Blush and Bashful
by HHN
Summary: 16 year old gay teen Jasper Whitlock finds himself having to move to a small, rainy town in the Olympic Peninsula of Washington, where he discovers himself vying for the attention of a couple of the local boys. Human Jasper POV Language SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, which are the property of the amazing and wonderful Stephenie Meyer. This is my first attempt at writing anything close to a fanfic so please, be gentle with me. ;-) This story is about Jasper Whitlock, a teenage boy who moves to Forks with his family. The story contains language and sexual situations (i.e. slash). Please be advised.___

_Also, a big THANK YOU to Ashlie, my beta for Blush and Bashful. You rock!_

_This is dedicated to my fellow cougars of the DCC. You know who you are._

_**Chapter 1**_

My family all sat at the dining room table, eyes glued to my step-father. My stomach was in knots. What he was about to say was going to affect us all. _Please say we're staying. Please say we're staying. _I kept repeating the words over and over in my head. All I could hope for was that the credit union here in the city had extended the job offer. Otherwise, I'd be leaving the bustling, cultural diversity of San Francisco for a town of about three thousand people where it rains more than any other place in the continental U.S. _For the love of God, please say you got the job in San Francisco._

"Well, the bank in Washington offered me the position…and I accepted this morning."

_Shit! _I stopped breathing, feeling all my hopes and dreams crashing at my feet. I looked at my mother, who gazed at my step-father, trying to appear supportive in his decision. Rosalie, on the other hand, looked as though she was going to blow a gasket.

"What about the job here in the city?" Rosalie whined, in that tone that just makes you want to punch her right in the face. "I thought you said you had a good chance of getting it! Daddy, do we really have to move _there?_" I knew Rosalie would be the most bitter about this predicament. After all, there would be nowhere for her to shop within an hour drive, not to mention there'd be less people around to kiss her ass.

"The recruiter here in the city called me this morning to let me know that position had been filled. The bank up north called me up shortly thereafter and offered me the position so I took it. Look, I know all of you really don't want to move there, and I honestly don't want to either. But because of this goddamn recession, I've been unemployed for almost three months and haven't been able to find a suitable job here in the Bay Area. Not to mention Kate here was pink-slipped this spring and is now out of a job, too. I had to make the decision that's best for this family so that means we're moving to Washington."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and groaned in disgust, "But Daddy, the town is literally in the middle of nowhere and it rains there like _every day!"_

"I know, Pumpkin, I know," he sighed soothingly, trying to comfort her. "Everything's going to be okay. It won't be that bad, I promise." Rosalie just sat back in her chair, with that annoying, pouty look on her face that made her father putty in her hands.

"Garrett, when do you have to start?" my mother asked, after the initial shock finally wore off. "We have so many things to do here. We need to look for a house up there, and we need to pack and put the house on the up for sale, and I need to look for a new job, and…"

"Kate," he interrupted, holding up one hand. "Try not to worry so much, love." _HA! Good one. That's like telling a polar bear it can't shit on ice…impossible. _ "I'm already ahead of you. I contacted a realtor this morning about putting the house on the market. He was able to get me in contact with a realtor up there, who faxed me down some listings this afternoon. As far as our time table, we need to be in Forks by August 30th."

At that point, I just zoned out. _Forks. We're moving to a fucking town called Forks. Population 3,120. More people go to my goddamn high school than live in this whole town. Seriously, just kill me._ We only have a little over a month left before I had to permanently say goodbye to my city by the Bay. _This is really going to suck._

---x---

My alarm went off right at 6 am. _No, it can't be time yet! Dammit! _Today is the day I had been dreading since we'd received the glorious news that we were moving to this God-forsaken place. Today is the first day of school.

I finally rolled myself out of bed at a quarter after 6 and got up to get in the shower. This morning I was thankful for the one condition that my mother had made when she and Garrett were looking for houses. We absolutely had to have at least three bathrooms. Everyone knew that battling Rosalie for bathroom time was a lost cause. I don't know how one person could honestly spend that much time in the bathroom getting ready. But then again, she was probably just staring at herself in the mirror most of the time. She's never met a reflective surface she didn't like.

I could smell the delicious scent of scrambled eggs and bacon wafting up the stairs as I made my way down to the kitchen. Mom was bustling around the kitchen trying to get the pans cleaned up on her way out the door. Luckily, she was able to find a job before we even got here. A kindergarten teaching position opened up last month due to the lady who had previously held the position having a stroke and being forced to retire.

My mom kissed me on the cheek as she went out the door. "Good luck with your first day of school, dear."

"You too, Mom."

"Oh and Jasper? At least try to make an effort to make some new friends. I know how you can get," she said as the door closed behind her.

I'm kind of what you'd call 'socially awkward' where I'm never quite sure how to act in certain social situations. Making friends has never been easy because I'm always afraid to talk to people I don't know.

Rosalie came into the kitchen, spraying herself with body spray as she walked. She turned to me and sprayed me right in the face. "You bitch!" I growled at her trying not to choke on the fumes.

"I try," she smugly replied, grinning at me.

"Please, like you have to try. Being a royal bitch is in your genetic make-up."

"Ummm, yeah" was all she said as she turned and walked out of the kitchen. "By the way, you're not riding with me to school. Take your own car."

"Whatever. I was planning on it anyway." _Like I ever rode with her._ _As if she'd ever let me inside her red Mercedes convertible period, let alone ride in it to school_. I'd drive my beat-up 10 year old Pontiac Sunfire. Oh the inequities in life. Her daddy buys her a $50K car and yet they make me work to save up enough to buy my own hunk of junk. They blamed the bad economy for not being able to buy me a car, but it's not like the unequal treatment started there. Rosalie has always gotten exactly everything she wanted. She had Garrett wrapped tightly around her little finger. She was "daddy's little girl" after all. Barf.

Rosalie and I had gotten registered for classes about two weeks ago, so we already received our schedules. The school secretary had given us a map and a tour of the school so we'd know where we were going before we got here. I pulled into the student lot, with Rosalie pulling in right behind me. Of course she drove right past me and parked on the other side of the lot so she wouldn't have to walk in with me. But this was normal for us. Hell, most of the people in our old school didn't even know we were related.

I got out of my car and gathered my things. Luckily it wasn't raining, but it still felt wet and muggy and the wetness clung to my face. Apparently today was unusually warm for this area. I walked to Building 3 for my first class, which was Honors Chemistry. As I walked into the room I was instantly chilled. They had the air on because it was so muggy outside, but the air felt odd and uncomfortable on the wetness that had clung to my face outside.

There were already a couple of people in the class who stared at me as I walked past them to the back of the room. People continued to stare as the rest of the class filed in. There ended up being only 12 people in my class. Great. How quaint. I stared down at the table to try to avoid the wandering gazes. I really hated the idea of being the new guy. Most of the kids in this class had probably been in diapers together.

The teacher walked to the front of the first row and handed a small stack of black text books to the person there, who took one and passed them back. "Welcome class. As most of you already know, my name is Mr. Brandon and this is Honors Chemistry I."

Mr. Brandon continued on, passing out the syllabus after the text books were distributed. Because I sat all the way in the back and everyone else sat in the first three rows, I had to keep getting out of my seat to get my things. This made me uneasy because everyone stared at me as I walked up to the person in front of me to get my syllabus. I tried not to make eye contact with anyone as I walked and ended up tripping over the desk in front me causing a few people to snicker.

"Why don't you just move up a few seats and sit with the rest of the class?" Mr. Brandon called to me, obviously noting the distraction my sitting and standing was causing.

So I gathered my things and moved to the seat immediately behind a girl with tight curly dark brown length hair. I now had a guy with spiky blond hair to my left and a girl with light brown hair just past her shoulder on my right. "Alright then roll call," Mr. Brandon announced. I looked up from my syllabus to get an idea of who was who in this class.

"Jacob Black?"

"Here" said the guy sitting in the front row to the far right in a slightly deep, husky voice. This was the first time I'd actually really looked at anyone in the class. My glance to get familiar with the face ended up lingering longer than it should have because I couldn't bring myself to pull my gaze away. He had long black hair that hung just below his shoulders, with one side tucked behind his ear. He had the type of hair you could just imagine someone swinging around their head in a Pantene commercial. His skin was this amazingly rich red-brown color that people spend hours frying away in a tanning bed trying to achieve. No matter how hard they tried, they would never achieve anything close to being as beautiful as _that _coloring. He turned to look at the girl sitting next to him and flashed a wide smile that could have melted an iceberg. If I had to compare it to anything it would be a concentrated dose of pure sunshine. The contrast of his perfectly white smile against his skin was incredible and his eyes looked like molten dark chocolate. I couldn't pull my eyes away from him. This boy really was beautiful.

"Benjamin Cheney?"

The voice of a boy to my right said. "here",but I was too busy eyeing up this Jacob Black person to look over and see who it came from.

"Tyler Crowley?"

"Yo." I finally broke my gaze from Jacob to look at the face which belonged to this voice because it came from the guy sitting directly behind him. He was a pretty good looking guy, a moderately dark African American with curly black hair and warm eyes.

"Edward Cullen?

"Present." The sound of this voice made me whip my head around to the other side to see where it was coming from. The voice sounded like what I imagined pillow talk to sound like just after sex. This voice made my body tingle just a little bit. My eyes landed on a body sitting in the front of the row closest to the door. That remarkable voice came from a body that was somehow even more remarkable than the voice, causing the tingling in my body concentrated below the belt.

He had one of the most beautiful faces I think I've ever seen. He had a strong jaw, angular nose and pronounced cheek bones. This was the type of face that graced catwalks and magazine covers. This was a face that would inspire artists to create masterpieces. His skin was pale white with the slightest hint of rose coloring against a very unusual shade of copper colored hair, which could only be described as 'organized disarray'. His eyes looked like he had emeralds imbedded in his eye sockets. He turned to glance at the girl sitting next to him and pulled one side of his lips up into a sly smile. _Whoa, head rush._ _What the Hell was that?!_

The girl sitting to my right giggled lightly under her breath. That's when I realized that I was staring at him with my mouth gaping open so I quickly snapped my jaw shut and looked down at my desk, my cheeks a-blazin'. _Did the girl really catch me gawking so openly at this beautiful specimen? Christ, did I really just unintentionally out myself to this girl on my first day of school in a new town?_

"Lauren Mallory?" the teacher continued on.

"Here," said the girl sitting next to that Cullen hunk. Her voice was annoying and nasal. She looked really average compared to the varying assortment of beauty I'd already seen in this room. The way she and Edward Cullen looked at each other made me think that they might be an item. _Get the fuck out of here! _I thought. _He belongs with her about as much as Lyle Lovett belonged with Julia Roberts! _Actually, this mismatch was probably worse. Maybe she's really sweet and he likes her for what's on the inside. I had my doubts.

"Katie Marshall?"

"Here," said the girl sitting directly behind Edward Cullen. She had curly red hair and freckles and was overall pretty insignificant. I didn't linger on her and returned my gaze back to the Adonis sitting in front of her.

"Mike Newton?"

"Here, teach," the blond haired boy sitting to my left almost yelled. He had a cute baby face, pretty baby blue eyes, and a nice smile. All-American boy next door was the first thought that popped into my head when I looked at him. In most other company, this boy would have been the best looking guy in the room, or at least the cutest. But he had nothing on the Black and Cullen boys. He was playing tee-ball while the other two were playing in the majors.

"Jessica Stanley?"

"Here!" the girl sitting directly in front of me exclaimed. I didn't get a chance to see her face, but I could tell that she was one of those over-exuberant types that always got on my nerves.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Just Bella," corrected the girl who was sitting next to the brown skinned beauty. She was kind of pretty, in a plain way, but still pretty. She had wavy dark brown hair that hung just below her shoulders. Her skin was light and flushed a nice rose color. I took this opportunity to glance to her right to gape some more at the Black kid, who was still smiling that warm, toothy smile at Bella. The sight of his smile again immediately made me smile. As chilled as I had been earlier, I suddenly felt warm.

"Angela Weber?"

"Here," the girl sitting to my right barely whispered, raising her hand. I looked over at her and she sheepishly smiled at me and looked down. There was just something about this girl that I liked right off the bat. She just seemed…genuine and nice. I had a feeling I was going to like her.

"Jasper Whitlock?"

_Oh shit, my turn! _"Here," I managed to choke out, my voice cracking on the way, causing my face to flush bright scarlet. I did a quick glance around the room and everyone in the class was now staring at me, including the two vastly different but equally beautiful boys sitting at opposite ends of the room. I stared down at my desk wishing so hard I could somehow become invisible at this very moment. A few people giggled as my face flamed on even harder.

"Eric Yorkie?"

"Here, sir," said the boy sitting catty-corner to my right. He looked like he was one of the "before" pictures in a ProActiv commercial and his hair was black and oily and hung just below his ears. This boy was really unattractive, probably more so than that girl who had somehow won the affection of that raven-haired beauty sitting up front.

Mr. Brandon continued on with class. "Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way, I might as well assign lab partners." People looked around immediately pairing up with people around them. "Before you guys get too excited, I already took the liberty of assigning your partners for you." The class groaned in unison, but I was immediately elated. I didn't have to be the new guy who nobody wanted to be paired with.

"At lab station one will be Stanley and Newton." The girl in front of me turned her head and grinned to the blond boy next to me. He sheepishly returned her smile.

"At station two will be Marshall and Yorkie." The red-haired girl rolled her eyes and groaned while the boy with the poor complexion grinned widely.

"At station three will be Swan and Black." The two, who were already sitting next to each other, turned and high-fived each other, with Jacob Black mouthing "nice" to her.

"At station four will be Cullen and Whitlock." I froze. The words made me glance toward the front of the room, where I briefly made eye contact with Edward Cullen, whose lips twitched into a faint smile at me and returned his gaze to the unattractive girl to his right.

That brief glance shot thought me right down to my waist and was enough to make me almost tear a hole right through my pants. _Oh my God, just fucking kill me now! _ Let's see. First, I'm the new guy so everyone was already staring at me. Second, I tripped over my own feet walking up the aisle. Next, the girl sitting next to me caught me openly staring wide-eyed and mouth ajar at a guy nonetheless. After that, my voice cracked as I tried to say one simple word, causing my cheeks to burst into flames. Now this. I have an obvious erection that I'm shifting uncomfortably to hide. '_You probably think this is funny!' _I thought to myself, glaring up at the ceiling. _So much for being merciful!_

How in the Hell was I going to be able to concentrate on anything being _his _lab partner? A twitch in my jeans let me know that my "little problem" wasn't going anywhere soon. Well, "little problem" was probably the wrong word choice as I was considered well above average in that department, but I digress.

"Station five will have Crowley and Cheney." I looked over and finally saw the Cheney kid for the first time. He was kind of cute, but in a little boy kind of way. He was small and didn't look old enough to be a junior in high school. They both seemed happy with the pairing.

"And that leaves Mallory and Weber at station six." I glanced to my right where my neighbors face was suddenly rigid and her eyes were narrowed, staring forward. The unattractive girl up front didn't turn to acknowledge the pairing, but I could tell she wasn't pleased either. _Drama!_

Class continued on and I tried to pay attention but was relatively unsuccessful. All I could think about was my lab partner pairing. _Well, maybe He wasn't so unmerciful after all._ I grinned to myself. Anyone looking at me right now probably thinks I'm an idiot.

I eyed the clock and noticed it was getting close to class change. I glanced down at my pants. _Shit! Double Shit! _I thought, channeling my inner Bridget Jones. _Class is going to be over in, oh, all of two minutes and I'm still tenting my pants. This can't be happening. Fuck, I need to think fast! _I began to thinking things that might help do the trick. _Grandma's sagging tits. Kirstie Alley in a two-piece. A dog eating its own shit. DAMMIT! WHY WASN'T ANY OF THIS WORKING?! _

The bell rang and I held my breath in terror. _You're fucking hilarious! _I thought back at the ceiling. People were already streaming out of the classroom so I had to make my move. I ignored my book bag, gathered my books, and strategically placed them over my midsection. I noticed that the nice girl sitting next to me had fallen back from the group and appeared to be waiting for me.

"Hi, I'm Angela," she said shyly smiling up at me. "I just wanted to introduce myself. I know being the new kid must be difficult for you." I sighed, giving her a faint smile and nodded. "How are you liking Forks so far?"

I thought about this for a second as we made our way to the door. "Well, it's…really wet," I finally managed to spit out.

"Yes, that it is," she laughed lightly. "Where are you from?"

"San Francisco," I said as we continued to walk. She made a few quick remarks about how great she thought San Francisco was and I nodded in agreement. I really missed my beautiful cultural metropolis right now.

"Where are you heading now?" she asked me, looking around.

"Umm," I stalled, shifting my books to my other hand, making sure the placement stayed in tact so I could pull my schedule from my pocket. "Honors Trig with Mason."

"Oh, we're in the same class. I'll walk with you." We walked together down the hall but we walked pretty much in silence. I could tell she was a little shy and slightly uncomfortable talking to me and didn't feel the need to fill our conversation with mindless chatter. I appreciated that.

As we continued down the hall, I noticed that we were following Jacob Black and the girl he was sitting next to. I couldn't remember her name. Well, I couldn't remember anyone's name from that first class except Jacob Black and Edward Cullen. I couldn't even remember the name of the girl walking next to me. Wait, I think it was Angela. I hadn't noticed Jacob's body before, only his face. He was wearing a form fitting black shirt that showed off some definition in his shoulders and back, and wore a pair of perfectly fitting dark blue jeans. This boy definitely spent some time in a gym. My eyes lingered on his ass. _Sweet Mother of God! Look at that ass! You could fucking serve tea on that! _

As I gazed at his form from behind, my "little problem" returned in all its vengeful glory. I think Angela noticed my gawking again as she giggled lightly under her breath and smiled coyly up at me. _Great, I might as well have the words "Class fag" tattooed across my forehead!_

Apparently he was in my next class too as he walked in the door we were heading for. As we entered the room, I realized that I recognized every face in the room. Every person from my last class was in this room as well, and they were all sitting in pretty much the same groupings they were in the other room. It was like the class was divided into two distinct groups.

Angela and I made our way to our seats and I had to pass by Edward Cullen. I'm not sure but I think he glanced at my waist as I walked by and turned up his lip into that same one-sided smile that caused my head rush in the previous hour._ Jesus H. Christ, if he noticed my hard-on, I'm going to find the nearest bridge or cliff and jump the fuck off!_

The teacher came to the front of the room, announced himself as Mr. Mason, and called the class to order. He talked as he passed out the books and syllabi. By the time he did roll call, I actually started to remember a few more of the names of my classmates other than the two hotties I already knew.

Mr. Mason actually tried to teach a little bit on the first day of class. He did some refresher problems that were from Algebra II, which I had no problem with so I didn't pay close attention. Instead I found my eyes wandering back and forth between the two gorgeous boys in my class, trying to decide who was more beautiful. To the right there was Jacob Black, the dark, beautiful Native American tribal god. To the left there was Edward Cullen, the pale, gorgeous god from Greek mythology. Both of these boys truly were gods walking among mortals. I looked over each of their faces and their bodies trying to take in every detail and scanning for any possible physical faults each might have, coming up empty. After almost an hour of contemplation, I couldn't come to a conclusion as to who was better looking. They were both equally, but distinctively beautiful.

Once again, I think Angela caught me gawking at the boys, causing me to blush furiously. I tried to pay attention to what was going on, but that was a losing battle with those two sitting in here. By the time the bell rang, my "little problem" hadn't subsided one bit since the last hour. _Contact a doctor if you have an erection lasting over four hour' _I remembered from that one boner pill commercial with that ugly, grinning idiot.

Once again, I had to strategically place my books in front of my jeans. As I got up and before I could get my books securely in place, I noticed Edward Cullen had glanced back at me. He then quickly looked away from me while shaking his head back and forth and his shoulders shaking like he was silently laughing. _Fuck me running up hill and sideways!! Now I truly am fucking mortified. Edward Cullen, the god that he is, had caught me with a boner not once, but twice!! This guy is totally going to think I am a grade-A pervert with body control issues. I wonder if he realizes that he's partly to blame for my condition._

Angela hung back again, waiting for me. It turned out we were in the same class again next hour, Honors English. During our walk, I tried not to think about either of the hotties that made my unit want to stand up and say "hi." We made small talk on the way to our next class, but it was nothing significant. _I'll be damned! _I thought when we walked into the class. This class held the exact same people as the previous two, not to mention they were all sitting in nearly the same positions again. I was flushed scarlet as I walked past Edward Cullen yet again who was grinning and staring forward as I walked by. Finally the curiosity was killing me.

"These are the same people that have been in both of our other classes," I finally muttered to Angela as we took our seats in essentially the same position as the previous two classes.

"Yeah, we're kind of known as the Junior Class Honors Family, although the word 'family' might be pushing it a little," she whispered as she glanced left to right. "All eleven of us, well twelve of us now," she corrected herself looking at me, "are in the advanced placement program. We have all been in the same classes since freshman year." I wondered what the "family" issue meant. Maybe I was right with my assessment that the class was clearly divided.

"Um, I kind of noticed that the same people always sit together. These guys are always on the left side of the room," I said as I gestured with my hands, "and these guys are always on the right. It's like the class is divided into two separate, distinct groups."

She nodded at my assessment, eagerly bringing her head closer to me. "That's because there really are two separate groups in our 'family'," she whispered, doing the double quotation marks with her fingers. "That's because everyone in this class, apart from Eric Yorkie, myself, and now you I guess, is on either 'Team Edward' or 'Team Jacob'," she said, doing the finger quotes again.

Now my curiosity was raging. "Team Edward and Team Jacob?" I whispered to her, intently moving our heads even closer. There was obviously a story behind this and being the closet Drama Queen that I am, I couldn't wait for the dish.

"Yeah, Jacob Black and Edward Cullen do _not _like each other," she continued, emphasizing the word _not._ "Actually, hate might be a better description. There's been bad blood between them since we were in junior high, though nobody really knows why. But it's definitely there. They're both terribly competitive in everything they do, always trying to out-do the other. They also both have electrifying personalities which has caused everyone in the program to gravitate toward one of them or the other. Well, like I said, other than Eric Yorkie, because neither side really wants him on their team; you because, well, you're too new to know any better; and me, because I don't want to get myself wrapped up in all of that and I truly like both guys and _almost _everyone else here." I thought back to her reaction over the Chemistry partnering and immediately figured out who was excluded by that _almost. _"I like to think of myself as 'Team Switzerland.'"

"I might have to join you on Team Switzerland, if you don't mind," I whispered, smiling coyly to her. "I'm not sure I want to get myself wrapped up in whatever bullshit is going on with those two."

"Sure, you can be on my team. I'm sick of being on a team by myself."

"What about the other guy…Eric? Is he on Team Switzerland?" I whispered even more quietly since he was sitting right in front of her.

She laughed and shook her head. "No, I don't want him on my team either," she mouthed to me and winked. I couldn't help but chuckle. Poor kid didn't fit in anywhere.

The rest of English went by pretty quickly. The reading list was pretty much what I was expecting, including _Hamlet, The Grapes of Wrath, The Crucible, _and _The Great Gatsby._ It was nice that I actually managed to concentrate on class which helped out my other "condition." _Well, at least I wasn't going to have to call my doctor._

The following class I had was band, which Angela also had. We made a detour to our lockers, which were only a few down from each other to pick up our instruments. I grabbed my trumpet and she her clarinet. As we made our way into the band room, I noticed that all of the members of our "Honors Family" also had band. As we were walking in, the band instructor was announcing that we should find our respective instrument sections and search for our names on the music stands.

I turned to look up to the trumpet section and froze. Both Edward Cullen and Jacob Black were each making their way to the trumpet section, with instruments in hand. I watched Jacob as he searched out his stand. I saw him glance at three stands in a row and grimace. He then proceeded to switch two stands and sit down one seat away from Edward. Edward walked up from the other side and found his stand and sat down. He glanced over to the stand between them and grinned.

I slowly walked up to the section, scanning music stands for my name and trying not to trip and take out a whole instrument section with me. I had a gut feeling I knew which stand was mine and as I finally found my name, my gut feeling turned out to be correct. My stand was the stand that Jacob had switched around so he wouldn't have to sit next to Edward. I now had to somehow manage to make it through this class sitting right between the two enemies…and gods.

I sat down in my chair and slowly opened up my trumpet case. I pulled out the instrument and began to blow warm air through it. I honestly hadn't touched this thing since last spring, considering all the moving and other shit happening. It might take a while to get my chops back in proper working order, but I knew I could do it. I just really hoped I didn't fuck up and sound bad sitting here between these two. But if there was one thing I was confident about, it was this. I had always been good at playing the trumpet and managed to earn second chair as a sophomore in my old high school band that had probably 5 times as many people in it so I knew I wasn't terrible.

I was finally starting to feel the tension between these two and it was getting to me. I always seemed to know how other people are feeling. Call it a sixth-sense if you will. These two really did not like each other and I could feel it.

Just then, I heard two voices on either side of me say "Hi" almost simultaneously. I looked up from my trumpet and quickly glanced back and forth at the two of them. At first it appeared that they had turned to speak to me, but they ended up in a glaring match instead.

"Um…Hi?" I said, looking at each of them, sounding more like a question than a statement. At that precise moment, my instrument slipped out of my hand. In my attempt to catch it, I knocked my music stand forward, hitting the person in front of me in the back of the head and causing the sheet music to scatter all over the floor. _Fucking smooth, Jasper. Really fucking smooth._

Edward and Jacob both quickly jumped out of their seats and were helping me pick up my sheet music as I listened to basically everyone in the room laugh at me. _Fuck you, you wrathful son-of-a-bitch! _I thought, again directed at the ceiling. Of course, my face had to betray me and I flushed scarlet for probably the tenth time today and I was actually on the verge of tears. In a matter of seconds, both guys had managed to retrieve the sheets of paper off of the floor. They each gripped the last piece off the floor before Jacob glared at Edward and ripped it out of his hand.

"Here you go," Jacob said, handing me his stack while smiling warmly at me. Edward also smiled and gave me his stack.

"I'm so sorry," I muttered, still on the verge of tears. "I'm such a damn klutz to the point I'm dangerous sometimes." That reminded me of the girl I hit in the back of the head with my music stand so I quickly ducked my head underneath the stand to apologize to her. It turned out to be Bella Swan from my classes.

"I'm fine, Jasper," she said, still rubbing the back of her head and laughing. "I'm just happy it wasn't me this time." I smiled another apologetic smile at her and sat back up.

"No Bells, if that were you, the damage would have been a bit more catastrophic," Jacob joked with her, giving her that wide smile that I found hard to look away from. Up close, his smile was even more beautiful than before. "Anyway," he said turning his attention to me, "I was trying to introduce myself before you decided to throw your music stand. I'm Jacob," he said extending his hand out to me. _Oh believe me, I'm well aware of who you are._

"Hi Jacob, nice to meet you," I timidly replied, feeling a bit of an electrical shock as I shook his hand. I also noticed my face was still warm. "I noticed you have been in all my classes so far."

"Yeah, it looks like you're the newest addition to the HoFam," he lightly laughed. I heard Edward groan next to me and I glanced over to see him roll his eyes. "What?" Jacob snapped at Edward looking around me.

"Just acknowledging your ridiculous nickname," Edward sniped, not even bothering to look over at him.

"Fuck off, Cullen," Jacob hissed as he stared down Edward.

"Grow up, Black," Edward replied, finally turning his head to glare back.

I just sat there through the exchange, sitting all the way back in my seat, shifting my eyes back and forth between the two.

"Cullen, Black, knock it off!" Mr. Chalmers yelled, snapping his conducting stick off on his music stand. "Dammit," he mumbled under his breath and turned to throw the broken staff into the trash can.

Taking the opportunity, Edward turned to me and smiled. "I also noticed you were in _the Honors Family", _emphasizing the words, obviously directed at Jacob. "I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you," he said extending a hand. _I know who you are. You've seen me tenting my jeans twice in the last few hours._

I shook his hand and felt another electrical spark. "Nice to meet you too, Edward," I replied, giving him a shy smile. I could feel my cheeks burning again. _I might as well just fucking paint my face red and get it over with._

Mr. Chalmers finally called the band to order and raised his hands, which was our cue to pick up our instruments. "B-flat concert scale."

The rest of band went relatively smooth. We just played a bunch of different scales to warm up and tried out a few of the pieces of music on our stands. The music wasn't challenging. I actually learned that I was going to have some competition for first chair here in this insignificant little high school band. Both Jacob and Edward were probably just as good as I was, if not better.

As band let out, both Jacob and Edward turned to me and spoke at the same time. They glared at each other again, but Jacob continued. "So, lunch is next. I was wondering if you wanted to sit with us." I could tell by Edward's reaction that this was the question he was going to ask. This is what I was afraid of. I didn't want to have to choose between sitting with Jacob or Edward. Before I could speak, obviously seeing the panic on my face, Angela was there.

"Actually, Jasper is going to sit with me, which you are more than welcome to do," she said looking at both of them. She tugged me by my arm and led me out of the band room.

"Thank you," I sighed as we made our way down the hall toward the cafeteria.

"No problem. I could tell that you were kind of…tense having to sit there between the two of them."

"Tense might be a bit of an understatement. Imagine being trapped between a vampire and a werewolf ready to rip each other's faces off," I joked with her.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," she laughed.

As we entered the cafeteria, we set our books down in the middle of an oblong table and made our way to the lunch line. The rest of the Honors Family, or "HoFam" as Jacob had put it, set their books down on the table as well, each respective "team" setting at different ends.

I scanned the lunchroom for Rosalie and found her sitting with a group of people I assumed were seniors. She was getting really chatty with this big, muscular guy with dark curly hair and the cutest dimples. Wow, he was almost as good looking as Edward and Jacob were. For being such a small town, there sure was a large assortment of eye candy. Maybe living here wasn't going to be so bad after all.

During lunch, I got bombarded with all kinds of questions from pretty much everyone at the table. Mike wanted to know how I liked Forks, Ben wanted to know what my hobbies were, and Tyler wanted to know what living in the big city was like. Most of the questions geared toward the "getting to know you" side of things. Jessica was a little more bold.

"So, do you have a girlfriend back in San Francisco?" she asked, giggling a little bit? Angela shot her a look and she got defensive. "What? inquiring minds want to know!"

"Or maybe a boyfriend?" Bella interjected after I didn't answer immediately. Most of the guys at the table looked slightly uneasy at Bella's comment, except for Jacob, who grinned slyly at Bella as if to say _'good job'_. "Hey, he did grow up in San Francisco after all." Bella smiled and then gave me a little wink. The girls at the table seemed to be hanging on a thread waiting for my answer. Even Edward, who was trying to look aloof, seemed like he was listening intently for my answer.

"No, I didn't have a girlfriend…or a boyfriend back home," I sheepishly answered, starting to blush again. I could tell that this annoyed Jessica because the question she really wanted to ask was _'Are you gay?'_ and I had managed to dodge that question completely. Before anyone else could continue on or be so bold as to come right out and ask me, Angela, for the second time today, threw me a life vest and changed the subject, asking about my family.

I had gym after lunch, as did the rest of the Honors Family, naturally. Luckily we didn't have to dress today, but we each received our gym shirts and were instructed to bring our own shorts or sweats. I sat next to Angela yet again, but I found Jacob and Bella had come to sit behind me and Edward and Lauren had come to sit in front. Lauren always seemed to need Edward's undivided attention and I honestly didn't know how he could give it to her. She was not that attractive and after hearing some of the lunch conversation she made, she wasn't that nice either. _Well, there goes that one redeeming quality I thought she might have in order to land someone like Edward._

Jacob and Bella were playfully shoving each other behind us, giggling the whole time. Their play seemed innocent and fun…more like brother and sister than a couple. Actually, I had no idea if they were a couple or not. At one point Lauren turn her head to glare at them, obviously annoyed, and Bella glared right back at her, giving her a look that screamed _"try it bitch, I fucking dare you!"_ So, I knew these two didn't like each other at all either; it wasn't just Edward and Jacob.

The rest of the day was relatively uneventful. Gym was followed by World History, where we were informed of an impending group project that counted for 25% of our grade, and then Spanish. Spanish was the first class that didn't have the entire Honors Family in it and was my first class without Angela, which immediately made me anxious. Actually, only Edward, Jacob, Ben, and I had Spanish together, with a mixture of other students. The other kids in our program took either French or German. I had gotten to class before they did so I found a seat in the center of the back row. When Jacob came in, he sat to my right, with Ben sitting in front of him. Edward came in a few seconds later and took the seat to my left. _Oh shit, I hope this isn't like band!_

The last class of the day was Honors Anatomy, which had the "family" back together again and of course sitting in their respective "team" positions. Ms. Napper, the Anatomy teacher, also decided to assign lab partners herself and almost everyone was unhappy. I really didn't care as long as I didn't get paired with Lauren Mallory, which luckily I didn't. But Bella did, who looked like she was going throw up. It almost ended up having "Team Edward" people paired up with "Team Jacob" people, except I was paired with Jacob myself. _Fucking jackpot! I was partnered with Edward in Chemistry and partnered with Jacob in Anatomy. SCORE! Maybe Jacob and I could practice anatomy together…privately…on each other. I was always good at playing "Doctor" with the other boys when I was younger…_I had to let my thought process end there or else I'd be in the same predicament as I was this morning. _Wishful thinking, Jasper. Wishful thinking._

The final bell rang at 3 o'clock on the dot and everyone got up and moved their way out to their cars. Almost everyone had managed to say some form of 'goodbye' to Angela and me, including both Edward and Jacob. "See you tomorrow, Jasper" Edward said, grinning his one-sided smile at me. I can't be completely positive but I could swear he flashed his eyes quickly down to my crotch, probably to see if I was still tenting as I had been twice today in front of him. _Dammit, I had made it through the rest of the day almost forgetting about that. _Of course I immediately blushed.

Jacob came up next to me, waiting on my other side for Edward to leave, as he turned and put his arm around Lauren and strolled out the door. "I hope your first day here at Forks High wasn't too bad, Jasper," Jacob joked, pulling my attention away from Edward's beautiful form walking away from me. "Between throwing your music stand into the back of Bella's head, being assaulted with questions about your sexuality, and almost getting caught in the middle of one of my battles with _Cullen,_" he said, almost snarling Edward's last name, "I imagine you must be pretty traumatized. Not to mention now you're stuck with me as a lab partner," he joked, grinning that bright, beautiful smile at me. '_Concentrated, pure sunshine'_ I thought to myself, thinking back on my first impression of Jacob.

"No, it wasn't too bad. It's kind of nice having the same people in all my classes and being able to get to know them. And while I was completely mortified by my little mishap in band, the questions at lunch didn't bother me. People in San Francisco are much bolder than they are here." I completely ignored the part about _'one of my battles with Cullen.'_ I'm resolving to make it my mission to come to the bottom of that…at a later time though. I was still too new to this.

"Oh, I've been known to be pretty bold myself," he added, his smile contorting to appear a little more mischievous. "Well, bold enough to come out of the closet in eighth grade, anyway" _HOLY SHIT! DID HE REALLY JUST SAY THAT?! Fuck, I don't know how to respond to this!! Well Jasper, you can always count on yourself to be awkward in situations like this._

"Oh, well, that is...um…pretty bold…I, uh, guess," I finally manage to stutter out. He stepped back a half step and almost frowned. _Dammit all to Hell! Way to go, Rico fucking Suave. Now you've offended the kid._

"I mean, that's great! Good for you! That must have taken some balls." _Ooh, I wonder what Jacob's balls look like. I bet they're big…and hairy. Jesus Christ, Jasper, snap out of it! _"Hooray for gay!" I said, holding up my hand up, doing a half-assed impersonation of the 'black pride' fist pump. _'Hooray for gay?! HOORAY FOR GAY?! Of all the fucking things you could possibly say to him and you say "Hooray for gay!" Just shut your fucking mouth before you end up putting your foot in it. _

I think the arteries in my face actually just exploded after that last comment because my face felt like it was on fire. Jacob looked at me with his mouth open for a second as I squirmed there in one of the most uncomfortable positions I've ever had in my entire life. Angela also stared at me like I was certifiably insane. Then they both glanced at each other and burst out laughing. This only deepened the flush in my face. _Great Jasper, that's just fucking swell! Now they're fucking laughing at you. LAUGHING AT YOU! Why are they laughing at you? Because you're a fucking douche bag who couldn't possibly find another appropriate comment besides 'Hooray for gay!' I really wish the Earth would open up right now and fucking swallow me whole._

"Really?" Angela questioned still choking back the laughter as they both calmed down slightly. "Hooray for gay?!"

They both looked at each other again and erupted in laughter again. Jacob had completely doubled over, belly laughing with tears streaming down his face. Even Mrs. Napper, who I just realized was still in the room, had her back turned to us and by the movement of her shoulders, I could tell she was laughing as well. _Wonderful. Even my teacher must think I'm a fucking tool._

I could feel my eyes starting to fill. _Fuck me! Wouldn't this just top off an already horrific experience? _Luckily, I was able to somewhat compose myself when they both stood up, wiping their own tears from their eyes, but for a vastly different reason. I took this opportunity to turn to leave.

"Hey, wait. Don't go. I'm sorry…for laughing…" Jacob was finally able to say, fighting for words between chuckles as he reached out and grabbed my arm. "But that's just one of the funniest things I've ever heard. I didn't know there was a cheer for it. Hey, we were laughing with you, not at you."

_I wasn't laughing_.

I just hung my head as the tears filled my eyes again, with one actually managing to escape.

"Oh hey now, don't cry," Jacob hummed, wiping the tear from my face. "So, what was that about you _not _being traumatized again?" He smiled that amazing smile that I was already growing to love only after a few hours and I couldn't help but smile and laugh a bit myself. "Well, we should get out of here. I'm sure Mrs. Napper wants to get out of here too."

Once again, I completely forgot she was even in the room and she smiled a comforting smile at me. I grabbed my back pack off the chair and slung it over my shoulder and we all walked out the door and down the hall toward the parking lot.

"Well, I gotta get home and watch the twins tonight," Angela stated walking toward her car. "See you guys tomorrow. Oh, and Jasper? Don't beat yourself up over that back there. I could happen to anyone." _No, it usually only happens to me. _She smiled and turned and got into her car.

"Hey, sorry again about laughing at you," Jacob said, putting his hand on my shoulder as we walked toward our cars.

"Why are you apologizing to me? I'm the one with foot-in-mouth disease."

"Well, apparently I blindsided you with my gayness and made you uncomfortable…"

"No, really Jacob, I'm not uncomfortable with your…gayness, as you put it. Not at all. I just wasn't expecting you to say that right then. Not to mention I've been known to make a complete ass out of myself in awkward social situations. I can always count on myself to say the wrong thing at the wrong time."

"I'll keep that in mind." Jacob then winked at me. "See you tomorrow." _Did he just wink at me? Fuck me…_

_Pick your jaw up off the ground, Jasper. _"Um…yeah, see you tomorrow."I could barely compose my face to get the words out of my mouth. He continued grinning as he got into his little red VW Rabbit. I stood there in front of my car and watched him drive away, still grinning.

My mom was already home from work by the time I got there. We exchanged our "how was your first day of school" questions. She had a good day and thought the kids in her kindergarten class were sweet. All I told her was that my day was fine and I made a couple of friends, which made her happy. There was no way I was going to tell her about all of the mortifying things that happened today. At dinner, Rosalie gushed over this guy she met today. I'm assuming it was that hot, burly, curly haired guy I saw her with. _Shit, I'd gush if I were her too!_

I decided to start reading _The Great Gatsby _because that was our first reading assignment in English. I got a couple chapters in, but I couldn't tell you what I had just read. I just sat there replaying my first day of school in my head.

_Let's see, everyone stared at me today because I was the new guy which is never good for someone who dislikes attention as much as I do. I managed to maintain a 2 hour boner, which I'm sure one of the hottest guys in school…well, one of the hottest guys I've ever seen, noticed. In fact, I think he might have actually glanced at my crotch a couple times. I dropped my trumpet and ended up knocking my music stand into the back of a girl's head while scattering my sheet music everywhere. I had uncomfortable questions asked of me regarding if I ever had a girlfriend…or boyfriend. I ended up Chemistry and Anatomy lab partners with the two hottest guys in school. Oh, and last but certainly not least, I had that awkward moment I always fear, causing me to create a sort of cheer to celebrate the guy's gayness, which caused an eruption of laughter from that guy, another girl, and worst of all my Anatomy teacher, which made me cry. Oh, and then said hot gay guy winked at me on his way out of the parking lot. _

I couldn't help but laugh at the whole mess. It was pretty much to be expected that a lot of embarrassing shit would happen to me. The two-hour boner? Yeah, I didn't see that one coming, but at least I got a supermodel hot guy to look at my crotch. That has to count for something, right? I laid there in my bed, staring at the ceiling waiting for sleep to come, smiling at everything that transpired.

---x---

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I gasped at the sight of him standing at the foot of my bed. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong. Nothing at all."

He crawled into my bed, straddling my groin as he tried to pull off my shirt.

"Hands off, Cullen. He's mine!" I turned to see Jacob standing in my doorway.

"C'mon, Black, I think we can work something out." Edward leaned down to nibble on my earlobe.

"Hmm, I think you may be right," Jacob moaned, walking toward my bed, taking off his shirt and crawling into my bed with Edward. "C'mon, let's get these sweats off of him." They proceeded to lift my hips and yank my sweats all the way off, leaving me completely nude.

"Ooh," they both moaned putting their hands on my chest, each tweaking a nipple. _What the Hell is that noise? _

"Mmm, yeah, keep doing that." That noise was only getting worse. "Wait, can you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything," Jacob whispered into my ear, licking up my earlobe. They each had a hand on my nipples with their other hands roving down my chest to abdomen.

"How can you not hear that? It's so…annoying." The sound was really pissing me off, but I tried to tune it out. Their hands started rubbing in clockwise circles right above my groin. Their hands continued to rub lower and lower, just missing my throbbing cock. I moaned, closing my eyes. _Oh, please! Just touch it! Touch me! Oh my God!_

I opened my eyes and sat up. There was no one in my bed and my alarm clock was screaming at me from across the room. I reached below my waste and felt a gooey wet spot on the front of my sweats. "That's just fucking cold!" I growled up at the ceiling. I got up and slammed the snooze button down and dropped back into my bed and closed my eyes, desperate to pick up where I left off.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, which are the property of the amazing and wonderful Stephenie Meyer. Any reviews (good, bad, or ugly) are welcome. _

_Once again, a big THANK YOU to Ashlie, my beta for Blush and Bashful. You rock!_

_This is dedicated to my fellow cougars of the DCC. You know who you are._

_**Chapter 2**_

I had a hard time getting ready for school this morning. I was probably more nervous today than I was yesterday. Yesterday, I didn't know I'd meet the two hottest guys I'd ever had the privilege of laying my eyes on. And after yesterday's hard-ons, winks, and crotch glances, my stomach was doing somersaults and threatening to bring up my breakfast. At least I was hoping not to have that "little problem" today considering the extra attention I gave myself in the shower. Remembering that dream was all the material I needed.

I stood in the mirror, completely naked, trying to figure out what to wear. I couldn't even decide on boxers thanks to the fact that I would have to change for gym in front of both Jacob and Edward. _I'm going to see Jacob and Edward both changing in gym class today. Could that be a choir of angels I hear!_

I finally decided on a pair of loose fitting royal blue boxers to go under my favorite pair of old jeans that were especially tight in the ass. I always got compliments on my ass in these jeans before and it always embarrassed me. Another reason I loved these jeans was that they were well worn in the front and you could faintly make out the worn area in the right front of my groin from going commando so often. I'd totally go commando today if it weren't for gym. _Let's see if I can get any crotch glances today! _

I took out my favorite tight royal blue button down and put it on over a wife-beater. I really only like the shirt because some hot guy in the Castro once told me it complimented my skin tone and made the blue in my eyes pop. Ever since then, it's been my favorite. I left the top two buttons undone and left it un-tucked. I quickly turned my ass to the mirror and then back around to check the front. _Just short enough. _

I paid a little attention more attention to my hair today than I normally do, using some hair gel to give my hair a slightly wet look. This also helped to accentuate the high and low-lights. So many people back home were envious of the fact that I was not only a natural blond, but also naturally curly. I made sure one loose curl was separated from the pack and hung down over the right side of my forehead. 

I slipped into my favorite flip flops, my dad's dog tags, and threw on the only semi-expensive pair of sunglasses I had and stood back to look at myself in the mirror. _You know Jasper, for someone who hates having attention drawn to you, you're doing your damndest to make sure you embarrass yourself today._

After taking all that extra time to get ready, I was running late. I had to run to make it to Chemistry on time. I slipped through the door right as the bell rang, pushing my sunglasses to the top of my head, and made my way to my seat. Edward glanced up at me as I walked by him, cocking an eyebrow with a faint smirk. As I turned to sit in my seat, I glanced over toward Jacob who was watching me take my seat. The little pursed lip grin he gave me made me blush. _Yeah, I'm blushing again, but that look made it all worth it. Wait, was that now or was he thinking about my idiotic cheer and fist pump from yesterday. Now I'm blushing harder._

Angela turned her head toward me and looked me over head to toe, raised an eyebrow and nodded. I returned the look with a sheepish smile. I saw Jessica Stanley turn to look back at me out of the corner of her eye and she snickered. _Okay, I must look ridiculous. That's what I get for trying to look suave. I always manage to make myself look like an idiot, no matter how hard I try otherwise. _

I managed to keep my focus on class for most of the day. I noticed Jacob glance back in my general direction a few times when Mr. Brandon's back was turned. As soon as I caught his glance, he'd quickly look away. _Was he actually blushing? Maybe he's embarrassed for winking at me yesterday._

The bell finally rang and everyone started getting up to file out. As I was cramming my books into my book bag, I could see Edward's gaze linger on me for a couple seconds out of the corner of my eye. He looked slightly uncomfortable. As soon as I turned to head up the aisle, he already had his hand around Lauren's back, leading her out the door.

"I hope you're not mad at me for laughing at you yesterday, Jasper." I turned to see Angela standing right next to me. She had followed my direction while my head was turned, watching Edward and Lauren walk out the door. She smirked.

"I'm over it. Don't worry about it. If I dwelled on every time I've ever made an ass of myself, I'd never leave the house," I joked. She grinned up at me, raising her fist in the air, doing an impersonation of my lame-ass fist pump. I rolled my eyes at her and grinned, allowing myself to chuckle a bit at my own stupidity.

We got to the front of the class and I glanced to my right to see Jacob hanging back, like he was looking for something in his book bag, but it was almost obvious he wasn't. Bella was also giving him a weird look as if to say _"What the Hell are you doing?"_

Once we were in the hall, walking toward Trig I could hear Jacob and Bella bantering about ten feet behind us.

"So that's why you were stalling back there!!" Bella whispered loudly, smacking Jacob in the stomach.

"Shut the Hell up!" he hissed back at her in a hushed tone.

"I don't blame you though…this is certainly a nice view. It's like those jeans were hand-crafted by a master seamstress to specifically fit that ass…so fine!"

"Bella!" he hissed again a little louder. Out of the corner of my eye I could see an ear-to-ear grin on Angela's face, who obviously heard the exchange. My face flamed even harder. _Was Jacob Black really staring at my ass the same way I was staring at his walking down the hall yesterday? _I felt a little twitch below the belt. _I like this…_

Walking into the room, I noticed that the little twitch down the hall left me slightly engorged. Not a lot, but it made my basket a bit more noticeable. _At least I'm not standing proud like I was yesterday at this time. _Edward was leaning into the aisle, talking to Lauren as I turned to make my way down. I stopped, with my crotch less than a foot from his face. _Damn, boy, you're fucking bold today? Where did these cast iron cajones come from all of a sudden? _ He instantly froze and I could see his eyes widen as he leaned back, looking directly into my groin before quickly turning his head. He closed his eyes for a split second and sucked in a deep breath and loudly exhaled. When I turned back around after reaching my seat, he was talking to Lauren again, who looked like she was telling him some juicy gossip. He still looked like he was trying to regain his composure. _Score! Don't be so cocky asshole; that might have nothing to do with you. Still, it looks like you got a crotch glance! _

I saw their heads close in toward one another, with Edward looking intent on whatever it was she was telling him. She then flicked her head to the side as if she were gesturing in my direction and whispered something else, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Edward then threw his head back and let out a loud three syllable "HA! HA! HA!" which he quickly tried to disguise as coughing. He failed miserably. _Whatever it was that wretch was telling him, it must be pretty damn funny._

We started new material in Trig today so it managed to keep my attention, although I did find myself staring periodically at Edward and Jacob throughout the class. Math was always easy for me so being distracted wasn't going to hurt me too much.

Edward was wearing a pale blue polo with dark khaki cargo pants and two-tone brown Diesel shoes with socks almost exactly matching the color of the pants. The pale hue of his shirt alone complemented his pallid complexion perfectly. The shirt Edward had on yesterday must have been long-sleeved because I didn't notice how cut his arms were. They weren't bulky, but definitely sleek and well defined.

Jacob's hair was once again tucked neatly behind his left ear, with the other side hanging straight. Today he wore a white long-sleeved button down with the sleeves rolled halfway up his forearms. The contrast of the white shirt against his luscious red-brown skin was incredible. I thought he looked great in black, but he somehow looked even better in white. _So many people would kill to have that skin tone. _He wore dark green knee-length cargo shorts with tan flip-flops. I found myself lingering on his perfectly manicured feet, as he lightly smacked his flip-flop against the sole of his out-stretched foot. _Everything else on this boy was perfect so even his feet were bound to be too. Mmm, I'd love to suck on those puppies a bit. _

I completely zoned out. I found myself thinking about what it would be like after nibbling on his toes. I'd gently kiss my way up his calf, lightly tonguing behind his knee before moving inward to find the inside of his thigh… kissing and licking upward, slowly but intently, each kiss taking me closer and closer to the prize that awaited me. Just then I heard Angela clear her throat. That's when I noticed I was staring longingly at Jacob Black, biting on my lower lip and lightly rubbing my now raging hard-on through my jeans. I glanced over at her and she was looking at me with bulging eyes and her mouth gaping open. _Jesus Christ on a cross! Back to math! Back to math! Back to math!_ My face was suddenly on fire. _Did this girl really just see me pleasuring myself while lusting over the guy sitting across the room?! She really must think I'm a total perv!_ I couldn't help but groan and roll my eyes. _It honestly doesn't take much to get you going, does it? The wind could change direction and it would make you stiff! _

I focused my attention back to Mr. Mason who was explaining the difference between sine, cosine, and tangent. I glanced back toward Angela and out of the corner of my eye I could tell she was biting _her_ bottom lip now, only she was fighting laughter. I had a feeling I was about to have another awkward encounter that I wouldn't know how to manage my way out of.

The bell rang and everyone started gathering their things while I sat there frozen staring forward with my eyes closed. I finally took a deep breath and started cramming my books into my bag.

"Jasper?" _Uh-oh! _Angela was now standing right at the side of my desk, leaning her head down toward my ear. I tried to stand up too quickly and ended up bashing my thigh against the desk. _OW! Dammit, that's gonna leave a bruise._ I regained my balance and walked forward up the aisle toward the front of the room. She matched my stride in the next aisle. She sped up a bit and cut me off at the head of my aisle. Her head was half-cocked to the side and she had an awestruck look on her face. I stopped breathing and my eyes started to fill. _I am totally about to start crying right now! _She lightly pulled my arm toward the hallway, our sides touching as we walked.

"What were _you_ looking at a few minutes ago?" she asked in a low voice that contained the slightest hint of a chuckle.

"Um, I must have been staring off into space or something," I told her, my voice cracking.

"Hmm. It looked to me like you were ogling Jacob Black. It was ether him or Eric Yorkie, but I'm gonna go out on a limb and assume it wasn't Eric." She chuckled and dramatically shuddered. "I mean, you were sitting there biting your lip with your hand rubbing your lap!" That's when the first few drops made their way out of my eyes.

"Hey, none of that," she whispered pulling me off to the side as we walked out of the building to the sidewalk that runs between buildings two and three. I couldn't help it as they continued to flow. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry," she muttered as she brought her hand up to wipe away the tears that had escaped my eyes."

"No, it's just me. I mean, I bring this shit on myself," I explained, trying to choke back a sob.

"Don't worry about it, babe. It's not like I'm going to tell anyone about your little escapade back there," she said winking at me. My face flushed again, looking down. "I do have to ask though. I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to or anything, but" she paused and whispered "are you gay?"

Nobody knew I was gay. I mean, I'm sure people suspected as much but I've never actually confirmed it. The words 'I'm gay' have never once left my lips. I stood frozen as a dizzying array of thoughts swirled around in my head. _Well Jasper, what are you going to say to her? Do you really feel like lying anymore? If you ever want the lying to stop, you're going to have to tell someone sometime, you know. Why not her? She's standing right here, waiting. She's already asked you the question that, with an honest answer, will ultimately end the lies. Here's your opportunity. Here's your cliff…the cliff you've been standing on for so long, staring over the edge, frightened of what might happen if you take a step forward. There's no reason to be afraid anymore. Just close your eyes. Now jump. _With that last thought, I simply exhaled, closed my eyes and nodded.

With that one insignificant movement, I experienced a feeling I'd never felt before. I was expecting the terrifying feeling of the freefall…of watching myself plummet faster and faster toward the carnivorous blackness that hungrily awaited my arrival. But it was nothing like that. In fact, it felt more like cutting a balloon string and watching the balloon float upward. Like that balloon, I too was floating…as if the shackles that had bound me so tightly to this one burdensome fact had now been released. That weight that had been crushing down my chest my whole life, that had me trapped at the bottom of this abyss, was now lifted and at last I could move…I could breathe. I finally felt at peace with myself, coming to terms with something that had consumed me for so many years. I finally felt…free.

I opened my eyes and Angela smiled at me. "Your secret is safe with me," she said, locking her mouth with an invisible key and throwing it over her shoulder. _See that wasn't so bad, was it? _"I'm just glad you felt like you could tell me." _How could I _not_ tell you, after everything you've seen me do over the last day and a half? _"I don't mind at all. I just want you to be able to be yourself around me. Plus, it's not like you're my only gay friend," she said, meekly pumping her fist into the air, mouthing 'hooray.' I couldn't help but laugh at that, shaking my head. Our conversation was then interrupted by the sound of the bell.

"Shit, we're late! We gotta run!" she yelled, grabbing my arm and dragging me back inside.

We ended up being about 30 seconds late to English when Angela and I ran through the door. "Nice of you join us, Ms. Webber and Mr. Whitlock," Ms. Phillips said, eying us over the top of her half-moon shaped glasses. As we made our way to our seats, everyone was looking at us with confused looks on their faces, obviously wondering where we were considering we had all just come from the same prior classroom. Jacob looked over at me with a concerned expression on his face. I realized that my eyes were most likely bright red and I probably still had dried tears left on my cheeks.

Class continued without incident as Ms. Phillips gave us an insight into what life was like in the Roaring 20's when F. Scott Fitzgerald wrote _The Great Gatsby._ Band wasn't too eventful today either. There were no music stand assaults or raging vampire/werewolf battles.

I walked to lunch with Angela on one side and Jacob on the other, arguing about what we thought the best movements were from Holst's _The Planets, which we had just played in band. Jupiter, the Bringer of Jollity_ had always been my favorite.

As I sat down at the lunch table, I noticed Edward walking in behind us. He stopped right behind my chair and bent his head to my ear. "I too have always thought _Jupiter _was the best movement," he whispered, his lips pulled back into that dazzling half-smile. I suddenly had to concentrate on breathing and not having my face show that I was about to have an orgasm from the feeling of his breath on the back of my neck.

Jacob was suddenly there next to him, staring him down, as Edward stood up and moved to the other side of the table. Jacob plopped down next to me, smiling that sunny, exuberant smile at me. I tried not to look at him like I was seeing an adorable puppy for the first time. _What was it with these boys? Did they honestly know that both of their smiles had the power to take my breath away?_

Lunch continued on, with everyone seemingly in a good mood. Even that bitch Lauren wasn't quite so unpleasant at lunch. _Was she really that big of a bitch or was I blowing it out of proportion? Maybe I was just jealous that she was with Edward and I wasn't?_ I did notice that everyone was looking at me weird, almost smirking, like I had spinach in my teeth that I didn't know about. Then my thoughts turned to panic. _Oh My God! I wonder if someone had been close enough to hear my conversation with Angela!! _

"I think I'm going to try out for cheerleading," Bella announced to the table, interrupting my thoughts. Everyone looked at her like she had just grown two heads.

"This I've got to see!" Mike laughed as everyone still stared at her, obviously questioning her sanity.

"But I already have the cheer I'm going to use when I try out! Wanna see it?" she exclaimed, jumping up behind her chair. She began to jump up and down pumping her fist in the air. "Hooray! Hooray! Hooray for being Gay!" she cheered. She tried to kick her leg in the air, but ended up kicking the back of Jacob's chair, causing her to stumble backwards. Everyone at the table erupted in laughter, all eyes turned to me. Even Edward was laughing, grinning intently at me. _So _that's _why everyone was looking at me funny. _I immediately flushed scarlet, looking at Angela to my left and Jacob to my right to try to figure out which traitor had ratted me out. _Calm down, it could be worse. At least it's not what you thought it was. True. Very true. I bet that's what that bitch Lauren was telling Edward in Trig this morning, she nodded her head in my direction and he busted out laughing._

Jacob's eyes narrowed as Bella sat back in her seat, still laughing. "Sorry about that," she said smiling widely at me. "I just couldn't resist. When Jacob told me about that last night, I just had to find a way to work that into a conversation." _So Jacob was the traitor._

I sat there, hanging my head, trying not to cry for the second time today. _I almost never cry and I've managed to cry in this fucking school twice in the last day and I was about to start again. What the fuck is wrong with me? _"Ha Ha, very funny," Jacob spoke up, coming to my defense and putting his arm around me. _Holy Shit! Did he really just put his arm around me?_ _Oh, I could totally get used to this._ "Get your punches in while you can. Go ahead and kick the new guy while he's down." _My Hero! _I thought, channeling my inner Olive Oyl.

Jacob then turned to hiss something under his breath at Bella, but she just laughed and said "I love you, too," as she kissed his cheek. Lunch continued on, with members of each 'team' speaking more freely to each other than I had witnessed yesterday. It was almost friendly. People lightly joked with me about it. Some of them even told me their initial reactions to finding out that Jacob was gay and how theirs weren't nearly as good as mine. I couldn't help but laugh at myself. The bell rang and all of a sudden I found it hard to breathe. A new panic had entered my brain and consumed my thoughts. _Gym. Are you ready? You better be…_

I retrieved my gym bag from my locker and headed for the gymnasium. Angela walked with me, laughing about how funny Bella's cheer was. _It really was pretty funny. You need to learn to laugh at yourself more._ I paused and held my breath when I reached the men's locker room door. I exhaled and opened.

Many of the guys were already in there changing. I saw names taped to the lockers and walked down scanning for mine, but I couldn't find any discernable pattern. I rounded the other side of lockers and saw Jacob there, opening his locker. Edward was sitting on the bench about six feet down from where Jacob stood. _If there is a God, my name won't be on that locker that separated them. _I walked down the row, searching for my name. Low and behold, I found it…right between 'Black' and 'Cullen.' _This is a test, isn't it? _I thought, looking at the ceiling.

I set my gym bag down on the floor in front of the bench and sat down. I leaned over, unzipping my bag and pulling out my tennis shoes, socks, Adidas shorts, and the gym shirt Coach Clapp had given me yesterday. I flung my flip-flops into the bottom of my locker and yanked my jeans off. As I looked up to hang my jeans, I nearly fell backwards of the bench. Edward Cullen was standing there, his underwear-clad crotch less than a foot from my face. I froze.

He was wearing tight fitting tan boxer-briefs that hugged his body like a second skin. I could make out the exact shape of his penis through the material. His penis hung to the left, nestled tightly over his balls. In this flaccid state, it had to be at least six inches long and pretty thick. _I wonder if he's a grower or a shower. If he's a grower, then whoever is lucky enough to take in all that amazing man-meat must be walking bow-legged the next day after he's finished. To quote Madonna, 'my bottom hurts just thinking about it._' The Madonna quote must have finally snapped me out of the cock-induced trance I was in, and I realized that I was just sitting here with my mouth hanging open, staring eye level at this guy's crotch. _Oh my fucking God! How long was I staring? PLEASE tell me he didn't' notice._

I panicked and suddenly whipped my head around to the left to break the stare. At that point, my face was within a foot of Jacob Black now. _God, how can I possibly pass your fucking test when you deliberately set me up to fail? _Jacob Black stood there facing the lockers. He was wearing loosely fitting maroon boxers. My eyes followed his length down, and it began to jiggle as Jacob shook out his shirt to hang it up. _Damn, he's got to be just as big as Edward, if not bigger!! I wonder what color the head is. I've never seen a Native American's penis before. I'm sure it's whatever color his nipples are. Ooh, I've got to find out what that thing tastes like. Mouthwatering I bet! _

"You like?" I heard a voice coming from above me. _God, that had better be you! _But it wasn't. Jacob stood there, looking down at me with a shocked and highly amused expression on his face as he shook his hips, flaunting his jiggle sausage in front of my face. I panicked, shot my head around, and stood up. That would be the biggest mistake I'd made all day.

Upon standing, I realized that I was not the only thing standing. _Oh No! OH FUCKING NO! Please tell me this is a bad dream! _This was no bad dream…this was my worst fucking nightmare come to life. As I hung my head in disbelief, tears were already filling my eyes. That's when I fully realized the gravity of the situation. Not only had I openly gawked, at eye level nonetheless, at the underwear-sheathed crotches of two of the hottest guys in the history of humanity, I was now standing up, still between them, with a raging fucking hard-on. To top it off, that's when I finally noticed that I couldn't feel the tenting of my boxers. That's because my cock was sticking right out of the fucking hole! _You better make damn sure I don't somehow find my way up there because I'm fucking coming for you, you dirty mother fucker. Your ass is mine, God!_

"OH…MY…GOD!" Jacob stood there, mouth gaping, eyes bulging, staring right down on eight and a half inches of rock solid Baby Jazz who decided he wanted to come out to play and meet everybody. I could see Edward on my right, who was holding himself up on his locker door, and whose face, also looking down at Baby Jazz, carried an expression that mimicked Jacob's. They both looked up, right at each other, with eyes still bulging and mouths still gaping, and then doubled-over in laughter. That's when I tucked and took off running.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, which are the property of the amazing and wonderful Stephenie Meyer._

_Ashlie, my wonderful Beta, you're awesome as always!_

_**Note:**__ This chapter is a little short, I know. I actually just found out that chapters aren't supposed to be like 30 pages long, but whatever. Like I said, I'm new to this and just learning the proper "fanfic etiquette." I am humbled by the reviews I have gotten so far. Thank you all keep them coming! _

_**Chapter 3**_

I couldn't believe everything that had just happened. I had been in the gym locker room for about one minute and I managed to embarrass myself worse than I ever had in my entire life. To make matters worse, I'm now sitting here behind my car, sobbing and wearing only a pair of boxers, a wife beater, and my dad's dog tags. At least I was out of view of the school. The reason I was sitting here and not driving away at the speed of light was because my keys were still in my book bag, which I forgot to grab in my mad dash to get out of the gym. There's no way I can go in there and face any of those people again. _This one definitely tops everything else you've ever done, Jasper. You might as well just go jump in front of a truck and end it all._

I sat there trying to figure out a way out of this. _What are my options? Well, I'm most certainly _not _walking back into that school to get my things right now. Hell, probably not ever. Should I walk home? How far is it from here? It can't be over a mile. But I'd probably get arrested for indecent exposure considering I'm half naked. _I heard a clap of thunder off in the distance. _Good idea. Maybe you can just strike me dead right here so I don't have to worry about it anymore. _

"Jasper?" I finally realized there was someone standing by me. I couldn't bring myself to look up, but I recognized the beautiful, husky voice instantly. "I thought you might like these."

I finally glanced up and through my tear-streaked eyes I could see Jacob Black standing there with my book bag draped over his shoulder and my gym bag in the other hand. He stood there for a minute waiting for me to respond, but I couldn't. I just hunched down, burying my sobbing face deeper into my hands. He set my bags down and sat down next to me on the curb. He attempted to put his hand on my shoulder, but I flinched and pulled away. "Don't" I managed to choke out between sobs.

"Look, man. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for laughing at you. I was just so surprised that my first reaction was to laugh. I know you must be completely mortified by what happened in there. But if it's any consolation, I think it was only Cullen and I who even noticed." _Yeah, that's why I'm fucking mortified! _ "Don't take it so hard. Err, um, shit, I mean like don't be so hard on…dammit!" Jacob was stumbling over his words. He took a deep breath and continued. "What I'm trying to say is there's no reason for you to beat yourself up over this. Like I said, Cullen and I were the only ones who saw it and I'm not going to say anything and if Cullen knows what's good for him, he won't either."

"I wasn't planning on it," a smooth, sultry voice uttered from behind Jacob. I looked up and Jacob shot his head around and up at Edward who was standing there with his arms crossed.

"What the Hell are you doing here, Cullen?" Jacob hissed at him.

"I came to see if Jasper was okay. Is that alright with you, Black?" Edward growled back, walked behind us, and sat on my other side. He put his right hand on my shoulder and his left hand on my arm. I didn't have the energy to shake him off. "Look, Jasper. We're the only two who even had any clue as to what happened back there. You were up and gone so fast that everyone was looking around, wondering what the hell had just happened. Even Coach Clapp saw you bolt and came over to ask why you ran out like that. I just told him that you looked like you were about to get sick and ran out and that Black ran after to make sure you got to where you needed to go. So that's the only thing anyone knows right now, besides the three of us sitting here, and there's no reason for anyone else to know otherwise." I finally looked up at him and he was staring intently into my eyes, trying to make sure I understood.

"Although I hate saying this," Jacob piped in once Edward was finished, putting his hand on my shoulder. "He's right. Really Jasper, no one else needs to know about this. It's hard enough being the new guy at school without everyone finding out you popped a woody in the gym locker room. Trust me on this; you would never live that down." He shot a hard look toward Edward who grimaced and turned his head. "Oh, here," he said, reaching into my gym bag and pulling out my jeans. "Put these on. I grabbed them out of your locker and put them in your bag."

I took the jeans, rolling them up and setting them in my lap. I couldn't believe these two guys that had just witnessed me having the most humiliating moment in the history of mankind were here trying to comfort me. This really speaks volumes of their character. _It looks like they've got beautiful souls hiding behind those beautiful faces._

"I really don't know what to say," I finally choked out, speaking softly and attempting to wipe the tears from my eyes. "You can't even begin to understand how absolutely fucking humiliated I am right now having you all witness that." Jacob pursed his lips and nodded as if he possibly could understand. "You could have very easily ratted me out to the entire school, making me the brunt of everyone's jokes and essentially ruining my high school career, but you didn't. Instead, you're here now trying to make me feel better. There are no words that can possibly describe how eternally grateful I am to both of you right now." My eyes started to overflow again.

"Hey, no more of that," Edward said, wiping a tear of my cheek. "There's no reason for you to feel humiliated, Jasper. Things like this happen."

"And like we said, no one outside of the three of us needs to find out about this," Jacob added, rubbing my shoulder. "I promise not to even tell Bella this time." He grinned, winking at me again. _I love it when he does that. _Edward even chuckled once at that one.

"Oh and believe me Jasper," Jacob continued. "I understand your humiliation _much_ more than you think I do, but we'll talk about that another time," he said glaring again at Edward. "C'mon, put those on already!" he said, gesturing down to my jeans that were still rolled up on my lap. "We really don't need another repeat performance," he teased, winking at me. My face flamed.

"Hmm, I'm surprised, Black," Edward chimed in, smirking at Jacob. "I figured you'd already be gunning for an encore."

"Shut it, Cullen!" Jacob sniped back, trying not to smirk himself. He even blushed a little bit. "As if you wouldn't mind an encore performance yourself," Jacob said, under his breath, but audible enough for me to hear. _Note to self, file that quote away for later use. _

So I finally stood up, shooting a slightly over-dramatic glance down to my crotch to make sure everything was where it should be. They both seemed to be amused by that. I then slipped into my jeans and flip flops and buttoned my shirt back up. _It feels nice to be in clothes again. Although I wouldn't mind making a habit of hanging around these two while I'm half naked. Dammit, Jasper! That's the type of thinking that got you in this hot shitty mess in the first place! Cool it!_

I stood there and looked around, contemplating whether I should get in my car and go home or go back to class. "Are you going to take off?" Jacob asked.

"You should come back in, Jasper," Edward added. "It's only the second day of school and it's too early to start ditching," he joked, cocking that sideways smile at me. _He_ _could tell me he just killed my dog, but as long as he smiles at me like that, I think I'd be okay with it._

"Yeah, I don't think skipping is the best idea either," Jacob continued. "I'm sure everything will be fine in there. And even if anyone did figure out what happened and tried to start shit with you, we'd have your back." Edward nodded in agreement. "C'mon, let's head back in. Gym's almost over anyway."

"Fine, I'll go. But as soon as you guys decide to spill the beans to everyone, I'll be off and running again," I half joked.

"We already told you it wouldn't, but if it'll make you happy," Edward said, extending his hand. "We'll shake on it." I nodded and took his hand. I could once again feel the electricity that flowed between us when we touched.

I turned to Jacob, who already had his hand extended. "Oh come here!" he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me into a hug. I got a concentrated dose of his scent as he hugged me. There are no words that could possibly describe how absolutely wonderful his scent is. _He smells like sex. He smells like walking, talking, sex on legs._ It took every bit of self control I had not to start kissing his neck and humping him as we hugged. He smacked my back a few times and released me.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to start hugging on him, Black," Edward said rolling his eyes at Jacob and smirking.

"You're just jealous you didn't have the balls to do it first," Jacob fired back, with a sly grin on his face. Edward rolled his eyes again and turned toward the school. _There has to be something I'm missing here._

Just then, the bell rang, announcing the end of fifth period. We all stopped for a second, glancing at each other, before we took off running across the parking lot back toward the school.

We ran into the classroom just as the bell rang each took our seats. Most of the class was looking at us, obviously curious about our absence from gym. As I got to my seat, I could see the concern on Angela's face.

"Are you okay? Why'd you skip gym?" she whispered to me. Eric Yorkie and Jessica Stanley each cocked their heads back to listen to my response.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I got a little sick right before gym and Edward and Jacob came to make sure I was okay. I think it was something I ate." Due to the humiliation I had just endured and the tears that had followed as a result, I probably did look like I had gotten sick.

"And that is why I stick to the salad bar. I swear the shit they serve here is bound to kill someone," she laughed.

Mr. Donovan finally turned to address the class. "As I told you yesterday, you will be doing a group project that will count for 25% of your first semester grade," Mr. Donovan said, passing out the project requirements as he spoke. "This project will be a combination of a research paper and a presentation relating to your paper. It will be due the final week before Christmas break. Because of the extent of work that needs to be done on this project, I want you to get started as soon as possible. There are four subjects that will be presented, meaning you will be split into teams of three."

Angela and I looked at each other and grinned, already pairing up. Eric Yorkie turned to look at Angela and she quickly hung her head. Jacob grinned at Bella and then turned to look back at me, raising his eyebrows as if to see if I might be interested.

"Oh, before you get too excited, we're going to draw out of a hat for teams." The class groaned in unison. "I have already put all twelve names in here," he said, gesturing to the bowl on his desk. The first group will be presenting on the Spanish Inquisition. And that first group will consist of," he paused, pulling the three names out the bowl. "Ms. Swan, Mr. Crowley, and Ms. Marshall." Tyler high-fived Bella, obviously pleased. Even Katie Marshall didn't look too pissed off by the grouping.

"The second group will be presenting on imperial Japan and its invasion on mainland China, which will consist of," he paused pulling three more names out of the hat. "Mr. Yorkie, Ms. Mallory, and Ms. Weber." Angela snarled. These were the last two people she wanted to be paired with. Eric turned to look at her, obviously excited.

"The third group will be presenting on Arabian conquests and the fall of the Persian Empire. This will be presented by…Mr. Cheney, Ms. Stanley, and Mr. Newton." _Wait, that was three groupings. The only names that haven't been called are…._

"That leaves Mr. Black, Mr. Cullen, and Mr. Whitlock to present on the lasting of the rule of the Tudors on present day England." Jacob looked back with that huge, sunny grin on his face, pointing at me with both hands and mouthing the word 'yes.' Edward glanced back at me and grinned that one-sided smile. _These two smiles could kill any pain better than Tylenol…or heroin_. They both looked over at each other, with Jacob bringing his lip up into a snarl and Edward rolling his eyes. 

The rest of the school day passed without incident. After all that had already happened today, I wasn't sure how much more I could take. As I walked to my car after Anatomy, Edward had kissed Lauren goodbye and ran over to catch up with me. _What in the hell could he possibly see in her? I still don't get it! _

"Well, you seemed to make it through the rest of the day okay," Edward said, cocking that smile that made my heart flutter. "Are you over it now?"

"Well, I don't know if I'll ever be _over it, _per se, but I've gotten past the initial humiliation," I said, blushing. "Once again, thanks for not saying anything and for covering for me in gym. I owe you."

"Don't sweat it, guy," he said, putting his arm over my shoulder as we walked. "I'd like to think you'd do the same for me." _Fuck, if it were him standing there with his hard-on sticking out of his boxers like that, it would take every bit of self control I had not to drop to my knees in front of him. Okay, can't think about that now, but file that thought away for later tonight. _My moaning exhale broke me from my thought and I realized I was staring off into space with my bottom lip in my teeth. He grinned at me and chuckled. _I really hope he can't read minds, but it's not like he'd have to because my face was like an open book._

"Well, I gotta get going. See you tomorrow, Jasper," Edward said, smiling that crooked smile before turning to walk away. I managed to choke out a 'see ya' but I'm not sure he heard me.

As Edward walked away, Jacob was walking toward me. "Hey, so you made it through the rest of the day alive!" he mockingly exclaimed as he reached me. Of course his lips were pulled up in that bright, cheery smile. _I'm pretty sure the scientists have it wrong. Jacob Black is solely responsible for global warming and the melting of the polar ice caps._

I chuckled. "Yeah, no more major catastrophes today," I said, shyly smiling back at him. "I wanted to thank you again, Jacob, for bringing me my things and coming to see if I was okay earlier. It really means a lot that you would do that considering we just met yesterday."

"Yeah, I felt pretty guilty so I had to make sure you weren't off slitting your wrists someplace," he replied, now sheepishly smiling.

"Guilty? Guilty for what?"

"Well, for starters, I switched your name with Ben Cheney's before you got there so your locker would be by mine." _So, _that's why _I couldn't figure out why I was stuck between them._ "I just wanted to get a chance to talk to you more, you know. And then for my little comment while you were in your little, um, trance." He was now blushing almost as much as I usually do. _His skin while blushing has to be the most beautiful color I think I've ever fucking seen. Absolutely radiant! _

"Oh my God, I'm beyond mortified by that. I'm so sorry! I was kind of lost in thought there for a second and before I realized what I was doing, your comment snapped me out of it. And we all know what happened then to further my humiliation."

He giggled. "Well, from what I saw, you have _no _reason to be humiliated." _Wait, what? _ "Hey, I gotta run," he said, interrupting my thought and turning toward his car. "I'll see you tomorrow." He turned back to me after he got a few steps. "Oh, and Jasper? I'll be waiting for an answer to my question," he grinned, winking at me again. _Sigh. One of these times he's going to do that I'm going to drop dead right on the asphalt. Wait, what question? What the fuck did he ask me?_

After dinner, I locked myself in my room and put on my headphones. Music always calms me down. Today had been a fucking spectacle and I really needed to wind down. _Angela caught me ogling over Jacob this morning, while fondling myself through my jeans, causing me to cry and to prematurely come out to her. I showed off a hard Baby Jazz to Edward Cullen and Jacob Black today, causing me to cry again and run through the school parking lot barefoot, wearing only boxers and a wife beater. Well, at least I got to see Edward and Jacob in their underwear. _

I lingered on that thought as I slipped my hand into my boxers for some sweet relief. I thought about Edward's basket, nestled tightly into those tan boxer briefs. I fully recalled his length and girth. I stroked faster as I pulled that filed thought from earlier back into the front of my mind and imagined what it would have been like if it had been Edward standing in front of me with his massive piece saluting, screaming at me to tongue bathe him.

I turned my thoughts to Jacob, thinking about his big beautiful cock jiggling in his loose boxers as he shook out his shirt. I thought back to the smell of pure sex on him as I hugged him earlier, imagining that's what he must smell like down there, imagining that's what he must taste like as my fist began to pound in overdrive. _'You like?' Oh baby you know I like it. Show it to me baby. Give me that throbbing piece of meat. Let me taste it. Yes, that's what I want. YES! _Just then I arched my back and released. _Dammit, not in the eye again! __I better wash it out better this time or I'll wake up with my eye sealed shut again. _

After a bit of necessary clean-up, I lied down on my side, hugging my pillow. _Damn, that was good. _My thoughts shifted back and forth between Jacob and Edward as I approached unconsciousness. _'Oh, and Jasper? I'll be waiting for an answer to my question' _crossed my mind as I drifted closer to sleep, followed immediately by another comment from Jacob. _'You like?'_ I shot up in my bed. _OH!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, which are the property of the amazing and wonderful Stephenie Meyer._

_Ashlie, my wonderful Beta, you're awesome as always! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far. _

_**Chapter 4**_

I had managed to make it through the first half of the day without incident. There were no boners, no groping, no lusting, no spontaneous coming out. Edward and Jacob were really pretty cool to me today both during band and at lunch. Not one mention of yesterday's debacle. I had forgotten my gym bag in my car so I had to run out there and grab it before heading to the locker room. I was about to round the corner to the second bank of lockers when I heard Edward and Jacob talking. _Holy shit! They're actually talking. No yelling, hissing, or growling. Just talking. _

"Hey Black," Edward said warmly, getting Jacob's attention. _And mine._ "I'm impressed with how well you handled yourself yesterday with Jasper. It was nice of you to take his things out to him and see if he's okay."

"Er, thanks, I guess," Jacob replied. "And I guess it was pretty cool of you to cover for him with Coach. Although I'm not sure where that came from because that was totally out of character for you." _C'mon Jacob. Edward was trying to be nice, although the drama queen in me is hoping to get some dirt._

"Out of character?" Edward questioned back.

"Don't play stupid, Cullen," Jacob hissed lowly at Edward. "You know exactly what I mean. If only you would have been as cool to me as you were to Jasper…" _Now we're getting somewhere. _And the light bulb went off in my head. I thought back to my conversation with the two of them sitting behind my car. _'I understand your humiliation much more than you think I do, but we'll talk about that another time.' Holy shit, had this happened to Jacob before? _

"Jake…" Edward sighed cutting him off. _Whoa, did he really just call him by his first name? I wasn't sure he knew it. _"That was a long time ago. Can we please move on from that? It's ancient history." I could sense some sadness in Edward's voice as he spoke, like he felt the need to apologize for something.

"For you maybe," Jacob replied, getting more pissed off with each word he spoke. "You weren't the one who cried yourself to sleep every night because you were too afraid to go to school the next day. You weren't the one who was teased, tortured, even sometimes beaten. You weren't the one who eventually tried to off yourself because you couldn't bear the thought of going to school one more day, eventually forcing yourself out of the closet in junior fucking high.

"However," Jacob hissed almost in a whisper again, getting right into Edward's face. "You _were _the one who lead the teasing and tormenting and just stood there while the other guys kicked my ass. You _were _the one who went out of your way to make my life a living hell every chance you could just to cover your own ass. And why? Because you're a fucking coward, that's why! You always have been. And not only are you a fucking coward, Cullen, but you're a fucking hypocrite, too! You chose to lead the witch hunt against me for something that you were plenty guilty of yourself! The other people mocking me and kicking the shit out of me I could live with. But _you_ tormenting me and then turning your back on me hurt me worse than any word or kick or punch that was thrown. So don't you fucking tell me that it's ancient history, Edward Cullen because its not. As long as I have to look at your smug fucking face everyday, it's not ancient history." Jacob's face was beat red, like his skin was going to burst into flames. _Wow, just wow._

I don't think anyone was too aware of the conversation transpiring. A couple people saw Jacob in Edward's face but ended up just walking away. Apparently, seeing these two go at it was nothing new for anyone.

I figured it was time to stop eavesdropping and I walked around the corner swiftly, as if I had been running. "Whew, just made it. I thought I was going to be…" and I cut myself off. "Everything okay?" For the first time during the altercation, I registered Edward's face. His eyes were actually pretty wet, about to spill over and his face looked like it was filled with absolute shame.

"No, Cullen's just being an asshole, like usual," Jacob growled, slamming his locker door and storming out of the locker room. Edward sat down, looking straight ahead. He wasn't yet finished changing, but he just sat there, staring at his locker like he was catatonic. I set my bag on the floor and sat down next to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked him. I wanted to be pissed off at him after hearing everything that Jacob had said. I should be pissed, especially since he had been causing Jacob so much pain for this long. But as I sat there and looked at his face seeing nothing but sadness in his eyes, it was obvious he was in pain. I just couldn't bring myself to be pissed at him, especially not after what he did for me yesterday.

"I'm fine," he sniffled, choking back a tear. "Don't worry about me. You need to hurry up and get changed or you're going to be late." He feigned a smile at me, but his eyes weren't in it. He finally threw on his gym shirt, bent to tie his shoes and rushed out of the locker room. _Wow, I hadn't even noticed he was shirtless before. I was too concerned with the sadness in his eyes. He really looked like he could use a hug or something._

I got dressed quickly and ran out into the gym just as Coach Clapp blew his whistle. "Nice of you to join us today, Mr. Whitlock."

The rest of gym was odd. We played half court basketball today and I didn't totally suck, although my mind was preoccupied with Jacob and Edward. Jacob was on a team on the other side of the court and Edward was on my side of the court, but on the opposing team. He barely participated. Even if he had an open look, he'd just pass the ball off to someone else. He just looked so damn sad. Obviously Jacob had struck a nerve with him in there.

In the locker room after gym, they didn't speak once. They didn't even face each other, which turned out to be good for me because they each had their backs to me while they changed. I ended up walking with Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley to World History. Jacob was ahead of me, walking alone. I glanced back to see Edward walking behind me, also alone. _Oh yeah, I forgot he got pissed and snapped at Lauren in gym so apparently she wasn't too happy with him either right now._

"Guys, I'll catch up with you later," I said to Mike and Tyler as I hung back to wait for Edward. "Hey," I said as Edward caught up to me.

"Hey," he said softly, not even really looking at me as we walked.

"Listen, I know you said you were fine and all, but I can tell that you're not. You may not want to tell me what's bugging you or whatever and that's fine. But I just wanted to let you know that I'm here if you need to talk. It wasn't so long ago that I wasn't quite so fine myself and you were there for me, so really Edward, I'm here if you need me." He glanced at me and turned his lips up in a small, sad smile. I stopped him at the door before entering the class room and ripped a half piece of paper out of my notebook and jotted down my number. "Here," I said handing him the paper. "This is my number if you need to talk. Seriously, we don't have to talk about whatever it is that's bothering you; we can talk about anything you want."

He took the paper, looked at it for a second, smiled, and whispered "Thanks." As I walked into class with him, Jacob looked up at us walking together and glared…at me. _Oh, I don't like that at all! _He then turned his head straight to the front of the class, with a slight snarl on his face.

With about 15 minutes left in class, Mr. Donovan told us to break into groups to start discussing our project. _Shit, bad timing. _Everyone stood up and started to gather into their groups. Edward, Jacob, and I stood there for a second, not sure where to go, and then Edward started walking back toward me. Jacob huffed and then sulked back toward us. We pushed our desks into a triangle and sat there. I kept glancing back and forth between them, nobody saying anything. Edward was looking down at his desk and Jacob stared off in the other direction.

"So, how do you guys want to do this?" I asked timidly, finally breaking the silence. Jacob turned and glared at me again.

"I don't know. Why don't _you_ figure it out," he growled at me, still glaring. I shrunk down in my seat, and my lips pulled down into a frown. _Ouch. It was like all the cheery sunshine that normally lit up his face was replaced by an ugly, nasty thunderstorm. _Involuntarily, my lips started to quiver.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Jacob said, his expression changing to a look of apology and concern. "I didn't mean to be rude to _you_. I'm just having a bad day, that's all. Sorry to take it out on you."

"That's fine. It seems like everyone's having a bad day today." I glanced back and forth between them. We sat in silence for about a minute before I began again. "So, back to the project."

We really didn't get anything accomplished in our group session as I was pretty much the only one talking. This made me extremely uncomfortable. The rest of the day was pretty awkward. As Anatomy let out, Jacob was one of the first ones out the door. He didn't even stop to say goodbye like he normally did. Well, as normal as my first two days here could have been anyway.

I walked up to Edward who was slinging his book bag over his shoulder. "You've got my number," was all I said to him as I put my hand on his shoulder trying to give him a concerned, but caring smile. He smiled faintly back at me and nodded. Then I turned to walk out the door.

I caught up to Jacob in the parking lot as he was getting into his car. He had his window open so I leaned down and rested my arms against his window ledge. "Your day getting any better?" I said, turning up my eyebrows. I gave him what my mom called my 'puppy dog face,' which was the face I always gave her as a kid that I knew would melt her so I could get whatever I wanted.

"Yeah, I think it just did," he said, with his lips turning up into a small smile.

"That's good. I don't like it when you're in a bad mood," I told him, totally turning on the sad puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, sorry again that I snapped at you in history. I was just pissed off and you were there and…"

"Don't worry about it," I said, cutting him off. "Really I'm fine. You didn't hurt my feelings...well not too much anyway," I told him, giving him a rueful smile.

"Oh man, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," he said, dropping his head and frowning.

"Jake, I told you it's cool. We're good. Really," I said, extending my hand into his car. He looked at it for a half second and then took it. He grabbed my hand tightly and looked back up at me. Finally his face was the beautiful, sunny face that I had missed for the better part of the day.

"Thanks," he said, still smiling and still holding my hand. "I can really be a dick sometimes. Sorry I took it out on you."

"Enough with the apologies already! I told you, we're good," I said as I put my other hand on our hands, as if to hold his hand between both of mine. We sat there for a few seconds, just looking at our hands. Then he looked up at me and his eyes smoldered. _All of a sudden I feel like busting out into a Debbie Gibson song! 'I get lost…in your eyes.' God I'm such a girl__!_

"I gotta get home," I said, lightly pulling my hands out from his. "I'll see you, Jake. I hope you're in a better mood tomorrow," I said, winking at him as I turned to walk away. _Oh shit, did I really just do that__? _Then I stopped in my tracks, reached into my book bag and grabbed the other half of that sheet of paper and quickly wrote down my number again. As I turned back to him, he was still staring at me, with his mouth gaping open slightly.

"Here," I said, giving him the torn piece of paper. "I forgot to give you this. Here's my number. The next time you're in a bad mood or whatever and want to talk about it, I'm here. Call me anytime."

"I'll have to take you up on that," he replied, winking back at me and beaming from ear to ear. I couldn't help but grin ear to ear myself.

"You be sure to do that. I'll see you later," I said as I turned and finally walked to my car. I got into my car and he was still sitting there in his car, just staring at that piece of paper, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He then pumped his fist forward, appearing to mouth the word 'yes.'

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I drove home. _You had some balls today, Jasper__. You gave your number out to the two hottest guys in school. You go, boy! _My endless smiling continued when I got home. Not even Rosalie could put me in a bad mood when I got home.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" she asked turning her eyebrow up at me. I just walked right by her and didn't respond. She got up to follow me. "I know that look. You like someone, don't you? Spill!"

"I'm not telling you anything," I hissed at her.

"Who is it? Wait, let me guess." I just stood there, crossed my arms, and looked at her. _I might as well entertain her for a minute, not that it took much to entertain the vapid blonde__._ "Is it someone you sit with at lunch?" I didn't respond. "I'll take that as a yes. You seem to be chummy with that one girl you sit next to everyday. You know, the girl with the light brown hair." _You're fucking way off on that one. _"No, I don't think it's her. But it's someone else at that table. Don't worry, I'll figure it out. Though I think I've got it narrowed down to a few people," she said, narrowing her eyes, looking sly. _Don't count on it, bitch._

"Why the sudden interest in my love life? You seem to be getting pretty chummy with someone yourself," I said, suddenly regretting asking about her interest. So I turned the attention back to her, and if I knew Rosalie, the one thing she couldn't resist talking about was herself. "I see you staring all the time at that one guy. You know, the big guy with the curly brown hair." She was instantly beaming.

"Yeah, I guess I have. He's fucking gorgeous and he's really sweet. We've been talking a lot at school and he seems to like me. I think he's going to ask me out."

"Well, what's his name?" I asked, suddenly intrigued. _The curly haired guy certainly was 'fucking gorgeous', I'll give her that. But he was certainly no Edward or Jacob__._

"Emmett Cullen." _Wait, Emmett _who?! "His younger brother sits at your lunch table. Edwin I think." She had a bit of a smug look on her face.

"Edward," I corrected her. "He's in the honors program with me so we have all the same classes."

"Yeah, Edward, that's it. He's pretty fucking gorgeous himself." _No kidding, idiot. _"I can't believe he's dating that girl with the short blond hair that's shaved up the back. First of all, she's not cute," _You got that right. _"Secondly, from what Emmett says, she's a total prude….one of those 'no sex till marriage' types. He could do so much better." _Sigh. I wish…_

Then the phone rang, interrupting us. "Oh, maybe that's Emmett," she squealed, running for the phone. "I gave him my number today!" She reached for the phone and answered.

"Hello?" she said, excitedly. Then her face fell. "Yes he is, may I ask who's calling?" There was a slight pause and her face became bewildered and slightly amused. "Hold on just a sec." She turned and held the phone out to me. "It's Edward Cullen."

_Oh shit! I wasn't prepared for him to call me yet! What was I going to say? What should we talk about? Oh fuck! I'm soo not ready for this! _I held my breath and took the phone from her and put it up to my ear. "Hello?" _Smooth. My voice totally just fucking cracked._

"Hi Jasper, it's Edward, did I reach you at a bad time?" he asked. At least he sounded like he was in a better mood than he was earlier. Rosalie was standing there, watching my every move with a shit-eating grin on her face.

"Uh, hi Edward," I said, stumbling over my words. "No, this is a good time. What's up?" I said walking out of the room with the phone. Of course that stupid bitch followed me.

"I just wanted to thank you for making me feel better today. I really wasn't having a good day but you honestly helped." _Sigh. Glad to be of service._

"No problem, Edward. It was the least I could do considering yesterday," I said, emphasizing my distaste with the last word. Rosalie had a puzzled look on her face, trying to figure out what I meant. "I wanted to give you my number anyway." _Fuck, back peddle! _"Um, I mean, because you should have it because of the project and stuff," I stammered, trying not to completely lose it. _Quit rambling like the retard that you are!_

He chuckled into the receiver. "Oh, okay. Well I'm glad to have it no matter what the reason," he said in that pillow-talk voice of his. I closed my eyes and exhaled, with a smile on my face. _Shit, I forgot Rosalie was still in the room. _She was still sitting there smirking at me. 'WHAT?!' I mouthed at her silently through my teeth. She just shrug her shoulders and shook her head, with that smirk not leaving her face. I decided to make a run for it so I quickly got up and ran up the stairs. Before I could get the door locked, she had herself wedged between the door and the frame. _Who knew she was a fucking track star__?_

"So, are you, um, feeling better?" I asked, as I realized my voice was shaking. My heart was pounding away like a freight train in my chest, both from talking to this walking sex god and from having to deal with the bitch banging her way into my bedroom. I finally gave up and sat on my bed. "You were pretty down earlier."

"Yeah, I was, but I'm feeling better now thanks to you." I closed my eyes and exhaled again. _I really think I'm turning to goo._

"Thanks to me?" I asked, my voice inflecting higher than it should have, cracking again. Rosalie silently giggled. I took of my flip-flop and threw it at her, completely missing. 'GET OUT!!' I mouthed at her, glaring. She just stood there, shaking her head back and forth, as if to say _'I'm not going fucking anywhere!'_

"Yes, thanks to you, silly." _He just called me silly. I don't know why that makes me giddy but it does. _"It was sweet of you to try to make me feel better when you saw I was down in the dumps. It made my day."

"You think I'm sweet?" I asked, not realizing I was asking it out loud. I closed my eyes and grimaced. _Classic, Jasper. _Rosalie started laughing out loud. I picked up my other flip-flop and flung it at her, hitting her this time. She just continued to laugh, making kissy faces at me.

"Yes, I guess I think you're sweet," his voice smoldered as he spoke. "Listen, I need to run. It's almost time for dinner. I just wanted to call and thank you for being a good guy today."

"Anything for you," I stammered. _Oh no you didn't?! _"I mean, anytime, Edward." Rosalie was now in hysterics, doubled over in laughter.

Edward chucked into the phone. "Well, that's good to know. Anyway, I'll see you at school tomorrow, Jasper."

"Oh, um, okay. I'll, uh, see you tomorrow then," I said, still stuttering. "Bye."

"Sweet dreams," he whispered as he hung up. I just sat there holding the phone, and my breath, staring at it. _Oh my God! Did that really just happen? _I started feeling light headed. _I can't believe this! I think I'm going to pass out._

"God, I fucking hate you! Get out of my room," I screamed as I chuck the phone at her.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed, ducking as the phone whizzed by her and ended up in my laundry basket. _Is she seriously claiming some kind of victory over my ridiculously great phone conversation?_

"Oh, shut it, bitch," I growled back at her. _Well, at least now she knows._

"Ever since I met you, I always figured you'd end up gay. I mean, I remember when you were five years old and I caught you walking around in your mom's shoes." _Ugh, don't remind me of that. The fucking bitch teased me for almost a year after that._

_I give up. _"Fine, you win. Yes, I'm gay. Does it bother you?" That was the first time I'd ever said the words out loud. When I outed myself to Angela yesterday, I had only nodded, responding to her question. _This doesn't feel the same as it did yesterday. I mean, yeah, it still feels great to get it off my chest and all, but the feeling isn't quite as euphoric as it was with Angela._

"No, I don't care. Actually, I'm ecstatic! I've always wanted a little sister!" she said, jumping on my bed and hugging me from the side. _Wow, this is the first time I think she's ever hugged me. _"At least you have good taste. He's quite yummy. Not as hot as Emmett, but he's pretty fine, anyway." _I beg to differ. _"Who would have ever thought the two of us would be interested in brothers," she said grinning widely at me.

"So _that_ must be why he's dating that girl," Rosalie exclaimed. "She's his beard."

"I'm still not convinced he's gay."

"The boy called you 'sweet' Jasper. Guys don't call other guys 'sweet' unless they have a little sugar in their tanks. I wouldn't doubt if he has track lighting in his bedroom, although it's a bad sign his name isn't Mark, Rick, or Steve." I couldn't help but laugh. _I love that movie!_

"Maybe you're right." _Hopefully you're right._

Just then, the phone rang again and she ran to my laundry basket to find it. "Hello?" Her nose then turned up into a snarl and exhaled, obviously annoyed. "Yes he is, may I ask who's calling?" The smirk returned. "Hold on," she told whoever it was, but I already knew. "It's someone named Jacob."

_Christ, I haven't fully recovered yet from talking to Edward and now Jacob was calling. My stomach was churning and I felt like was going to throw up. _"Um, hello?" I said, my voice cracking yet again.

"Hi Jasper, it's Jacob. How's it going?"

"I'm good, Jake. How are you? Are you in a better mood now?" I already knew from seeing his breathtakingly beautiful smile as I left the school parking lot that he was.

"Yeah, I'm feeling pretty fucking good right now." I could hear his words and pictured his smile as he talked. _That smile is the ultimate anti-depressant. I couldn't help but feel elated every time I saw him smile._

"Well, that's good. I wouldn't want you to bark at me again," I teased.

"I told you I was sorry about that," he said, his voice still buoyant.

"And I told you that I forgive you, so don't worry about it. It'll take a lot more than that to scare me off." _Shit, get a mouth filter already! Oh fuck it, just go with it__._

"I was hoping you might say that."

"Oh?" I said in a voice that I just realized was the voice I used when I attempted to flirt. To him I probably just sound stupid. He giggled.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out Friday night. Bella and I were going to the movies in Port Angeles and I wanted to know if you'd like to join us." _ Not quite what I had in mind but I'll take it. Besides, I'm not sure being on a one on one 'date' with Jacob is really what I needed right now._ "You don't have to if you don't want to or if you have other plans or something." I realized that I was silent longer than I thought. "After today, and um, how you, were, you know, with the hands and the wink and stuff," he stammered, trying to catch his words. "I just thought that you might um," he paused. "Like me or something." _Adorable! I think I'm dying. Swoon! _

"Of course I like you. I mean, how could I not?" I said thinking out loud again. _Stop that! _"I mean, you're a great guy and I think we could have a lot of fun together." _You fucking dumbass. Nice word choice. _"What I mean is that you'd be a lot of fun to hang out with and stuff," I said really fast trying to backpedal a bit, but ended up just sounding stupid.

"Well, whatever you meant by that, I'm glad." I could hear the smile in his voice, like the sides of his mouth were touching his ears. "I think we could have a lot of fun together too." _I think I actually heard him wink._ "Anyway, I gotta go. I need to help my dad with dinner."

"Yeah, I need to go too. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Jake."

"I'm looking forward to it. Goodnight Jasper," he almost whispered.

"Goodnight," I whispered in response and hung up.

"I cannot fucking believe this!!" Rosalie shouted, with an awestruck look on her face. "Wow… just, wow! We have been in this podunk little town for a whole week and a half and you already have two guys courting you. This didn't even happen when we lived in San Francisco and that's the Gay Mecca for Christ's sake! Now we move here and you turn into a little two-timing hussy!"

"I'm not two-timing anyone."

"Sure you're not," she laughed, rolling her eyes. "Tramp!"

I groaned, got up, and went to the kitchen for something to drink. "Hey, which one's Jacob anyway? Is he the cute blond haired boy?"

"No, that's Mike Newton, and I'm pretty sure he's straight, but in this town, you never know. Jacob is about six foot two and muscular, with long black hair, beautiful reddish brown skin and molten dark chocolate eyes."

"Oh, I've seen him around. He is fucking gorgeous! Damn, you've got two hotties chasing your tail, Boy!" I blushed. "So, who are you going to pick? Edward or Jacob?" _Wow, I guess I'd never really thought about it. I still didn't believe either one would pick me._

"Who's to say that either one of them is going to pick me? They're both way out of my league."

"Whatever Jasper! You're not that awkward little teenage boy anymore. In fact, you've actually become quite the little hottie yourself with your curly blond hair and bright blue eyes. You're a total catch. I'm surprised more guys aren't banging down your door. Luckily there aren't though because you don't know how to handle the two that already are. But, yeah, I think you're right. They'll probably just pick each other," she joked.

"Hardly, those two fucking hate each other. They're like mortal enemies or something. But if they weren't, they probably would pick each other. Shit, I'm not convinced they don't already have a past. I'm not sure, but there's something in the intensity of their hatred that makes me wonder. I know Jacob is gay, but I'm still not convinced that Edward is."

"Wait, so did Jacob already tell you he was gay?"

"Yeah, on the first day of school. We were in Anatomy talking after class and he just came out to me. Apparently he came out in Junior High."

"Damn, that's young. He must have been outed or something."

This made me think back to me overhearing Jacob's rant in the locker room today. _'The other people mocking me and kicking the shit out of me I could live with. But _you_ tormenting me and then turning your back on me hurt me worse than any word or kick or punch that was thrown.' _There was definitely history between them and from that I gathered that at one time they were pretty close, possibly intimate.

"In all seriousness though, Jasper, you really should pick one. Dating two guys will only end badly. It will be nothing but heart break all around."

"I'm not _dating _either of them yet. This is all still so new to me. I honestly don't know what I'm doing. I'm just going with the flow. Plus, I'm not sure I can honestly pick between them. They're both amazing." It feels nice to be able to talk about this with someone, even if that someone is Rosalie.

"Who do you like more? Who do you think is better looking? Which one makes your heart melt?"

"Oh God, I don't know! That's the problem! On one side you've got Edward. He's incredibly charming, he's totally gorgeous, obviously, and I've always had a thing for redheads anyway. He has this crooked smile thing he does where he only pulls up the one side of his mouth. Sometimes I have to remind myself to breathe when I look at him.

"Then there's Jacob. He's adorably sweet and totally fucking gorgeous too, with a killer body. His skin is probably the most beautiful color I've ever seen…especially when he blushes. He's absolutely radiant. And when he smiles, it lights up a room. It's like pure, concentrated sunshine. And when he winks at me, my heart skips a beat."

"So, yeah, you're pretty much fucked." _Not yet, but I'd like to be. Whoa, settle down there, Turbo._

"Oh yeah, and they're both hung like horses," I said immediately blushing. _I can't believe you just told her that! _

"_WHAT?! _You've already seen them naked? Jesus Christ, Jasper! You move fast!"

"No not fully naked, just in their underwear, you know in gym class. And what I did see was impressive! I ended up humiliating myself when I saw them." _Oh fuck, why did I say that?_

"Humiliating yourself how? Did you pop a boner in the gym locker room?!" I just sat there, slightly hanging my head. "You did, didn't you?!" She started laughing uncontrollably. _Oh, what the hell. It seems like I'm on her good side…for now._

"Worse," I said, my face flaming scarlet. "You tell anyone about this and I will cut all your hair off in your sleep!"

"Fine, I promise. But what could you possibly do that was worse than _that?!"_

"I could ask you not to laugh but I know that's pretty much impossible. Okay. So we were changing in the locker room for gym…" and I proceeded to spill every horrifying detail of the cock-induced trances, ending with Jacob asking me 'You like?'"

"Oh hell no?! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"It gets worse! In my embarrassment, I panicked and stood up."

"Oh No!"

"Oh yes! Then horror truly struck as I glanced down and noticed there was a reason I couldn't feel it tenting my boxers. That was because my hard-on was sticking out through the hole in my boxers!"

At this point, Rosalie was rolling around on the floor with tears flowing down her cheeks, trying to breathe through her fits of laughter. "OH…MY…FUCKING…GOD!" she managed to choke out between laughs. "Please tell me you're joking!"

"I wish I were."

"What did you do?! What did _they _do?!"

"I tucked my shit and fucking ran out of the locker room! I ran all the way out to my car and sat there on the curb, hiding behind it. Mind you, I was barefoot and only wearing a pair of boxers and a fucking wife beater. Of course my keys were in my book bag which was still in the locker room."

The rolling around on the floor resumed. "That could be the funniest fucking thing I've ever heard in my entire life!! So, what happened after that?"

"Well, Jacob ended up coming out to find me. And he brought me my things out with him."

"He probably just wanted to see more of that sweet, sweet cock you had on display," she giggled. I rolled my eyes at her and groaned. "Just kidding. I actually think it's pretty sweet that he did that for you."

"Yeah, I think so too. And Edward came out to find me a minute or two later. He totally covered for me with Coach."

"Aww, that's sweet too! See these guys have to like you if they're doing that for you. Or, they just _really _liked what they saw in there." She winked at me and I blushed.

"So that's the story." I'm not sure if telling Rosalie the most embarrassing story of anyone ever told was a good idea, but it's out in the open now. "And you promised not to say anything so please don't," I begged her.

"Don't worry, I won't. Maybe at your wedding or something, but only if you marry one of them" she joked.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Rose. Like I said, I'm not even dating either one of them."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Not yet anyway. So, I'm dying to know. Have you ever…"

_Oh shit, here we go. _"Have I ever what?"

"You know. Have you ever…done anything with a guy?" _Well, I've already told her enough, I might as well tell her this too._

"I'm not telling you that!"

"C'mon! I wanna know! I promise not to tell anyone."

I resigned myself to the fact that Rosalie was bound and determined to get this out of me one way or another. "Fine. Do you remember our old neighbor Max, who moved away a few years ago?"

"I _knew _you two were fooling around! I always suspected as much. You two always stayed in your room with the door closed and I swear I heard grunting and moaning! So, how far did you two go?"

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm telling you this. Well, we really only touched each other and humped each other while we were naked. That's about it. No," I pointed to my mouth, "or," I pointed to my ass.

"Damn, I was hoping for something juicier. You'll have to tell me how it goes when you get with one of these two…or both of them." She grinned at me.

In a weird way, I'm kind of glad Rosalie now knows all of this about me. At least there's one person who knows all of this. Granted, I never thought in a million years that person would be Rosalie. I have a feeling that this would change the dynamic of our relationship.

"I know I haven't always been the nicest person to you. In fact, I've pretty much been a bitch to you since our parents got together and I honestly feel bad about that. I'd been an only child up until then and I didn't like having to share attention." _What? She's an attention whore? NO WAY! _"But really, Jasper, I'm glad we're getting the chance to know each other better now. Better late than never I guess. And I really do think you're a great guy. Either one of those two would be lucky to have you."

We heard my mom open the front door, which effectively ended our conversation. This whole thing was too surreal. This has been the craziest three days of my life. In a matter of three days, I had come out of the closet to two people, one being my step-sister, and I had a massive crush on two different guys who were both unbelievably gorgeous and by some twist of fate seemed to share the feelings. _What are you going to do about Edward and Jacob? Rosalie's right. You can't really date both of them or you'd probably end up losing them both. Which one do you chose? This is so hard. _ I drifted off to sleep, smiling, thinking about the two glorious gods I had to choose from. 


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, which are the property of the amazing and wonderful Stephenie Meyer. This chapter contains situations of a sexual nature. Discretion is advised. (I'm just trying to cover my ass)_

_I once again have to thank my wonderful Beta Ashlie. I'm keeping you busy, Love. _

_**Chapter 5**_

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Edward asked me as Ms. Napper let Anatomy out early.

"Actually, I'm going to Port Angeles with Bella and Jacob to see a movie," I timidly responded. I wasn't sure how well Edward was going to react to me going out with Jacob.

"Oh, I see," he said, pursing his lips. "Well, have fun." He turned and abruptly walked off. I could tell that he was pissed. _Well, Jacob asked me first. If he had asked me first, I'd probably be going with him._

Jacob was waiting in the doorway as I made my way toward the exit. "What time do you want me to pick you up tonight? Or you can drive, if you'd like. All I know is that Bella's not driving or else we might not make it there."

"What time does the movie start?" I asked. I was starting to get nervous. _I can't believe I'm about to go out with this beautiful specimen. Yes, it's just a movie and Bella will be there, but it's a start._

"Well the movie starts at 8:30, but we can hang out before hand…if you want to." I could tell that he was nervous, probably as nervous as I was. _I want to do a hell of a lot more than just hang out with you, Jacob Black._

"That's cool. I haven't been to Port Angeles yet so maybe we can get there a little early and you can show me around. I'm sure we can find something to do." His face flashed this devilish grin and I could tell his thoughts were exactly where mine were.

"I'm sure we'll find something to keep ourselves entertained," he said, smirking at me. _Damn you, Bella! I hope you get sick and can't come! _I honestly was grateful she was coming. I would probably be a blubbering idiot, more so than normal, if I were actually on a "date" with him. _I don't know if I'm ready for that yet. _"I'll pick you up at six."

After I got home from school I stormed through my closet, ripping half of it out and throwing it on my bed. I kept looking at shirts and throwing them into a pile in the corner. _Fuck, I'm such a girl. Am I really this stressed out over what I'm going to wear? Ugh, I'm so nervous. I feel like I'm going to puke!_

I heard a knock at my door and before I could respond, Rosalie had the door open and was making her way into my room. I was standing there in only a wife beater and some boxers. _Dammit, remember to lock the door next time. _"Christ Rose, I'm nearly naked in here!" I shouted, covering myself.

"Please, like it's anything I haven't seen before. Besides," she said, gesturing to the pile on my bed. "You obviously need my help." _She's got you there, Jasper._

"Fine, you can help. I have no fucking clue what to wear." My voice started to sound panicky.

"Chill, let the master spin her magic," she said, sifting through the piles. "How much do you want him to notice you?" I stared at her, wide-eyed and eyebrow cocked.

"Um, I don't know. Just don't make me look stupid."

"No one dressed by me _ever _looks stupid. Besides, they're your clothes." She threw some different pant and shirt combos on the bed and took a step back to look at them. "I like this one." It was dark blue denim jeans with embroidery on the back pockets and a dark purple polo shirt. "Shoes or flip-flops?"

"Um, I think shoes. We're probably going to do some walking up there." She reached into my closet and pulled out my comfiest pair of faded dark brown Docs and the belt to match. "Put that on," she said, waiving at the ensemble she created on my bed. When I did, I had to admit I looked good. I liked the way this color looked against my lightly tanned skin. I was starting to feel extremely anxious. I sat down on my bed, put my hands over my mouth and exhaled deeply.

"Nervous?" she asked. _No my fucking stomach is doing gymnastics because it wants to try out for the Olympics. _I simply nodded. "Well, don't be. I watch you guys at lunch and I see the way Jacob Black looks at you, and I can tell he's definitely into you. I also see the way Emmett's brother looks at you. He too is definitely interested in something." _Thanks for bringing that up again, bitch._

I moved my hands to cover my face and hung my head. _What the fuck am I going to do about that? _"Don't worry about that now, Jazz. Just play it by ear and let the cards fall where they may." _Wait, weren't you the one who told me I had to make a choice, which stressed me out about the whole situation in the first place?! _"What I'm saying is just spend some time with each of them. You might then realize that you like one better than the other."

"But the thing is, Rose, is that I can't spend time with one without pissing off the other. Mortal enemies, remember?"

"Does Edward know you're going out with Jacob tonight?"

"Yes, and he wasn't pleased. He was actually almost rude to me when he found out."

"What did he say?"

"Something along the lines of 'Oh, well, have fun,'" I said trying to mimic Edward's tone. I couldn't get the voice right because my voice wasn't as seductively smooth as his, even when he was being curt.

"That's good!" she screamed trying to shake some sense into me. _How in the hell was Edward being rude to me good?! _ "Don't you see, he's jealous!"

"No, it probably has more to do with his dislike for Jacob than me."

"Ugh," she said getting up and walking to my door. "Let me know when you pull your head out of your ass. Seriously, bro, you're a catch. When are you going to see that?" she said, shaking her head as she walked out my door.

It was twenty till six and I began pacing around my bedroom. _Jacob's going to be here in twenty minutes. Oh fuck, I feel like I'm going to puke again. _Then I thought about something. _Does he even know where I live? Wait, does he? He probably would have asked if he didn't. But if he did, how did he know?_

Just then, I heard a car pulling into the drive out front. I ran to my window and looked down to see a red VW Rabbit parked in the drive. _Well, that answers that. _I ran downstairs but the doorbell rang before I could get down there. Rosalie raced to the door and opened it.

"Hi, you must be Jacob. I've heard so much about you." Jacob seemed to like this because his face beamed.

"All good things I hope. You must be Jasper's step-sister? Rosalie, is it?"

"Yes, I'm Rosalie…and yes all good things. Well, v_ery_ good things actually. Here, please come in," she said gesturing him into the foyer. I glared at her and she winked at me. She was definitely about to have some fun at my expense.

"Thanks. I hope I'm not too early. I had to get away from my dad. He starts asking all kinds of questions when I get ready to go out and it gets on my nerves," Jacob said, walking through the door. I stood there for a second to appraise him. He had changed out of the hoodie, cargo shorts, and flops he was wearing earlier. He was now wearing an un-tucked, tight, light pink pin-striped button down with the sleeves rolled quarter length up his arm and tight tan khakis with a pair of brown shoes. His hair was tucked behind his left ear and hung loosely on the right, like it did most of the time. _My God, he's fucking gorgeous! _He noticed me staring there at him and awkwardly smiled, his face blushing. _He honestly has the most beautiful skin tone I think I've ever seen, especially against that color. _I started to feel insignificant standing there next to the epitome of beauty in my doorway.

"No, don't worry about it. I'm ready," I said, dragging him back toward the door.

"Where's the fire, Jasper?" _In my pants. _"The boy just got here. Why don't we sit and get to know each other better." _Oh fuck you, you fucking evil bitch from Hell._

"That's cool. Like I said, I'm early," he said, as Rosalie led us into the living room, sitting down in the chair facing the couch. Jacob and I both sat nervously down on opposite ends of the couch.

"Christ, act like you like each other or something. You don't need to sit that far apart." Jacob shot me a worried look, as if to ask _'how much does she know?'_ "So, tell me a little about yourself Jacob. What's your family like? How do you like school? Do you have any college plans?"

He cleared his throat, obviously uneasy. "Well, I live alone with my dad. My mom died a few years back and my older sisters both moved away. One is a sophomore at U-Dub and the other got married last year and moved to Hawaii." _Oh shit, I didn't know his mom died. Well, that's one thing we had in common. _"School's alright, I guess. It certainly has been more entertaining since this guy came along," he said, grinning over at me. "As for college plans, I'm not completely sure. I haven't taken the SAT yet, but my grades are good enough to get into some good schools so I'll have to see where I get accepted and where I can get some scholarships. But I don't want to go too far though, because I want to be around to help my dad."

"Sorry to hear about your mom," Rosalie chimed in. "Mine died when I was five, but Kate, Jasper's mom, has basically been my mother since I was seven. What does your dad do? Have you guys always lived here in Forks?"

"Yeah, I've always lived here, but my family is originally from out on the Quileute reservation in La Push. My dad owns a little body shop out there, but isn't really able to work. After the accident that killed my mom, he was left paralyzed from the waist down and is confined to a wheel chair. I mean, he gets by alright I guess, but he needs help a lot. I don't mind though. I'm just thankful every day he's still here with me so I try to do what I can to make life easier for him." _He's beautiful and selfless. _

"Your dad sounds like a lucky guy to have a son like you," Rosalie said, warmly smiling at him. _Wow, the bitch can really be nice if she puts her mind to it. _"So," she said, her expression changing to something a bit more devious. "I picked out what my brother's wearing right now. Doesn't he look cute?" _Note to self: chop that fucking bitch's hair off while she sleeps tonight. _

My face flamed as did his, and he sat there, unsure how to answer. "You did a good job. He looks nice," he spoke nervously.

"That's not what I asked. I asked if you thought he looked cute," she sternly corrected, sitting back in her chair, acting as if she were impatiently waiting.

"Well yes, he does look cute. But that's not because of what he's wearing. He looks cute in everything he wears," he said, blushing and looking at his feet. _He's so adorable when he's embarrassed!_

"Yeah, I think so too. My brother's quite the little hottie. So, Jasper," she said, turning her attention back to me. _Screw your hair. I'll cut your throat bitch if you ask what I think you're going to. _"Don't you think Jacob looks cute? He's complimented you and you haven't said anything about how he looks tonight." _The word cute to describe Jacob is basically an insult._

I sat there for a couple seconds and he glanced nervously at me, instantly self-conscious. I couldn't stand to see him look so insecure so I immediately gained some confidence. "Yes, I think Jacob's cute, but like I hardly even need to say it. I mean, look at him," I said gesturing to him head to toe. "He obviously looks incredible, but that's no different from any other time. He always manages to look this good. I feel extremely ugly sitting next to him."

"Oh please," Jacob growled, barely letting me finish. "Have you ever looked in a mirror before? I mean, damn," he said, looking me up and down and nodding. "Your sister's right. You are quite the little hottie," he said, grinning at me. My face flushed deep scarlet.

"Alright, we have to go," I nearly shouted, standing up as I spoke. "We don't want to be late for the movie. Plus, we need to stop and pick up Bella on the way."

"About that," Jacob interrupted, standing when I did. "Bella had to bail. She and her dad got into it and now she's grounded so she can't come. I forgot to mention that earlier." _Oh shit, it's just going to be me and Jacob. Yes! I mean, No! No, I mean Yes! Dammit, I don't really know how I feel about this!_

"Oh," Rosalie stated, now smirking. "So it's just going to be you boys then. Well, have fun on your _date _then." I grimaced and Jacob grinned. "Nice to meet you, Jacob. I hope to see more of you soon."

"You too, Rosalie. And I hope you'll be seeing more of me too," he said, smiling but unsure of himself.

We made it out to his car and I got in. He got in the driver's seat and shut the door. He looked over at me and snickered. "Well, that was…"

"Awkward," I said, cutting him off as he turned the ignition. "Sorry about that. Rosalie can be a real pain-in-the-ass sometimes."

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't that bad. At least she got me to say what I've been wanting to say." _Huh?_

"Which was?"

"How cute I think you are. Seriously, Jasper. Look in a mirror sometime. You might like what you see…I know I do," he said coyly.

"Yeah, if I were you, I wouldn't mind looking in the mirror either," I joked.

"I wasn't referring to myself," he said, winking at me.

As we pulled out of the driveway, he turned up the radio a bit so I could hear what he was listening to. I noticed he was listening to the Mamas & the Papas. I raised an eyebrow as I looked at the radio. "Oh, sorry, I'll change it. It's just something that my parents got me hooked on." _Wow, I can't believe he likes this. This is totally up my alley._

"No, don't," I said, reaching for the car stereo, causing my hand to touch his. This of course sent an electrical shock right down to my groin. "I love the Mamas & the Papas. They're actually one of my favorite groups. I'm just surprised that you like them. I thought I was the only guy our age who liked them. Hell, most of the shit I like came out before I was born."

"Really, you like them? That's awesome! I've never met anyone before who liked them. There's just something in the way they harmonize that's amazing to me. I think Mama Cass's voice is incredible."

"Me too. If it weren't for that damned ham sandwich, she might still be singing today," I joked.

"She didn't actually die from choking on a ham sandwich, you know," he said, almost defensively.

"I know, I know. I was just kidding," I said, pursing my lips at him, and then turning them into a smile. "So, what else do you like?"

"Well, let's see. I'm also a big fan of Fleetwood Mac." _Holy shit, we're two for two. _"I saw them in concert in Seattle with my mom and dad about four years ago. They were really good."

"Wow, I can't believe you like them, too. They're probably my favorite group. Silver Springs is one of my favorite songs ever written."

"No kidding?" he asked excitedly and I nodded.

We continued to talk about music for a while. Then we got silent for a minute or two, but there was just something I had to ask. "So, Jacob, when did you _know _about me, or suspect anyway?" I didn't have to further explain what I meant by _'know.'_

"Hmm, probably in Chemistry on the first day. I glanced back at you and when our eyes met and you looked away quickly, blushing…kind of like you're doing right now, which I think is adorable by the way," he said as he brought his hand up to touch my cheek. _Sigh. I can't believe he's touching me. I'm feeling woozy. _"I coaxed Bella to find a way to ask you at lunch, but you evaded her question." _Ah, yes I remember the 'Or maybe a boyfriend?' question all too well. _"Then, I knew for sure in gym on the second day. I kind of wore those boxers on purpose because I knew how they fit me and I wanted to see if you would notice me. So I changed your locker so you'd be right next to me. I think my plan was pretty successful because I saw you staring at my crotch," he stared down, slightly embarrassed. "When I startled you, you stood up and then showed yourself off to the world.

"I really do feel the need to apologize for masterminding all of that," Jacob continued. "I still feel like the world's biggest piece of shit for doing that to you. I felt so bad that I just had to run after you to make sure you were okay so I grabbed your shit and took off running after you. I nearly died when I found you hiding behind your car, sitting in only your underwear and a wife beater, bawling your eyes out. I almost started crying myself, seeing you sitting there like that. All I could think about doing was hugging you and trying to make you feel better. I truly am soooo sorry about that." He shot me a sad little puppy dog look that melted away any anxiety that remained about that whole situation.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Jacob. It's not your fault I couldn't control myself enough to not stare at you standing there in your underwear, while I basically sat there drooling. I'm the one who got freaked out and decided to stand up and show everyone Baby Jazz." He cocked and eyebrow at that last remark. _I didn't really mean to say that out loud._ "Oh, that's what I call _it_," I said, glancing down to my crotch.

"Baby Jazz…I like it. Oh, that reminds me, you never did answer my question," he said, grinning at me. _I think my face might actually be on fire._

"Well, I thought my physical reaction was answer enough for you, but if you must hear it, fine. Yes, 'I like,'" I said, quoting with my fingers. I stared down as my face enflamed, unsuccessfully fighting a smile.

"Just checking," he said, smirking at me. I couldn't help but smirk back.

"Hell, after the show I gave you, maybe I should ask you the same question." I winced as soon as the words were out of my mouth. _Really, Jasper? Did those words really just come out of your mouth? I don't know if they sell mouth filters down at the Home Depot, but you might want to stop by and pick one up if they do__._

"And my response to that question would be a 'hell fucking yes!'" he beamed at me. "If I might say so, that was…" He glanced down at my crotch and then back up at my face and mouthed the word _'Wow!' _ Seeing his mouth in its "O-Face" as he mouthed the word 'wow' immediately had me wanting to stick my dick in it. _I bet Jacob Black can suck a mean cock with that mouth. _I was already rock hard. His eyes lingered on my crotch for a little bit longer, obviously noticing my hard on, which was impossible to hide in these jeans. He exhaled deeply and looked forward, licking his lips ever so slightly before biting his bottom lip. _Oh my God, he just licked his lips after looking at my cock. I think I'm gonna cum._

I couldn't help but glance down at his crotch and I could see his cock snaking down the leg of his khakis. _Holy fucking shit! Look at that Amazonian trouser snake just lying there, begging for me to pet it. _It took every bit of self control I could muster up not to reach over and grab it. I turned my head forward, deeply exhaling while my eyes rolled back in my head.

I don't think I have ever been so turned on in all my life. The sexual tension was so thick you couldn't cut it with a fucking chainsaw. I'm sitting here, mere inches away from one of the most gorgeous guys who has ever walked the earth. We both sit here with raging hard ons, basically eye-fucking each other with each coy glance out of the corner of our eyes. _I have never been this horny! Ever! I am seriously about to jizz in my pants! _I could already feel the massive wet spot on my leg as I basically gushed pre-cum. I glanced down and was thankful my jeans were dark enough so it wasn't so noticeable.

I couldn't resist so I glanced over at his crotch, but he wasn't so lucky. I could see the faintest wet spot on his khakis right at the head of his cock. He noticed my glance and gyrated his hips ever so slightly and that was all it took. I grunted and arched my back, my eyes rolling back in my head, and filled my jeans. I laid my head back against the seat, panting, trying to catch my breath. _ Oh my fucking God, I literally just jizzed my pants in front of this guy!! That was literally the best orgasm I've ever had in my life and I nobody was touching my dick__._

He looked over at me, with his eyes bugging out of his head and his mouth gaping open. "OH GOD!" was all he could choke out as he tightly clenched the steering wheel and began to shake. I could see his cock pulsing in his tight khaki pants as the wet spot at the head of his cock got bigger and wetter. He groaned and then whimpered, as he leaned back against his seat, trying to catch his breath. _Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! That was hands-down the single hottest thing I have ever seen in my entire life. This god among men just creamed his jeans while looking at me! _

He then veered off the side of the road and slammed the car in park. We both just sat there, looking forward, panting like dogs on a hot summer day. We sat there for a good two minutes, neither of us speaking, looking straight ahead. Finally, we turned simultaneously toward each other.

"Wow," I finally managed to stutter.

"Wow is fucking right! Holy shit, what hell _was_ that?!" he asked, staring in disbelief at everything that had just happened.

"Oh my God, I have no idea," I managed to choke out, still trying to even my breaths. "That was like an out of body experience. I looked over and saw the little wet spot on your pants and then you moved your hips like that and I just lost it. That has honestly never happened to me before." I was too euphoric and exhausted to even feel embarrassed.

"Jesus fucking Christ on a cross, me either! I don't think I have ever cum so hard! Ever! I was already so revved up just sitting next to you that seeing your body tense and quiver. Oh my God! And then you _moaned!" _He emphasized the last word with his eyes rolling back in his head. "That was it…I was a goner."

I sighed and exhaled deeply, leaning back in my seat. I was still staring right into his eyes. "Fuck, I'm spent."

"Christ, me too! That was…" He continued with 'amazing' while I interjected with 'incredible.'

"I think that's the first time I've ever had sexless sex," he laughed, grinning widely at me. I couldn't help but laugh to.

"In all honesty, that was better than any sexual experience I've ever had. Really. I can't even begin to describe the feeling," I admitted.

"Fuck, and that was just two guys riding in a car. Can you even imagine what it will be like if and when we…" he trailed off that thought.

"Please don't finish that thought," I interrupted. "I need time to recover. Just thinking about that could land me in the hospital right now." He chuckled.

We sat there, just staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Here we were, pulled off on the side of the 101, both recovering from out-of-body sexual experiences, which was probably the best orgasm I've ever had.

Jacob and I each glanced down at our own crotches and chuckled as we both realized we had messes to clean up. It looked like a light bulb went off in his head as he got out of his car, ran to the back and opened up his hatch. He grabbed a couple of shredded up t-shirts and threw one up to me. "I thought you might need this."

"Good call," I said, getting out of his car. I was suddenly feeling self-conscious about doing this in front of him, even after all that had just happened in the car, so I turned my back to him and began cleaning up my mess. _I can't believe I'm standing on the side of the road with my pants halfway off my hips, cleaning cum out of my pants. _ All I could think about was that Jacob was doing the same and that if I turned around, I might get to see the source of all that gooey, yummy mess in Jacob's pants. I kept glancing over my shoulder to see Jacob doing the same, which made us both giggle. _I'm definitely game if he wants to play a little 'if you show me yours, I'll show you mine.' Wait, I already did show him mine! His turn__!_

"Well, now that we've gotten _that_ out of the way," Jacob joked in a voice that was straight out of Kelso from _That 70's Show_ as we got back in the car_._ I couldn't help but laugh…a lot. We both sat there, laughing hysterically. Once the laugher finally started to fade, he leaned forward and started the engine. "Well, I guess we have a movie to go see."

The car ride to Port Angeles continued with playful bantering and small talk. We found ourselves singing along to some of the songs. Jacob serenaded me with _Dream a Little Dream of Me. _I couldn't get over how honestly beautiful his baritone voice was and the fact that he was singing that beautiful little lullaby to me made me melt. _Edward who?_

We got to the theatre in Port Angeles and got in line to buy tickets. We were seeing a movie about a girl who moves to a small town and falls in love with a vampire. I had seen the previews and thought it honestly looked cheesy as hell, but I was seeing it with Jacob so it wouldn't be all that bad.

We approached the ticket window and Jacob went to pull out his wallet and I put my hand on his arm. "No way. You drove, so I'm buying."

"No, you don't have to do that. I'm the one that invited you here. Let me buy for you."

"Not a chance. If you really want to pay me back, I can think of a couple ways you can later," I said, winking at him. _Whoa, where was this sudden burst of confidence coming from? Maybe from just having mutual orgasms, perhaps? _His mouth hung open as his face contorted into a shocked expression.

"I might have to take you up on that. But at least let me buy you a soda and a snack or something…until I repay you later, of course," he said, winking at me. My mind raced with the ways I could possibly think of that he could 'repay me.'

"Fine, get me a Dr. Pepper and maybe we can share a popcorn or something. I'm going to run to the restroom before the movie starts. I'll be out in a minute." I ran off to the restroom. I stood at the urinal, still contemplating just how Jacob would repay me later.

_Don't get ahead of yourself, Jasper. Fuck that! Why shouldn't I be allowed to get ahead of myself? We both just sat there and watched the other get off while riding in a car. Maybe that's enough for tonight. Well, a good night kiss wouldn't hurt too much, would it? I would love to know what it's like to kiss those lips…to feel our tongues moving in synch as our lips smashed together, parting and locking, sucking his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't wait to let my fingers sift through that silky black hair, gripping__ his head, pulling it closer to me, as my other hand explored down his back. I'd pull him closer to me, feeling the heat radiate off of his body as our bodies met, face to face, chest to chest, hardness to hardness. I would grind into him as I pulled his hair, gasping for breath, but longing in that half second to get my lips back to his__. _

I heard a toilet flush, snapping me out of my Jacob-induced trance. I quickly stopped playing with myself and shook it off, realizing I was probably more engorged than I should have been standing at the urinal, and headed to the sink. I looked down and turned the water on to wash my hands. I heard the stall door open behind me.

"Hello Jasper," I heard a familiar, seductive voice whisper behind me, causing me to look up. I froze. In the mirror, I saw Edward Cullen standing right behind me, staring at me through the mirror, our eyes locked on each other._ Oh shit__!_

_**Credit Note:**__ 'Dream a Little Dream of Me' was written by Fabian Andre, __Gus Kahn__, Wilbur Schwandt and performed by Mama Cass with the Mamas & the Papas._

'_Silver Springs' was written by Stevie Nicks and performed by Fleetwood Mac_

'_That 70's Show' was created by Mark Brazill, Bonnie Turner, and Terry Turner and is the property of the FOX Broadcasting Company._


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, which are the property of the amazing and wonderful Stephenie Meyer. This chapter contains situations of a sexual nature. Discretion is advised. (I'm just trying to cover my ass)_

_Ash, my always wonderful Beta, I know you had fun with this one! _

_**Note from the author: **__I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I had a good time writing it._

_**Chapter 6**_

I stood there, frozen, looking at Edward Cullen look at me in the mirror. His face was breathtaking. He was wearing a pastel blue button down and a pair of nicely fitting black dress pants. His hair was in its usual disarrayed form, but slightly more sleek. He then came up right behind me, standing only inches away.

"Here, let me fix this for you," he said as he lifted his hands to adjust my collar. My body began to tingle as he gently brushed his finger against the back of my neck. He then leaned in toward my neck, closed his eyes, and inhaled, almost brushing his lips against the back of my neck. _Is it possible to bust a nut in your pants twice in about an hour? _"You smell nice. What brand of cologne are you wearing?" _Shit, I didn't remember putting any on. _I lifted my wrist to my neck, rubbed, and brought my wrist to my nose. _See, I didn't think I was wearing any._

"Um…uh…I'm not wearing any actually," I stuttered out, trying to regain my composure. "It must be my body soap you're smelling or something."

"Maybe it is. But then again, maybe it's just your scent. In any event, you smell amazing," he said as he leaned in to smell my neck again. This sent shockwaves throughout my body, especially below the belt. _Who am I? What am I doing here?_

I turned to face him, expecting him to back up. He didn't. We were now standing less than a foot apart, facing each other. My body started to tremble. "Uh, thanks…I guess. You smell nice, too," I said as I leaned my head forward and in an awkward attempt to smell him, I ended up essentially wiping my nose on his shirt. _You fucking tool, Jasper. _"What kind of cologne are you wearing?"

"That's just my scent," he said as he stepped even closer, now within about two inches of me. I gulped as my heartbeat became erratic. "The smell gets better the further down you go," he said as his finger trailed down his chest and over his navel. "You're welcome to smell me more if you'd like." _Wow, talk about a fucking come-on! Did he just ask me to sniff his crotch? Tempting…VERY tempting. _Before I could stop myself, I glanced down at his crotch and noticed a prominent bulge to the left. I could very easily make out the shape of his slightly engorged cock through the material of his pants. It reminded me of that day in gym earlier this week where I sat there staring at his crotch before I turned and stared at Jacob. _JACOB!!_

"I need to get going," I said panicky, as I stumbled backward, almost falling into the sink. It was obvious I looked uncomfortable. "Jacob's waiting for me out there." The grin on his face fell and was replaced with a snarl.

"Oh, I guess I forgot you were here with him. You'd better get going then. We wouldn't want to keep Mr. Black waiting," he basically sniped at me. _And with that remark, he officially triggered my 'bitch button.' Who the fuck does he think he is? Jacob asked me out first and it really wasn't a date…or at least it wasn't initially. Not to mention he's not the one with a "girlfriend."_

"Look, Edward," I said, beginning angrier as I spoke. "I don't know what's going on with you two and quite frankly, I don't care. Jacob is my friend and I would really like to consider you my friend, too. So please don't get bitchy with me about whatever issues you two have just because I'm here with him. That's between you two. Leave me the fuck out of it. Got it?" _You go girl! Tell him like it is!_

"You're right," Edward said, as he smiled apologetically at me, looking me right in the eyes. _I know I'm right! _"I shouldn't treat you poorly because of my bias against _him_ and shouldn't impose our issues on you. That being said, I guess the real reason I snapped at you is that I'm a little angry that you're here with _him _and not _me._" _Whoa, back up! _

I cocked my eyebrow at him and he sighed and rolled his eyes. "My attempts at flirting must really be piss-poor. Jasper, you do know that I'm into you, right? And even though you may not want to admit it, I can tell that you're into me too, just by how flustered you get whenever I'm near you," he said, moving in closer to me again. My body began to tremble at the proximity between us, but even though he was right in that I was into him, I didn't like being told how I feel. This made me angry again.

"What about your girlfriend?" I hissed at him as I took a step back away from him. "What does _she_ think about all of this? I'm sure she'll be really excited to hear that her boyfriend is in the men's room of a movie theatre trying to get in my pants."

"My relationship with Lauren is," he sighed and paused. "Well, it's complicated." _So you were planning to get with me behind her back and continue to lie to her? Jacob was right, you really are a fucking coward. _

"So, you thought it would be okay to get it on with me on the down-low while you live out your happy little lie?"

"Hardly, Jasper," he groaned as he rolled his eyes. "You deserve better than that and frankly so does she. I know you must think I'm this pompous asshole who gets a kick out of leading a double life, but that couldn't be further from the truth. I'm so damn sick of hiding the real me that it's starting to feel like I'm suffocating. Like I said, my relationship with Lauren is complicated and honestly, it's something that I'm going to have to deal with in the not-so distant future."

"I don't think you're a pompous asshole, Edward. I just wish you'd deal with it before you tried to get with me. And let me know when you do. Maybe I'll still be available. But then again, maybe I won't," I said, stalking toward the door.

I opened the door and found Jacob standing there, trying to juggle two fountain sodas and a large popcorn. He smiled ear to ear as I walked toward him and I couldn't help returning his smile, even though I was pissed off. His smile quickly turned to a snarl as he glared at Edward, who followed me out of the restroom. For some reason, I felt guilty and I think it showed.

"So," I began nervously. "I ran into Edward Cullen in the restroom."

"I see that," he said, still seething as his eyes followed Edward over to a wall where that bitch Lauren Mallory stood and waited for him. "What did you two _talk about_ in the bathroom for so long," he said, emphasizing the words 'talk about' in a sarcastic tone. _Am I wearing a sign that says 'Please do your best to try and piss me off today?' _

"And what exactly are you implying, Jacob?" I sniped, as I pulled him off to the side, hoping not to create a scene. "Wait, don't answer that because I'm pretty sure I don't want to know. Look, I'm going to tell you just like I told him in there. Don't cop a fucking attitude with me because of whatever problem you have with him, Jacob. I don't fucking care about your issues with Edward and I don't care about his issues with you. You two can go on being mortal enemies all you like, just leave me the fuck out of it."

I'm pretty sure I was nastier to Jacob than I was Edward, because by this point my patience was completely fried. I could feel that my face was hot, so I was pretty sure my face was beet-red as it normally was when I got this pissed off. He looked at his feet, grimaced for a second and then nodded.

Jacob sighed as he finally looked up at me. "I'm sorry I'm taking my hate for Cullen out on you and I'm sorry I accused you of that. It's just that I don't trust him, Jasper. I've known that mother-fucker my whole life and I know how he is. I wouldn't be surprised if he was in there trying to seduce you or at least cop a feel." _Well, you're not too far off on that one._

"We were just talking, Jacob. That's it. Well, he flirted a bit, but nothing too blatant." _Well, he did basically ask me to sniff his crotch. Nah, that's not too blatant._ "I honestly wasn't even sure he was gay until that point, although I had suspected, but now I know I guess. Then he got pretty shitty with me when he realized I was here with you and I gave him basically the same speech I gave you. Honestly Jake, I don't know exactly what happened between you two, and I'm not sure I really want to know. The thing is I basically just met you guys and now I feel like you two are making me choose between you because it seems pretty evident to me that if I'm friends with one, I can't be friends with the other, which I think is shitty."

"Jasper, I don't want to let my problems with Cullen get in the way of our friendship. You seem like a great guy and I really look forward to getting to know you better. So, if you want to be friends with him, then I'm not going to force you to choose between us. Maybe if you knew the whole story, you wouldn't want to be friends with him."

I knew bits and pieces of the story from overhearing them argue that day in the locker room. Basically, the gist of what I got was that something happened in junior high that essentially outed Jacob and that Edward was instrumental in tormenting him at school.

"Well, maybe someday I'll get to hear the whole story…but only if you want to tell me. But you certainly don't have to, Jake. I, too, don't want this to get between us and I, too, really look forward to getting to know you better." _Yeah, getting to know the feel of that glorious body as we lie there naked; feeling our sweat-covered bodies intertwined, writhing and grinding as we push ourselves and each other closer and closer to climax. Getting_ _to know what that beautiful mouth tastes like…what that amazing cock tastes like as you flood my mouth with that sticky, sweet nectar of the gods. _

"Jasper?" Jacob asked, snapping me out of my daze. I then realized that I was biting my bottom lip again and staring down at his crotch.

"Oh, sorry," I said, immediately blushing. "I guess I lost my train of thought." _Always a one-track fucking mind. _

He chuckled and said something under his breath as we finally moved away from the wall, slowly making our way toward the theatre entrance. He glanced down at my crotch as we walked and of course I was hard again after my little trance. He smiled wickedly as he leaned in toward my ear. "You know, I kind of like having that affect on you. Although sometimes it can get a little messy," he barely whispered, basically breathing the words as his lips were dangerously close to my ear. _And it's about to get messy again if you keep breathing into my ear._

I stopped, mid step, and bulged my eyes for a second as I took a deep breath and then started walking again. He turned to me and laughed as I caught up to him. "Okay, I'll stop now," he said joking. "I think if I see you do that again, I'm going to have another mess to clean up."

"Fuck, Jacob," I said, nearly moaning. "That's not helping the cause. Just the thought of that nearly made me do it all over again!"

"Wow, really? Oh fuck, I better stop then," he said, breathing a bit unevenly. "It would be really embarrassing to cream our jeans in the middle of a movie theatre lobby." He pulled on the bottom of his shirt, making sure it covered the goods. I glanced down at his crotch and he was definitely tenting under that shirt.

"Yes, it definitely would," I laughed. As we were about to enter the theatre, I glanced back and noticed Lauren Mallory walking out of the bathroom toward Edward. The pants she was wearing were not flattering in the slightest. She's not quite what I'd call fat, but she's certainly not thin. I must have had a strange look on my face because Jacob whipped his head around to see what I was looking at and laughed.

"It looks like two pigs fightin' under a blanket," he said in a damn near perfect Miss Clairee impression. _Ahh, he knows Steel Magnolias too! It was meant to be!_ It was an inopportune time for me to have been taking a drink of my Dr. Pepper because I shot it out my nose. _Oh shit, that burns! _"Are you alright?" he asked, noticing my choking and coughing. I immediately burst into laughter. "Wait, you understood that reference?" he asked, looking at me incredulously.

"Of course I did! I fucking love that movie," I managed to choke out between fits of laughter.

We challenged each other with movie quotes as we walked into the theatre just as the previews started. The theatre was very small, about 100 seats. We made our way to about the middle of the middle row and took our seats. He placed the popcorn on the armrest between us. We both then reached in to the popcorn bucket at the same time, our hands touching. "After you," he said, winking at me. _Something tells me that by the end of this movie, I'm not going to have any idea what the hell it was even about._

"Enjoy the movie," I heard a sultry voice say from behind me, immediately causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand. I turned my head and noticed Edward was sitting in the seat behind us, leaning in between our heads. Jacob immediately snarled, not bothering to turn his head. Edward turned his head slightly toward Jacob. "Black," he said lifelessly, only to acknowledge his presence.

"Cullen," Jacob replied with a little more agitation, still staring straight ahead. I could tell Edward sitting behind us really pissed Jacob off as he sat there, simmering in near rage.

"Calm down," I mouthed to him as I put my hand on his. I left it there for a second or two before gently gliding it off and into the popcorn bucket. He looked at me and pursed his lips as if to say _'I'll try, but I'm not making any promises.'_

The movie began, but I hardly paid attention. All I could concentrate on was the electricity that flowed between Jacob and I as the sides of our arms and hands touched from sharing the armrest. Every so often, he would lightly trace up and down my pinky with his. _I wish he would just take my hand and hold it. Well, I could just take his hand then. That's easier said than done considering I'm a humongous chicken-shit. _

We were about an hour into the movie when I heard Edward get up behind us. As he passed in front of Lauren, his crotch brushed slightly against the back of my head. I swear I heard him whisper the word _'sniff.' _I could feel Jacob tense up next to me as Edward made his way down the row to the aisle. I saw his jaw tighten and then he suddenly got up and cut in front of me, storming down the row toward the aisle. _Oh fuck! I hope he's not going out there to beat his ass!_

I sat there, wide-eyed with panic as I turned to watch Edward leave the theatre, with Jacob fast on his tail._ Shit, what do I do? Should I go break it up? I can't stand the thought of seeing them fighting._ I got up and left the theatre about 30 seconds behind the two of them. I didn't see them in the lobby so I went to the bathroom. I could hear them arguing on the other side of the wall, and it didn't sound violent so I stood there and listened.

"I can't fucking believe you, Cullen!" Jacob growled. "Why now? Why him? You've been so happy hiding in your dark little closet for so long until he came along, and now all of a sudden you decide it's time to be gay."

"I'm sick of the hiding who I am, Jacob. I've been sick of it for quite some time. It has taken its toll on me the last few years, both physically and mentally, and I just want to be done with all of the hiding and the lying."

"Yeah, now that Jasper came into town and you realize that there's finally someone here who might be able to make me happy," Jacob snapped at him. "We couldn't fucking have that, now could we?"

"Oh fuck off, Black. Not everything is about you," Edward snapped back. "And you say that I have a big fucking ego. This is about what _I _want. Meeting Jasper made me realize that there is another life out there that I could be living…that I _should_ be living. I just don't want to live the lie anymore." _I can't really fault him for that after feeling the freedom that comes with coming out to someone._

"Well how about we go buy you a rainbow flag, a pair of hot pink boy shorts, and you can go parade down the fucking street. Listen Cullen, I honestly am happy that you're finally coming to terms with this. It's about fucking time, but I do think your timing sucks. Someone finally comes to town that I actually _like_ and can see myself having some kind of relationship with and you decide now's the time. I _really _like him Edward," Jacob almost pleaded with him. "And I'm pretty sure he likes me too. So, please just back off and let me be happy for once. You owe me that much."

"I don't owe you anything, Black," Edward hissed.

"Oh the fuck you don't! After everything you put me through over the years and you don't fucking think you owe me _anything_? Fuck _you_! Do you really wanna know why you fucking owe me? Because I fucking _loved _you, Edward. That's why. Then you went and punched me in the fucking gut after someone walked into the locker room as _you_ were about to kiss _me_, and _you _called _me_ a 'fag.'" _Oh my God! I fucking knew there had to be something else there for him to hate him so much. He loved him and he broke his heart._

"Jesus Christ, Jacob! That was three years ago! How many times do I honestly have to apologize…" Edward paused mid-sentence. "Wait, did you just say that you love me?"

"_Loved,"_ Jacob corrected, emphasizing the 'd.' "Very much past tense. Yes, at one point I did love you, Edward; more than anyone else in the world. That was until you hit me and called me out to the whole school and then proceeded to make my life a living hell after that. The fact that you could turn on me so quickly just to cover your own ass after we had been best friends since we were barely walking fucking ripped my heart out. You ripped it right from my chest and fucking stomped on it, you son-of-a-bitch." I could hear the tears welling up in Jacob's voice.

"Jake…" Edward barely whispered.

"Don't! Don't fucking touch me! Just stay the hell away from me," Jacob snarled, almost sobbing, as he rounded the corner and ran right into me. _Shit, I'm so busted!_

"Oh, isn't this just fucking fantastic," Jacob fumed at me, glaring. "And just how long have _you_ been standing there listening in?" Just then, Edward came around the corner, wiping his eyes. He stopped, crossed his arms and looked at me.

"You looked upset when you left the theatre," I barely choked out, not able to make eye contact. "So, I came to see if you were okay." My face was on fire and my eyes started to water.

"Everything's just hunky-fucking-dory, Jasper," Jacob hissed, with tears still in his eyes. "So now you have the whole story and know why I hate that bastard so much. Are you happy now, drama queen?"

This really struck a nerve and pissed me right off. _He actually called me a 'drama queen.' Well, you call yourself a 'drama queen' all the time. I know but this is different. This actually fucking hurt. _I was more pissed off than I was hurt as I rolled my eyes and stormed toward the front door.

"Jasper, wait," Jacob groaned, running after me. I continued through the door and stalked down the street, still fuming. I heard the door open and Jacob ran down the street after me.

"Hey, I'm sorry," he yelled, finally catching me and grabbing my shoulder. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. He just pisses me off _so much! _Please don't be mad at me! I'm so sorry!_" _I looked over at him, tears filling my eyes, as he gave me that sad puppy dog face. _Of fucking course I have tears in my eyes. Every fucking time I get pissed off I tear up._

"No, it's fine," I said, plopping my ass down on the curb. _How could I possibly be mad at him when he gives me _that _look?_ He sat down on the curb next to me. "I'm the one who should be apologizing to you. I shouldn't have listened like that but I honestly wanted to make sure you weren't in there killing each other. Then I heard what you were talking about and I couldn't pull myself away if I wanted to, but I didn't want to barge in on you either. I had no idea, Jake. No idea."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Jasper," Jacob said, leaning his forehead against mine, burying his eyes into mine. "Nothing. I don't blame you for being curious after seeing and hearing all of our confrontations. I think anybody would have stood there and listened."

Just then, I heard the door open and I saw Edward stalking off down the sidewalk with Lauren trailing him. "Oh!" she hissed as glared over at Jacob. "So _that's _why we're leaving! What? Did that fag try to grope you in the bathroom or something?" _I really wish I wasn't so opposed to hitting girls because I would so punch her right in the fucking mouth right now. I suppose I could make an exception. _

Edward stopped in his tracks, turned around, and stormed back toward her. "No, _'that fag'_ didn't do anything," Edward growled right in her face, emphasizing 'that fag' in her ugly, nasal voice. "You really want to know what happened? Fine, I'll tell you what happened! Jacob and I got into it again. I know, big shocker, right? Why this time, you ask? Well, because he likes Jasper and is afraid that I am going to swoop in and try to win him over. _Why would he_ _think such a thing_, you ask? Because I really do want to! I would _love_ to swoop in and win him over. What I _really_ want to do is rip his fucking pants down and fuck his brains out right here on the sidewalk!" _I have no words for this!_

Lauren just stood there, horrified as Edward turned to stalk away. But then he stopped and turned back toward her again. "Oh, and just so you know," he growled in her face again. "There was a time when Jacob and I used to rip each other's pants down and blow our loads in each other's mouths! So the next time you have something to say about '_that fag_,' you can look at _'this fag,'_" he screamed in her face, poking his index finger into his chest. "You can picture _'this fag' _getting sucked off by _'that fag'_! Oh, and just so you know _baby_? He gave better head in 8th grade than you could ever fucking dream of giving!" _Jesus Christ! That was a total Julia Sugarbaker as the Terminator moment! That was seriously fucking awesome!_

Jacob and I sat there on the curb, flabbergasted by what we had just witnessed. Edward had stormed off to his silver Volvo and peeled out. Lauren, who had started crying, walked off down the sidewalk, calling Jessica Stanley to come pick her up.

"Wow," was all I could manage to mutter, finally breaking about two minutes of dumbfounded silence. I couldn't believe I had just witnessed that. Jacob sat there, shaking his head back and forth with his mouth still gaping open. Then he started laughing.

"I can't fucking believe it," Jacob exclaimed, still laughing. "I never thought he'd actually do it! I was absolutely certain he would end up getting married and having kids all while leading a double life."

We got up and made our way back to Jacob's car, all the while talking about the Edward/Lauren spectacle. This was the first time I had ever heard Jacob say anything good about Edward. He, too, was seriously impressed with Edward's rant.

The drive home was filled with constant conversation and occasional singing. We listened to a mix CD he made of 80s divas and talked about everything from our favorite TV shows to our first crushes and when we knew we were gay.

"Really, you were _five,"_ Jacob asked, amazed. "How the hell did you know you were gay when you were _five?_"

"I don't know, really. I just knew. People used to call me gay at school because I always wanted to be the mom when I played house and I always sang along with Madonna songs on the radio. Then I heard Rosalie come home from school one day talking about how boys who liked other boys were called gay and figured that's what I was."

"That's crazy," he said, still astonished. "I didn't figure out until I was about 10. I actually remember the day I figured it out. Eddie and I had built a fort out of blankets in his bedroom..."

"Eddie?" I interrupted, cocking an eyebrow.

"Wow, I haven't called him _that _in ages," Jacob replied, shaking his head. "Yeah, Cullen was always 'Eddie' to me back then. Anyway, we were sitting there talking about whether or not we had ever kissed a girl. Neither one of us had so we didn't have any idea what it was like. Well, for some reason, I just told him he could kiss me to see what it's like. So, he moved over so he was right across from me and leaned in and kissed me. The first kiss was just a peck on the lips. We both sat back, covered our mouths and giggled. Then he leaned in and kissed me, this time open mouthed. I had butterflies in my stomach and I wanted to kiss him again and again. That's when I knew that I was gay and that I was in love with him.

"Well, that's how everything began. Things escalated from there and we began touching each other and eventually going down on each other. It wasn't just lust for me. I mean, we had been friends our whole lives, but this was different. I knew I loved him. Well, this went on for about three years or so until we were thirteen and all that shit happened at school."

"So," I interjected. "If you don't mind me asking, what actually happened back then? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine. I don't mind talking about it now. So Eddie and I were in the locker room after basketball practice one day. Yes, I used to be on the basketball team. Anyway, we were the only ones in there so he came over to my locker where I was changing and kissed me. Just as he kissed me, Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley came through the locker room door. That's when he pushed me away and punched me in the stomach and screamed 'don't touch me, faggot!' I immediately fell to the ground and started crying. They all left the locker room and I just laid there on the ground crying.

"I cried myself to sleep that night and every night for about a month. I was completely devastated by that. I couldn't believe that someone you loved could do something like that to you. Word got out that _I _had tried to kiss _him _so I was constantly teased and tormented at school. I was honestly afraid to go to school every day, afraid of what was in store for me that day. I even got my ass kicked a few times. The thing that hurt the worst was that Edward Cullen, the boy I was madly in love with, had completely ostracized me and led the charge in making my life a living hell at school.

"One day, some guys were fucking with me and he came up and joined in. He spit in my face and told me he fucking hated me and wished I were dead. When I got home from school that day, I decided I had had enough. So I went to the garage, grabbed some rope, tied it to a tree branch and hung myself. I wasn't up there for a minute or so before my mom came running out of the house screaming. She yanked the rope so hard that the branch broke and I fell to the ground. I wasn't breathing so she rushed me to the emergency room.

"After they had gotten me stabilized, they made me see the hospital psychologist. He then recommended to my parents that I needed further psychiatric evaluation so they had me committed to a mental hospital in Seattle. I was there for about two weeks before the shrink had finally gotten me to tell him what was really going on.

"When the shrink finally convinced me to tell my parents, my dad flipped out and my mom cried, but she was certainly more accepting than he was. She told me she'd love me no matter what I was. My dad really didn't say anything. Well, they ended up getting into a huge argument on the way home from Seattle and didn't see a logging truck cross the median as they were coming around a bend. My dad swerved and ended up skidding off the road and hitting a tree. My mom was killed on impact and my dad ended up in a coma for about a week. When he finally came to, we learned that he was paralyzed from the waist down. So, all in all, my little attempt at taking my own life ended up costing my mother hers and paralyzing my father."

His voice finally broke as he said that last bit and started choking back the tears. "Pull over, Jake," I pleaded with him and he soon did. After the car came to a halt in a turnout right in front of Lake Crescent, he gripped the steering wheel, leaned his forehead against it, and started sobbing. I got out of the car and walked around to his side and opened the door. I gently tugged his arm, motioning him for him to get out. As he did, I grabbed him in the hardest hug I think I've ever given anyone.

He buried his head between my neck and shoulder and continued to weep. I hugged him tightly, patting his head and telling him it was okay. He kept repeating 'It was all my fault' between sobs. I pulled away from him.

"It wasn't your fault, Jake." He turned his head away from me so I grabbed his chin so I could look him straight in the eyes. "Look at me, Jake. It wasn't your fault. It was an accident. Accidents happen."

"Don't you see?" Jake yelled as he pulled away from me and started pacing in circles. "It _is _all my fault. They wouldn't have been arguing if it weren't for me. They wouldn't have been _in that fucking car _that night if it weren't for me. So yes, it _is_ all my fault she died. My mom is dead because of me," he wailed as he fell to his knees.

I rushed over to him and quickly fell to my knees, wrapping my arms around him. I held him tightly, rocking him back and forth as he cried. We sat like that for about ten minutes before he looked up at me and apologized.

"You don't need to apologize to me, Jake. You've been bottling this up for way too long, and it's about time you got it all off your chest."

"I'm just sorry I forced all of this on you tonight. Some first date."

"I didn't realize we were on a date," I said as I cocked an eyebrow and gave him a sly smile. He didn't return my smile, but hung his head and frowned.

"I guess that was just wishful thinking on my part. I don't blame you, though. I wouldn't want to date me either," he said looking straight at the ground. I grabbed his face and turned it toward me and smashed my lips into his.

He urgently returned my kiss, allowing his tongue to slide between my lips, sucking it into my mouth. I cupped the back of his head with my right hand, running my fingers through his silky, black hair. His mouth moved in unison with mine, as we panted, moaned, and breathed into each other. The feel of Jacob's mouth on mine was the most incredible thing I had ever felt. I had no idea kissing someone could be so fantastic. _Well, this is your first real kiss so you might as well enjoy it! _I caught a concentrated dose of his scent as I broke my mouth away from his to kiss his neck, only making me want him more so I quickly kissed my way back up his face to find his hungry, waiting mouth. _Shit, I can't breathe! Oh fuck it! Who cares? I can't think of a better way to go. _

We finally broke our kiss as I staggered back against the car. My head was spinning out of control. I couldn't make sense of who I was, why I was here, or what I was doing. The only thing that made sense was who I was with. That was all there was. All that existed in my life at that very moment was Jacob Black. I stood there staring at him, still trying to catch my breath. All I knew at that moment was that I wanted him…no, I needed him. He stood there, speechless, gawking at me with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Yet, he said nothing. _Shit, say something. What if that sucked? How would I know? I've never kissed anyone before! I have nothing to judge that against. Oh God, I hope I wasn't like kissing a dead fish!_

"Wow," he was finally able to murmur, still staring me straight in the face. _Good wow or bad wow? _"Wow."

"Hey, I said that I didn't know it was a date, not that I didn't want it to be," I grinned, winking at him. At that point he charged over to me, knocking me back onto the hood of his car. He parted my legs, pulling my right leg up to my chest as he leaned in, positioned himself on top of me, and devoured my face with an intensity and urgency I've never felt before.

Here I was, lying on the hood of his car, pulling his hair and clutching his back, acting out the scene that I had imagined a few hours earlier in the bathroom of that movie theatre. Here I was now, with him on top of me, feeling things in my body, mind, and soul I didn't even know were possible. Grinding. Panting. Moaning. Mouth to mouth. Chest to chest. Hardness to hardness. _And we're still in our fucking clothes! I can't even begin to imagine how good actual sex with this god will be!_

A set of headlights came around the bend and he quickly broke off our kiss and stood up. I laid there on the hood of his car, panting and trying to make my head stop spinning. I lifted my head to see him giving me the most marvelously radiant smile I had ever seen. I sat up on the hood as the car passed. He walked back over to me, leaned down and kissed me very gently before pulling away.

"Thank you," I whispered, beaming up at him.

"For what?" he asked, beaming back at me.

"I couldn't possibly imagine a first kiss that would be better than that."

"_What?_" Jacob exclaimed, looking awestruck. "You've never been kissed before?"

"No, that really was my first kiss. I mean, I have closed-mouth kissed people, but never quite like _that!"_

"Shit, I would have thought you were a seasoned pro. Kissing you was amazing!" _Amazing! _"I can't believe that was your first kiss. Well, was it worth the wait?"

"You have no fucking idea." He couldn't have possibly had any idea how good that was for me. If I had any idea kissing could be like that, I would have been running around kissing every guy I saw. But I highly doubted kissing any of those guys could have possibly compared to the feeling I got from kissing _that _mouth. His lips were so soft and full and molded to mine as if they were made for each other. The taste of his mouth was like nothing else I'd ever tasted. It was warm and wet and filled with hunger and desire. I didn't know you could actually taste hunger and desire, but I was pretty sure I could.

We sat together on the hood of his car, staring off into the distance. It was dark, but the sky was clear and the nearly full moon was shimmering off of the calm waters of Lake Crescent. Neither of us said anything for quite some time as we sat there encapsulated by the serenity of it all. At some point his hand ended up intertwined with mine with his head leaning against my shoulder as we continued to gaze off into the beautiful tranquility of the moonlit lake. It was probably one of the most beautiful places I had ever been, and I was spending it with one of the most beautiful people I had ever met. I don't think I had honestly ever been happier than I was in that very moment. _I wish that time would stand still and we could spend eternity in this very moment._

We finally got back in the car after about 45 minutes of being parked along the lakeside. _We seem to be making a habit out of pulling off on the side of the road tonight. _We rode in silence, listening to the music with perpetual smiles on our faces. That whole experience was a whirlwind of emotions, which ranged all the way from sorrow and grief to hunger and longing to unadulterated bliss. My heart was soaring so high that I was afraid it might drift away.

I turned slightly in my seat, to sit and watch Jacob as he drove, studying his every feature. I couldn't get over how truly stunning this man was. He was honestly more beautiful than I thought the first day I met him. I was convinced that the Bible was somehow mistaken and that it was in fact Jacob Black, not Adam, who was created in God's own image.

"What?" he asked, grinning over at me, watching me stare him down.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking this must be some kind of dream, and if that's the case, I hope I never wake up." He smiled over at me, reaching over and taking my hand. He gently stroked his thumb over my hand again and again. _If I were a cat, I'm certain I would be purring right now._

"You know," he said, interrupting my thoughts. "I'm actually really glad I got to talk to you about all of that back there…you know, about Cullen and the accident. It honestly feels good to get it off my chest."

"Well, I'm glad you felt that you could talk to me. I hope you know you can talk to me anytime about anything. I mean it, Jake. Anytime. Day or night."

"Thank you. I really appreciate that. I feel like I can tell you anything and the weird thing is, I feel like I actually _want _you to know anything and everything about me."

"I look forward to figuring out the mystery that is Jacob Black," I said, winking at him.

"I'm no mystery. My life is like an open book, well to you anyway," he replied, winking back at me.

We sat silent again for a few minutes before Jacob spoke again. "You know, getting this all out has made think about things a little differently. I think part of the reason I despise him so much, Cullen I mean, is because I think subconsciously I also blamed him for the accident. Because it was his actions, after all, that set that whole chain of events in motion. If he wouldn't have told me he wished I were dead, I wouldn't have tried to kill myself and then I wouldn't have ended up in that psych ward and my parents wouldn't have been on that road that night."

"Do you think you will ever be able to forgive him? Not for the accident because it wasn't his fault any more than it was yours, but I mean for treating you like that after all that you had been through?"

"Honestly, Jasper? I don't know if I will ever be able to. He was instrumental in literally ruining my life, and I have despised him for so long for that. Other people who tortured me back then have eventually come around and I've found a way to forgive them. But he hurt me worse than all of them combined; especially considering the fact that we had been best friends for thirteen years and that I loved him as much as I did. That's not something you can easily forgive."

"Has he ever apologized to you?" I inquired.

"Yes. A lot, actually. He tried to apologize over and over, but I couldn't allow myself to forgive him so I never did. One day that summer after school let out, he came over to my house, bawling his eyes out and literally got down on his hands and knees and begged for forgiveness. I basically told him to fuck off and die and that I never wanted to speak to him again. So, after that, he gave up trying to make amends and we became the Black and Cullen that you see today. And that's when the HoFam fractured down the middle because everyone basically picked a side." I remembered my first experience of being caught between them over the use of the word 'HoFam,' which was Jacob's nickname for the Honors Family, thus illustrating Jacob's point.

"You know," I wondered out loud. "I've never seen anyone fuck with you at school. When did that all stop? Did it ever stop?"

"Yeah, nobody really fucks with me anymore. It was right after my mom died and they let me out of the psych ward. When I went back to school, yeah, some people still tried to fuck with me, but I stood my ground and basically said 'yeah, I'm gay. What are you going to do about it?' and that was it. Most people just left me alone after that.

"In fact, my social life changed pretty drastically after that. Bella was the first person to stand by me after all that shit went down. I mean, yeah, I have known her since we were babies since our dads are best friends, but we had never really been close friends. After that, we became like best friends. She's actually the only other person besides you that knows the whole story with Cullen. I had also have become pretty good friends then with Tyler, Ben Cheney, and Angela after that. Cullen already had Lauren, Katie Marshall, and Jessica Stanley wrapped around his little finger. I had been pretty good friends with Mike Newton before, but he was always trying to emulate Cullen so he ended up being one of the people that fucked with me the worst, and we haven't been friends since. So yeah, that's how the HoFam got divided up."

"What about that other guy? Eric?" I asked, although I already knew the answer, and he shuddered.

"No one really likes Eric Yorkie," he grinned at me. _Poor kid. _

The rest of the drive was pretty much filled with other chit-chat and singing. Jacob and I discovered that we could do a pretty amazing two-part harmony to Bette Midler's _The Rose_. It really was true that every gay guy, no matter what generation he was from, loved that song.

"Well, here we are," Jacob said as he pulled up in front of my house. _Fuck, no way we are home already! I don't want this night to end! _I looked at the house and noticed all of the lights were off and only my beat up Sunfire and Rose's Mercedes were in the drive way. _They must all be out. Perfect!_

"Thank you for an amazing night, Jake. I really did have a great time tonight, even when you yelled at me and called me a 'drama queen,'" I grinned and winked at him.

"Hey, I'm still sorry about that. Like I said, he had me so worked up and I took it out on you. Anyway, I should be thanking you for an amazing night. You really helped me work through a lot of shit tonight, Jasper. You were there for me, and I appreciate it. You're a hell-of-a-guy, you know that?"

"Like I said before, Jake, I'm here anytime you need me. And thanks for the complement. I think you're a 'hell-of-a-guy,' too," I said, blushing a bit. "What I really should be thanking you for is the most amazing first kiss anyone could ever hope for."

"Oh that reminds me," Jacob interrupted. "I still 'owe you' for the movie tonight," he smiled wickedly at me, finger-quoting 'owe you.' _And just like that, I'm hard as a rock._

"Shit, after that kiss, you are paid in full and I am the one who is forever in _your_ debt."

"Well, then. If that's the case, I think it's time I start collecting," he said as he leaned over and gently guided my face to his. Our mouths were perfectly synchronized in a symphony of movement, our tongues intertwining and getting sucked into the other's mouth. I gently glided my fingers through his hair and rubbed his chest. His movements essentially mirrored mine.

This kiss didn't have the urgency and intensity of the one on the hood of the car, but it was somehow better. The first kiss was rough and passionate. This kiss was more tender and heartfelt. I honestly felt like I was melting into a puddle of goo being interlocked with Jacob like this. I didn't want to move from this spot ever again. I didn't want to taste anything but Jacob's mouth ever again. _Well, I can think of another thing that I bet tastes even more amazing than his mouth._

With that last thought, the hunger I felt for him took over. I crawled across the center console and moved into his lap. My ass hit the steering wheel, causing the horn to blow. We both chuckled once in each other's mouths and kept right on going.

"I want you so fucking bad right now," he whimpered into my mouth as I worked both of my hands through his hair. "Here," he whispered as he reached up and took my hand. "Let me show you how bad I want you." He began to glide my hand down his torso. My heartbeat became irregular and I started panting as my hand slid lower and lower down his torso. _Oh my God! I think I'm going to have a fucking heart attack!_

"Ahh," he moaned softly into my mouth, as my hand finally reached the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. I gently rubbed up and down his crotch through the material of his pants. His cock was every bit as long as mine but thicker. _Fuck he's big! _His hand found its way into my lap after it guided mine to its final destination. I began to tremble as I whimpered into his mouth, never once breaking our kiss.

"Oh my God, Jake," I groaned as he lightly caressed the tip of my cock. We sat there, tongues lapping through each other's mouths as we increased the force and tempo of our rubbing. I then felt him pull his hand out of my hair and join his other hand as it reached my belt buckle. _Oh fuck, I don't know if I'm ready for this. _

"May I," he whispered as he broke our kiss and stared deeply into my eyes. _Fuck it…just go with it! _I simply nodded my head. I sat there, trembling, as I watched him undo my belt buckle and unbutton my pants. He gripped my zipper, slowly moved it down and pulled open the flaps of my pants. My cock sprang forth, straining against the material of my boxers. _Now you decide to stay in your cage! _

There was a significant wet spot on my boxers from the mass amounts of pre-cum oozing from my slit. He took his index finger and rubbed it gently across the wet spot and pulled it back, causing my head to fall back as I moaned his name. A shimmery ribbon of pre-cum connected the tip of his finger and my boxers as he licked his lips and brought his finger to his mouth.

As soon as his finger entered his mouth, my big brain shutdown and my little brain took over. I crashed against him so hard in the desperate need to get my lips to his that the force of our bodies snapped the back of the driver's seat and it fell backward. We were then fully reclined as I frantically unbuttoned his shirt and ripped it open. I then grabbed his belt buckle. "Take these off!" I ordered as I yanked my polo off. I lifted myself off of him and in one fowl swoop, I tugged my jeans and boxers down around my knees before kicking them all the way off, allowing my cock to spring up and smack my stomach, the gooey wetness splashing into my belly button.

Jacob moaned as he gazed at my cock, licking his lips. He finally managed to slide his pants and boxers down to his knees, freeing his member. "Fuck Jake!" I groaned as I saw his cock for the first time. It was honestly more beautiful than I had imagined. I had a pretty good mental picture of what it might look like after my episode in the locker room, but that picture didn't do it justice. _Fucking perfection in the form of a penis!_

His penis was at least 8 inches long and the skin of his shaft and scrotum was slightly darker than his skin tone. The head was in perfect proportion to the rest of his amazing cock and in a similar tone to his skin, except slightly more purple. I couldn't resist any longer and wrapped my hand around it and glided it up and down with the loads of pre-cum he had gushed feeling like silk in my hand. _Damn, you can just barely fit your hand around it. _

He brought his hand up and touched my naked cock for the first time. My cock was virtually wet from all of the pre-cum that I had been spewing. His hand felt like magic on me as he rubbed the wet stickiness up and down my pole. We continued to stroke each other, each of us moaning and grunting and writhing with each stroke the other took. He glided his finger just over my glans. I bucked my hips and crashed down onto his chest, desperate to reach his lips.

Our mouths met feverishly, panting and moaning each other's names, as our hands continued to work each other. My hand left his throbbing cock, to join my other hand in gripping and pulling his hair as I pressed my hips against his. He then wrapped his hand around both of our cocks, allowing my length to slide against his. Feeling the silky smooth wetness of our cocks rubbing against each other as Jacob held them tightly together was the single greatest feeling I've ever experienced. I bucked my hips faster and faster as I repeated his name over and over, never leaving his mouth.

I could feel myself about to climax as I hugged my chest against his as tight as I could. I buried my face in his neck and emitted some combination of a moan and a whimper as I erupted a volcano-full load of hot, gooey wetness all over our chests. He opened his mouth arching his back, pulling my hair with his free hand. He groaned loudly as he unleashed a fountain of his own sticky, sweet goodness into the limited space between us.

My body collapsed lifelessly onto his, gasping for air and breathing heavily right into his ear. His hand pulled out from between us and wrapped around my back. We laid there like that for what seemed like hours as he continued to tenderly caress my back. I finally propped myself so I could look at him. His face was flushed, giving him the most radiant skin tone known to man. His molten dark chocolate eyes burned into me as if he were staring deep into my soul. I leaned down and kissed him gently once on the mouth before pulling myself back up.

"You're fucking amazing, you know that," Jacob finally whispered, still winded and grinning from ear to ear.

"Right back at ya," I whispered and smiled in return. I laid there on top of him, our bodies still naked and wet, just staring into his eyes, never wanting to leave this spot or this moment.

Suddenly, the porch light flicked on and I tried to jump off of him, hitting my head on the roof of his car as I slid my naked ass over to the passenger seat. _Shit!! I didn't think anyone was home!!_ We both scrambled in the dark for our clothes, reaching down on the driver's seat floor searching for our pants. I grabbed my pants and boxers and quickly threw them on. Jacob tried to lift his seat, swearing as we realized it most likely was broken. I found my polo and threw it over my head. As soon as it was on me, it stuck right to my chest. _Oh yeah, that's right. I have cum all over me._

After we were fully dressed I leaned over and kissed him once. "Thank you for…well, there are no words to describe tonight." I leaned in to kiss him again.

"No," he said, smiling wickedly. "Thank _you._ Really, Jazz. Thank _you._" _Oh, he called me Jazz! I think I might melt. _

"To be continued," I murmured, as I leaned over and kissed him again. "Goodnight Jake," I whispered as I opened the car door.

"Goodnight," he wordlessly mouthed to me before I shut the door behind me. I turned to face the house. I still didn't see any lights on so I was wondering who was even there to turn on the porch light. I made my way up the stairs to the porch and put my hand on the door handle. I turned to look back at Jake who was still watching me from his car, smiling. I smiled back at him and turned to open the door. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and opened it. I looked back and saw him start his car, turn on his headlights, and begin to back out of the driveway. Upon closing the door, I turned and looked around the darkened house, hearing muffled laughter coming from the living room. _Oh fuck. How are you going to spin your way out of this one, Jasper?_

_**Credit Notes: **__'Steel Magnolias' is a film that was originally released in 1989. 'Steel Magnolias' was produced by Ray Stark, Andrew Stone, and Victoria White; was directed by Herbert Stone; and was based on the Off-Broadway play of the same name penned by Robert Harling. 'Steel Magnolias' is the property of TriStar Pictures, Inc. and no copyright infringement was intended by referencing lines from the film. Seriously, if you have not seen this movie, do yourself a favor (but keep the tissues handy)._

'_Julia Sugarbaker,' as portrayed by the ever-so talented Dixie Carter, is associated with the CBS television sitcom 'Designing Women' which aired from 1986-1993. 'Designing Women' was created by Linda Bloodworth-Thomason and Pamela Norris and is owned by Sony Pictures Television. No copyright infringement was intended._

'_The Rose' was written by Amanda McBroom and made famous by Bette Midler in 1979. _


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, which are the property of the amazing and wonderful Stephenie Meyer. This chapter contains situations of a sexual nature. Discretion is advised. (I'm just trying to cover my ass)_

_And I once again have to thank Ashlie, my wonderful Beta who has to power through my consistently poor punctuation! _

_**Chapter 7**_

"So," the voice in the dark said, still giggling. "It looks like you boys had a good time." I walked into the living room and flipped on the light switch to see Rosalie sitting on the couch in front of the window that overlooks the driveway.

I didn't answer. I rolled my eyes at her and turned to walk up the stairs. "Oh no you don't," she yelled at me, following me up the stairs. "I want details!"

"Fuck off, Rose," I hissed, slamming my bedroom door in her face. Of course that didn't stop her because she just barged right into my room. _Fucking lock the door, Jasper!_ I just groaned and threw myself on my bed, covering my face with my pillow. She sat down on my bed and ripped the pillow off my face.

"Spill! I need to know how tonight went," she urged with a devilish grin on her face.

"What, you couldn't get your own date so you have to heckle me about mine?" I asked, as I ripped the pillow from her hands, putting it back over my face.

"So it was a date! I knew it! And considering what I saw going on in that car, I'd say you had a pretty damn good date!" _Okay, how much did she really see?_

I lifted the pillow off of my face and glared at her. "And what exactly did you see going on in that car," I growled at her. "Or what was it that you think you saw, anyway?"

"Well, I really couldn't _'see'_ anything," she said, quoting with her fingers. "Because you guys had the windows so fogged up. But I could see that that car was seriously fucking rocking!" _Yeah, it was pretty steamy so I would imagine we had those windows fogged up quite nicely. The rocking car is pretty embarrassing, though. At least she didn't see us with our pants around our ankles, humping each other into an orgasmic frenzy. _"I can't believe we've been at this school for a whole five fucking days and you are already fucking guys in the backseats of cars! Or maybe getting fucked. Wait, are you a top or a bottom?"

"Jesus Christ, Rose," I hissed at her. "Nobody was fucking anybody! I already told you I haven't done that yet and I'm certainly not going to with someone I've known for less than a week! I'm not you, whore!"

"Well, you were certainly doing _something_ in that car. Oh, and call me a whore again and see what happens!"

"Whore," I said, grinning at her. She ripped my pillow out of my arms and started hitting me in the head with it. "Stop it bitch," I yelled, and couldn't control my laughter. I tried to block the pillow with my hands but she was too fast.

"You're the whore," she yelled, laughing as well, as she continued to beat me with the pillow. "I wasn't the one all Backseat Betty out there! Or in your case, Backdoor Betty!"

"That's it," I yelled, grabbing my other pillow and swinging it at her face. We continued swinging pillows at each other, laughing hysterically, until we finally just collapsed on my bed.

"Truce?" she asked, trying to catch her breath.

"In your dreams, bitch," I said as I yanked my pillow out from under my head and swung it at her head.

"C'mon! Enough already! You're gonna mess up my hair and then there will be hell to pay," she warned. _That'll just give you an excuse to stare at yourself in the mirror some more._

"All right, all right. I'm done." We both lay there on my bed staring at the ceiling, trying to catch our breath, neither of us saying anything. She then rolled onto her side, propped her head up by her elbow, and looked at me.

"You know," she said almost pleasantly, "I think it's great you've got a boyfriend. It's about time, really. I mean, I was starting to worry that you'd end up like the crazy lady with all the cats."

"It's a little early to be calling Jake my boyfriend, Rose. Like I said, I haven't even known him for a week yet."

"Well, that didn't stop you from getting your freak on out there," she joked, doing that annoying 'bow-chicka-wow-wow' noise. "Or are you still holding out for Emmett's brother," she said, pursing her lips and narrowing her eyebrows. _Oh shit! Edward! I completely forgot about all that! Well, my mind was otherwise occupied. Perfect! This will distract her!_

"Oh my God," I exclaimed. "Speaking of which, guess who was at the theatre tonight? That's right. Edward and his 'girlfriend' Lauren," I said, doing the finger quote thing.

"Ooh, drama," she said, leaning in eagerly, waiting to hear the rest of the story. _Worked like a charm! _

"Yeah there was some drama between him and Jake tonight... Well, where do I begin? Okay, so basically Edward tried to hit on me in the bathroom…"

"Fuck off," she yelled, interrupting me.

"So, Jake saw us come out of the bathroom together and he got pretty shitty…"

"What were you two doing in the bathroom," she said, grinning as she interrupted me again.

"Stop interrupting me! We weren't doing anything. Anyway, so Jacob got shitty with me, basically accusing me of what you were thinking, which was totally off base. So in the theatre, Edward and Lauren sit right directly behind us. At one point during the movie, Edward gets up to go to the bathroom. When he gets up, he basically rubs his crotch against the back of my head…"

"No fucking way," she yelled.

"Do you want me to fucking tell the story or not?" I was getting really annoyed.

"Sorry," she apologized, locking her mouth with a fake key and throwing it over her shoulder. _If only that really worked. _

"Anyway," I said in a disgusted tone. "Jacob immediately got pissed and stormed off following him to the bathroom. I didn't know what to do so I got up and followed them. I was about to walk into the bathroom but the conversation sounded pretty heated so I stood on the other side of the entrance and listened to them argue. Basically, what I found out is that they used to be an item. Jacob and Edward, I mean. And apparently in Junior High something happened that caused Jacob to be outed to the whole school and Edward treated him like a pariah after that, not wanting people to find out he was gay too. So that's where all the animosity between them comes from because Jacob was really hurt by it since they had been so close before.

"Then, some other shit happened, they caught me listening in or whatever. Jake got pissed. I stormed out. Anyway, this is where it gets interesting. When Jake and I were outside, Edward comes storming out of the theatre with Lauren trailing behind. She sees Jake, makes a derogatory comment about him and Edward just fucking snaps! He got right in her face, basically screaming at her about 'this fag' and 'that fag' and some other shit and that he and Jake used to fuck around and that he basically wanted to tear my pants off and fuck me right there on the sidewalk. Then he got in his car and peeled out, leaving her there on the sidewalk."

"That's seriously fucking awesome," she squealed. "I would have paid to see that!"

"Yeah, it was pretty fucking crazy!" We continued to talk for a little bit longer in my room before she got up to go to bed. She never did bring up the car again, for which I was thankful. _Hopefully she forgets._

After she left my room, I finally got up to strip my clothes off. _Christ, I'm surprised I was even able to get the shirt off without peeling off a layer of skin. _I threw my shirt in the hamper, kicked off my shoes, and undid my belt buckle. I slid my pants down to my knees and froze. _These aren't my boxers._ Then I immediately started laughing. _Of course I would end up with his fucking boxers. _I finished taking off my pants, throwing them in the hamper as well. I slid my, well Jake's, boxers off and went to throw them in the hamper but I stopped. I just couldn't help myself as I brought them up to my nose and deeply inhaled. _Oh God! Amazing!_ His boxers had a concentrated dose of the 'pure sex' smell that Jacob had going on. It was seriously the most amazing scent I'd ever smelled. _Eh, why not?! _

I lay down on my bed with his boxers still in my hand. As soon as I caught a whiff of that scent I was hard as a rock anyway. _Fuck, Jasper! Are you trying to go for some kind of record to see how many times you can cum in one day?_ So I wrapped his boxers around my cock and started stroking, replaying the scene in the car over and over in my head. I thought about the taste of Jacob's mouth on mine; the feeling of him rubbing his finger across my pre-cum soaked boxers and bringing it to his mouth; the feeling of his hand gliding up and down my glistening, wet cock; the feeling of his silky smooth shaft in my hand as I stroked him; the feeling of our hot, throbbing cocks, rubbing against each other as I humped him furiously before erupting all over his chest and abdomen with him cumming a second later.

I lasted all of about a minute and a half after replaying all that in my head. I couldn't help but lie there, smiling at the ceiling, letting my mind wander. _What an amazing night, Jasper. Seriously. You got it on with one of the hottest guys you have ever seen and in the driver's seat of his car, no less. Oh yeah, I wonder if I should pay to fix that or something? I can't believe we broke his fucking seat! Shit, that was intense! I've never felt anything like that before, ever! Man, I'm actually really starting to like this boy. I hope he likes me too! _I continued to wander from thought to thought until I finally slipped into unconsciousness as I lay there, still gripping his boxers.

--x--

The rest of the weekend dragged pretty slowly as I worked myself into a manic fit. I half expected to get a call from Jacob at some point this weekend. Yet, no call. I realized Saturday morning as I woke up, thinking fondly about our escapade the previous night that he never gave me his phone number. I only gave him mine so even if I wanted to, I couldn't call him. Yeah, I could have looked it up on the phone book. I actually did look it up in the phone book. There was only one 'Black' listed here in Forks, a Billy Black, which I'm assuming was Jacob's father. But I couldn't bring myself to call him. _It would be weird to call him, right? I mean, he didn't give me his number and all. He'll call me if he wants to talk to me. Why hasn't he called yet? What if he doesn't want to talk to me?_ _He's probably just busy; that's why he hasn't called. Yeah, he did say that he has to help his dad out a lot at their auto shop. Maybe he's avoiding me. Why would he be avoiding me? Maybe he regrets what happened in the car? Ugh, I'm such a girl!_

I couldn't help but be sick to my stomach from anxiety as I drove to school. My thoughts continued to churn through the scenarios as to why he never called me over the weekend. I held my breath as I pulled into the parking lot, seeing him get out of his car. _Should I go park next to him? Oh, what the hell._ I pulled into the spot right next to him and shut off my car. As I got out, he stood there at the back of his car, simply beaming at me. When I saw his face and the radiantly exuberant smile he was giving me, all of the anxiety that had been building in me over the weekend quickly faded away.

"Good morning," he said as he walked over to me, still smiling ear to ear. "How was the rest of your weekend?" _Filled with anxiety because you never called me!_

"Not bad," I said, blushing at him as I couldn't hide my smile. "How was yours?" We turned to slowly walk toward the school, walking dangerously close.

"Busy. I was at my dad's shop pretty much all weekend. I was helping him rebuild the engine of a '67 Chevy. It was fun. I like rebuilding old cars with my dad. We don't really have a whole lot in common or a lot we can talk about, but this is the one thing we can find common ground on. I was there in body, but my mind was otherwise occupied," he said, hip-checking me and then winking.

"And where was your mind exactly?" I asked, smiling shyly at him. He stopped for a second and leaned in close to my ear, sending a shiver straight down my spine.

"I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that I somehow ended up wearing your underwear the other night," he whispered, giving me this look of pure lust in his eyes. It took everything I had in me not to knock him to the ground and tear his pants off right there in the school parking lot. "Well, at least I got some good use out of them," he continued, winking at me as we started walking. I couldn't help but blush. _Not helping!_

"That's okay," I managed to mutter. "Yours got a pretty good workout, too," I said, returning his wink. He moaned playfully at my comment as we proceeded to class. Almost everyone was in there as we walked into the class together, and their eyes were glued on us. Most of the class gave us looks that screamed, _'I know what you did in your car Friday night!_' Bella gave us a wickedly evil grin as we hung our raincoats and made our way to our seats. Angela looked like she was going to jump out of her chair in excitement as I took my seat next to her. I also realized that Edward and Lauren were both noticeably absent.

"So," Angela said in eager anticipation. "Tell me what happened Friday night...tell me everything!" _Jacob, I might have to fucking kill you and your big mouth!_

"What do you mean? What do you want to know?" I asked, slightly panicked. _Does everyone know we made out in his car?_

"At the theatre," she urged, leaning in really close. "Jessica called me Saturday and told me everything. She said you were there and that you saw and heard everything!" _Saw and heard what? What the hell was she talking about? _Then it finally dawned on me what she was talking about. _EDWARD! Shit, news travels fast in this small town!_

Before I could answer, Edward walked into the classroom as the bell rang. Everyone stared at him in shock as he hung his head and took his seat. He honestly looked like shit considering how impeccably he normally dressed. He was wearing a black sweatshirt with the sleeves cut off, a pair of sagging gray sweatpants, and flip flops. His hair was even more disheveled than it normally was and he had some scruff on his face as if he hadn't shaved since last week. He didn't bother to wear a rain coat, and his clothes were soaking wet. His eyes looked glassy and he stumbled a bit as he took his seat, indicating that he might have actually been drunk. Yet somehow, even looking like that, he still somehow managed to exude a certain sexiness that I couldn't quite describe. _Only Edward Cullen could manage to look sexy dressed like that!_

He didn't acknowledge anyone in class. He sat there, either staring at his book or staring straight ahead, completely avoiding all eye contact. I couldn't stop myself from watching him the whole class. I honestly felt bad for him. I didn't know if it was his intention to explode like that on Friday or if it was just something that happened in the heat of the moment, but the cat was certainly out of the bag now and there was no going back.

As the bell rang, Edward was up and out of the classroom before anyone could talk to him. I stood up and watched him as he bolted out of the room. Angela was obviously eager to pick up our conversation, but before she could, Jacob was there, with an irritated look on his face. _Oh fuck, now what?_

"I watched you basically sit there and stare at Cullen throughout the entire class," Jacob stated matter-of-factly with his face stone-cold. Angela, about to speak, took in the tone of Jacob's voice and turned and backed away timidly before she could ask her question. _Shit, what's the correct way to go about saying this?_

"Jake, I honestly feel bad for him," I said as he rolled his eyes at me and grunted. "Look, you told me you know what it's like for everyone to know your deep dark secret…"

"No, no, no," Jacob interjected, starting to get really aggravated. "Don't go there! He did this on his own free will. He wasn't pushed out of the closet like I was! Besides, he told me he was ready so he can just fucking deal with it. He doesn't deserve my sympathy." I frowned and looked at the floor, feeling like a puppy that was just scolded for pissing on the carpet.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bitch at you like that," he apologized, as his face warmed slightly. "You honestly feel bad for him and I can see that. I guess it's not your fault. You can't help it. You're a total sweetheart," he said, pinching my cheek as he grinned at me. _Did he just call me a sweetheart? Swoon!_

People from the next class started filing in, so we grabbed our things and headed to Trig. We were close to the last people to enter the class, and of course everyone was still staring at us as we walked in. The bell rang and once again Edward came strolling in just in time. The only problem was Mr. Mason wasn't in class yet so everyone was still chatting it up. I could hear everyone's whispers as they continued to glance back and forth between Edward, Jacob, and I.

"Alright," Edward said, standing up and grabbing everyone's attention. All eyes were frozen open, glued to Edward as he began to stagger around the front of the room. "Why don't we just get this all out in the open, shall we," he said, slightly slurring his words." _Yep, he's definitely fucking wasted._ "Enough with the goddamn whispers and snickering already! To answer everyone's questions, yes I am a fag, yes I used to fuck around with Jacob Black, and yes," he paused, taking a few steps down the aisle to where I stood and bent down and kissed me hard right on the mouth for about two seconds before breaking it off. I could hear a collective gasp from the class. "I do have a thing for Jasper Whitlock. There, now you know. Now you can all stop whispering about me and laughing at me behind my back!" His mouth tasted like a combination of bourbon and breath-mints. I sat there, staring forward, wide-eyed and frozen in horror. I couldn't find myself able to steady my heartbeat, deep down knowing that it wasn't the horror of the situation that made my heart flutter like that. _Why the fuck did he just do that?! _

With a look of sheer panic, I glanced over at Jacob to see his face snarled and hands clenched in fists. Edward noticed. "Oh calm down, Black. So, I kissed your boyfriend. Big fucking deal. I told you I wasn't going to just back down and let you have him," Edward sniped at him, before turning to me. "C'mon, Jasper! You know you'd rather be with me than that junkyard dog over there." I began to feel weight of everyone's stares as my face burned from the inside out. _I can't fucking believe he just did that to me. You fucking prick! You selfish, drunk, arrogant, fucking prick! _

Jacob was about to get out of his seat as Mr. Mason came bustling into the room, carrying a stack of papers. "Sorry, class. The copy machine jammed. I wanted to get these sample problems printed out for tonight's homework assignment," he said, trying to organize the stacks of papers he just set on his desk. Edward returned to his seat, only staring forward again, while Jacob, still agitated, sat back down in his seat and continued to glare at Edward. _There is no way in hell I'm going to be able to concentrate on math today after all that shit! And from the looks of all the faces in the class, neither is anyone else._

Mr. Mason finally grabbed a stack of papers and stepped over in front of Edward's desk and began to count out the sheets. His eyebrows twitched, he inhaled deeply through his nose, and took a step back. "Mr. Cullen," he stated, staring sternly down at Edward. "You smell like a wino. Have you been drinking?" he asked, sounding both shocked and appalled. Edward didn't answer. He just stared forward, not bothering to look up at him. "Alright then. Just…go to the office," Mr. Mason ordered, obviously flustered.

Edward gathered his things and walked out of the classroom, still not saying anything or looking at anyone. Mr. Mason watched him walk out the door and decided he should follow. "Class, I'll be right back. Go ahead and take a stab at the first few problems on these," he said as he gave the stack of papers to Katie Marshall to distribute. After he left the classroom, everyone began looking around, appearing to be completely dumbfounded.

"So Jasper," Jessica Stanley said, turning around and looking at me. "Are you Jacob Black's boyfriend?" I stared at her, completely horrified by her question. _Of course she had to fucking ask me that! I apparently hadn't been embarrassed enough today. The fucking bitch couldn't help herself. _"Well, are you?" she asked after I didn't answer immediately.

"Jess," Angela hissed. "Leave him alone."

"C'mon, Jasper! You can tell me," Jessica urged. Everyone was now looking at me, causing my face to flush again. Jacob looked like he was intently awaiting my answer.

Just then, Mr. Mason walked into the room and called the class to order. _THANK YOU!_ Jessica shot me a look before she turned around, which I interpreted as _'Don't think you're getting off that easy. You _will _answer my question!'_

The rest of class flew by, but I could hardly concentrate. I made a detour to the bathroom between classes, arriving to English just as the bell rang, much to Jessica's chagrin. Ms. Phillips taught the whole time so there was no room for extra conversation. I even managed to make it to band, completely dodging Jessica on the way.

"So, what are you going to tell Jess," Jacob whispered in my ear as he took his seat next to me. "You know she won't let that drop."

"I know," I muttered. "That's why I've been trying to avoid her like the plague." I laughed lightly.

"So, are you?" he asked after a minute of playing few warm-up scales. _Not you too!_

"So, am I what?" I replied, as I couldn't help but smile at him.

"So, are you my boyfriend?" he asked with his eyes smoldering. His lips turned up into a wicked grin as he leaned his face to within a few inches of mine. My heart began to pound loudly in my chest. I wanted so badly just to turn and lock lips with him right here in band. _Concentrate, Jasper! No public make-out sessions in the band room!_

"I don't know. Am I?" I replied turning my face toward his, moving even closer.

"Do you want to be?" he whispered, staring deep into my soul. I stared into his eyes with my mouth ever so slightly ajar. All I could think about was kissing him. We stared at each other, our faces only inches apart.

"You guys feel like playing today?" I heard Mr. Chalmers ask, breaking my concentration from Jacob' molten chocolate eyes, realizing that we had completely zoned out the rest of the room as if we were the only ones present. Mr. Chalmers had his hands raised and everyone had their instruments up, except for the two of us who looked like we were about to make out.

I looked around and everyone was staring at us, especially Jessica Stanley, who had a total shit-eating grin on her face. It was obvious that Bella overhead our conversation as she sat there looking up at me from under my music stand, with a cocked eyebrow and an expression that clearly read _'Well, do you want to be his boyfriend?' _Of course, my face burst into flames and I could see that Jacob's did too, giving him that breathtaking hue to his skin. We both raised our trumpets to our mouths. _Shit! I have no idea what we're supposed to be playing! _

After band, I walked between Jacob and Angela as we made our way to the cafeteria. As we entered I saw Jessica already sitting at our table, impatiently awaiting our arrival. _Well, now both Jessica _and _Jacob are waiting for an answer to that question._

Once we grabbed our lunches and sat down, with Jacob naturally sitting next to me, Jessica started right in. "Alright Jasper Whitlock," she stated, getting a little pissy. "Enough dodging me today. I saw the way you two were looking at each other in band. Is Jacob your boyfriend or not?"

"Well," my mouth said before my mind could filter. "We've really only been out once, and we haven't made anything official yet," I said, looking down, with my hands folded in my lap. _Do you realize what you just said? Yes I do, but the question is, do I really care anymore?_

"So, do you _want _to be his boyfriend?" Jessica continued, smiling coyly at me. Everyone was staring at me, waiting for my answer, especially Jacob. _Well, I might as well answer them both._

I glanced over at Jacob who seemed really nervous to hear my answer. _We can't leave him hanging, now can we? _I picked up my hand out of my lap, put it on top of the table, and placed it on his as I turned to him. "I could think of worse things in the world than being Jacob's boyfriend," I said, looking directly at him but responding to her.

Jacob turned his hand up and we intertwined our fingers as we stared into each other's eyes. The look in his eyes was one of pure, unadulterated joy. Jessica began jumping up and down in her seat and clapping her hands as Angela looked at me in complete shock and amazement. Bella actually started tearing up a bit.

I remembered reading somewhere that the first person you told was always the hardest when you came out and it got easier after that, which was certainly the case with me. I honestly didn't really know these people and I truly didn't care anymore if they knew. _All I care about is what this beautiful boy sitting next to me thinks._

"I, for one, am happy for you guys," Tyler said, breaking the silence. "Jake's taken a lot of shit for this over the last few years so I'm glad he's got someone now."

"Thanks, man," Jacob said, extending his free hand over in a fist toward Tyler who pumped fists with him.

"Jake," Mike said, timidly. "I know I was one of the ones who gave you all kinds of shit back in the day, and I've never really apologized for that. But I just want to let you know that I really am sorry for being such a punk and that I'm happy for you, too."

"Thanks, Mike," Jacob said, almost choking up. "I really appreciate that." _I bet he's been waiting a long time for that apology._

"Man, this really sucks," Katie Marshall, who had been pretty quiet throughout the whole exchange, finally spoke out, interrupting the '_After School Special-esque' _exchanges. Everyone turned to look at her, shocked at her outburst. "I mean, first I had a crush on Jacob Black back in junior high and he turned out to be gay. Then I had a crush on Edward Cullen, who dated Lauren and _then_ turns out to be gay." _Oh shit! I had completely forgotten about Edward!_ "And then I start eying up the new guy, who, guess what, also turns out to be gay. Life is so unfair! All the good ones are gay!"

Everyone laughed until Eric Yorkie interrupted her. "I'm not gay," he said to her grinning.

"Ugh, like I said…" Katie groaned, rolling her eyes. _Poor kid._

"So," Jessica said, "Have you guys done it yet?" _What's with this girl? And I thought I was a Drama Queen!_

"Jessica," Bella and Angela simultaneously snapped at her. I didn't respond but I knew my face was about to betray me as it felt like it was now on fire. "Jasper, you don't have to answer that," Angela continued. I glanced over at Jacob and his face was now fully flushed as well. _Great. She asks if we've 'done it' and we're both sitting here blushing._

"I mean, _look at them,"_ Jessica continued. "Look at how they're both blushing! You two have totally done the nasty, haven't you?" The guys at the table groaned at her, obviously not wanting to hear the details.

Before either of us could answer, Emmett Cullen had walked up to our table. "Hey, have any of you guys seen my brother today?" _Yeah, and I kissed him. Well, he kissed me, but I digress. Damn, up close he's even hotter! I really hope Rose hits that! He's kind of intimidating though. _"I know he was here this morning but I haven't seen him since. I really need to talk to him." _Well, considering how fast news travels in this school, he probably already heard about Friday and possibly this morning._

No one really wanted to answer, but Angela finally spoke up. "I think he either left or got sent home in second period. He didn't look like he was, um, feeling too well." He didn't look too pleased.

"Fine, I'll catch him at home, but in the meantime, I'd like to have a word with you two," he said, pointing at me and Jake. "If you don't mind." _Oh God! 'Intimidating' may not have been the right word. 'Fucking terrifying' might be a better description._ I looked like I was going to piss my pants right there at the table, but Jacob didn't seem fazed.

"What do you want, Emmett," Jacob asked him, with a slight edge to his voice.

"Could you just follow me for a minute," Emmett responded, almost pleading. "Please?" _Damn, what could he possibly want?_

"Whatever," Jacob said as he stood up. I was a little slower to stand up, hoping I didn't have a piss stain on the front of my jeans. Emmett turned to walk toward the cafeteria door and we followed. I could see Rosalie jump out of her seat and follow us to the door. As soon as Rosalie reached the door, Emmett put his hand up to stop her.

"I just need to talk to the guys, Rose," he said to her. He tried to be stern but from the sound of his voice, she had him wrapped around her little finger just like she did most guys.

"Anything you have to say to my brother, you can say in front of me," Rosalie insisted, not budging.

"Fine," he said, pulling us aside on the other side of the cafeteria door. "I wanted to ask you two," he said, looking at us. "What happened the other night? In Port Angeles? I overheard some guys talking today and they were saying that apparently my brother made a spectacle of himself as he broke up with Lauren and told her he was gay, and I heard you were there so I wanted to know if it's true."

"That's really something you should be asking him, Emmett," Jake responded.

"C'mon Jake! Just tell me," Emmett pleaded with him. "He's my baby brother and I love him so I want to know if what people are saying about him is true." _Aww, the protective big brother!_

"Does it really matter to you that much if what they're saying _is _true?" Jacob asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No, it doesn't matter to me. Not at all. And it didn't matter to me when I found out you were gay, although it seemed to tear Eddie apart back then. He would get pissed off and start crying anytime anyone even mentioned your name after that and none of us could figure out why. Now thinking back, if this is true, all of that makes a lot more sense. So please, Jake, tell me the truth. Is my brother gay?"

"Em," Jacob sighed. "It's not my place to tell you. He and I haven't been friends in years, but I'm still not at liberty to discuss his business like that. If you really want to know, you're going to have to hear it from him."

Emmett sighed and rubbed his temples. "Well, I guess I have my answer then. Like I said, I don't care one way or another. He's my baby brother and I'll love him no matter what. I know you guys have had your differences in the past, but I would appreciate it if you could be nice enough to help him get through this, Jake. Both of you," he said, looking over at me. "You're the only two who can possibly understand what he's going through." _What the fuck? I've only been officially out for about 10 minutes__. _I glanced over at Rose who looked down sheepishly as if she were guilty of something. _Thanks a lot, bitch!_

"Not a chance, Em," Jacob growled, starting to get a little wet in the eyes. "You know how he treated me back then. I can't just pretend like it didn't happen."

"Just think about it," Emmett said, putting his hand on Jacob's shoulder. "That's all I ask." He grinned as he then messed up Jacob's hair for a second before patting Jacob's back a couple times. Jacob looked playfully annoyed, but laughed.

"I'll think about it," Jacob finally muttered.

"Thanks, kid," Emmett said, lightly pushing Jacob's chin with his fist. "I kind of miss having you around all the time, even though you used to annoy the shit out of me when you were little. And although he'd never admit it, I'm sure Eddie misses having you around too." Jacob grunted and rolled his eyes. "Like I said, just think about it." _You know, Emmett is kind of sweet in his own way, kind of like a big teddy bear. And I never really noticed his dimples before. Not only is he hot, but he's cute, too. Rose could definitely do worse._

"I told you I would, Em," Jacob responded, looking annoyed, yet slightly overwhelmed by his conversation with Emmett. With that he and Rosalie turned to walk back into the cafeteria. Jacob and I followed a few seconds later. At one point, Rosalie turned and mouthed _'we'll talk later' _at me before reaching her table.

People bombarded us with questions as we returned to our half-eaten lunches, but we didn't divulge a whole lot to them. We basically told them that he wanted to know why he went home. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Jacob and I walked together to every class, between Bella and Angela, neither of whom seemed to mind. They both seemed genuinely happy that we were happy.

After school, we walked together to our cars, which were parked right next to each other, and stood there and talked for a few minutes as people began to file out. After we said our goodbyes, I sat in my car and turned the ignition. He came back over and knocked on my window. I rolled it down and he looked around quickly and then leaned in to give me a quick kiss. It was a short kiss, but I could feel the emotion behind it. _After all, that was your first kiss after officially becoming a couple. Couple. I really like the sound of that!_

"I couldn't leave without doing that," he whispered, grinning wildly at me.

"I'm glad you did," I said as I was still trying to catch my breath, but still managing to smile joyfully back at him. "See you tomorrow, Jake," I barely whispered to him.

"Sweet dreams, Jazz," he whispered back before leaning in to kiss me one more time. _"'Stars shining bright above you…'"_ he began softly singing the opening lines of _'Dream a Little Dream of Me' _as he backed away from my car floating around like he was ballroom dancing, doing a little twirl before turning back toward his car. I immediately thought back to him serenading me with that song on our way to Port Angeles. I couldn't help but get all googly-eyed watching him dance and sing like that. _How did I get so lucky? I seriously feel like I hit the fucking jackpot. _

I couldn't stop thinking about Jacob as I drove home, with my lips permanently turned up into a smile. All I wanted out of life in that moment was to make that boy happy. _He's had so much bad shit happen to him and yet, he still manages to be that cheery, ball of sunshine that I've come to know and love. Love. Okay, I've only known him for a week, so it's a little early, okay way too early, to start with the 'L' word, but I can see myself heading in that direction. How could I not? This is so cliché but he's literally everything I've ever wanted in a guy and more. _

We had dinner as a family that night, which was nice. My mother seemed to notice the extra little jump in my step and wanted to know more about my day. Of course I didn't disclose too much. _Not yet. Soon, but not just yet. Shit, for all I know, one of her kindergarteners could have told her today as fast as word seems to travel in this town__._

After doing my trig homework and reading a couple chapters of _The Great Gatsby,_ I lay down on my bed and plugged in my headphones to clear my mind and to drown out the rain. Most of the sappy love songs made me think of Jacob so I laid there, grinning like a fool. _I couldn't help it!_

About 9 o'clock, I went back downstairs to get something to drink. As I reached the bottom and turned toward the kitchen, I heard the doorbell. _Who the fuck could that be? That had better not be one of those goddamn door-knocking Mormons or Jehovah's Witnesses at this hour. _I was the closest so I went to the door. I opened it to see a boy who was completely drenched. His hair clung to his face and his clothes were soaking wet as he stood there only wearing a cut-up sweatshirt, sweatpants, and flip flops. We stood there staring at each other for a second as I watched him standing out in the rain.

"Edward?"

_**Credit Note:**__ 'Dream a Little Dream of Me' was written by Fabian Andre, __Gus Kahn__, Wilbur Schwandt and performed by Mama Cass with the Mamas & the Papas. I know this is a repeat credit but I'm trying to cover my ass._


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, which are the property of the amazing and wonderful Stephenie Meyer. _

_And I once again have to thank Ashlie, my wonderful Beta who's had to work a little harder to balance her life since taking this on! Sorry for keeping you away from TTS!_

_**Chapter 8**_

I held the door open as I stared in disbelief at the soaking wet boy standing out in the rain. _What the hell could he possibly be doing here? What makes him think that I would even want him here after the shit he pulled in school today? _But as I looked at him, I could see the anguish in his eyes and I was able to suppress some of the resentment I held toward him at that moment.

"Edward," I hissed as I realized that I was still really pissed off about this morning. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm really sorry for bothering you this late, but I really needed to see you," he responded sheepishly as he fidgeted with his hands.

"Couldn't it wait until tomorrow? Or you could have called me, you know," I said with a slight edge to my voice.

"Oh, I can see that I'm bothering you. I guess I'll just see you at school tomorrow," he responded as he hung his head and turned._ Fuck, he might as well say what he needs to say because I actually have a few things I would like to say to him right now. _

"Wait," I called out to him before he got too far. "You're already here so you might as well say what you came all the way over here to say." He paused for a second, turned, and walked back toward me.

"Here," I said, gesturing my hand into the house. "Please, come in," I said, trying my best to be polite. He walked into the house and stopped in the foyer and looked around as I closed the door behind him. I looked him over as he stood there dripping on the carpet. _Ugh, he's soaking fucking wet! _"I'll be right back," I said as I bolted up the stairs. I grabbed a towel out of the linen closet at the top of the stairs, ran back down and threw it to him. "Here, it looks like you need this."

"Thanks," he said as he started to dry himself off in front of the door. I glanced out the window and noticed I didn't see a car out there that didn't belong.

"Where's your car?" I asked as I tried to make small talk to lessen the overall hostility I felt for him at that moment.

"At home," he answered as he continued to dry off. "My father was furious when he had to pick up his drunken 16 year old son from school. So, my car is officially parked until I turn seventeen."

"How long until you turn seventeen?" I asked.

"A while," he replied. "Two-hundred-eighty-three days to be exact." _I'm not about to do the math in my head right now._ I cocked an eyebrow and he faintly smiled. "June 20th."

I bypassed the living room and walked toward the dining room, gesturing with my head for him to follow me. He followed behind, still drying his hair as he walked. I had a seat at the table as he stopped and stood behind a chair at the end of the table and faced me. "Wait," I said, narrowing my eyebrow. "If you're grounded from your car, then how did you get here?"

"I walked," he stated nonchalantly, as if walking around town at nine in the evening in a torrential downpour was the norm around here. _Shit, as often as it rains here, it probably is the norm._

"You _walked?"_ I asked in astonishment. "In _this?"_ I continued, gesturing to the window that was being pelted with rain.

"I told you I needed to see you," he responded. "And it couldn't wait." _Why could he possibly need to see me so badly that he would walk over here in _this?

"And you couldn't have just called and saved yourself from risking pneumonia?"

"No, I needed to see you. To speak to you face-to-face." He stood at the end of the table, looking uncomfortable as he looked down at his feet and fidgeted with his fingers.

"You can have a seat if you'd like," I said coldly as I gestured to the chair he stood behind.

"I don't want to get the furniture all wet," he responded without looking up at me. _Yeah, I don't think Mom would like that too much. Well, at least he's courteous. I probably would have sat down without giving it a second thought._

"Yeah, good call," I said as I got up and ran back toward the stairs. Then I stopped and turned back toward the dining room."Actually, why don't you follow me?" I said, leading him toward the stairs. He raised an eyebrow and then followed me up the stairs. As I led him to my room, Rosalie opened her bedroom door and spied us entering my room. Her eyes bugged out of her head as her jaw nearly hit the floor.

'It's not what you think,' I mouthed to her as I closed the door, remembering to lock it this time. As I turned around to face him, it dawned on me that I was alone with Edward Cullen in my bedroom behind a locked door. A few days ago, this would have been a dream come true. But now, considering how much I had going for me with Jake and just how pissed off I was at Edward, this was the last thing I needed. I looked at him standing there in my bedroom and I couldn't help but look him up and down. _Even looking like a drowned rat, he still somehow manages to look sexy as hell. _This of course caused a slight twitch below the belt. _Don't even fucking think about it!_

The hostility that had been simmering was slowly being replaced with nervousness as I walked over and sat on my bed. He stood at the foot of my bed, looking around my bedroom. _Oh shit! I hope I don't have any dirty underwear lying around or anything! _I did a quick scan and didn't notice anything too embarrassing. "You can sit down," I said as I patted my bed. _Fuck, I hope he doesn't take that the wrong way._

"Still wet, remember?" he said, smiling for the first time since he walked through my front door. He then shivered as he began to run his arms to generate heat through friction. I got up off my bed and went to my dresser and ripped out a pair of old sweats and a hoodie.

"Here," I said as I threw them at him. "You've got to be freezing your ass off in those wet clothes. Put these on and I'll throw your wet clothes in the dryer." He glanced down at the clothes in his hands and then back up at me, looking unsure of what he should do. "The bathroom is the first door on the right." His lips twitched into a faint, appreciative smile as he opened my bedroom door and walked down the hall. As soon as the bathroom door closed, Rosalie's door was open and she was stalking down the hall toward my room with an awestruck look on her face.

"Goddammit Rose!" I quietly hissed, meeting her halfway down the hall. "Go away. I told you, it's not what you think. He's freezing his ass of in wet clothes so I tried to be nice and gave him some of mine to put on while his dried off."

"Why is he here? Why are you alone in your bedroom?" she pressed.

"Apparently he really needed to talk to me or something," I replied as I rolled my eyes and prepared to defend myself against her onslaught of accusations.

"Couldn't he have just called? What does he need to talk to you about?" she continued.

"We haven't gotten that far yet…"

"What, you couldn't take your lips off his dick long enough to even ask?" she interrupted.

"Fuck off Rose," I scowled at her as she winked at me. "It's not like that and it's not going to be like that. I've got a good thing going with Jake, and I'm not about to go ruining that anytime in the near or distant future." Her comment did make me think about what it would be like to wrap my mouth around the hot-rod currently residing in Edward's pants. _Dammit! Stop that! _

"Wow, so you guys already made it official? Damn, you're fast. One hot make-out session in the car and you're ready to commit," she joked. "So, are you second guessing your decision now that you have Emmett's smoking hot brother alone in your bedroom?"

"No," I hissed at her. "Not at all. I can't really explain it but when I'm with Jake, I feel something in me…"

"That's called his dick, Jasper," she interrupted as she grinned. I groaned and rolled my eyes and started to walk away as she reached out and grabbed my arm.

"In all seriousness, Jazz, I'm glad you've already decided. The longer that whole tangled mess got drawn out, the worse it would have ended for one or all of the parties involved. And from the couple times I've talked to Jacob, I like him and think he's a sweet kid. I think he'll be really good to you too, so keep your hormones in check and your hands to yourself," she warned. We both looked at the bathroom door upon hearing the toilet flush and she stalked back down to her room. She turned back to me and pointed, giving me a total _'I'm warning you' _look. I just rolled my eyes at her. _Bitch, I get it__!_

Edward opened the bathroom door and walked out, wearing the clothes I had given him and carrying his wet ones. "I'll take those,' I said as I quickly snatched them out of his hands. "I'm gonna go throw these in the dryer. Make yourself at home," I said and carried his wet clothes downstairs to the laundry room. I tossed them in the dryer, turned it on, and ran back upstairs.

When I entered my bedroom, Edward once again looked uncomfortable as he paced around, looking at the array of posters and pictures of San Francisco I had covering my walls. I shut and locked the door behind me and took a seat on my bed. I looked up at him and gave him a comforting smile. "Sit," I said as I patted the spot next to me. He shyly smiled and sat down next to me.

"Thank you again for the clothes," Edward said as he looked down at his fidgeting fingers. _He must do that a lot when he's nervous. _"You are much kinder to me than I deserve, which brings me to why I needed to see you and why it couldn't wait. Jasper," he said as he finally made eye contact with me as his eyes glistened. "I cannot even begin to tell you how deeply sorry I am for what I did to you today. I'm not going to try to make excuses about being drunk or sad or angry or whatever the hell else that was going on with me. My actions were beyond reproach. I just want you to know how absolutely terrible I feel for doing that to you. I hope one day you'll be able to forgive me," he said as his lips began to tremble and he again looked down at his hands. _As pissed off at him as I want to be, hell, as I should be, I still can't stand seeing him like this!_

"Edward," I said staring him dead in the eyes. "I know you're going through a lot of shit right now and you could really use a friend who understands what you're going through and believe me, I do. That being said, I'm still not completely letting you off the hook for that bullshit today. I can't believe you fucking did that to me. Seriously, that was really shitty! I'm sure I'll look back on it in 20 years and laugh, but I can't completely forgive you for that. Not just yet anyway."

"I understand. I should go," he whispered as he stood up.

"Wait," I said as I grabbed his hand and looked up at him. A couple tears had escaped as he tried to hide his face from me. I stood up right in front of him, placed both hands firmly on his shoulders, and lowered my head so I could look at his face. "I just need time to forgive you. Yes, I am still royally pissed at you for today but that doesn't mean I won't eventually forgive you and that I still don't want to be your friend."

"Really?" He sniffled as he raised his head to look at me. "You would still want to be my friend after _that_?" I nodded as I pulled his shoulders toward me and gave him a big hug as he continued to sniffle. We hugged for a few seconds and he lifted his head and leaned in as if he were about to kiss me.

"Don't," I whispered as I pulled away and placed my hand over his mouth. I dropped my hand and he faintly smiled as he hung his head and nodded.

"I'm sorry," he murmured as he continued to stare at the floor. "So, you really are with Jacob then, aren't you?"

"Yes," I whispered in response.

"I figured as much," he chuckled softly. "But I still had to try," he said giving me that crooked smile but with a tone of sadness to it. I could feel my heart flutter when he looked at me like that, and it immediately troubled me that my body would betray me. He could sense my uneasiness as he started walking toward the door. "I really should get going."

"Yeah, it's getting late," I replied. I walked around him and opened my door and led him down the stairs. "Oh shit! Your clothes," I said as I heard the dryer tumbling when we reached the bottom of the stairs. I ran over to the dryer, yanked them out and quickly folded them. I grabbed a plastic bag from the kitchen and placed his now dry clothes in the bag.

"Here," I said, giving him the bag. "You can just bring me those back whenever you can. No rush, although that is my favorite hoodie so don't ruin it," I said, grinning at him.

"I'll try," he said, returning my grin. I grabbed my keys out of the bowl by the front door and turned to grab the door handle. He cocked an eyebrow and gave me a puzzled look.

"You seriously think I'm going to let you walk home in _that_?" I asked, as I pointed out into the rain-soaked night. He sighed and gave me an appreciative glance as we ran out the door to my car.

"So," I said as I started the car and backed out of the driveway, "I met your brother today and let me tell you, I almost pissed my pants because I thought he was going to beat my ass or something."

"Yeah, Em told me he talked to you today," he said as he chuckled. "I can see why people are afraid of him because of the front he puts on but deep down, he's just a big softie. Don't get me wrong, if you cross him or fuck with his family he'll surely beat your ass but he's pretty much just a big teddy bear most of the time."

"He told you he talked to me today?" I asked, trying not to sound surprised.

"To _both _of you…to you and Jacob I mean, and apparently to your sister, too. He said he had heard some guys talking shit about me and wanted to know if what they were saying was true. He said he hadn't seen me since earlier this morning and since he had no idea I was sent home for being drunk and disorderly in class, he came to ask you guys if you knew what happened. He said that Jake wouldn't tell him what was going on but he knew from the way he was answering that the rumors were true."

"Um," I said interrupting him as I pulled up to the stop sign at the highway. "I have no idea where you live."

"Oh, sorry. Turn right and head north out of town and I'll let you know when you need to turn. Anyway, so when he got home from school, he barged into my room and wouldn't let me leave until we talked. So I told him everything."

"What exactly did you tell him?" I asked eagerly.

"Everything. I told him about what happened in Port Angeles, what happened in class today, everything that happened with Jake…"

"If you don't mind me asking…" I interjected. He gave me a look that basically let me know he knew what I was going to ask.

"Really?" he asked interrupting me. "I figured he would have told you everything that happened."

"I'm not saying we didn't talk about it because we did, but there are always two sides to every story and I would like to hear yours."

"How far back do you want me to go? Oh, around the bend up there, there's going to be a slight break in the trees on the right. Turn there."

"Start from the beginning," I said, and I began to slow as I rounded the bend.

"Well, Jake's been my best friend basically since we were born. Well, he used to be anyway. When he wasn't at my house, I was at his. We did nearly everything together. He wanted to play basketball so I played basketball. I wanted to play trumpet so he played trumpet. We were basically inseparable. One day when we were ten," he said and he launched into the same story Jacob had told me about the blanket tent, the first kiss and how it escalated from there.

"Then," he sighed, continuing with the story. "One day in eighth grade Jake and I were alone in the locker room after basketball practice. It had been a while since we had been alone together so I walked over to his locker and leaned in to kiss him. Just as I was about to do this, Mike and Tyler came in and I completely panicked. I was terrified of anyone thinking that I might be gay.

"Actually, even with all the shit that Jake and I had done together, I still wouldn't admit to myself as being gay. There was no way I could be gay! My grandfather, my father's father, was a minister and had instilled in us from a very young age that gays were agents of the devil and that being gay was the worst thing you could possibly be. This always infuriated my mother who didn't want him teaching her kids to be bigots so she always got into it with him and told us to ignore him. She eventually banned him from our house. But still, as a little kid, I looked up to my grandfather and took his word as gospel, literally, so everything he had told me still resonated with me.

"So back to the story, when the guys came into the locker room as I was about to kiss Jake, I pushed him away and punched him in the stomach. When he dropped to the ground and started crying, I nearly died.

"He got a lot of shit after that and I was honestly to blame for most of it. I couldn't allow myself to hang out with him anymore because I didn't want anyone thinking I was that way too, so I often joined in taunting him. But deep down, I was absolutely heartbroken. And the fact that I knew how absolutely heartbroken I was by the whole situation made me further realize that I probably was gay. That only added fuel to the fire because I then started blaming him for making me that way.

"Then one day, one that I'll never forget, some guys had started questioning me, saying that because he and I were best friends that I must be that way too. Well, I had to show them. So as some guys were fucking with him, I joined in. I spat in his face, told him that I hated him and that the world would be better off if he were dead. That was the day he went home and tried to kill himself." He winced as soon as the words left his mouth. "Shit, I'm not sure if I should have told you that…"

"No, it's okay. He told me all about it," I interrupted as my eyes followed the twisty tree-lined path. "Um, you're not getting me to take you out to this remote wooded area so you can rape and kill me or something, are you?" He chuckled.

"My house is just around the next bend. I probably wouldn't murder you, but I'm pretty sure if I did try to rape you, you'd give in to me willingly," he said, winking at me as he turned his lips up into that crooked smile. I rolled my eyes but I couldn't fight back a smile and immediately felt a stirring in my pants. _Like Edward Cullen would ever need to rape anyone! Who would honestly say no to him? Fuck Jazz! You can't think about that! And Baby Jazz? You stay down dammit!_

"Okay, back to the story," I groaned, still unsuccessfully trying to fight my grin.

It was weird watching the varying degrees of Edward as he spoke. First, there was this cocky kid who seemed so sure of himself and then there was this completely different kid who appeared vulnerable who sat and fidgeted constantly.

"Yes, back to the story. So my mom came home and told me that Jake was in the hospital because he tried to commit suicide. I was completely distraught. I knew I was to blame and I was horrified with myself. I mean, what kind of monster stands by and watches his best friend of thirteen years get his ass kicked all the while pretending to laugh? Worse yet, what kind of monster tells said best friend that the world would be a better place if he were dead?"

Edward's voice started to get shaky as I pulled up to a large white house in a clearing. It reminded me of a plantation house you'd see in the old south during the civil war. It was really beautiful. I didn't know anyone in Forks had that kind of money. I put the car in park and shut off my lights. I hadn't responded to his last two rhetorical questions.

"You must think I'm the biggest asshole to ever live," he said sniffling after a minute of silence. "And I don't blame you if you do. But I really did try to make things better with him. I really did, Jasper. When he was in that hospital in Seattle, I made my mom take me to see him. When I got there, he was completely out of it. They had him all drugged up because he was throwing hysterical fits and wouldn't stop crying. Apparently, he kept saying my name over and over so his mom figured I had something to do with it. And of course she was right. So our moms got into an argument because my mom wasn't going to sit there and let her blame me although she had every reason to.

"Once again, I'm not sure how much he told you," he continued, staring down as he fidgeted with his hands. "His mom and my mom had been best friends since they were like in kindergarten. My mom was so angry at Maggie…you know, Jake's mom, for trying to blame me for what he did that they didn't speak again. And they never got the chance to because she died two weeks later. My mom is still distraught about that to this day. The last thing she ever told her best friend of over thirty years was to 'go to hell.'"

"Oh wow," I muttered, breaking my silence. "She must feel horrible."

"Yeah she does. We both do really. I guess hurting your best friend is something we both have in common," he said as he started to sniffle. "She's never really gotten over it. She always tried to get me to see Jake and I did try several times but he didn't want anything to do with me. Not that Billy would have let him see me anyway. He forbade me and my whole family from seeing Jake after Maggie died. I don't know if he knew the whole story or not, but he was sure as hell not letting me anywhere near him, which tore my mom apart because she'd always considered Jake like another son. She persisted, but he really is a stubborn old goat and wouldn't budge. Anyway, my parents had to try to make it up to him so they set up Jake with a one hundred thousand dollar scholarship fund for when he graduates."

"Wow, that's extremely generous of them." _What the hell do his parents do to be able to throw around cash like that? _

"Yeah, they feel like it's the least they could do. My mom still keeps in contact with the twins, but Billy doesn't know this. My parents recently paid for Rebecca's wedding and gave them the down payment for their house and are currently paying for Rachel to go to U-Dub. Oh, and Jake doesn't know about any of this so please keep it to yourself."

"I will. Don't worry about it. If you don't mind me asking, what do your parents do to be able to afford all of that," I said, staring at the mansion in front of me.

"My dad is a cardiothoracic surgeon at Olympic Memorial in Port Angeles and my mom is an architect. She works for a firm in Olympia but works mostly from home. But they've both come from money. My dad's mom came from a very wealthy family back in England so he, being the only son, inherited it all after she died."

"It sounds like they could live anywhere and be well off. Why did they choose to live in Forks?"

"My mom's family has lived in Forks for a few generations. My grandfather at one point owned almost every business in town. After he died, he willed this house to my mom so she moved back after she graduated college and after she and my dad got married. My dad, being from London, had always lived in a big city, but he didn't object. He would be happy anywhere she was happy and that place happened to be Forks."

"So, back to the whole thing with Emmett. How did he react when you told him everything?" I asked, failing to hide my curiosity.

"He was really cool about the whole thing. I of course broke down, but like he always is, he was there to hold me together. He hugged me and told me that everything was okay, that it didn't change anything, and that he'd love me no matter what. I was so relieved to hear it. I honestly wasn't sure how he was going to react. But I should have known that he'd have my back, he always has. Alice and I are so lucky to have such an awesome big brother."

"Alice? You have a sister?"

"Oh yeah, I guess you don't know about her. Yeah, I have a little sister named Alice. She's in eighth grade but she's really 13 going on 30. She's wise beyond her years but she's still a total girlie girl. She talks non-stop, never has her phone out of arm's reach, and refuses to wear the same outfit twice. And of course, being the only girl and being the baby, my parents cave to her every demand. But I shouldn't bitch. She's a good kid and Emmett's a good kid too. I guess there had to be one rotten one in the bunch."

"Hey, I'm sure you're not so rotten," I said, smiling at him.

"No really Jasper, I am. I think back at all of the terrible things I did to Jake and I just want to die. Most of the time, I'm able to suppress it by being just as nasty to him as he is to me. But there are times, like the other day, you know, the day you gave me your number, where he just presses the right button and the flood of guilt comes rushing back. He did it again at the theatre, which you clearly overheard. Then he did the one thing I never expected. He told me he loved me. Not now, but back then. That sent me right into a tailspin and you saw how well that worked out with the whole Lauren situation. When I got home that night, I raided my parents' liquor cabinet, locked myself in my room, and drank myself into a stupor all weekend. My head is still pounding! Then obviously you saw what happened today. I still am really sorry about that. Seriously, what the hell was I _thinking?"_

"Don't beat yourself up over it although you kind of forced me out of the closet. Jessica Stanley would _not_ let it drop. 'So Jasper, are you Jacob's boyfriend or not?'" I said, trying my best to imitate Jessica. This made him loudly guffaw. "But like I said, don't beat yourself up over it. I was ready to come out. I just didn't know it at that very moment," I said, winking at him.

"Yeah, when I told Emmett about what I did to you today, he smacked me upside the head and made me come see you. Speaking of that, I do have a bit of a confession to make," he said as he cringed. "I didn't walk all the way to your house. Emmett dropped me off at the corner," he said as he grinned an apologetic smile. _I knew it was way too long to walk! Shit, it would havetaken an hour just to get up his drive!_

"I knew it! So did you tell me you walked so you would get me to take you home?" I asked, unable to avoid smiling.

"I was prepared to call Emmett if you didn't," he chuckled and of course I did too.

"I don't mind. At least I got a chance to get to know you better and to hear your side of the story."

"Yeah, I wanted you to hear it. Although I was still kind of hoping that you and Jake hadn't become exclusive yet and that I'd get my chance. But I can see that I'm too late. Oh well, such is life. But I guess I really can't fault you for that. You probably see many of the same things I saw in him all those years ago. Just please make me a promise though Jasper. Please promise me that you'll be good to him," he said as his lips turned up into a small, sad smile.

"Wow, that's pretty generous of you considering how much you two hate each other," I joked, knowing full well that hatred was more one-sided than I originally thought.

"No, I've never hated him, Jasper. Ever! What you see and what everyone sees is basically a front that I put on to make me not seem as pathetic as I really am. I know he hates me and he has every reason to, but I've _never_ hated him and I never will. Deep down, I still wish I could turn back time and get back to the way things used to be, but I know that'll never happen. I just wish I could get my best friend back," he said as his voice finally broke and the tears began to flow.

"Hey now," I said as I leaned across the console and put my arm around him, pulling him toward me. He leaned his head on my shoulder for a minute as he softly wept.

"Sorry," he said as he lifted himself off of my shoulder and began to wipe his eyes on his sleeveless sweatshirt that he pulled out of the plastic bag. After he finished wiping his eyes and dropped his hand, I reached over, took it, and squeezed.

"Don't be," I whispered soothingly. "Edward, I told you back when I gave you my number that I'd be here if you needed me and that hasn't changed just because I'm with Jake now. I mean it, Edward," I said, staring into his eyes to get my point across.

"I can't believe after finding out just how big of a monster I am that you'd still want to be my friend. Thank you," he whispered as he squeezed my hand.

"No problem. And anyway, I'm afraid your brother will beat me up if I stop being your friend now," I said, winking at him which made him laugh.

I looked down at the clock and nearly shit my pants. _Holy fuck! It's after eleven! _Edward noticed my jolt and his eyes followed mine to the clock. "You better get home, Jasper. I don't want you getting in trouble and having your car taken away for 283 days like me," he said as he opened the door. "Thanks again for putting up with my bullshit, Jasper. I'm really glad I can call you my friend."

"Anytime Edward. Hey, and I'll try and work on Jake some so that maybe he'll start to come around. I can't guarantee anything, but I'll try." He chuckled once and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not holding my breath. But the fact that you would be willing to do that means a lot to me. You're fucking awesome, you know that? You really are, Jasper." This of course made me blush and I smiled. "Good night, friend."

"See you tomorrow," I said as he shut the door and made his way up to the house. I turned on my headlights and circled around the drive to head back down.

As I drove home, I thought about the total whirlwind of day I had had. Jacob and I became official today. That was by far the biggest news. We also professed this to everyone in our class, thus thrusting me out of the closet. I thought for sure Emmett Cullen was going to beat my ass at some point, but he just turned out to be a big teddy bear. Oh, and of course Edward Cullen stumbled to school drunk today, made a spectacle of himself, and then kissed me in front of the whole class. Then he proceeded to show up on my doorstep soaking wet at 9 at night, allowing us to really talk for a couple hours as I got to hear his story and was able to peel away at the cocky façade and finally get a glimpse of the real Edward Cullen.

Even in the midst of all that chaos, things were suddenly clearer to me than they had been in years. First, I knew that I was whole-heartedlyfalling for Jacob Black. Second, I knew that even though I still had this insane sexual attraction to Edward Cullen, we were only meant to be friends. And third, I knew that while it might be tough at times, I would be able to relish in the freedom that came with being open to the people around me about who I really was.

When I pulled into the driveway, I saw the living room light was on as my mother paced back and forth. _Fuck! I never told her where I was going!_ Suddenly panicked, I got out of the car and walked slowly toward the house. I closed my eyes and opened the front door. Before I could get it closed, I heard the furious voice from the living room that I had been dreading. "Jasper…Patrick…Whitlock!" _Uh oh! I got 'Patrick'd!' _"Get your ass in here _NOW!!" I am so done for!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, which are the property of the amazing and wonderful Stephenie Meyer. This chapter contains situations of a sexual nature. Discretion is advised. (I'm just trying to cover my ass)_

_Ashlie, once again thanks for putting up with my repetitive word choices. I'm working on it, I promise!_

_**Chapter 9**_

It was raining once again on this gloomy Tuesday morning as I drove my piece of shit Pontiac to school. My hopes for any weekend plans with Jacob were completely shot due to being grounded for a week. My mother was royally pissed off that I got home after eleven on a school night and grounded me. Luckily I was only grounded for a week. It could have been a hell of a lot worse.

My thoughts went back to the night before as I drove. _Okay, so what do I tell Jacob about last night? Should I even tell him at all? Does he really need to know that Edward came to my house late last night? What if he finds out from someone else and is pissed that I kept it from him? Why am I feeling so guilty? It's not like anything happened. He came over, we talked, he apologized, and I drove him home. Yes, he did try to kiss me, but I didn't let him. Will Jacob still get mad? Why shouldn't I tell him? I think I should tell him. If things are going to work between us, then honesty is a must__. _

As I pulled into the parking lot, I noticed Jacob standing behind his little red VW Rabbit in the corner. I pulled into the spot next to him, gathered my things and got out.

"Good morning," he said, beaming at me.

"Good morning," I replied, smiling brightly back at him. "How was your night?"

"Long," he said as he sighed. "But it wasn't so bad. My dad made his world-famous spaghetti which consists of undercooked noodles and Ragu, but it was still good. He started asking me all kinds of questions, though. Like, why am I all of a sudden so happy and if there's someone in my life he should know about. You know, all of those embarrassing personal questions you're not sure how to answer to your dad."

"What did you tell him? I mean about there being someone in your life and all?" I asked, honestly curious to know how he would have responded.

"I told him to mind his own fucking business," he said, laughing as we walked into the building. "No, really, I said that I did make a new friend and of course he wanted details. Luckily the phone rang and it was my sister calling from Hawaii so I was able to dodge that bullet." _Wait, he doesn't want his dad to know about me?_

My face fell a little but I feigned a smile. Jacob noticed immediately. "What's wrong? What did I say?" It was irrational to be a little upset by this because if I were him, I probably would have done the same thing, but I couldn't help but wonder if it was because he was embarrassed to be with me.

"Nothing," I said as my voice cracked. _Smooth!_

"No, really Jasper," he said as he pulled me aside by the door. "What's wrong? Did something I said upset you?" He honestly looked concerned about my well-being and I had a feeling he wouldn't let it drop.

"I was just…um, curious as to why you wouldn't want your dad to know you were, ummm…friends with me?" I said as I looked at the ground and my face burst into flames.

"Oh, no, no, no," he said as he furrowed his eyebrows and put his hand on my shoulder. "It's not like that at all! Are you honestly worried that I wouldn't want my dad to know about you because I'm…what? Embarrassed by you or something?" I pursed my lips and nodded, still not looking up at him. "Jazz," he sighed as he smiled and shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?" _I have a few ideas. _"You must be crazy to think that I could ever be embarrassed of _you,_" he said as he tapped my nose with his index finger. I couldn't resist smiling up at him. _Stupid insecure fool!_

We turned and walked into the classroom together and of course everyone watched us as we walked in. _When are people seriously going to stop staring at me already__? _As I walked to my seat, I noticed Lauren was in class today. She glanced - more like glared - at us for a second before turning her head forward toward the front of the class. As I took my seat, Edward entered the classroom and of course everyone, aside from Lauren, stared at him. As soon as he took his seat, she shifted uncomfortably and moved so that her back was to him.

Edward then turned and smiled at me for a second before turning back forward. I timidly returned his smile. I glanced over at Jacob who was looking at me with creased eyebrows, obviously wondering what that exchange was all about. As far as he knew I was still pissed at him for yesterday. _Full disclosure, Jasper._

Class whizzed by quickly as Mr. Brandon lectured on the electron affinity of the halogen gases. As the bell rang, Edward was out of his seat and out the door before anyone else was even standing. Angela looked at me and shrugged her shoulders. "Things are going to be pretty awkward for a while," she said as she lightly laughed, referring to the Edward situation.

"Yeah, probably," I chuckled, raising my eyebrows as Jacob and Bella walked over to meet us.

"Probably what?" Jacob asked as he reached us.

"We were just talking about how awkward it's going to be for a while for Edward," Angela replied to him and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Well, he can go to hell as far as I'm concerned," Jacob grunted as we walked out the door. This immediately made me think of three things. First, I needed to tell him that Edward was at my house last night. Second, Jacob told Emmett that he would try to be nice to Edward and help him through this. And third, I promised Edward that I would try to make Jake come around. _This is going to be difficult!_

"So, Jazz," Jacob said as we walked, him to my left with Bella to his left and Angela to my right. "What are you doing this weekend?" _Well, it's time to get the first thing out of the way._

"Not a whole lot actually," I said as I flinched a bit. "I'm kind of, um, grounded."

"What?" the three of them said in unison. "Why are you grounded?" Jacob continued.

"Because I left the house pretty late last night and didn't tell my mom," I said as I winced again.

"Where did you go?" Angela asked this time. _Full disclosure, remember? _I took a deep breath, slowly exhaled and turned to Jake.

"Please don't get mad. I was taking Edward home," I said as I immediately recoiled. Jacob stopped dead in his tracks and gave me a dumbfounded expression. "Look, so Edward came over late last night to apologize for yesterday. We talked for a bit and I drove him home because I wouldn't let him walk all the way home in the rain."

Jacob groaned, rolled his eyes and stalked off ahead of us. "Jake!" I called out to him but he kept walking. Bella looked at me, then up at him, bit her bottom lip and then took off after him. Angela stood there next to me giving me an accusatory look.

"Goddammit!" I growled as I kicked the locker next to me. _So much for fucking full disclosure! _I looked at Angela who pursed her lips at me. "Ang, it wasn't like that. He came over, he apologized, I accepted, we talked, I drove him home, we talked some more, and that was it," I said as I stared at Jacob walking ahead of us down the hall. Angela looked at me, smiled faintly and shrugged her shoulders. "What? Do I have dirty, cheating whore tattooed across my forehead?" I snapped.

"Jasper," Angela sighed. "You know how he is when it comes to Edward…"

"Of course I do!" I exclaimed, interrupting her. "I know the whole fucking story. I just wish he wouldn't get so pissed off every time he finds out that I talked to Edward. And believe me, Ang. All we did was talk. That's it." Of course, because I was pissed off, my face flamed and I had tears in my eyes.

"I believe you," she said as she locked her arm in mine and started dragging me forward. "Don't worry, Jasper. He'll get over it. As we walked into Trig, Jacob shot his head forward as soon as he noticed us. I could see that his face was red and his nostrils were flaring. Everyone had puzzled looks on their faces as they glanced back and forth between Jacob and me while Angela and I took our seats.

"Trouble in paradise, _already?_" Jessica asked as she turned around to look at me.

"Jess!" Angela hissed at her. "Not now." Jessica shrugged and turned back around in her seat.

I stared at Jacob throughout the entire class, but he didn't once turn to look in my direction. As class let out, of course Edward was the first person out the door and Jacob was the next one out the door. _You've got to be fucking kidding me! He better not be going after him!_ Luckily my fears were unfounded as I noticed Edward walking one way and Jacob walking another as we left the classroom.

"You shouldn't have told him that," Bella said as she walked up next to us in the hall.

"It was no big deal. Or at least I didn't think it was. So, I felt bad for the guy and I drove him home. It's not like we fucked in my backseat or anything. Why the fuck is everyone making me out to be the bad guy?"

"So, honestly, nothing happened?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow at me. _Seriously, check the first mirror you find and see if you really do have 'Dirty, Cheating Whore' tattooed across your forehead__._

"Wow, I'm so glad you all think so fucking highly of me," I growled as I stormed off past them. I made a detour down the hall to the bathroom so I could splash some cold water on my face and cool off. I walked into the bathroom and found Edward there at the sink.

"Great!" I hissed as I walked up to the sink next to him. He was instantly taken aback by the tone of my comment and gave me a _'what the fuck did I do?' _look as he continued to wash his hands. _There's no reason to get nasty with him. It's not his fault._ "Sorry," I said as I exhaled deeply, "bad day."

"Are you okay?" he asked, honestly looking worried.

"Ugh, so Jacob basically thinks we fucked in the backseat of my car last night or something, and he's super pissed off at me." His eyes widened and his jaw hung open as he looked shocked. "Seriously, he must think I'm some raging fucking nympho who has an insatiable thirst for cock or something." Just then the stall door opened and a kid who looked like he must have been a freshman shot us a really weird look as he left without washing his hands. We both watched him walk out and couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Maybe I should talk to him," Edward said nonchalantly. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Thanks but no thanks. The fucking _last_ thing I need right now is for you to talk to him," I said as I splashed my face with cold water.

"I was just trying to help," he said and he smiled apologetically. I grabbed a couple of paper towels and began to blot my face dry.

"No, I didn't mean to be shitty to you," I sighed. "I just don't want you to get any more involved in this than you already are. Sorry, what I mean is he's probably ready to kill you as it is and there's no reason to make things worse." He shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

I threw away my paper towel as Edward and I left the bathroom and raced down the hall to class. We both entered just as the bell rang. Of course Jacob had to notice us walking in together, which pissed him off even more. _I think he actually bared his teeth at me__!_

Ms. Phillips continued lecturing on _The Great Gatsby_ in English, which could not hold my attention. I once again, stared at Jacob throughout the entire class. At one point, he glared over at Edward and then glanced back at me. We made eye contact for a split second before he turned forward, shaking his head. But in that split second, I felt nothing but pure disgust from him. _Oh this is just fucking fantastic! I cannot honestly believe he is that pissed off at me because I gave a guy a ride home__. _I thought back to Bella's comment in the hall. _'So, honestly nothing happened?' That has to be it. He really doesn't trust me enough to know that I wouldn't do that to him. _While I thought about this, the unwarranted guilt I felt was being slowly replaced with fury. If there was one thing that pissed me off more than anything, it was being accused of something I didn't do.

Band was no walk in the park either. I was actually the first one out of English, nearly running over Edward on my way out the door. I had to get out of there. I didn't wait for Angela or anyone else as I fled. I had a feeling that he would have given me a look and I would have said something that I would regret in the near future.

"Is he still mad at you?" Edward asked as he sat down next to me in band.

"Probably, but I can guarantee he's not nearly as pissed at me as I am at him right now," I said curtly. He nodded and didn't say anything else as Jacob walked in and took his seat on my other side. Again, he said nothing, not even bothering to look over at me. _Fuck, this is so uncomfortable! I can't believe that not even 24 hours ago we were on Cloud Nine after officially becoming an item and now here we sit not acknowledging each other. Is this really over me taking Edward Cullen home last night? That can't be it. I mean, does he honestly think that I am a cock-starved hussy who will jump into bed with every man I see? I can't stand this. _

"Jake," I finally said as I turned to look at him. It was as if I hadn't even spoken as he continued to stare straight ahead. "You're not even going to look at me," I said more as a statement than a question after I got no response. "Fine," I said while I rolled my eyes and turned away from him.

As awkward as band was, lunch was even worse as the whole table was one uncomfortable cluster-fuck. Even after all that had happened over the last few days, the entire Honors Family still sat at the same table. I was the last person to arrive so the only open seat was on the end of the table between Angela and Edward. Lauren Mallory was actually sitting next to Jacob at the other end. Damn near everyone at the table looked on edge, from the visible tension between Edward and Lauren and also between Jacob and I. People made small talk but it felt like everyone was walking on egg shells. Angela didn't say a word to me, but kept looking my way as if to say _'are you okay?' No, I'm not okay. I'm not okay at all!_

The next few classes went by without incident but were still highly painful. I talked to Angela a little bit between classes, trying to vent my frustration. She listened intently but didn't say much. At one point Jacob and Bella swiftly walked past us. As they passed, Bella turned around and gave me a small apologetic smile. _I really hope she talks some sense into him. But then again, do I really want a jealous maniac as my boyfriend__? Could I even still call him that?_

During Anatomy, things were about to come to a head. Several times through class I noticed Jacob and Bella passing notes back and forth. At one point after receiving one of her notes, he looked back at me, rolled his eyes, and angrily mouthed the word 'right' to her. As pissed off as I already was, that was about to push me over the edge and I really felt like I was ready to blow. I am normally fairly timid and unusually awkward as I often trip over my own tongue, but when I get riled up over something, I become Mr. Hyde and Dr. Jekyll is no where to be found.

When the final bell rang, Jacob didn't wait for Bella as he snatched his things and stormed out of the room. I already had my things ready so I stormed out after him. _He and I are going to fucking talk whether he likes it or not!!_

"Jacob," I hissed at him as I ran up and slammed his door shut just as he had gotten it open. "You and I need to talk and we need to talk _now!!" _His lips turned up into a snarl as he crossed his arms, leaned back against his car and looked toward the school. "You cannot be _that _pissed off at me just because I gave him a ride home last night…"

"Why was he at your house in the first place?" he growled as he finally turned his head to stare me down. "You know what? I have a pretty good idea so you don't need to answer…"

"God-fucking-dammit Jacob!!" I screamed as I interrupted him. "Why don't _you_ tell _me_ what the fuck happened last night since you already seem to know the whole fucking story, which is pretty goddamn funny considering you won't give me the fucking time to explain it! Do you think I fucked him, Jacob? Is that it? Or maybe _he_ fucked _me_? I don't know. Did we fuck in my bed? Maybe it was in my car? Maybe we fucked in the middle of kitchen table as my parents ate dinner? Which is it, Jake? I'd really like to know so I can keep my story straight."

He stood there, trembling as he stared back at the school again with his nostrils flared and his face fully flushed. People walked slowly by, trying to be nonchalant as they intently listened to our confrontation, including most of our class who stood in small groups within ear shot. I stood there waiting for a response, but I got nothing. _Fuck this shit, I've had enough!_ "You know what?" I said as I turned around and threw my hands in the air. "I'm done! If you can't trust me enough to drive my friend home so he didn't have to walk in the rain without jumping to conclusions and blowing a fucking gasket, then this isn't going to fucking work, which _really_ sucks, because I was starting to really like you. Hell, maybe even fall for you. Then your overactive imagination had to go and fucking ruin everything." I rolled my eyes and stomped off toward my car.

"What the hell am I supposed to think?" he finally called out to me over the roof of his car. "What would you think if you were me? Huh?" His voice stared to crack as his eyes began to fill.

"Well for starters I wouldn't automatically assume you were a filthy fucking whore which is how you're making me feel right now," I said as I stood on the other side of his car, staring at him over the top. "And if you told me that your friend came over to apologize for being a prick to you and you talked and ended up driving him home, I would trust you enough to believe you. Jake, I could have easily lied to you or tried to hide it from you, but I didn't. I told you everything that happened because I don't want there to be secrets between us, no matter how trivial they might be.

"Since you seem to have your own fucked up little version of what happened playing in your head, I might as well tell you one more fucking time. Edward came over. He felt bad for how he treated me yesterday and apologized. We talked about a lot of shit including how I'm dating you and everything he's going through. Oh, and just so you know, Jake. Edward made me promise him that _I_ would be good to _you_. Does that sound like something someone who was out to steal your boyfriend would say? Jacob, I drove him home. We talked some more. I drove home. That's it. I'm sorry that you don't believe it."

I turned to get in my car, but stopped. "Oh, and this isn't the first time you didn't trust me. Remember the other night at the movies? When I came out of the bathroom? Yeah, then! You immediately copped a fucking attitude with me then too! You must have some serious fucking trust issues that you automatically assume the worst in me. It's nice to know that you think so highly of me to think that I would do that to you. And you know what? That really fucking hurts," I said as my voice broke and my eyes finally started to spill over.

I grabbed my book bag off the ground and threw it in my backseat. I slammed my door shut, cranked the engine, and peeled out of the parking lot. I could barely see because the tears flowed non-stop as I drove. I couldn't believe what a shitty day it had been. My first relationship lasted less than a day. _What a fucking joke__. _

After I got home, I ran straight up to my room, slammed my door, and threw myself on my bed. I lay down on my stomach, buried my face in my pillow, and sobbed into it as I replayed the day's events in my head. _I can't believe he thinks so little of me to automatically assume that I'm a lying, cheating whore. All I wanted was to be honest and forthright with him about Edward coming over last night. I should have just kept my fucking mouth shut. But honestly, if it wasn't this it would have been something else if he's going to be that quick to judge me. _

I heard a faint knock as the door began to creak open. I looked up to see Rosalie peeking her head around it. "Can I come in?"

"Like you've ever felt the need to ask before," I growled as I turned my tear-stained face back into the pillow.

"So," she spoke timidly as she came to sit on the edge of my bed. "I saw you and Jacob at each other's throats in the school parking lot. I thought everything was great with you guys. What happened?" I turned over and propped my head up on my elbow.

"I don't fucking know. It all started this morning when I told Jake about Edward coming over last night…"

"You told him _what?!" _she exclaimed as she stood up and stared down at me. "Did you tell him you had him in your room?"

"Yeah, I…"

"What the fuck, Jasper! Why did you have to tell him that?"

"What the fuck is the big deal? It's not like anything happened! Why's everyone trying to make me feel like I did something wrong?" I yelled as ripped my pillow out from under me and threw it over my face.

"Jazz," Rosalie sighed as she sat back down. "Try to see this from Jake's perspective for a second. Imagine finding out that your boyfriend was alone in his bedroom with your worst enemy. Now imagine that Jake was somehow seriously attracted to this person…"

"I'm not attracted to Edward," I interrupted, completely lying to her and to myself. She immediately called me on it.

"Go sell stupid somewhere else because I'm not buying it. I can definitely see that you're attracted to him which means that Jacob can most likely see that too." _Oh shit! I never thought of that!_

"Okay, fine. Yes, I do think Edward is hot, but that doesn't mean that I would fuck around with him behind Jake's back. I'm not like that. And the part that pisses me off the most is that he automatically assumed that I had. It seriously fucking hurt me to know that he thought so little of me," I said as the tears resumed their course down my face.

"Well, Jacob's been burned in the past, correct? And, by the person who you were alone with in your room nonetheless. So you can't expect him to fully trust you right away especially considering the extremely short time you two have been together and considering his history. He's probably a little gun-shy in the trust department. Just try to cut him some slack," she said as she got up and walked out of my room.

I sat thinking about what Rosalie had said. I really hadn't thought about the points that she had brought up before now. I also thought back to the things I said to him in the parking lot earlier and felt bad for throwing the fact that he had trust issues right in his face. _Yeah, I guess he had been burned in the past by the person he loved the most. No wonder he wouldn't automatically trust me. Not to mention, trust is really something that should be earned, not assumed. But still, I don't like being accused of something that I didn't do. That's something that has always infuriated me. _

I thought more about everything that had gone down between us today and about the status of our relationship. _Can I honestly be in a relationship with someone who doesn't trust me? Well, I guess he just needs time and I need to demonstrate to him that he can trust me. But the real question at hand is do I really want this to work? That's a stupid question because of course I do! _

At dinner, my mom noticed my change in mood from yesterday. She tried to press the issue, but I was non-responsive about the whole thing. I just told her I had a bad day at school and that was it. I really didn't feel like diving into the whole 'my boyfriend doesn't trust me and thinks I fucked his mortal enemy' issue with her tonight. But it did make me think more about coming clean to her and Garrett about me. _I really need to do that soon…just not tonight._

After dinner I sat in the living room, starting at the phone, wondering if I should call him and apologize. Part of me wanted him to apologize to me first, but if I really wanted this to work, which I desperately did, I was going to have to make the first move. Luckily he had officially given me his number yesterday when he found out I didn't call him because I didn't have it, so it wouldn't be so weird calling him now. The longer I stared at the phone, the harder it became to pick it up and dial. _Come on, Jasper! Just pick up the fucking phone already! _With that last thought, I took a deep breath, picked up the phone, and dialed.

"Hello?" The words came from a husky voice on the other end, which I assumed was Jacob's father.

"Hi," I said as my voice cracked. "May I please speak with Jacob?"

"He's not in right now. Can I take a message?" _Fuck, what do I say? 'Can you tell Jacob this is his boyfriend and I'm sorry and I want this to work and please ask him to not break up with me?' I wonder how well that would go over with Mr. Black! _

"Um, no, that's okay. I'll just see him at school tomorrow I guess. Thank you," I said as I hung up the phone. _Should I try to call back later? No, it's already after 8 so I don't want to call again too late. But I really don't want him going to sleep being mad at me. Well, maybe if he sleeps on it he won't be so mad at me tomorrow. I guess I'll talk to him tomorrow._

The doorbell rang, interrupting my train of thought. _It can't be! _"I'll get it," I yelled as I got off the couch and walked toward the door. I gulped, closed my eyes and reached for the handle. _Well, I'll be damned! _As I opened the door, I saw Jacob Black standing on my doorstep holding his hands behind his back. His eyes looked puffy as if he'd been crying, but I was sure mine looked the same. He looked at me with those warm dark chocolate eyes and gave me a sad, apologetic smile.

"I needed to see you," he said as his voice cracked.

"Please," I choked out as I gestured him into the house.

"Jasper," he said as I simultaneously said 'Jake.' "Please, Jasper. Let me speak," he said as he pulled his hands out from behind his back to display a little blue teddy bear and a single red rose. "I'm sooo sorry for how I acted toward you today. I was so angry and hurt earlier that you had been alone with _him,_ and I lashed out toward you…"

"Jake," I whispered, interrupting him. He held one finger up.

"Please, Jasper. Let me finish. It's really hard for me to trust people after what Edward did to me so I basically built an impenetrable wall around my heart. I lashed out at you because I was afraid to let my guard down. I felt like if I didn't protect myself, I was setting myself up to get hurt again. So, yeah, you were right about what you said today. I do have trust issues and I am really going to try to work through them. So I wanted to see you to hope that you'd give me another chance." A single tear dropped from his eye as he extended his hands to give me the teddy bear and the rose.

"Jake," I muttered, as I took the items from his hands. "I'm the one who should apologize…" I stopped mid-sentence to notice Rosalie standing in the archway leading to the kitchen. "Let's take this somewhere more private," I said as I glared at Rosalie over his shoulder. I led him up the stairs to my room and closed and locked the door.

"You don't have to apologize to me, Jazz," he said as we both sat on my bed and faced each other.

"No, Jake. I do have to apologize. I should have known that you would have a hard time trusting me after everything that happened to you in the past. And I'm sorry for calling you out on it earlier. It was really insensitive of me to bring that up, but I was so mad at the time. One thing that really irritates me is being accused of something that I didn't do. And I was hurt that you would think that I would do that to you, because I never would, Jake," I said as I reached over and took his hand. "Never!"

His lips started to tremble and I leaned over and wrapped my arms around him. "I hope you can forgive me," I choked into his ear.

"I hope _you_ can forgive _me,_" he whispered back, as we continued to hug. "I don't want my insecurities to ruin everything between us," he said as he pulled back to look at me and took my hands, "because I really do want this to work. So, are we still…you know?"

"Of course we are," I said as I leaned in to hug him again. "It's going to take a lot more than that to drive me away."

"Good, because I was honestly worried that I had fucked this up beyond repair. I went over to Bella's house after school, and she basically went off on me. She smacked the back of my head and told me to quit being a jackass and that I needed to get my ass over here and apologize to you before it was too late."

"Yeah, I talked to Rose about it after school and she was able to talk some sense into me after I lay in here bawling my eyes out and being so pissed off at you. I actually tried calling you a couple minutes before you got here to apologize to you but your dad said you were out. I didn't want you going to sleep being mad at me."

"And I didn't want _you_ going to sleep being mad at _me,"_ he chuckled. "That's why I had to come see you. I stopped off at the store on my way over here and found this little bear and had to get it for you," he said as he picked up the bear. The cute little blue teddy bear had a sad face with the words 'I sowwy' written across the chest.

"I also had to get you this," he said as he picked up the rose. He then pulled out a little folded piece of paper out of his jacket pocket and gave it to me. When I opened it, it contained the lyrics to _The Rose _scribbled in his scratchy handwriting. This was the song we had sung together on our drive back from our first date in Port Angeles. As I read the lyrics, I noticed one verse that he had underlined.

_It's the heart, afraid of breaking_

_That never learns to dance_

_It's the dream, afraid of waking_

_That never takes the chance_

_It's the one who won't be taken_

_Who cannot seem to give_

_And the soul, afraid of dying_

_That never learns to live_

"Those words seemed fitting for how I was feeling," he said after a few seconds of silence. "I really was so afraid of getting my heart broken again that I was hesitant to let you in. But after having a good cry and talking to Bella today, I realized that if I ever wanted to be happy, like truly happy, I was going to have to one day let someone in. And I decided that I wanted that person to be you." With those words, I felt like my heart had just exploded.

I leaned over and hugged him so hard it hurt, but I didn't want to let go of him. I couldn't believe how overjoyed I was in that moment. _He wants _me_! After all the shit he's been though and the walls that he's built around his heart, he decided he wanted _me_ to be the one he let in. Me!_

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" he said as he finally pulled away and looked me dead in the eyes. "About you falling for me?" I nodded my head once.

"Yes, I am falling for you, which is insane because I've only known you for a little over a week, but it's true. I feel this pull toward you that I've never felt for anyone before. Ever since I met you, I've had these fantasies of what it would be like to be with you and I kept picturing us being together. When I thought it might be over before it barely began, I was distraught."

"For what it's worth," he said, smiling as his eyes burned into mine. "I'm falling for you too." He leaned in and kissed me. Our mouths intertwined as we kissed passionately and rubbed our fingers through each other's hair. We lay back on my bed as he moved himself on top of me, never breaking our kiss. I clutched his back as our kissing became more and more intense. I could feel he was hard as he ground his pelvis into my already hard dick. He propped himself up, threw off his jacket, and threw himself back on top of me. We kissed harder and more feverishly before he took one hand from my face and moved it down to my crotch.

"Ahh," I moaned into his mouth as he caressed my member through my jeans. I slid one hand off of his back and found his rock hard cock straining against his jeans. He whimpered into my mouth as I slid my hand up and down his amazing shaft. Our kissing became even more intense as we groped each other. His hand left my dick to join his other hand in un-tucking my shirt and pulling it up. I then started unbuttoning his shirt after he pulled my shirt over my head. He then resumed heavily rubbing my throbbing cock as he gave me this look of pure lust and licked his lips.

I rubbed his bare chest as he reached for my belt buckle and started unfastening it. I groped his hard cock through his jeans as he unzipped my pants and slid his hand inside to caress my pre-cum soaked dick. I moaned as he crashed his lips down to mine, still fondling me inside my jeans. "Let's get rid of these," he said as he sat up and started ripping off his pants. I slid my pants completely off and was then lying there completely naked. He threw his jeans and boxers across the room and then turned back to me, also now completely naked with that perfect penis standing at full mast. _I don't think I will ever get over how fucking beautiful that thing is! _

He laid himself back down on top of me and we resumed tongue-fucking each other's mouths as we pressed our naked cocks together. He then broke away from my mouth and started kissing my neck as he continued to grind himself into me. He then started to kiss down my neck to my chest as my body began to tremble. He flicked his tongue across my right nipple and then sucked it into his mouth. He sucked on my nipple for a bit before kissing across my chest and doing the same to the left. He then kissed back to the middle of my chest and started gently brushing his lips down my chest to my abdomen. My body was seriously shaking as he stopped about three inches from the head of my dick and looked up at me. "I need to taste you." _Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!_

He swirled his tongue around my belly button and then lightly glided his tongue across my slit. I clenched my hands on the side of my bed and my body stared convulsing as he gently lapped his tongue up and down my length. He then brought his hand down, propped my dick up, and leaned down and wrapped his mouth around the tip. Next he sucked all the way down my shaft and then back up concentrating on the tip before sucking back down. Of all of the experiences I had ever had in my life, nothing had ever even come close to the ecstasy I felt having Jacob Black's warm, wet mouth engulfing my engorged member.

I noticed he was stroking himself so I clenched my hand a few times, motioning him to bring it to me. I repositioned him so I could reach his throbbing wet cock as he sucked mine. I slid my hand up and down his slippery wet member, rubbing my thumb across the tip, causing him to moan while his mouth was still wrapped around me. This only intensified my pleasure.

I was moaning a lot louder than I should have been considering we weren't alone in the house. He reached over and grabbed a pillow and crammed it into my mouth as he resumed devouring my length. I released my one-handed grip from my bed and instead gripped Jacob's hair as I gyrated my hips, driving my cock deeper down his throat. He started sucking harder as I humped his mouth faster and faster. The faster I drove my dick into his mouth, the faster I pumped his with my hand. _Oh my fucking God! I'm going to cum!! _

"I'm…about…to cum," I breathed to him through my pillow. I thought for sure he'd pull his mouth off me, but he only picked up the pace, sucking me harder and faster. _Jesus Fucking Christ! He wants me to jizz in his mouth! Oh God! Here it comes! _I arched my back, bucked my hips, and screamed into my pillow as I unleashed my load of hot wet cum right into his mouth. I swear I had to have released a gallon of cum down his throat, but his mouth never left my cock. _That was the single greatest pleasure I think anyone in the history of the world has ever felt. I thought what happened in the car was the most amazing experience there ever was but that was like a light mist compared to a fucking hurricane! _

I felt him groan onto my cock as his body began to shake. I felt his cock twitch in my hand so I threw my pillow off my face just in time to see him spew a fountain of hot, gooey deliciousness all over my hand and my bed.

He collapsed his head onto my stomach as I held his shrinking wet cock in my hand. I ran my hand over the tip again, getting a finger full of his delectable love juice. _Well, let's see how delectable it really is_ I thought as I brought my finger to my mouth and tasted it. It was slightly sweet, yet salty, but tasted heavenly. _Oh my God! That tastes so much better than my own! That's fucking delicious! I can't wait to drink that shit directly from the source!_

Jacob eyed me tasting his semen and feverishly climbed his way back up and smashed his mouth onto mine. We kissed tenderly for a minute before he laid his head down between my shoulder and my neck. I gently caressed his back as he rubbed circles on my chest. Neither of us had spoken, but I looked down to see that radiant skin tone he got when his face was flushed. _I can't believe we just did that. And that he, Jacob Black, the most amazing, beautiful creature that has ever existed, did that to me. _I couldn't help but think back to the night in Port Angeles when Edward screamed at Lauren. _'Oh, and just so you know baby? He gave better head in 8__th__ grade than you could ever fucking dream of giving!'_ I would be willing to bet my life on that fact. I doubt anyone in the world could do that as well as he could. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he propped his head up on his elbow and beamed that 'pure concentrated sunshine' smile at me.

"Nothing," I said smiling back at him. "It's just…" I couldn't find the right words so I trailed off. His face suddenly fell.

"Was that…okay?" he asked looking concerned. This immediately made me laugh. _Get the fuck out of here!_

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I said between laughs. "'Was that okay?'" I said almost mocking him. "Do you really need to ask me that? That was…" I paused trying to find exactly the right words, but considering my normally poor word choice, this was sure to come out wrong. "That was the single greatest experience of my entire life times ten and I can't imagine anything ever coming close to that as long as I live so yes, Jacob, that was okay," I said still chucking at him.

He shyly smiled up at me as he blushed. "Okay, just checking."

"Seriously, Jacob. Did you graduate from the Jenna Jamison School of Blow Job Giving or something?" He threw his head back and howled in laughter and I laughed right along with him. Just then we heard his watch beep once. I looked over at my alarm clock and noticed it was ten o'clock.

"Shit!" he exclaimed as he jumped up and ran across the room to grab his shit. He glanced down at his boxers and then over at mine and grinned.

"I suppose you should take yours this time," I said as I grinned wickedly at him.

"I don't know. I wouldn't mind taking another pair of yours. The other ones might get worn out soon," he said, grinning wickedly back at me.

I got up and slid on my jeans, not even bothering to put on a shirt because I was going to bed soon anyway. He pulled his boxers and jeans up and slid his arms through is button-down, leaving it open. He slipped into his shoes as I opened my bedroom door. It was dark downstairs and I couldn't hear the TV as we approached the landing so I knew everyone must be in bed already. I brought my finger up to my lips and motioned to him to be quiet. We tip-toed down the stairs and to the front door.

"Thank you for coming over tonight," I whispered to him as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you for forgiving me," he whispered back.

"Thank _you_ for forgiving _me,_" I replied. "I was worried you might not. Wait, you do forgive me, right?"

"Jasper, I just let you blow your load in my mouth. Do you really need to ask that?" he said as he chuckled lightly.

"True," I said as I could feel myself blushing. _Yes I did blow my load in his mouth and it was fucking fantastic!_

"I gotta get going, Jazz. Goodnight babe," he said as he leaned in and kissed me. This kiss was the most tender kiss he had ever given me and I felt like I was melting right there in the doorway. _I am so falling in love with this boy!_ As we broke off, he suddenly gasped as he glanced over my shoulder with a horrified look on his face. I whipped around to see my mother standing in the doorway to the kitchen looking at us with her mouth gaping open and her eyes bulging in their sockets. _Oh God! Why are you doing this to me? You just can't let me be fucking happy, can you?_

"See you tomorrow," he whispered as he quickly bolted out the door. I didn't even turn to acknowledge him as my mother and I stood there staring at each other. She turned around and marched back into the kitchen.

"Mom!!" I yelled as I ran after her. _What the fuck am I going to do__?_

_**Credit Note:**__ 'The Rose' was written by Amanda McBroom and made famous by Bette Midler in 1979. _

_Although there is no actual Jenna Jamison School of Blow Job Giving, I'm sure if there were, Jacob would have graduated at the top of his class. ;-)_


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, which are the property of the amazing and wonderful Stephenie Meyer. _

_I also can't possibly give enough thanks to my kick-ass Beta Ashlie. _

_**Chapter 10**_

"Mom! Wait, I can explain," I yelled as I followed her into the kitchen. She walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of Jose Cuervo.

"What's there to explain, Jasper?" she asked while she reached into the cupboard again and pulled out a shot glass. "I know what I saw." She poured herself a shot and threw it back like a champ.

I walked over to the table, sat down, and buried my face in my hands. _This can't be happening! This really cannot be fucking happening right now! I've had no time to prepare for this! _Well, that wasn't entirely true because I'd been mulling over the exact words I was going to use for the last five years or so. But of course, those words were nowhere to be found at the moment I needed them most.

I heard her reach into the cupboard again and set another glass down. It sounded like she poured another couple shots but I wasn't sure because I never lifted my head to see. _Oh this is fucking bad!! She's taking them two at a time now! Fucking great, Jasper! Way to fucking go! _

"Here," she said while she set the shot glasses down on the table and slid one over to me. "Take this." I finally looked up at her as she sat down at the table next to me with a shot in front of her. I looked at her like she had lost her fucking mind. _Is she seriously giving her sixteen year old son a fucking shot of tequila? This is worse than I thought!_

"Mom, I'm so sorry," I croaked out while the waterworks began and I again buried my face in my hands.

"Jasper, look at me," she said sternly. I didn't look at her. I honestly couldn't look at her. I didn't want to see the shame and disappointment of having a faggot son in her eyes. I only sobbed harder. "Look at me!" I looked up and she had her shot extended toward me as if she wanted me toast her. I couldn't help but be stunned as I looked at her with her shot glass raised. She gave me a look that read 'I'm waiting.'

I looked down at the shot glass in front of me, lifted it, and I slowly moved toward her waiting hand. As I got close, she extended her hand, clinked her glass against mine. I sat there holding the glass and watched her as she brought the shot glass to her mouth but then stopped. "Take it," she ordered.

She sat with her glass right below her lips waiting for me to drink. My hand trembled as I brought the glass up to my lips. She nodded once and then we both threw our heads back and downed our shots. Of course I instantly started to cough because it felt like someone crammed a flame-thrower down my throat and lit it. _Oh my fucking God! It burns! She's trying to poison me! She can't stand the thought of me being gay so she's trying to fucking kill me!_

"Now, let's talk," she said as she set her glass back down on the table. After a few seconds, the fire in my throat subsided, and I realized I actually enjoyed the taste of the tequila. _It really wasn't that bad. I think I could go for another right about now._ It was almost as if she could read my mind because she walked to the counter, grabbed the tequila bottle, and brought it over to the table. "We might need this again," she said as she chuckled lightly and sat back down.

"Mom," I choked out, but she raised her hand to stop me. I hung my head and stared down in my lap.

"I'll talk. You listen, but I would appreciate it if you'd look at me when I'm talking to you." I raised my head to look at her. I couldn't quite judge the look on her face. It definitely was one I wasn't used to seeing. She didn't look angry or sad or any other emotion really. She looked almost pensive as if she had something on her mind. _She just saw you making out with a guy! Like she doesn't have a bunch of shit on her mind!_

"Jazzy," she said, calling me a name she hadn't called me in years. "I know this must be hard for you. You must have been worried sick about telling me and about how I would react. But I want you to know that this doesn't change the way I feel about you, honey. My love is unconditional, and you will always be my baby boy no matter what. Also, you don't have to apologize for anything. I'm sorry for how I reacted initially but you caught me off guard. That being said, I did see this day coming a long time ago." _Huh?_

"Really?" I asked, interrupting her. "How long ago?"

"I guess I've always known or at least suspected anyway, just by how you acted the way you carried yourself. I actually remember the day when I was sure," she said, then she chuckled and looked as though she was recalling a memory. "It was one day when you were six. You were dancing around the living room wearing my shoes and listening to that one Madonna song that you loved so much. You know, the one with the video where everything moves really fast…"

"Ray of Light," I said, interrupting her again. _I really did love that song. Well, still do actually._

"Yeah, that one. Whatever. Anyway, Rose started teasing you and calling you gay. There was just something in the way you reacted that told me it might be true. Then as you grew older, you never seemed to be interested in girls or in other things like sports or video games that other boys liked."

"Wait, back up," I interjected once again. "So you say you've always known. I mean, _how?_ _How _did you know? What exactly did I do that made you so sure? I mean, yeah, I liked a lot of things that girls liked and didn't give two shits about sports or whatever, but to know, even when I was that young."

"Jasper," she said, chuckling a bit. "It wasn't hard for me to figure out. I just knew. Mothers seem to know these things. Not to mention, growing up in San Francisco, I've been around gay people my whole life. I was a total fag hag when I was younger," she said as she laughed a bit harder. _My mother was a fag hag?! Get the fuck out of here!_

"What?" I asked as I joined her in laughter. _"Really,_ Mom? _You?"_

"C'mon Jasper! It's not that hard to believe. Most of my friends growing up were gay men. Plus, you know I'm still really close to Mark and Steve." My mind immediately went straight to _Steel Magnolias,_ as it often does. _'__All gay men have track lightin'. And all gay men are named Mark, Rick, or Steve.'_ I couldn't help but laugh.

"And yes they do have track lighting in their house," she said and she grinned at me, obviously knowing why I was laughing. It was kind of cool that we were on the same wavelength. "I actually used to ask them about you when you were growing up…"

"_What?"_ I couldn't help but exclaim. I was completely blindsided by that admission. "What do you mean you used to ask them about me? What kinds of things did you ask them?"

"Lots of things, really. I used to tell them things you would do to get confirmation from them of what I already knew. Then you used to do those little choreographed numbers for us." This took me back to embarrassing memories that I had tried to block out. I would get dressed up and dance around and lip-synch to songs. Mark and Steve used to look at each other and nod whenever I did those. _Jesus Christ! I had forgotten all about that! No fucking wonder! I might as well have been born with a rainbow flag tattooed on my ass__!_

"Oh God," I groaned, trying to block the memories that came rushing back. She laughed and poured us another couple shots. "That was so embarrassing."

"I thought it was cute," she said as we clicked glasses and knocked them back. "You know, I was actually really excited at the thought that I might get to have a gay kid. I know that might seem weird to you, but I wanted to be the cool mom who would always be accepting because I've seen so many that weren't." _Cue the fucking Twilight Zone music. This shit just keeps getting more surreal._

"You actually _wanted_ me to be gay?" I nearly shouted.

"It's not that I really '_wanted'_ you to be gay, Jasper. But I've always wanted to make sure that I was okay with you being comfortable with who you are. I'm sure if you had a choice, you would choose otherwise because even though times are different now than what they were when I was growing up, there are still and will always be people out there who will judge you and look down upon you no matter what and that has to be hard.

"That's why I was so reluctant to move here, especially at your age. I figured in San Francisco, when you decided you were ready to come out, it would be easier for you there because there were tons of other people who knew what you were going through. Then we found out we had to move up here and I was instantly worried. I was petrified to think of what might happen to you in this tiny little town. Little did I know you would make friends so easily here. By the way, who was your _'friend'_ that was just here?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow. _How much do I really want to tell her? Well, she's just spilled her guts about everything she was thinking about me growing up so I might as well be truthful._

"His name is Jacob," I replied, and I could feel that I was already blushing.

"So, is this 'Jacob' your boyfriend?" she pressed, still grinning.

"Mom!" I exclaimed.

"What? I would be asking you these questions if I saw you kissing a girl so why should this be any different? I wanna know! It's all in the open now, and you don't have to hide it anymore, Jazzy. I want you to know that you can always tell me anything." _I might as well tell her because she'll find a way to coax it out of me anyway._

"Yes, Mom," I groaned. "Jacob is my boyfriend."

"I figured as much. I had a feeling by how exuberant you were at dinner last night that there might be a boy that you liked. But then tonight you were completely different so I thought maybe it was a little unrequited crush or something."

"No, we just had a bit of a…well, let's just say a bit of a misunderstanding today, but it's all better now. He actually came over to apologize to me tonight."

"And that apology required you two being half undressed?" _Now I really am fucking mortified!_ "Sorry. I know you're almost an adult now so I know you have urges…"

"MOM!" I groaned as every blood vessel in my face just simultaneously exploded.

"I want you to know that it's normal to want to do things. But I just want you to be safe..."

"Oh my God, Mom! Are you trying to have _'the talk' _with me?" _God, please strike me dead! There is no way in Hell I'm having 'the talk,' a gay sex talk no less, with my mother!!_

"Okay, fine. Change of subject then. So, how did you two meet?" she inquired.

"He's in all of my classes. He actually came out to me on the first day of school," I said and I launched into the hellishly embarrassing story of 'hooray for gay' and the lame fist pump, which she found to be absolutely hilarious. _I'm sure as fucking hell not going to tell her about my locker room fiasco!_ She asked more questions, about how he knew I was gay and if anyone else knew.

"Wait," she said as she interrupted my story. "So _Rose_ knows? And you couldn't tell _me_?" I could tell that she was really bothered by this.

"I was getting around to it. I've only been out for a week, Mom. Cut me some slack."

"You know, I have noticed a change in how you and Rosalie interact with one another lately. You two used to be at each other's throats constantly but lately it just seemed different."

"Rose has been pretty great throughout this whole thing. She's actually helped me through a lot these past two weeks. I've been pretty lucky to have her around." She shook her head and laughed.

"Who would have ever thought?" she rhetorically asked.

It was nice to be able to sit there and talk to my mother about all of this. It was truly amazing to not to have to hide to her anymore. As we sat and talked, there was one thing I couldn't get off my mind. "Mom?" I asked.

"Yes, dear?" she asked, noticing my mood was suddenly solemn.

"How do you think Dad would react to this if he were still alive?" She sat pensively for a few seconds, trying to formulate her response. I couldn't help but wonder how my dad would take the news that his only son was gay. I honestly had no idea how he would react because he died before I got the chance to know him.

"I have actually sat and wondered that very same thing myself. I honestly don't know how he would have reacted. He wasn't as open to this sort of thing as I am. But the one thing I do know is that you were his pride and joy, and he loved you more than anything in the world. So if he did get upset, I doubt he could have stayed that way for very long."

She smiled and put her hand on top of mine. I was about ask another question but our conversation was interrupted as Garrett walked into the kitchen. He stopped abruptly when he entered the room, took a look at Mom and me, the shot glasses and the tequila bottle, and just started laughing.

"What did you _do?"_ he asked directly to me as he shook his head and chuckled. He walked over to the fridge and opened it.

"Well, Mom kind of saw me…kissing someone." He peeked his head around the refrigerator door, looked at me, shook his head, and started laughing again.

"Huh," he huffed. "So, what's his name?" he smirked as he reached into the fridge, grabbed a beer and came over to sit at the table with us. _Seriously, does everyone know I'm queer? _I didn't really think of myself as being effeminate or overly flamboyant, so I was perplexed as to how everyone seemed to have me pegged.

"How did you…"

"C'mon, Jasper," he interrupted. "I'm not blind you know. I knew you'd come out sooner or later. Ever since you were about five or six when you used to walk around in your mom's shoes, I pretty much knew you'd end up gay." _Jesus H. Christ! Am I _ever_ going to live that down?!_ I couldn't help but laugh as I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"So, who is this boyfriend of yours? Does he have a name?" _Here we go again._

"Jacob," I said as I basically repeated much of what I told my mother after he continued questioning me. I was honestly glad for the tequila because I wasn't sure I would have made it through tonight without it.

"Alright boys," Mom said after the last round of questioning. "It's almost midnight. Time for bed." I walked out of the kitchen with my mom's arm intertwined with mine. Garrett walked on my other side with his arm around my shoulder. This was too surreal to me. As we walked I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the whole situation.

"Mom?" I called out to her just as she was about to enter her bedroom. "Thank you," I said as I walked over and wrapped my arms around her. A couple tears managed to escape as I stood there hugging my mother.

"Hey now. None of that," she soothed as she reached up and wiped the tears away with her thumbs. Her efforts at wiping my tears were futile because they continued to flow. We continued to hug as she stood there rubbing my back and my hair, trying to pacify me much as she did when I was a child. I was, once again, completely overwhelmed. It felt like all of the pent up angst and dread I had managed to conjure over these last few years were all finally being released through the tears that flowed while I stood there hugging my mother.

"Now get to bed," she said after she pulled my head down and kissed my forehead and nudged me toward my room. "Oh, and tell Jacob that he's invited to dinner Friday night." My eyes widened and my mouth gaped as I stared at her in disbelief. "C'mon, Jasper. We'd like to officially meet this new boyfriend of yours," she said before she smiled and shut her door.

That night, my dreams came and went, but none lasted long. Most focused on either Jacob or my mom and centered on the joy and the peace I was suddenly experiencing. I couldn't believe how good I felt. The hiding was officially over. Everyone who truly mattered in my life now knew the truth and everyone seemed to accept me with open arms.

However, there was one dream I had that I couldn't quite shake off. In my dream, I was in the front yard of the place where my mom and I lived before we moved in with Garrett. I hadn't been there in over 10 years, but I still pictured it so vividly. I was that same five year old boy playing in the front yard when suddenly I started floating. I tried to grab a tree branch but I just missed as I began to float higher and higher. The weird thing about this floating was that I could feel myself progressively aging the higher I floated.

The feeling of floating weightless was absolutely amazing. It reminded me of the feeling I had when I came out to Angela that day where it felt like all of the chains had been lifted and I was suddenly free. Only this time, I really was completely free because now everyone who mattered to me knew what I had been hiding all these years. I also thought of Jacob which made my heart soar even higher as I continued to float away.

I did somersaults in the air and acted like I was swimming through the clouds. By the time I had floated above the clouds, my age had finally caught up to where I am today. As I floated up there, I could feel the sun shining directly on my body. The feeling of the warm sunlight on my body was astounding. But there was something slightly off about the way the sun felt on me. The heat from the sun felt almost like a presence. I couldn't place exactly what this presence was, but it felt strangely familiar.

I turned toward the light to see a dark figure that was outlined by the sunlight behind it. I floated in place, stunned by the majesty of the figure as it drifted closer to me. The closer the figure came to me, the warmer and more familiar the presence felt. After about a minute of watching this in what seemed like slow motion, I froze in place because the figure was finally close enough to where I could see its face. My eyes immediately began to fill.

"Dad?" I choked out realizing he was within a few feet of me. Just as I reached out to embrace him, my alarm went off, jerking me from the moment I had dreamt of for so many years. I had tears in my eyes when I awoke, and I couldn't get my mind off of the dream as I got ready for school. It had felt so real. I wanted so badly for it to be real.

I left for school about a half hour earlier than I normally would. I figured Jacob would be waiting in nervous anticipation for me. When I pulled into the lot, sure as shit, Jacob was already there, pacing back and forth behind his car. Just as soon as I pulled in and parked, he was right there by my door. I barely had the door open before he started in.

"I could hardly fucking sleep last night I was so worried about you. How did it go?" His face was creased with worry and he actually had bags under his eyes, supporting his no-sleep claim. _Shit, he barely slept and I can't believe how rested I feel, even after that dream. __Maybe it was the tequila._

"Actually, Jake? It went a lot better than I expected," I said as we leaned against my car and I launched into the story of the tequila shots, how my mom had always known, that she used to be a fag hag, and that even Garrett seemed fine with it.

"Your mom sounds pretty awesome," he said and seemed visibly relieved that everything went well.

"Yeah, I think so. So, uh, Jake," I said, starting to get nervous as to how he would react to my mother's dinner invitation. "What are you doing Friday night?"

"Holy shit! She ungrounded you?" He asked, almost bouncing up and down. "That's great! Do you wanna go see a movie or something?"

"Slow down there, Turbo," I laughed at him. "I'm not ungrounded yet. Actually, my mother has cordially invited you to dinner at my house…if you'd like to come, that is." I was suddenly worried that he may not want to meet them just yet.

"I'll need to know what you're having before I accept," he said and winked at me. "Just kidding," he said, hip-checking me. "Of course I'll come. I wouldn't miss it! What time should I be there?" _He actually wants to meet my parents! I hope they like him. He's a walking ball of concentrated sunshine. Of course they'll like him. _

People started slowly filing into the parking lot so we made our way into the school. We were the first people in class so I set my books down on my desk, walked over, and sat on Tyler's desk right behind Jacob. We chatted more about my night last night and about what would be in store for Friday. Bella was the first person in class after us and breathed a sigh of relief as she walked into the room and spied us sitting closely talking.

"Thank God!" she said as she walked over and set her books down on her desk. "I'm glad you two kissed and made up."

"Well, we did a little bit more than kiss to make up," he said and grinned wickedly at her. Of course, my face burst into flames.

"Jacob," I hissed at him as I walked away from them, dropping my head to try to hide my obvious embarrassment.

"Hey," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me back to him. "Sorry," he said giving me that adorable pouty little puppy dog smile as he wrapped his arms around me and bent his head down to stare at me.

"Yeah, I figure you tell her everything anyway," I chuckled and raised my head to look him in the eyes.

"Get a room," Tyler Crowley joked, walking past us to his desk. We quickly pulled apart and both immediately blushed. He punched Jake in the arm and laughed.

"Fucker!" Jacob hissed at him and they playfully started mock-boxing in the aisle. Bella and I both laughed as we stood there watching the display.

People had begun arriving, including Angela who also seemed visibly relieved that things between Jacob and I were better today. I walked over to her once their boxing had escalated into Jacob putting Tyler in a headlock.

"So things are better with you guys now?" she asked as I approached her.

"Yeah, Jake came over last night and we talked it all out," I said, unable to fight a glowing smile.

"Good! I'm glad! I was afraid Bella and I were going to have to tie you two to a chair or something," she joked. Angela and I talked a bit about our conversation last night and I told her about the cute little bear and the rose. More people had arrived in class as we talked, including Edward Cullen who immediately gave me a worried glance when he walked into the room. I got up and walked away from Angela and over to Edward.

"You guys get everything worked out?" he asked, noticing Jake and Tyler's playful bantering across the room.

"Yeah, we worked it out." His face fell.

"Dammit! I was ready to make my move," he said turning his mouth up into that cock-hardening crooked smile. Of course I felt a little twitch below the belt. _I fucking hate that you have a mind of your own! _I rolled my eyes and started walking away. "Just kidding," he said more seriously, "I'm glad you two made up." He gave me a genuinely nice smile.

"Thanks," I said, sheepishly returning his smile. Not more than a second later, I felt Jake at my side.

"Edward," Jacob said, acknowledging his presence. _At least he seems to have moved past that last name bullshit._

"Jacob," Edward replied as he pulled his lips up and gave him a small smile. Jacob pursed his lips and turned to walk back to his desk. He turned back around and glanced at me as I walked back to my desk. He then looked at Edward and gave him a weird look. I couldn't quite place it. It almost seemed…conflicted.

The first half of school flew by. Everyone seemed in better spirits today as the tension between Jacob and I had pretty much vanished. Lunch was much better than it was the previous day as most of us sat toward one end of the table, leaving Lauren, Jessica, and Katie essentially sitting in a group of three. That didn't stop Jessica from bombarding us with questions about how we made up so quickly. We were able to dodge most of them, giving her only need-to-know answers. Lauren seemed noticeably perturbed that Jessica was even talking to us.

After school, I got home at the same time as Rosalie, who I hadn't spoken to since before my talk with my mother the night before.

"Guess what?" she exclaimed before she had even taken off her jacket. "Emmett Cullen asked me out today!" She proceeded to tell me all about how Emmett had finally asked her out and about how he was really nervous doing so. She seemed elated and I was truly happy for her. _Good, now hopefully she'll get to see him naked. I bet he's just as hung as his brother. Dammit! I have a boyfriend! Quit thinking about what the Cullen boys are packing__!_

"Oh," she said as she changed the subject. "I saw you and Jake must have made up last night," she grinned at me. "How long before the rents find out about him?" _Too late._

"Ummm, they kind of…already know," I said as I bit my lip and grinned.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "What do you mean they know about him? How much do they know?" I launched into the story about how my mother caught us kissing in the foyer and the subsequent talking and tequila shots. She sat in awestruck silence as I told her the story, only interjecting with an occasional _'holy shit'_ and _'get the fuck out.'_

Dinner that night was nice and Rosalie told our parents about Emmett. Of course my mother had a bright idea.

"Why don't you invite him over for dinner Friday night?" my mother asked Rose. "Jasper, did you invite Jacob today?"

"Yeah and he said he'd come," I said, and unsuccessfully fought a smile.

"Good!" she said, obviously delighted. "The more the merrier. I'll have to make something good. It'll be the first time we've had both our kids' love-interests over for dinner." It felt weird to have my mother refer to Jacob as my love interest. _Yeah, I know we talked it all out last night but it doesn't make it any less weird. It's going to take some getting used to. _But I couldn't help but be ecstatic about the whole thing. _Everything's out in the open. There's no more hiding and no more lying and they seem accepting of the whole thing. Better yet, they actually seem happy for me._

Jacob and I talked on the phone for a couple hours before bed. We talked a lot about the things we didn't know about each other, really getting a deeper look into each other's lives. He talked about his family and more memories he had of his mother when he was younger. I talked more about my childhood and about some of the friends I had back in San Francisco.

The next two days at school whizzed by and it was soon Friday. After Anatomy let out, Jacob and I made our way to the door and Edward walked up to us.

"So, I hear my brother's coming over to your house tonight for dinner," Edward said to me. "I hope your mom makes enough food," he joked. "That guy could eat a whole cow." I laughed but Jacob shot me a weird look. _Fuck, I forgot to mention to him that Emmett was coming tonight too._

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you that Rose invited Emmett over tonight," I smiled timidly at Jacob.

"That's okay," he laughed. "Emmett's the Cullen brother I actually like," he said with Edward still standing there. The tone of Jacob's voice wasn't the least bit malicious. It was almost lighthearted. Edward rolled his eyes and grinned and Jacob scowled, but couldn't fight a smile of his own. _What the fuck is going on? Is there a full moon? I have to get to the bottom of this!_

Edward walked away, still smiling and Jacob returned his cheery smile to me while we made our way out to the parking lot. We stopped in front of my car and I got in. He leaned in and gave me a quick but sensual kiss. "See you tonight, babe."

"Be over by seven, but you're more than welcome to come over earlier if you want," I said as I gazed at him, basking in the sunshine he was radiating.

"Yeah, I might come over early. I don't want to be late with Em there. I've learned from spending so much time at the Cullen house as a kid that you don't want to be late for dinner or else you might not get to eat." We both laughed.

I tried to catch up on a bit of Trig homework before everyone arrived for dinner. After about an hour, I hopped in the shower and started getting ready. I was only wearing a pair of boxers when Rosalie barged in my room wearing only a short black skirt and a push-up bra and carrying two shirts. _When the fuck are you ever going to learn to lock the door?_

"Which one?" she asked and held up a dark blue blouse and a pink button-down.

"Put them on," I said as I slid into my khakis. She threw on the blue one and twirled around in front of my mirror. I gave her a so-so look and she took it off and slid her arms through the pink one. She buttoned it up, leaving the top three buttons undone. The pink shirt was more form fitting and looked better against her skin tone.

"Definitely the pink one," I said, nodding.

"Yeah, my boobs look better in this one. Thanks," he said as she left and shut the door. _Shit, I wish she wouldn't have left! I need help now!_ I grabbed the two shirts out of my closet and walked them down the hall. I knocked once, didn't wait for an answer and opened it. _Ha! Two can play at this game, bitch__!_

"Dammit, Jasper!" she yelled when I barged into her room.

"Hey, at least I fucking knocked," I scowled at her. "Anyway, I need your help now." I held up the dark blue button down and the white polo I was carrying.

"The blue one. Definitely. You've lost a bit of your tan since you moved here and the white one makes you look flushed." I pursed my lips and nodded as I turned and left her room. I could not remember ever being this anxious for a family dinner. _Well, jackass, this is the first family dinner where your parents have invited your boyfriend. Of course you're fucking nervous._

I heard the doorbell ring at a quarter past six. I looked out the window to spy Jacob's red VW Rabbit in the driveway. "I'll get it," I shouted, rushing down the stairs. I eagerly opened the door to see Jacob standing there holding a small bouquet of flowers. Naturally, he looked amazing beyond words. He was wearing a navy blue button down and a pair of tight light tan khakis. The shirt was actually the exact shirt from Express that I was wearing. His hair was tucked neatly behind both ears and was still wet from obviously showering not too long before hand. His face was initially stricken with panic but when he saw me, he lips pulled up into that glowing iceberg-melting smile that I'd come to love.

"We match!" he said as he stepped into the foyer. For some reason he was elated that we were dressed the alike. We had the exact same shirt on, similar light khaki pants and brown shoes. We looked like those people who go to amusement parks wearing matching clothes.

"Maybe I should change," I said and turned toward the stairs.

"Don't," he said as he reached out and grabbed my arm. "I like that we match. It shows we're on the same wavelength or something," he said while he continued to beam at me. "Where should I put these?" he asked holding out the small bouquet.

"Jake, you didn't have to bring me flowers," I said and instantly started blushing.

"These aren't for you, stupid," he said, laughing. "They're for your mom." Even with him calling me stupid, which I normally would have taken offense to, I still couldn't help but smile and blush harder from embarrassment.

"Is Emmett here?" I heard Rosalie yell as she ran down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom, took one look at us, and burst into laughter. "HA! HA! Did you guys plan that?" Naturally my face flamed.

"Jake won't let me change," I told her. "It's hard enough to be wearing the same exact shirt, but then you consider the fact that he looks so much better in it…"

"Oh stop!" he said as he rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You _clearly _look better in that shirt than I do. Maybe I'll just go shirtless," he said, winking at me. I couldn't help but bite my bottom lip while my mind replayed images of shirtless Jacob.

"Maybe later," I whispered to him and winked back. Just then my mother walked out of the kitchen and her face lit up like a kid on Christmas as she eyed us standing in the foyer.

"You must be Jacob," she nearly shouted as she eagerly approached us. "I'm Kate, Jasper's mom. Nice to meet you, well formally meet you anyway," she said and she extended her hand to him. He fumbled with the flowers and then took her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too. Here," he said as he held the flowers out to her. "These are for you." His voice cracked when he spoke and I could tell he was just as nervous about meeting my folks as I was about them meeting him.

"Thank you," she said, smiling cheerfully at him. "Let me go put these in some water." She marched off into the kitchen and his face returned to the initial panic and looked as though he was going to blow chunks all over my living room.

"Don't be worried," I told him and put my hand on his shoulder. "She's going to love you."

"I hope so," he laughed nervously. "I wasn't sure she would after witnessing our little make-out session right here last night." _Thank God I at least put pants on!_

"I'm going to finish getting ready," Rosalie said as she turned for the stairs. "Let me know when Emmett gets here." I led Jacob into the living room and turned on the TV. We sat on opposite ends of the couch, watched the evening news, and made small talk while my mother kept bustling in and out of the kitchen. About a quarter till seven, the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it!" Rosalie screeched as she ran down the stairs. After a few seconds at the door, Rosalie escorted Emmett into the house. He looked at me and Jacob sitting on the couch and instantly grinned.

"S'up fellas," he said, walking into the living room. "Sorry, I didn't get the memo that it was 'dress like your boyfriend' night at the Hale house." The room filled with the sound of Emmett's booming laughter. As my mother emerged from the kitchen once again, Emmett straightened up immediately when Rosalie nudged him.

"Kate, I'd like you to meet Emmett. Emmett, this is my step-mom Kate." Rosalie gushed as she introduced the two.

"Very nice to meet you, Emmett. Please make yourself at home," my mother said and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, ma'am," Emmett said, kissing her hand and piling on the charm. My mother blushed slightly as she went back into the kitchen to finish prepping dinner. Rosalie and Emmett both sat closely on the love seat, whispering to each other and giggling. I could definitely tell by the way they interacted and gazed at one another that they were definitely into each other.

Garrett arrived home from work shortly before seven and Rosalie was quick to jump up and introduce Emmett to her father. Emmett looked like he was going to vomit as he stood up to meet my step-father. _What is it about meeting our parents that makes boys want to hurl all over our living room?_

"Daddy, this is Emmett. Emmett, this is my dad." Garrett quickly sized Emmett up and cocked his eyebrow.

"Nice to meet you, son," he said as he shook his hand. Emmett gripped it tightly and Garrett tried not to wince too noticeably after he was finished. "Quite a grip you got there, kid. Are you a football player?"

"No, sir. I wrestle," Emmett admitted proudly. _Ick. That's a strike against him. He probably has ringworm. Although the thought of him stripping naked and getting all lathered up in oil to wrestle some other brooding hot guy would be quite the sight to see. _I felt my cock twitch. _Stop it!_

"What do you wrestle? Grizzly bears?" Garrett joked. Everyone laughed. He then spied Jake and me sitting uncomfortably on the couch. "And you must be Jacob," Garrett said as he walked to the couch and extended his hand. Jacob quickly stood up and shook his hand. "I'm glad you could make it tonight. Kate and I looked forward to meeting you."

"Nice to meet you too, sir," Jacob said as he smiled nervously.

"Dinner's ready," my mother shouted from the dining room. As we all made our way to the dining room, I noticed the table was already set. She actually broke out the nice place settings for the occasion. _Well, I guess it's not every day that you meet both of your kids' boyfriends, especially considering one of your kids is a boy._

Garrett sat at the head of the table and my mom sat at the other end. Rosalie sat to her father's right with Emmett beside her. I sat on Garrett's other side across from Rosalie and Jacob sat across from Emmett, closer to my mother. I looked at the spread she put out, which reminded me of Thanksgiving.

"Looks great, dear," Garrett said as he stood up to carve the turkey. He tried to place the first slice on my mother's plate, but she politely declined, stating that the guests should be served first. After the turkey was served, we each passed around the side dishes while Garrett asked Jacob and Emmett more about themselves.

"Jeez, Em," Jacob laughed as he looked at Emmett's heaping plate of food. "Save some for the rest of us."

"Take as much as you want, dear," my mother soothed. "We have plenty."

"Hey, it's not my fault you eat like a bird, Jakey," Emmett playfully replied. _Jakey. I like that._

"Oh puh-leeze," Jacob grunted. "Kobayashi eats like a bird compared to you." Everyone laughed, especially Emmett whose booming laugh was almost deafening.

"So, you guys know each other?" my mother inquired and then corrected herself. "Oh, well, I guess in a town this small, everyone knows everyone else."

"Actually, I've known Jake since the day he was born," Emmett said, grinning over at Jake. "He was basically like my little brother."

"Do you have any siblings, Emmett?" my mother asked.

"I have a younger brother named Edward, who is Jake's best friend…"

"Was," Jake sternly corrected. He immediately realized his tone was more forceful than it should have been and timidly smiled over at my mother who shot him a quizzical glance.

"Is, was, whatever. Anyway, I also have a younger sister named Alice. She's in junior high."

"You all have very old fashioned names," Garrett pointed out. "Do they run in your family?"

"Yeah," Emmett replied. "Emmett was my Grandpa Cullen's name. Edward and Alice were named after my Grandpa and Grandma Platt."

"What about you, Jacob?" my mother asked. "Do you have any siblings?"

"I have older twin sisters who are both twenty. Rebecca is married and lives in Hawaii and Rachel lives in Seattle and goes to the University of Washington."

"What about your parents? What do they do?" Garrett asked next. Emmett looked at Jacob and gave him a slightly solemn smile.

"My dad owns and auto-body shop out La Push but he's in a wheelchair so he can't do too much so I have to work out there a lot." Jacob stopped there and my mother looked like she was about to ask him to elaborate. _Oh shit, Mom! Don't go there!_

"What about your mom?" my mother asked as her face grew concerned. I tried to be inconspicuous as I shot her a look and shook my head, but Jacob noticed.

"It's okay," Jacob nearly whispered to me before turning his attention back to her. "She…passed away a few years ago," his voice cracking when he answered.

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry to hear that," my mom said as she reached over and took his hand. "It must be tough to lose your mom at such a young age." Jacob nodded.

"So, Mr. Hale," Emmett said, taking the focus off of Jacob. "Rose tells me you work in banking." Emmett quickly glanced over at Jacob who gave him a small, appreciative smile. _Nice save, Em!_

Dinner continued on with more 'getting to know you' questions from my parents directed at both Jacob and Emmett. After Emmett finished his third plate of food, my mom brought out an apple pie which we all dug into. Of course Emmett had seconds. _Damn, where does he fucking put all that?_

After we cleared the table, Rose and Emmett went outside for a walk, and I announced that Jake and I were going to go up to my room to watch a movie. We were about to head up there when my mom called me over to her. I motioned Jacob up the stairs as I walked over to see what she wanted.

"Here," she said while she slipped something into my hand. I opened it to find a shiny silver condom wrapper. _Oh hell no! That just did not fucking happen! Please God tell me that my mother did not just give me a fucking condom!_ Every blood vessel in my face exploded at the exact same time.

"MOM!" I was completely dumbfounded as my mouth hung open and I stared at her with bulging eyes.

"Just take it, Jasper. I want you to be safe," she whispered to me. "You are being safe, aren't you?"

"Jesus Christ, Mom! We haven't done anything that would require us to 'be safe,'" I said as I finger-quoted the last two words.

"Well, when you do," she firmly stated and tapped the condom in my hand.

"Fine, I will," I said and rushed up the stairs, but not before turning around and giving her anther look of astonishment. She seemed all too pleased with herself. I ran into my room, shut the door, and leaned against it. I was sure my face was still enflamed as I shot a horrified look at Jacob. He creased his eyebrows and got up off my bed.

"Everything okay?" he asked as he approached me still looking concerned. I took his left hand and slapped the condom in it. He looked down into his hand and his eyes bugged before he looked back up at me.

"Yeah. My_ mother_ just gave me that." He paused for a second, threw his head back, and let out a roar of thunderous laughter. He stumbled back and threw himself onto my bed as he continued to cackle uncontrollably. _I was just completely mortified by my own mother and he thinks it's fucking hilarious!_

"It's not funny, Jake."

"The hell it's not!" he choked out and continued to laugh. I stood against my door with my arms crossed. I couldn't help but laugh after a minute of watching him.

"Come here," he said as he got up and pulled me onto the bed. "What do you say we get some use out of this?" he asked as he held up the condom in his hand.

"Jake!" I exclaimed as I pulled away from him. "I'm sure as hell not doing _that_ now that she thinks that's what I'm doing!"

"Oh, calm down. I was only kidding," he said, grinning wickedly at me. I sat back down and he put his arm around me. "In all honesty Jazz, as hot as I think you are and believe me, you're totally fucking smokin' hot, I'm not ready for that. Well, not just yet anyway," he said as he nudged me with his shoulder and winked at me. _I swear to Christ this boy has to have a magic button in his pocket that he presses to make my prick hard in lightening speed._

"Good," I said as I leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. "I'm not ready either. Besides, I'll be sure to call Edward when I am." He pulled away from me and glared for a second and I gave him a playful little grin.

"You suck," he said after he finally returned my grin. _No, actually I don't suck. Well, I've sucked at life for most of it, but I've never sucked a dick._

"You wish," I whispered and my playful grin turned naughty. I moved my face to within inches of his and licked my bottom lip. I reached my hand into his lap and found his rock hard cock straining against his pants. "I knew I was right," I breathed right next to his face, leaning in but not quite touching his lips as I continued to caress his member.

I suddenly released my hand and stood up and walked across the room. "So, you wanna watch a movie?" I said and looked back to see him staring at me in shock.

"You fucking _tease!"_ he growled at me playfully before chucking a pillow at me.

"I swear you only want me for my body," I said as I looked seductively at him and visibly adjusted myself in my pants. As soon as the words left mouth, the thought didn't sound too implausible. I tried to feign the same smile, but my acting was generally so bad that I made Paris Hilton look like Meryl Streep and he caught on right away.

"Wait, you don't seriously think that…do you?" I could tell by the look on his face that he was honestly worried that I might actually believe that. I didn't answer as I tried to look away from him. "Come here," he ordered looking sternly at me and pointed his finger at the ground in front of him. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Jazz," he sighed, grabbed my chin, and pulled my face toward his. "Remember when I told you I was falling for you?" I nodded and pulled my lips up into a little smile. "While I do find you incredibly sexy to the point where it's sometimes really hard…ha ha, I mean it's really _difficult_ to keep my hands off of you, but you have to know that's not the entire reason why I'm into you. This is just a small part," he said as he reached down to pet my crotch. _Did he just tell me I have a small dick? _

I shot him an incredulous look and he immediately started to backpedal. "Fuck! I don't mean I think your part is small because it's not. I think it's perfect in every way." _HA! Now I know what it's like for people to watch me squirm! _"What I'm trying to not-so-eloquently say is that I'm falling in love with you because of what's in here," he said, touching his index finger to my forehead. "And, most importantly, what's in here," he said, now touching my chest.

"Got it?" he asked as he continued to hold his finger to my chest and we gazed deeply into each other's eyes. I could absolutely stare into those beautiful molten chocolate eyes from now until forever. I barely managed to nod once before he pulled me into a tight hug. He rubbed his hand through my hair and his other down my back while we hugged closely. I could smell that amazing 'pure sex' smell on him as we embraced but it didn't cause the usual reaction. Instead my heart was soaring as it pounded irregularly in my chest as and my mind swirled around the fact that Jacob told me he was falling in love with me. _Yeah, he told me he was falling for me before, but this time he said he was falling _in love_ with me__._

He pulled his head away and kissed me very tenderly on the lips before leaning back and gazing at me. It looked like he had something to say but didn't say it. As I sat there gawking at the stunning boy in front of me with my heart soaring and my mind spinning, three words kept repeating themselves over and over in my head._ I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! _"I love you." _Wait, I think I just heard those words…and I didn't see his lips moving. FUCK!_

It hit me like a ton of bricks that those words had flowed so freely from my lips. I had been fighting them back since our first night together that short week before. I didn't want to be that naïve boy who fell in love with the first guy who showed any interest in him. I didn't want to be that boy who, too soon, said those three little but enormously significant words that drove the guy off. But I was that boy now. I was that boy who fell in love with the first boy who showed him any interest. But like the Borg said on _Star Trek,_ 'resistance is futile.' I then caved to the notion that I, Jasper Patrick Whitlock, was truly, madly, and deeply in love with Jacob William Black.

In the split second after the words left my mouth, the whirlwind of thoughts bombarded my brain to make me come to this realization, I immediately recoiled in hopes that those words would not drive him off. He stared at me with a look that was completely void of any emotion. _There you go, Jasper! Now you've fucking done it! You just had to say it, didn't you? You couldn't wait until a more appropriate time after you've been dating for, oh, say six months or a year to say it, could you? No, you had to tell him you loved him after a not even a fucking WEEK!_

In the seconds that followed my mental rant, it appeared that he had finally registered what I said because his face suddenly exploded in supernova proportions and he crashed his arms around me and gripped me so tightly I could barely breathe.

"Oh my god, Jasper," he said as he continued to squeeze me. "I've been dying to say that to you for quite a while now, but I was afraid that I'd freak you out." He pulled away from me to stare at me right in the eyes. "So yes, Jasper…I love you, too."

He pulled me back into his embrace and we sat like that for who knows how long. My mind was racing so fast I couldn't possibly make any sense of my thoughts. But I honestly didn't need to make sense of what my mind was telling me. As I sat there holding the guy that I now admittedly loved, the only thing that mattered to me was what my heart was telling me.

We fell back onto my bed and I lay there cradling him as we stared at the ceiling. Neither of us said anything. We both simply laid there in each other's arms, both unable to wipe the blissful smiles from our faces. He traced patterns on my chest with his finger while I gently ran my fingers over his bicep. After a while, I looked down to see his eyes shut. He was breathing evenly and deeply, and I knew he must be sleeping. I stared at him while he slept, unable to break my gaze away from the striking, yet peaceful face that was nestled against my shoulder. _I cannot believe this beautiful creature here in my arms loves _me_. _

As I lay there drifting in and out of consciousness, a song from _'South Pacific,'_ the musical that my old high school in San Francisco did last year kept playing over and over in my head:

_I'm as trite and as gay as a daisy in May,  
A cliché comin' true!  
I'm bromidic and bright  
As a moon-happy night  
Pourin' light on the dew!_

I'm as corny as Kansas in August,  
High as a flag on the Fourth of July!  
If you'll excuse an expression I use,  
I'm in love, I'm in love,  
I'm in love, I'm in love,  
I'm in love with a wonderful guy!

I eventually must have fallen asleep too because at one point I heard the door creak, and I was barely able to open my eyes. I saw my mother peek her head in, give me a warm, tender smile, and shut the light off before closing the door. I glanced down at the Adonis lying in my arms, leaned my head down to kiss his forehead, then leaned my head against his and returned to the dreamland that awaited me.

_**Credit Note: "**_Ray of Light" was written by Madonna, Christine Leach, Clive Maldoon, Dave Curtiss, and William Orbit and was performed by Madonna. The "Ray of Light" video mentioned was directed by Jonas Åkerlund.

The lines _'__All gay men have track lightin'. And all gay men are named Mark, Rick, or Steve.'_ were spoken by the character Clairee Belcher, as portrayed by the uber-fabulous Olympia Dukakis in the movie _Steel Magnolias. _See previous chapters for _Steel Magnolias_ credit information (since I quote that damn movie in like every chapter).

'_The Borg'_ and '_Resistance is Futile'_ are references the _Star Trek_ franchise, specifically _The Next Generation, Voyager, _and the film _Star Trek: First Contract_ in which _The Borg_ appear_._ The _Star Trek_ franchise was created by Gene Roddenberry and is currently owned by CBS, with some aspects still owned by Paramount Pictures.

_South Pacific_, including the song "I'm in Love with a Wonderful Guy," was written by Richard Rodgers (music) and Oscar Hammerstein II (lyrics) based on the James Michener novel _Tales of the South Pacific. South Pacific _made its Broadway debut on April 7, 1949 and was made into a feature film in 1958 staring Rossano Brazzi and Mitzi Gaynor.

28


	11. Chapter 11

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned in this story. They are the property of Stephenie Meyer, the Queen Bee of the Twilight Universe._

_Once again I need to thank my beta Ashlie for helping me keep the story going. _

_**Chapter 11**_

I was awakened by the sound of Jacob screaming and jumping out of the bed. I was completely disoriented. _Holy Shit! What the fuck is going on? Are we having an earthquake? __I don't wanna die!_

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I'm so dead!!" I watched him run around in sheer panic, noticing we were still in our clothes and it was now light outside. I glanced at my alarm clock and realized it was just past eight in the morning. _Oh my fucking God! We slept all night like that! Holy fuck! Jacob never made it home last night! I bet his dad is freaking the fuck out! _I was suddenly panicked for him. I vaguely remembered my mother peeking her head into my room last night and shutting off the light, but I didn't think anything of it at the time. I quickly shot out of bed and Jacob and I were soon running down the stairs.

"Where's the fire?" my mom asked, meeting us at the bottom of the stairs. She was still in her bathrobe and her hair looked like a hornet's nest. Jacob was walking quickly in circles, swearing under his breath, and pulling his hair. _He looks like he's going to have a fucking meltdown!_

"I have to get home! I am in so much trouble it's not even funny! I can't believe I fell asleep…"

"Jacob!" My mother yelled as she grabbed him by the shoulders. "Jacob, listen to me. Relax! I called your father last night and told him you fell asleep and asked him if it was alright if you just stayed and he was fine with it. You're not in any trouble, dear."

"Really?" he asked looking down at her, and she nodded. "Oh thank God! I had no idea how I was going to explain that to him!" He collapsed down onto the steps, trying to catch his breath.

"I checked on you boys last night about eleven and noticed you were both completely passed out on top of the covers and decided I didn't want to disturb you so I called your dad," she said, looking at Jacob.

"Wait, how did you get my number?" _Yeah, how did she get his number?_

"There's only one Black in the phonebook, dear," she joked. _Oh yeah! I knew that from when I worked myself into that manic fit last weekend __because he never called me. _"I hope you boys are hungry, I'm about to make breakfast. Pancakes or French toast?"

"I'm not sure I can even eat right now. I'll have to wait for my stomach to work its way out of my throat," Jacob joked, still trying to calm down.

"Do we have any granola?" I asked her. _I hope so! She makes this Rocky Top French toast with granola and powdered sugar that's out of this world!_

"French toast it is," she said with a big grin and turned toward the kitchen. I walked over to the stairs and popped a squat in front of Jake.

"You gonna calm down sometime today?" I teased, leaning my head against his knee.

"Already there." He brought his hand over and started running his fingers through my hair. _Purr!_

"Good morning by the way," I said, grinning up at him.

"Good morning," he replied, beaming down on me. "I can't believe we slept together." I cocked my head and looked at him. "Well, we didn't exactly sleep together but we were asleep in the bed…you know what I mean."

"Yes, I know what you mean," I said as I playfully rolled my eyes. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a freaking log! I had been tired all day from barely getting any sleep the night before because I was so goddamned worried about you. I'm surprised I didn't pass out sooner. Not to mention your bed is probably the most comfortable bed I've ever laid on. Plus, you kept me warm." He winked down at me which of course made me blush.

"_You_ kept _me_ warm! Holy shit, I was sweating when I woke up. You're like a fucking blast furnace," I joked.

"It's because you make me hot," he said seductively, lowering his head down to mine. _Oh no you don't! I just woke up!_ I put my hand over my mouth and shook my head. He instantly grimaced. "I bet my breath is bad."

"No, Jake, it's mine I'm worried about!" I ran past him up the stairs to the bathroom. I grabbed my toothbrush, dabbed on some toothpaste and started brushing. I looked in the mirror and noticed Jacob standing against the doorframe with his arms crossed and grinning at me.

"That's hardly fair! You get to brush your teeth, and I can't." I spit the mouthful of foam into the sink, rinsed off my toothbrush, turned around, and raised it to him. "Really? You'd let me use your toothbrush?"

"Why not?" I asked. "It's not like we haven't swapped spit before." He grinned at me as he walked up to the sink and put a dollop of toothpaste on my brush. I couldn't help but smile while I stood watching him brush his teeth. _Wow, I have definitely come a long way. Before, the thought of anyone else using my toothbrush was enough to make me heave. Now I actually like the thought of Jacob using my toothbrush__._

"Now," he said after he wiped his mouth off with a hand towel. "Can I get that kiss?" I smirked wildly. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. I leaned in and kissed him delicately on the lips. I leaned back, but kept my arms around him. We just stood in my bathroom staring into each other's eyes, both of us with contented smiles on our faces.

After a minute or two, I lead him out of the bathroom. When we reached the top of the stairs, Rosalie opened her door and yawned widely. Her hair was in complete disarray. She had on matching pink pajama tops and bottoms with little red hearts all over them and was wearing her glasses. _Oh fuck! She is going to fucking slaughter me! _She shot us a horrified look and slammed her door shut. I immediately burst into laughter.

"What is it?" Jake asked while I laughed the whole way down the stairs.

"HA! I am sure she's fucking _livid _in there right now!" He gave me a puzzled look as if he didn't comprehend why. "You saw Rose in the morning without her hair done or any make-up on. I don't think anyone, outside of my parents and I, has seen her like that like ever! She's probably scrambling in there right now to at least make herself presentable…or plotting your death." I was still laughing when Jake and I walked into the kitchen.

"What's so funny?" my mother asked while she flipped over a couple pieces of French toast.

"Jake saw Rose with no make-up on," I replied while chuckling.

"Uh-oh," Garrett laughed, shaking his head. "She's going to be on the warpath! You're toast, kid." he said to Jacob. "You may not make it out of here alive."

"I'm sure she's already out back digging a hole where she's going to dump your body," my mother chimed in, speaking directly to Jacob. "Would you like something to drink, dear? You know, before your impending demise?"

Jacob actually looked stunned. _I wonder what he's thinking. _"Umm, yes?" he said sounding more like a question.

"Get it yourself," she said as she smirked at him. "Glasses are in the cupboard."

"I'll get it," I said to him because he was looking around almost panicked trying to find the right cupboard. I grabbed a couple of glasses, poured some orange juice, and gave him one.

"Thanks," he said before he took a drink.

"I'm sorry it had to end like this, babe." I frowned at Jacob and put my arm around his shoulder. "It was fun while it lasted."

Just as I said this, Rosalie walked into the kitchen in light make-up, her hair pulled back into a pony tail, and no glasses. She had also changed her clothes and was now wearing a pink tank top and a pair of short shorts with the word _'Juicy'_ scrolled across the ass. She scowled at us when she walked by. "Shit! Take cover," Garrett laughed, ducking his head underneath his newspaper.

"Why are _you_ here so early?" she scowled at Jacob. She grabbed my middle finger and twisted it backwards, sending me right to my knees.

"Ouch! Dammit, Rose!" I screamed at her. She let go and I got off my knees, stood up, and glared at her. Then she stopped to actually look at us and her jaw dropped. We were both still wearing the same clothes from last night.

"He stayed over?" she asked as she amazedly looked at Garrett and then my mom. Garrett shrugged his shoulders.

"The boys fell asleep last night and I didn't want to disturb them," my mother replied.

"I bet if Emmett fell asleep here, you wouldn't let _him_ stay!" she accused, once again looking back and forth between them. Garrett groaned and rolled his eyes. He obviously wasn't touching that one with a ten-foot pole. My mother huffed and continued making breakfast.

"So, did you two play hide the sausage all night?" she smirked at me. I was about to tell her off but I didn't get a chance to because Jacob spit orange juice all over her. _Dead man walking! __Coming through!_

"Oh my God! I'm sooo sorry!" Jacob said, looking completely mortified as he set his glass down on the counter. Her jaw clenched and her lips snarled as her face began to redden. Garrett looked up from his paper, looked at Rose and then at Jake, and shook his head.

"Run," was all he could say before she started a growl that grew into a scream. I set my glass on the counter and tugged his arm while I started running toward the back door. We ran out into the back yard, laughing the whole way. Rose was glaring at us from the doorframe when we turned to look back at the house.

"You have no power here! Now be gone, before somebody drops a house on you!" I yelled, doing my best impersonation of Glinda from '_The Wizard of Oz_.' She rolled her eyes, huffed, and marched back into the house.

"Oh my God, I feel so bad!" Jacob said, trying not to laugh.

"Don't be." I laughed and grinned at him. "She had it coming." I took his hand and we slowly walked back toward the house. I peeked round the kitchen as we got to the door to see if Rose was still in there. _Good. She's gone. She probably went to take a shower._

"All clear," Garrett said as he heard us walk in. He turned, looked at Jacob, and laughed. "But boy, do you have it coming. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now."

"It's okay, babe. I'll protect you," I said, grinning over at Jacob and intertwining my arm with his. My mother prepped us plates of her delicious Rocky Top French toast along with bacon and scrambled eggs. The four of us sat at the kitchen table, eating our breakfast and making small talk. I was amazed at how comfortable the whole situation felt. _This is so surreal. I'm eating breakfast with my parents and my boyfriend, who stayed over last night by the way! And everything here feels…right. It just feels right, like Jacob belongs here with my family._

"Damn, I don't want to work today," Jacob said as we rinsed our dishes off in the sink.

"Do you have to? I mean, can't you call your dad and tell him you're not going?" I asked him. I didn't want him to go to work either. I wanted him all to myself today.

"Yeah, like that will go over well. 'Sorry, Dad. I can't make it in because I'm gonna be making out with my boyfriend all day.'" He suddenly looked around as he remembered we were not alone in the room. Garrett just smirked and shook his head and my mother lightheartedly giggled.

"Jake? Can I ask you something?" my mother asked him. _Here we go. _He nodded and she continued. "Does your dad know you're gay? I mean, last night when I called him, I wasn't exactly sure how much he knew so I didn't want to say too much…" She trailed off.

"Thanks again for that," Jacob smiled at her. "Yes, he's known for a few years now, but it's not something we ever talk about."

"Wow, a few _years?"_ she asked, obviously astonished that he came out so young. "That's insane! How old were you? Thirteen? That's so young! What made you decide to do that?"

"Mom!" I said sternly, shaking my head at her. The light bulb immediately went off in her head and she finally understood.

"Oh! Did something happen to you?" she asked him. We both nodded and then she nodded in understanding. "Say no more," she said as she smiled sympathetically at him and walked around us to put the dishes away. He smiled politely at her, and we turned to leave the kitchen.

"Thanks for breakfast, Mrs. Hale," Jacob said as we were about to leave. "Everything was delicious."

"Please call me Kate dear, and you're welcome anytime." The way that she smiled at him I knew that she genuinely meant it. _I knew she'd love him!_

"Mr. Hale," Jacob said, nodding in acknowledgment of Garrett.

"Yes, Jacob, you're welcome anytime. And you can call me 'Your Excellency.'" I groaned and rolled my eyes, and Garrett chuckled lightly. "Garrett's fine, son."

"Thanks," Jacob said, grinning widely.

We walked into the living room and I couldn't help but frown at the thought of Jacob having to leave me right now. "Hey, I'm just going to my dad's garage. You look like I'm marching off to war or something," he joked at me.

"I know." I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "I just want you all to myself."

"I like the sound of that," he said, kissing my neck. "Hopefully I won't have to be there all day so maybe we can do something later." Hugging him I was once again hit with that 'pure sex' smell that he radiates. It immediately hit me below the belt.

"I have a few ideas." I pulled my head away and shot him a wicked grin.

"I bet you do." Bringing his finger up to trace my lips, his grin matched mine. I parted my lips and sucked his finger into my mouth, sucking gently on the tip of his finger and then engulfing the whole thing down to his knuckle. "God, you're getting me all horned up and I have to go to work. You're so bad," he whispered as he pulled his finger out of my mouth and leaned in to kiss me. "See?" He grabbed my hand and cupped it to his groin as his lips met mine again. Of course the python in his pants was up and ready.

"What time do you have to be there?" I asked, continuing to rub his throbbing member through his jeans.

"Ten-thirty." We both looked at his watch and instantly grimaced. _10:05! Fuck off!!_ We both groaned in unison. I removed my hand from his and brought it down to adjust myself since I was tenting uncomfortably in my jeans. This made him giggle and bite his bottom lip. "I'll do my damndest to get off early, but I should only be there until six at the absolute latest. Do you wanna do something after I get off?"

"I wanna do something to _make _you get off," I whispered as I leaned in to lick his ear. I could feel his body quiver when I licked my tongue along the side of his ear and down his neck.

"You really need to stop that or else I'm going to be beating off in my car as I drive," he joked. _I'm not sure he's joking. I might use that thought to my advantage after he leaves._

"Fine," I said, sulking. "You better get going. But just so you know, when you leave here, I'm taking a nice hot shower. And I'll be thinking of you when I'm lathering up and down my body, paying a little extra attention…down below." I licked my lips and rubbed my crotch. His eyes fluttered a little bit before closing. He deeply exhaled.

"You are evil, and you must be destroyed," he said, doing a spot-on Ouiser Boudreaux. He then grinned and pulled me into a hug. "Really, love. I have to go. I'll call you when I get home from the shop."_ Love! He called me Love! Swoon!_ He leaned in and kissed me briefly, but passionately on the lips. "I love you." He absolutely beamed at me when he said this.

"I love you, too. Now go make mama some money," I said as I pushed him toward the door. This made him guffaw loudly. He stopped in the door frame as I held it open. He kissed me again before turning down the stairs and walking to his car. I stood in the doorway and watched him get in his car. We exchanged glances and smiles before he backed out my driveway and drove down the street. I walked up stairs and encountered Rosalie just as she was coming out of her room, drying her hair with a towel.

"I am sooo going to beat his ass the next time I see him!" Rosalie hissed at me.

"C'mon, Rose. He didn't mean it. But you only have yourself to blame. If you didn't blow us all away with your incredible wit, he wouldn't have spit on you." She took the towel and snapped me right in the arm with it. "Oww, bitch!"

She smirked and walked back toward her room while I turned and walked toward mine. "Hey," she called out to me, just as I was about to shut the door. "So, nothing really happened last night?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow. I shook my head. _Well, I did tell him I loved him and he said he loved me back._

"Actually," I interjected. I started walking down the hall toward her room, "something did happen." Her interest immediately peaked. "I…accidently blurted out that I loved him," I said really quickly after the initial pause. I winced a little bit after the words left my mouth. Her jaw dropped before she stared laughing.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked. I shook my head. "How did it happen? What did he say?"

"It just kind of slipped. I thought for sure I freaked him out. He sat there for a second and didn't react. Finally, he pulled me into a bear hug and told me he loved me too and was too scared to say it."

"So, do you?" she asked.

"Do I what?" I responded although I knew exactly what she meant.

"Do you love him? You said it slipped. Did you mean it?"

I paused for a second and a blissful grin filled my face before nodding. "Yes I meant it. I really do love him."

"You gays fall in love at the drop of a hat," she grinned, turning toward her room. I smirked and walked back to mine. She interrupted me again just as I was about to close my door. "Oh, and Jazz? I'm happy for you." She smiled and then shut her door.

I closed my door and threw myself on my bed. I grabbed the pillow Jacob was laying on and inhaled deeply when I brought it to my face. It was soaked with a concentrated dose of his luscious scent. I couldn't help but sigh and smile while tightly hugging the pillow. _So, this is what it's like to be in love._

I had a bunch of time to kill so I did some laundry and studied a bit for my upcoming Chemistry quiz. I even managed to sit with Garrett and watch a little college football which wasn't all that unpleasant. He ended up getting pissed because Stanford couldn't even beat Wake Forest, who is apparently supposed to suck. I knew Stanford had always sucked so that was nothing new to me. He also seemed really excited about some game later between USC and Ohio State. _Meh, who cares? I just hope Jacob gets off work before then!_

I decided to spend a little time online, which I hadn't done in quite a while. I logged onto my Facebook page, something that I hadn't checked since before school started. I had messages from the few friends I had back in San Francisco, most of them wondering if I'd gone and killed myself because I hadn't responded. I updated my status and wrote a couple of them back. I then noticed I had eleven new friend requests, including everyone from the HoFam with the exception of that bitch Lauren, which was fine with me. I also had a friend request from Emmett Cullen.

I wasn't even done adding all my friends when I had a notification that Edward Cullen had posted something on my wall. Wow, apparently he has no life either. I clicked over to look at it.

**Edward Cullen** It's about time! :)

I couldn't help but laugh before I commented back. I then took the time to look around everyone's profiles, especially their pictures. Jessica had by far the most pictures out of anyone, most of which were her sticking out her chest trying to make her boobs look bigger than they were. Eric Yorkie, on the other hand, only had one picture, and it wasn't a very flattering one at that.

Jacob had a few pictures from when he was younger including this one of him when he had to have been about seven or eight years old. He looked so adorable with his hair just about chin length. He still had that big toothy grin I loved, although a couple teeth were missing at the time. I stared at the picture a while, noticing there was something that just seemed off. It was almost as if it was cropped or something.

I was looking at Edward's page later and came across a picture of him from when he was about the same age as the picture with Jacob. His bronze hair was tame back then and was shaped in this cute little bowl cut. His big green eyes were brilliant even then, and when he grinned, his two front teeth were missing. Looking at this picture, I instantly figured out what was off with Jacob's. I pulled up the two pictures, placed them side by side, and realized they were two halves of the same picture.

I stared at the combined picture for quite some time, thinking about what each of them had told me about their respective pasts. To me, this picture single-handedly represented how they used to be two halves of the same whole that was now severed down the middle. It made me a little sad to see their happy little faces in this picture and then think about what has become of them since. _I wonder if they will ever be friends again. Yeah, I know a lot has happened in the last three years but I hope that they will both be able to move past it. Just in the last couple weeks, I've already noticed a vast improvement._

The phone rang, interrupting my thoughts. _YAY! He got off early! _I ran to the phone but Rosalie beat me to it. Her face lit up as soon as she answered so I knew it was Emmett. _Damn! _I was starting to go stir-crazy being cooped up in the house so I decided to go for a walk. It wasn't raining, and it wasn't cold so all in all pretty good weather. I ended up only walking a couple blocks before I noticed Angela and a pair of young boys out in the yard in front of a little blue house playing around with a bat and ball. _Shit, I didn't realize she lived this close. But then again, everyone in this town apart from Edward Cullen must live within a few blocks of me._

"Hey!" she exclaimed as I walked into her yard. "How's your weekend going?" She pitched a plastic ball to the one boy who hit it while the other one chased it down.

"Good so far. I'm just waiting for Jacob to get home from work so we can go do something," I said, beaming as soon as I mentioned the name Jacob.

"So, everything's still good with you guys? No more spontaneous visits from Edward Cullen?" She grinned and winked at me.

"Nope. No visits from Edward. But yeah, Jacob and I are great." I took a seat on her porch steps. "He kind of stayed over last night." I smiled awkwardly at her, and she looked shocked, yet amused.

"Ashton, Alex, go play in the house," she ordered, eagerly taking a seat next to me on the steps.

"Aww," the one boy groaned. "C'mon Angie! Do we have to?"

"Well, go play in the back yard then, but don't leave the fence!" The boys grabbed their ball and bat and ran toward the back yard, shouting the whole way.

"They seem like a handful. How old are they?"

"They're both five and just started kindergarten. Your mom is actually their teacher. They like her because she lets them color and play outside when the weather's nice. Now, enough about the twins," she said, pulling in closer to me. "Tell me about Jacob staying over. What did you tell your mom? Does she think you're just friends?" _Fuck, I guess I never told her about my talk with my mom._

"Actually, she knows everything." Her eyes bugged out and her jaw dropped. "She kind of caught us kissing so I had to spill the beans."

"What? When? Tell me everything!" She was obviously excited for the details. I told her the story about how Jacob came over that night to apologize and how my mom caught us kissing. Then I told her about the tequila shots and how my mom always knew I was gay and even how Garrett reacted. Lastly I told her about the family dinner the previous night that included both Jacob and Emmett Cullen, and how Jacob and I passed out on my bed.

"Oh, and I told Jacob that I loved him," I said really fast, not sure if I wanted her to catch it.

"Oh my God! That's great!" she exclaimed as she hugged my side. "You two are so good together. I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks," I said, beginning to blush. "I think we're good together too." We made small talk, periodically checking on the twins, who were still playing in the back yard. We talked about school, and our upcoming Chemistry quiz as well as many of the people in our class. Eventually, we ended up on the topic of Edward Cullen.

"I've known Edward since we were basically their age," she said, motioning toward the twins who were noisily running around playing a game of god-knows-what. "He's always been kind of arrogant in a way. I mean, like he's always had to try to out do everyone else at everything. You know…that type of thing."

"I see him a little bit differently. Yeah, I still see the cocky exterior he exudes. It's kind of hard not to see that," I said, chuckling. "But deep beneath that cocky exterior I see a kid who is vulnerable and unsure of himself and has quite a bit of self-loathing going on thanks to the whole Jacob thing." I cringed as soon as the words left my mouth. _It's not your secret to spill, Jazz!_

"What Jacob thing? Why did you react like that? Is there something you're not telling me?" She was immediately intrigued. _How much can I tell her without disclosing everything? Well, it's not like Edward's still in the closet. Sticking his tongue down my throat in Trig pretty much sealed that deal. _

"How much do you remember from junior high and before? I mean, concerning Jake and Edward?" _If she can guess it, then I'm off the hook!_

"Well, back in grade school and up until eighth grade, those two were tied at the hip. Then things changed. There was a rumor going around back then that Jake tried to kiss Edward or something. Jacob had a really rough time after that and ended up in that hospital for a while around the time his mom died. After Jake got out of that hospital, he was like a completely different person. I mean, he was suddenly confident and wouldn't take anyone's crap anymore. This is when he finally announced to everyone that he was gay and didn't care what they thought. But after that, Edward and Jake were never the same. Wait, does Edward feel guilty about that?" I nodded as she sat there looking pensive.

"Wait!" she exclaimed as if something clicked. She grabbed my hand and stared me dead in the face. "They were a thing back then, weren't they?" I didn't respond but she took my non-response as a confirmation. "You know, I used to think Edward was such a jerk for not wanting to be friends with Jacob because he was gay, especially considering how close they had been before. But I guess the truth of the matter was that he didn't want people to find out he was gay by association. Everything makes total sense now. Wow." _Damn, she's good!_

"Only a couple of people know this so please keep it to yourself. I don't want Jake and Edward to get pissed at me for thinking I'm telling everyone their business."

"Don't worry, I won't. I can't believe you've been here for like two weeks and already have their whole situation figured out. I've been trying to figure it out for three years!" She giggled and shook her head. "So Edward feels bad for treating Jake so badly? You'd never know it by the way they act now."

"That aggression we all see turns out to be more one-sided than I think most people realize. Edward would actually like to be able to make amends, but Jake is holding this bitter grudge against him. I mean, if I were Jake, I probably would too, but I see how torn up Edward is about the whole thing, and I can't help but feel bad for him. He let his fear cripple him and get in the way of their friendship."

"You and Edward have talked about this?" she asked inquisitively.

"Remember the other day when Jake got pissed at me when I told him that Edward came over?"

"Ahh," she said as she nodded and grinned.

"Yeah, we talked a lot that night after he came over to apologize. He basically spilled everything to me that had been eating away at him. That's when I finally got a glimpse of the real Edward Cullen. You know, the sad, vulnerable kid hiding behind the façade. I couldn't help but feel for him because I could somewhat relate to what he was going through."

"I hope they will be able to work out their differences someday. Maybe it'll be easier now that Edward's out?" She almost sounded hopeful and doubtful at the same time as she spoke.

"Maybe. I'm not too sure, but I really want to try to help them work on it. You know, almost be like a mediator or something. I can see that they are both still really hurt by the whole situation so I think if they could somehow manage to talk things through that they might start getting past it. I know there's three years of bad blood and resentment that won't simply disappear overnight, but I'm optimistic."

We sat in the back yard and watched her little brothers play, not really saying much of anything. _Man, I wish I had that kind of energy, _I thought to myself as I watched the boys run around. I looked down at my watch and noticed it was half past four. _Jake should be getting off soon!_ I stood up and she looked at me.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" she asked. "Wanna hang out or something?"

"Sure, that'd be fun. I don't think we have anything solid planned so we could work something out. What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could go to Port Angeles and see a movie or something? I'll have to see if someone else wants to come though. I don't want to be the third wheel." She pursed her lips and grinned at me.

"Let's make it a group night. Who else should we invite?"

"I'll call Bella. She'll definitely be up for it. It's not like she probably has any plans since she hasn't called me and Jake's going to be with you."

"You make her sound like a loser," I said, jokingly.

"I don't mean it like that. But you have seriously cut into her 'Jake time,'" she said finger-quoting the words.

"Then she should definitely come. I don't want her getting mad at me because she thinks I'm monopolizing all of his time."

"Please Jasper," she said, rolling her eyes at me. "Bella couldn't be happier for you two. She's been really close to Jake for long enough to see how happy you make him." I blushed. _I make him happy. _I remembered back to that day in the cafeteria when I realized that all I really wanted to was to make that boy happy. I couldn't help but feel giddy over this. "I'll make a few calls and maybe we'll meet up here at seven. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good. I'll talk to Jake and see if he's game but I don't see why he wouldn't be. How about I call you or send you a Facebook message or something when I know for sure."

"Oh, you finally checked it?" she asked, smirking at me. "I was wondering if you just didn't want to be my friend."

"Nah, I just kind of forgot about it. That's all." I said as I chuckled. "I'm gonna head home now. Hopefully Jake will have called while I was out. Wait, I don't think I have your number." I fumbled in my pockets to see if I had anything to write her number down on but I came up empty.

"I'll just send you a message on Facebook," she said. We stood up and walked around to the front of the house. "Alright then. I'll see you tonight!"

"See ya, Ang." I started walking down the street back toward my house. I was half-tempted to jog just because I couldn't wait to get there to see if I had any messages. I ended up getting home in about five minutes and barged through the front door as soon as I got there.

"Anyone call while I was out?" I asked my mother and Garrett who were both sitting in the living room watching TV.

"I wouldn't know," Garrett said, rolling his eyes. "Rose has been on the phone almost all day." I ran upstairs and banged on her bedroom door.

"What?" She hissed at me, holding the phone to her chest after she opened the door.

"Did Jacob call?" I asked. _Please say he called!_

"Yeah, he called twice, and the last time was about a half hour ago. He wants you to call him back." I raised my eyebrows as if to say 'I can't call him if you're hogging the damn phone all day.' _We really need cell phones. _She rolled her eyes and started to shut the door.

"Please?" I basically begged her as I jammed myself between the door and the frame. "I'll be quick, I promise."

"Ugh, fine. Emmett?" she said into the receiver. "I'll call you back in a little bit. Jasper needs to use the phone." Her face stretched into a grin. "Yes, he needs to call Jacob." She listened for a few seconds and then laughed loudly. "Let me check. Emmett wants to know if you need to call him so you two can coordinate what you're going to wear." I could hear him chortling through the phone.

"Ha! Ha!" I yelled sarcastically into the phone. "Very funny." This only made him laugh harder. I held out my hand, motioning for the phone.

"Alright, Em. I'll call you back in a little bit…mmkay. Bye." She hung up the phone and handed it to me.

"Thank you!" I shouted and I took the phone and ran with it. My fingers couldn't dial fast enough. _Please pick up! Please pick up!_

"Hello?" I didn't recognize the voice on the other end. It was a voice of what sounded like a teenage boy.

"Hi, may I please speak with Jacob?" I asked politely.

"Yeah, just a sec. JAKE!" the voice screamed out. "Oh, may I ask who's calling?"

"Jasper," I said, suddenly nervous about the boy that Jacob had over. _Oh, quit being so damn insecure. He loves you, remember?_

"Oh, it's Jasper," he called out in a silly voice and began making kissy noises while he laughed. I heard Jacob shout 'give me that.'

"Sorry about that," Jacob said into the phone. "That's my cousin Quil, and he's an idiot. Anyway. Hi!" It was like I could see him standing right in front of me, showering me in sunshine.

"Hi, yourself," I said. "How was work?"

"My dad let me go around four which was awesome. I tried calling you but Rosalie said you were out."

"Yeah, I went for a walk and ended up down at Angela's. That reminds me. Are we still on for tonight?"

"I hope so. Why? What do you have planned?"

"Angela wanted to get a small group of us together to maybe go up to Port Angeles and catch a movie. You interested?"

"Sure, sure. Sounds like fun. I just need to call Bella first…"

"Already taken care of," I interrupted. "I think Angela already called her."

"Sweet! What are we going to see?" I could tell he was excited by the idea.

"I have no idea. All I know is that we're supposed to meet at Angela's around seven. Want me to call her and tell her we're in? Actually, let me check with the rents first and make sure it's okay, because I am grounded after all, but I still think I should be able to go. Let's plan on it anyway, and I'll call you and let you know if things fall through. Anyway, I need to give the phone back to Rose before she flips out on me."

"Yeah, I really should check with my dad too, especially after staying out all night last night," he chuckled.

"Did he say anything about that?" I wondered.

"Nah, not too much. He was just glad your mom called to let him know where I was. Although he did spend half the day asking me questions about you, but we'll talk about that later." _Tell me now, dammit!_ Rosalie was standing in my doorway, holding her hand out for the phone.

"Yes, we _will_ talk about that later. Okay, I gotta go. I'll see you tonight, Jake."

"I'm looking forward to it. Oh, and check your Facebook," he said as he giggled.

"Why? Did you post something on my page?"

"Maybe. Just check it. Oh, and Jasper…I love you." His voice smoldered into the phone.

"I love you too," I said as my heart started fluttering. Rosalie leaned against the doorway, smiled at me, and sighed. "Bye, Jake." He responded, I hung up the phone and gave it to her. She continued to stand and smile at me after I gave her the phone. "What?" I asked her.

"Nothing. It's just the first time I heard you say that to him. It was sweet, that's all." She turned and walked out of the room, carrying the phone. I ran downstairs to ask for permission to go to Port Angeles tonight and they both agreed.

"Just call if you're going to be too late," my mom said. "Oh, and do you still have what I gave you last night or do you need another one?"

"MOM!" I yelled as Garrett started chortling. "Yes I still have it and no, I don't need another one. Jeez!"

I marched into the other room and sat down at the computer. I logged into Facebook and had the number nine in that little red balloon that pops up on the low right hand side of the page. I also noticed I had a status request up at the top. I clicked on it. It read "Jacob Black has changed his relationship status and listed that he is in a relationship with you. Click 'Accept' to confirm." I thought on it for a split second and then accepted. _I'm sure all my friends back in San Francisco will be shocked to see that. Well, if my family is any indication, they've probably been planning my coming out party since kindergarten__._

I also had wall posts from Jacob, Angela, Bella, Tyler, Ben, Jessica, and Edward, and Eric Yorkie wanted me to join his Mafia Wars team. I responded to a couple people, sent Angela a message about tonight, and ignored Eric's invitation. Afterward, I ran upstairs to start getting ready. It was already after five, and we had to meet at seven. I took a little extra time in the shower to polish off a good one since Jake and I weren't going to be alone tonight and I couldn't be tenting my pants all night.

I didn't have too much trouble picking out clothes, considering I just threw on my favorite jeans and a pastel green polo. I was finished getting ready by about a quarter after six and decided to join Garrett, who was sitting in the living room watching that football game he had been anticipating. I didn't really care about the game, but it kept my mind occupied until I had to leave, although I did want to see Ohio State's marching band. I remembered hearing they were the best damn band in the land or something.

I got up after halftime and announced I was heading out. My mom called me into the kitchen just as I was about to leave. I walked in and she was standing there with her hand clutched and extended toward me. _Jesus Christ! I don't need another goddamn condom!_ I groaned and brought my hand up to hers. She dropped a couple of folded twenty dollar bills into my hand and smiled.

"Have a good time tonight, dear."

"Thanks, Mom," I said leaning in and kissing her cheek. I walked out the front door and started the hike down to Angela's. It took me about five minutes to get there. I knew I must have been a little early when I walked up because I didn't notice Jacob's Rabbit or Bella's behemoth of a truck out front. I climbed the stairs and rang the doorbell. Angela opened it after a few seconds.

"C'mon on in," she said, gesturing me into the house. I walked in, looked around, and felt instantly out of place. There were crosses and pictures of Jesus all over the walls. _Note to self, no swearing in her house or I might be struck dead._ It also sounded quiet which I wasn't expecting after watching her little brothers run around all morning.

"Where are the boys?" I asked as she led me into the living room and we had a seat on the couch.

"My parents took them uptown to eat." Just as she said this, the doorbell rang and she swiftly jumped up to grab it. I sat in the living room, trying not to look at this one picture of Jesus that stared at me no matter where I was in the room. Angela came around the corner with Jacob and Bella in tow. Jacob of course looked marvelous wearing that black polo he wore on the first day of school and a pair of light colored jeans. _Is it sad that I still remember what he wore that day__? _His hair was tucked behind one ear, as usual, but was wet as if he had showered recently.

I immediately rose to my feet and walked over to him. We wrapped our arms around each other. "I missed you today," he said he gave me a quick peck on the lips. I couldn't help but glance over at that picture that was still staring at me. _Stop judging me__!_

"I missed you, too," I said as I pecked his lips again.

"Ugh, you two are killing me here!" Bella groaned and then winked at us.

"Can it, woman!" Jacob teased. "So, are we ready to go?" We stood there with our arms wrapped around one another, facing the door.

"We're just waiting on one more," she said, peering out the window, "who has actually just arrived. Now we can go." We filed out the front door and three of us instantaneously stopped on the porch when we saw who we were waiting on while Angela breezed right by us, walking down the steps. I looked out on to the street to see a shiny, silver Volvo parked along the curb, and Edward Cullen making his way up the sidewalk. He was wearing a maroon polo, a pair of faded jeans, and his hair was more orderly than it normally was. He sheepishly smiled up at the three of us who stood staring open mouthed at him. _Angela! What did you do?_

"Just in time, Edward," Angela called out to him. "Are we ready?" she asked the three of us, as she stood at the bottom of the steps, jiggling her keys. I walked down the steps, dragging Jacob behind me and went up to Edward. Jacob groaned but I elbowed him lightly in the side.

"Did you know about this?" he whispered in my ear, and I shook my head.

"Hi Edward," I said, smiling at him. I made a point not to smile too big because I didn't want Jacob to get the wrong impression.

"Hello Jasper, Angela, Bella…Jacob" he barely muttered, smiling yet looking extremely anxious. He looked down and began fidgeting with his hands. _I bet he is nervous. I would be too if I were him. Poor guy looks like he's going to tuck his tail and piss his pants!_ Angela smiled, Bella raised her hand and half-ass waived, and Jacob simply nodded once.

"I'll drive," Angela said, walking toward her reddish-brown Oldsmobile station wagon parked in the driveway.

"Shotgun!" Bella immediately chimed in. _Great, I'm going to have to ride bitch __because there's no way those two will be able to sit that close._ We walked to the car, and Angela hung back for a second to catch me.

"I figured I'd help you along with your mission," she whispered in my ear, referring to our conversation earlier in the day about trying to work on them.

Edward walked around to the driver's side and got in the back seat. I climbed in before Jacob and sat on the hump between Jacob and Edward. I glanced to my left and Edward smiled apologetically at me. I glanced to my right to see Jacob staring out the window with a pissed-off look on his face. _This is going to be painful!_

_**Credit Notes: **__'The Wizard of Oz' was based on the book 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz' by L. Frank Baum and adapted into a movie in 1939 (wow, I can't believe it's been nearly 70 years!) The screenplay was written by Noel Langley, Florence Ryerson, and Edgar Allen Woolf. The original movie rights are owned by MGM and with Warner Brothers having distributing rights. The movie was directed by Victor Fleming and starred the queen of all gay icons Judy Garland. It's only fitting to have a reference to this movie in this story since the main characters are after all, 'Friends of Dorothy.' ;-) __"You have no power here! Now be gone, before somebody drops a house on you!" is a direct quote from the movie. No copyright infringement intended, but it's such a good line I had to use it!_

'_Ouiser Boudreax' is a character from 'Steel Magnolias.' (What? Another 'Steel Magnolias reference? No way!) Go look at previous chapters for the appropriate credit information. __**"**____You are evil__, and____you must be destroyed" is a direct quote from the movie. No copyright infringement intended._


	12. Chapter 12

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned in this story. They are the property of Stephenie Meyer, the Queen Bee of the Twilight Universe._

_Once again I need to thank my beta Ashlie for putting up with my psycho-babble. This chapter is dedicated to my fellow cougars of the DCC._

_**Chapter 12**_

We had been on our way to Port Angeles for about twenty minutes and no one in the car had spoken. Angela kept glancing in the rearview mirror at me, giving me reassuring looks as she drove. Jacob continued to scowl out the window, and I could feel the tension radiating from his body. I reached over and took his hand and pulled it into my own, interlocking our fingers together. He looked over at me, and I gave him a comforting smile. His face softened a bit and he actually managed a small smile at me before looking back out the window.

"So, what do we want to see?" Angela asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I don't know, what's playing?" I responded, with my voice cracking slightly as I spoke. Jacob glanced over at me after I spoke and gripped my hand tighter, obviously sensing my uneasiness.

"There's one that looks pretty good," Bella chimed in. "It's the one about the hot, young actor who gets kidnapped by a group of horny old cougars who tie him to their bed and force him to perform sexual acts for them."

"Oh, I saw the previews for that one!" Angela exclaimed. "I really wanna see that one, too! Is it playing up here?"

"I think so," Bella responded. "I checked before we left."

"How about you guys?" Angela asked, looking in the rearview mirror. "Does that sound like something you might want to see?"

"I kinda want to see that, too," I shyly replied. "Then again, any movie with Rod Patterson tied naked to a bed is bound to have my attention." I could hear Edward chuckling beside me.

"Jake, what about you?" Angela asked.

"Sure, sure. I'm fine with whatever."

"Edward?" He shifted uncomfortably when Angela asked for his opinion.

"I'm okay with it, too," Edward choked out. "I guess I want to see it for the same reason as Jasper." He giggled a little bit after he spoke which I found to be quite adorable. I smiled over at Edward, who timidly returned my smile. _At least he seems to be a little more comfortable now._

"Edward, can I ask you something?" Angela asked, again looking to him in the rearview mirror.

"I guess," he muttered.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but do your parents know yet? I mean, about you being gay?" He sighed deeply and pursed his lips.

"No, not yet. I just can't bring myself to say it. Em offered to tell them on my behalf, but I won't let him. I need to do it. I just need to man-up first." Jacob huffed next to me, and I glanced over to see him roll his eyes.

"Has anyone given you any shit about it yet?" Bella asked, now turned around in her seat facing us in the back. "You know, like the shit you used to give Jake back in the day?" _Oh fuck! This is _not_ going to end well._ He looked at her, and then glanced over at Jacob who was still peering out the window and closed his eyes.

"I suppose I had that coming," he said with his eyes still closed. He finally opened them and looked at her. The look on his face was one of pure anguish. "No, no one's given me a hard time over it yet, but that doesn't mean that nobody ever will. And where Jacob is concerned, yes I did give him shit about that back in the day, and it's something I've had to live with for quite some time. It will be my single biggest regret for as long as I live." His voice choked and he turned to look out the window. I could see a single tear stream down his cheek.

I closed my eyes, shook my head, and deeply exhaled. It killed me to see this boy sitting next to me, filled with so much pain and regret. I patted Edward's knee a couple of times and gave him a reassuring smile. He glanced over at me and feigned a smile before facing the window again.

Bella was still facing us, looking back and forth between the three of us. I could tell that she wished she hadn't said that because the hostility in her face was replaced with the slightest bit of guilt. Jacob noticed my exchange with Edward and sighed.

"Bella, let's talk about this some other time," Jacob finally spoke, looking almost sternly at her. She nodded and faced forward. "Edward?" I glanced at Jacob who was now looking over at Edward who was still gazing out the window. "We'll talk later, too." Edward nodded, but didn't turn to look at him. There was just something off in the tone of Jacob's voice as he spoke. It almost sounded…sympathetic or something.

I squeezed Jacob's hand tightly and gave him an appreciative glance. He grinned back at me and brought our interlocked hands up to kiss the back of mine. 'I love you,' I mouthed at him. 'I love you, too,' he mouthed back to me. I leaned into him and rested my head against his shoulder. He let go of my hand and brought his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. _Baby steps. _

"Did Emmett say anything about dinner at my house last night," I asked Edward as I continued to lean on Jacob. He chuckled.

"Yeah, he said your mom is a hell of a cook and can't wait to come over there and eat again." I could feel Jacob chuckle next to me.

"Shit, lock your doors," Jacob joked. "He'll eat you out of house and home."

"I've never seen anybody eat so much," I said with an amazed tone to my voice. "I mean, he had to have eaten about five-thousand calories last night. Where the hell does it all go?" Edward and Jacob both laughed.

"I have no idea," Edward laughed. "He's always eaten like that."

"I don't get it either," Jacob interjected. "I'm surprised he doesn't weigh four-hundred pounds. Yet he looks like _that."_ I couldn't help but giggle at Jacob's emphasis on the word 'that.'

"I'm sure Emmett will be glad to hear you think he looks hot." Edward smirked over at Jacob for a second before shaking his head and laughing.

"I didn't say that," Jacob playfully growled over at Edward.

"But that's what you meant. It's okay. I know you've always had a thing for Emmett." _Oh, this should be interesting!_

"I have _not!" _Jacob exclaimed.

"Oh cut the crap, Jake," Edward laughed. "You know you used to try to peek at him when he was in the shower." Edward winked over at Jacob, shooting him that cocky smile. I could hear the two girls in the front seat laughing at this. _My God! Just the thought of Emmett Cullen in the shower is such a turn-on. If I were Jake, I definitely would have tried peeking too!_

"You bitch!" Jacob growled over at Edward. Jacob tried not to laugh but he was unsuccessful. I raised my head to glance up at him whose face was obviously flushed.

"Am I going to have to tell Rosalie she has some competition?" I couldn't help but tease Jacob after seeing him blush like that.

"You shut it," he said as he leaned over and pecked me on the lips.

"That's okay Jake," Angela said from the front seat. "I think Emmett's hot too." I could hear Bella agree. "Don't you agree, Jasper?" _You evil little bitch!_

"I'm not going to disagree," I replied as I blushed a little bit.

"Am I going to have to tell Rosalie she has some competition?" Jacob said, repeating my words in a snarky, but funny voice. Everyone in the car laughed at his comment, including Edward, who giggled that adorable, little laugh.

We rounded the bend and I could see the spot along Lake Crescent where Jacob and I had pulled off the last time we had driven here. I could tell that he noticed this too because he grinned and wrapped his arm around me again. "It's our spot," I whispered in his ear. My whisper was a little louder than I thought it was because Bella shot around in her seat.

"Oh, is that the spot where you two decided to pull off the road and make out?" She was grinning wickedly at the two of us in the backseat. I pulled my head up and pursed my lips at him as he scowled at her. Angela was staring at us with an incredulous look through the rearview mirror.

"Oooh, details please!" Angela exuberantly requested.

"No, there will be no details," I lightheartedly growled at her.

"Jake said it was pretty intense. They ended up breaking the driver's seat in his car." _Is there _anything_ he doesn't tell her?_

"Bella!" Jacob hissed at her. I couldn't help but giggle.

"No, that was later in my driveway," I said, sheepishly smiling. Jacob pursed his lips and unsuccessfully fought back a smile. We were both blushing at this point. Edward giggled lightly, shaking his head.

"Can we talk about something else, please?" Jacob interjected.

"We can talk about how I'm going to fail Brandon's quiz on Monday," Angela said, referring to the Chemistry quiz I had been fretting about earlier.

"Ugh, you and me, both," Bella groaned. We all talked about how we thought we were going to fail, except Edward who seemed confident he was going to do well.

We arrived at the theatre just after eight. It turned out the movie we wanted to see was rated R and none of us could buy tickets. "Well, we could always go and see _Dusk_ again, since we didn't get to finish it the first time," I joked, referring to the movie about the girl and the vampire that we had tried to see the weekend prior before all that shit went down.

"No, that movie looks lame," Bella said. "I mean, a girl who falls in love with a vampire who sparkles in the sunlight? Hello! A guy who sparkles would definitely be more interested in the three of you than he would the two of us."

The only other movie playing was a children's movie about a boy and his magic cat or some bullshit like that so we decided to scrap the idea of movies altogether. "Is anyone hungry?" Angela asked. "We could go eat at Bella Italia two doors down." The four of us nodded and we made our way down the sidewalk to the restaurant. Luckily they weren't that busy so we were able to be seated immediately.

We sat at a round table in the center of the restaurant. Jacob sat to my right and Edward to my left with Bella and Angela sitting next to them, respectively. I ordered the lasagna and Jacob ordered the Chicken Parmesan, which we each shared. Bella ordered the Mushroom Ravioli which grossed me out because I hate mushrooms, and Angela ordered four-cheese risotto. Edward ended up ordering a spinach salad.

"What, are you trying to keep your girlish figure, Cullen?" Jacob joked to Edward. _Dammit, I thought we got past the last name bullshit._

"I'm all man," Edward said, grabbing his crotch. I couldn't help but glance down at his crotch. _Look away! Look away! _"You of all people should know that." Bella, Angela and I shifted uncomfortably in our seats, bracing ourselves for what could potentially turn into another epic Jacob/Edward squabble. But it didn't. Jacob just rolled his eyes and groaned. _Huh! Maybe progress is happening faster than I thought!_

After we finished our meals, the five of us stayed at the table chit-chatting about a lot of random shit. The waitress kept stopping by to check on us, obviously irritated that we wouldn't leave. We kept her busy, constantly having to refill our cokes. _I'll make sure we tip her well._ She did seem to be enamored with Edward every time she came to the table, paying attention to him and essentially ignoring the rest of us.

As we sat there, Angela brought up a subject that I had been wondering about myself. "Edward? Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," he said, wondering what she could want to know.

"How could you have dated Lauren for so long? I mean, what did you see in her?" He didn't seem completely amused by her inquisition.

"Lauren is actually not that bad once you get past the bitchiness. She was really good to me when we were together. I know you don't like her but she's actually kind of sweet once you peel away at the harsh exterior."

"I call bullshit on that," Bella hissed. "I've known that girl for almost my whole fucking life. She and I used to be best friends remember? There is _nothing_ sweet about her!" _No fucking way! I would have _never_ guessed that in a million years! _

"God, I forgot about that," Jacob chuckled. "What did she do to you again?"

"The bitch told everyone that she woke up and heard me masturbating in the middle of the night during a slumber party in seventh grade." _What a fucking bitch! I didn't think it was possible to dislike that bitch anymore than I already did._

"Well, were you?" Jacob asked, obviously teasing her.

"No!" Bella and Angela both shouted. "I most certainly was not masturbating!" Bella shouted, probably louder than she intended. A little old lady who sat directly behind Bella turned around in her seat, visibly appalled by our choice of conversation. I couldn't help but giggle.

"I know, I was just kidding," Jacob laughed. "Don't get your panties in a bunch." I noticed the waitress glaring at us from across the room.

"Guys we should probably get going. I think she wants to leave," I said, motioning toward our waitress. We stood up, and I slipped an extra ten-dollar bill into the envelope. We walked out of the restaurant about ten minutes to ten and decided to take a walk down the board walk. We continued talking about Lauren as we walked, and Bella made a snarky comment about Edward's theatre outburst and how Lauren deserved it.

"No, no one deserves that," Edward interrupted as he stopped. We all stopped too. "I regret that things turned out the way that they did. I never meant to hurt her like that. I really did care for her."

"Did you love her?" Jacob asked, leaning on the railing and looking out over the water. I think this question caught all of us off-guard. Edward deeply exhaled and pursed his lips.

"While I did care for her, I didn't love her. I've only ever loved one person." Jacob shot his head around to look at him and the two stared at each other for a few seconds.

"You don't mean…" Jacob said before Edward interrupted him.

"Yes, I mean you, Jake. There I said it. After all these years I'm finally saying it. Yes Jacob, I loved you too and part of me always will." _WHOA!! Back this fucking train up!_ Bella and Angela both gasped and looked completely shocked by the admission, and I was sure my face mirrored theirs. As Jacob and Edward continued their stare-down, I could see Jacob start fuming.

"Could you guys give us a minute?" Edward asked. "I need to talk to Jacob alone." I looked at Jacob, who was now glaring at Edward.

"Jake?" I asked, finally able break his stare.

"I'll be fine. Edward, let's go for a walk." The two of them started walking back down the pier toward the street, staying about three or four feet apart from one another. Angela, Bella, and I found a park bench and sat down, still watching the boys walk down the pier away from us.

"Oh my fucking God, I can't believe he told him that!" Bella finally said after we sat in silence for about a minute. "That son of a bitch!"

Bella continued to seethe while we sat on that bench, not saying anything. They stopped at the front end of the pier and leaned against the railing. They talked for what seemed like forever. The conversation looked heated at times and at times it looked like Edward was pleading with Jacob. The more I watched them talk, the more my mind began to race, and I worked myself into a panic. _What are they talking about? That was crazy! First Jacob told Edward last week that he loved him. Now Edward tells Jacob tonight that he loved him, too. 'And part of me always will.' Oh my God! They're going to get back together! Jacob is going to dump me and take him back. This can't be happening! What have I done? I just wanted them not to be hostile anymore. I didn't figure I'd be the one getting my heart broken in the process._

I could feel my heart breaking as I stood up, walked over to the rail, and leaned over. My body started to shake as I fought back the tears that I knew were inevitable. Angela and Bella both got up and stood on either side of me. "What's wrong?" Angela asked. "I thought you wanted them to talk?"

"I did. I mean, I do," I choked out as the first tear fell down my cheek. "I just wanted them to be friends again, not get back together." At that point, I gave up all resistance and began sobbing.

"What?" Bella exclaimed. "Jasper, you can't be fucking serious. There is no way in hell that would ever happen. Besides, Jake loves _you._ You should hear how he talks about you. He is so fucking in love with you it's not even funny. I would kill to have someone love me the way Jacob loves you."

I didn't respond and she groaned. "I'll be right back," she said as she took off down the pier toward Jacob and Edward. Angela rubbed my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"She's right, Jasper. He loves you. He would never do that to you." I could see Jacob give Bella a puzzled glance as she approached. She stopped short, waived her hand back at us and Jacob took off running up the pier. Bella and Edward walked slowly side-by-side back toward us. It looked like she was giving him a piece of her mind.

Jacob reached us and his face looked concerned when he saw me standing with my tear-streaked face leaning over the rail. "Now it's _our_ turn to take a walk," he said, gently pulling my arm. We started walking toward the opposite side of the pier-end, and he put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me tightly into him. We finally stopped, and he leaned me against the railing and put both of his hands on my shoulders. I stared down at my feet, trying to stop my body from shaking and the tears from flowing.

"What am I going to do with you?" He laughed lightly as he continued to stare deeply into my eyes. "How you could you possibly think that I would dump you and go back to him? I mean, seriously Jasper. Don't you know that I love you?" His voice cracked when he said that, and I could tell that it hurt him that I would think that.

"I know you do," I said, sniffling. "With your history with him, I just thought you might love him more."

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper," he said as he pulled me into a bear hug. He gently rubbed my back and cupped the back of my head, running his fingers through my hair. "Whatever feelings I had for him are in the past and that's where they're staying. I love _you, _Jasper Patrick Whitlock. And I'm going to continue loving you until we're old and gray. Got it?" _Sigh. Once again, you've let your insecurities get the best of you. He loves you. Get that through your thick skull!_

"Got it," I said, pulling apart from him to see him giving me that adorable puppy dog look. "I guess I was just afraid you'd end up leaving me. I'm such an insecure fool sometimes. It looks like you aren't the only one who has some issues to work through."

"We'll talk about that later," he said, looking over my shoulder. I turned around to see Angela walking toward us and nodded.

"Guys, it's getting late. We really need to start heading back." We turned and walked back toward the group, with Jacob holding my hand as we walked. Bella and Edward were looking at us, both seemingly relieved that I had calmed down. When we reached them, Edward shook his head and laughed.

"I don't know about you sometimes," Edward chuckled as he walked up and put his arm around my shoulder. Jacob flinched ever so slightly at the sight of Edward's arm around me but said nothing. "You're the one who told me that you would work on softening Jake up for me and when you do, you completely flip out."

"Wait, I thought you said him coming tonight wasn't your doing?" Jacob asked me as we all started walking back down the pier toward the road.

"No, that was all me," Angela cut in. "After Jasper and I talked today, I decided I wanted to help him on his mission."

"And what was this mission exactly?" he asked me in a tone that was both teasing and accusatory.

"I just wanted you guys to quit being so damn nasty to each other. Plus I didn't like feeling like a pawn in your little war. Look, after hearing both sides of what happened way back when, I couldn't help but feel a bit sad that your friendship had been completely ruined, especially after you guys had been so close before. Plus, I could see how much pain you both were in over the ordeal, and I guess I wanted to help ease your pain a little."

"You really are a total sweetheart, aren't you?" Jacob said as he grabbed my head and kissed me on the side of my face before taking my hand again.

"He really is," Edward said as he hugged my shoulder harder. "You're a lucky guy, Jake." He then almost inaudibly muttered 'you're both lucky guys,' but only I could hear him. He then sighed lightly and his lips twitched into a sad little smile. _It must completely suck for him to see us so happy and for him to be alone. Maybe my next mission will be to help him find a boyfriend. Shit, good luck with that. I think between the three of us, we have the gay quota for Forks pretty much filled._

"Yeah, I think I'm pretty lucky. Now would you mind taking your arm off _my _boyfriend, please?" He looked over at Edward and smugly pursed his lips. Edward chuckled and removed his arm.

The drive back to Forks went by pretty quickly. Bella called shotgun again before we got to the car, leaving the three guys sitting in the back seat. Once again, I rode bitch. I spent most of the ride snuggled up against Jake, who kept periodically kissing my head. We chatted about random things but nothing too serious. We were about twenty minutes outside of Forks when Jacob addressed Edward.

"When do you think you're going to tell your parents?"

"I'm not sure. I have no idea _how_ to even tell them."

"Maybe you should bring a guy home and kiss him in front of your mother. It worked for me," I said, chuckling at the memory of our talk and the tequila shots.

"Not a bad idea. Any takers?" He glanced over at me and then Jacob which made me laugh. _Maybe I could take one for the team and make out with Edward in front of his mom. Look at that mouth. I bet he's an amazing kisser. Wow, I really am a dirty whore._

"Don't press your luck, Cullen," Jake scowled and then chuckled.

We pulled into Angela's driveway and got out of the car. We all stood around, not sure what to say or do. Angela finally spoke. "This was fun. We'll have to do it again sometime."

"Yeah, maybe next time we will actually make it to see a movie," Bella joked.

"I had a good time. Thanks for inviting me Ang," Edward said as he walked over and gave her a hug.

"I'm glad you could come," she replied, beaming at the fact that her master plan, well _our_ master plan now I guess, seemed to be well on its way.

"Bella, see you at school Monday," Edward said, smiling at her. She nodded and returned his smile with a small grin of her own.

"You, quit being so damn insecure," he said to me, walking over and extending his hand. I took it, and he pulled me into a hug. He slapped my back a couple of times and released me. _Oh Jake, please don't get mad!_ "He's the one who should be worried. After all, it's you I'm after, not him." He gave me the cocky smile as he giggled. Jacob just groaned and rolled his eyes, but didn't seem too fazed by the exchange.

"And Jake? Thanks." Edward extended his hand toward Jacob.

"You better not pull me into a hug or you'll be shitting out teeth."

"I won't," Edward said, smirking. Jacob looked at his hand for a moment and then took it. They shook hands for a second, both staring at each other. Edward's face almost seemed like he was about to get emotional as he stood there shaking hands with the boy who was once his best friend and his love, and until recently, his mortal enemy. This made me think back to the night I drove Edward home when he broke down in my car. _'__Deep down, I still wish I could turn back time and get back to the way things used to be, but I know that'll never happen. I just wish I could get my best friend back.'_

"We'll continue our talk later," Jacob told him, causing Edward to nod in agreement and smile gratefully.

"Goodnight guys." Edward said, after releasing Jacob's hand and walking to the street to get into his silver Volvo. It finally registered with me that he was driving, which made me think back to that night he came over, and that I had to drive him home.

"Wait," I called out to him. "I thought you had your car taken away until your birthday. How did you get it back so soon?"

"Dad's out of town and Mom gave me the keys." I nodded, he grinned over at us and got in the car and drove away.

"Tonight was really…weird," Bella joked, finally speaking. "I would have _never_ guessed tonight would have ended up like this." The three of us nodded in agreement. "Well, Jake. Are you ready?"

"Actually, I can take you home if you'd like, we just have to walk back to get my car first," I said to him. He seemed to like that idea because he turned to look at Bella and she nodded.

"Are we still on for tomorrow?" he asked her. _Aww, he has plans tomorrow! Dammit, get a grip! We can't spend every waking moment together although I'd really like to._

"Yep, be at my house at noon," Bella replied. Jacob must have noticed my internal conversation and turned and looked at me.

"Bella and I were going to drive down to Hoquiam and look for a couple of parts for her truck. You wanna come?"

"No, that's okay. I don't want to completely monopolize your time. You two have fun." Bella gave me a genuine smile of gratitude.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then," Bella said. "Ang, thanks for driving. Tonight was…fun. Except it looks like the fun hasn't even started for you two," she said, shooting us a devilish grin. Jacob and I glanced at each other and both immediately blushed.

"Go home already," he playfully growled at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and turned to get in her truck. "And you," he said, looking at Angela. "I've got a bone to pick with you." He grinned at her so I could tell he wasn't completely pissed.

"Hey, I was just following _his_ plan," she said, grinning and gesturing to me.

"Don't worry. I have a bone to pick with him too." He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in next to him, feigning a scowl at me. _I hope that bone is about eight and a half inches long, thick as hell, and perfect in every way._

"I'm looking forward to it," I whispered in his ear, but loud enough for her to hear, causing him to blush and bite his lip.

"On that note, I'm going inside." Angela laughed, walking up and hugging each of us before she went into the house. Jacob and I turned up the street and started the trek to my house. Naturally, I tripped over a tree root that had buckled the sidewalk, and luckily Jake was able to catch me before my face smacked the pavement. As we walked hand-in-hand, the curiosity of Jacob's conversation with Edward was killing me. _Should I ask him? Is it really any of my business? Well, I'm the one who was masterminding this thing from the beginning so I guess that makes it my business. No, that doesn't make it by business but I really want to know!_

"If you don't mind me asking, how did your talk go with Edward tonight?" _That's good, Jazz. Maybe if you ask him how it went, he'll tell you what they talked about._

"It was…actually kind of…nice," he said, trying to think of the right words. "I mean, that's the longest we've talked without yelling since I can remember." He chuckled lightly at the thought. "He told me a lot of shit tonight that I didn't know before. Well, you obviously heard the first part, which sparked our conversation in the first place, and apparently your panic attack." He released my hand and pulled my head in to kiss it again before returning his hand to mine.

"Sorry about that. Like I said, I'm really insecure about that sometimes."

"About that. I've been meaning to ask you… You said tonight that you had your own issues to work through, and I guess I know that you _are_ obviously insecure at times, but I guess my question is _why_ are you insecure? I mean, I look at you and can't find anything wrong with you so I don't really get why you get that way."

"Well, first of all my issues are more than skin deep, although my adolescent years were not kind to me and did help add to my insecurities." I laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to imply that your insecurities were superficial or anything." He was visibly concerned that he might have offended me.

"No, I don't think that at all. Don't worry about it, Jake. What I mean is that my insecurities really stem from something deeper. Wow, I can't believe I'm telling you this because I've never told anyone this before but I feel like I can tell you anything. So, ever since I can remember, I've never really been what you would call the most confident person. I mean, I would look at some people and be like 'wow, that guy knows who he is, knows what he wants, and isn't afraid to go for it. Why can't I be more like that?' I could never really figure out what these people had that I didn't. After some heavy soul searching for lack of a better term, I thought back on all of my past experiences and was finally able to pinpoint the root of my problem, although I'm still not sure how to fix it without paying some shrink a hundred bucks an hour."

"And what did you come up with? The root of your problem I mean."

"Well, basically I came to the conclusion I have some deep-seeded abandonment issues or something."

"Abandonment? You were afraid I was going to abandon you?" He almost sounded appalled by the thought.

"No. Well, yes. Kinda. I don't know. Anyway, I guess it just seems like the people I love end up leaving me. First it was my dad, who died when I was four. Then my grandma died when I was eight and then my favorite aunt shortly there after. Then my best friend moved away. It just feels like everyone always ends up leaving me one way or another." This made me think of Peyton Sawyer from _One Tree Hill_ and the sign she painted with the traffic light that read 'People Always Leave.' _I think that's why she's always been my favorite character on the show. We have so much in common._

"I've noticed you never talk about your dad. I've always wondered but never felt comfortable asking."

"No, it's okay. I guess I've just never brought him up. Like I said, he died when I was only four so I don't have many memories of him. "

"Well, why don't you tell me a little bit about him, then?" We had reached my house by this point so we stood side-by-side in my driveway, leaning against my car.

"Okay. So, my dad's name was Patrick, you know, my middle name. He was an only child and grew up in rural Texas somewhere between Austin and College Station. His mom raised him on her own after his dad had died in Vietnam. Well, after he graduated high school, he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and joined the ROTC program at Texas A&M. He ended up getting deployed to Iraq during the first Gulf War. After the war ended, he got stationed at the Army base in Oakland. He ended up meeting my mother in San Francisco at a bar where she was working her way through college. They had some kind of whirlwind romance and before she knew it, they were married and she was pregnant.

"My mother didn't take well to being an Army wife so he didn't reenlist after his last term, which ended just before I was born. Anyway, he had always dreamed of being a firemen as a kid so he got a job as a firefighter for the city of San Francisco. One day about twelve years ago, his station got called to an apartment fire somewhere in North Beach. From what I have been told, he was attempting to rescue a woman and her baby trapped on the third floor when the roof of the building collapsed, trapping them inside. They never made it out."

"Oh my god, that's terrible!" Jacob said, putting his arm around me and checking to make sure I was okay. I really was okay. This was something I never really got emotional over anymore, except when I had that dream the other night.

"Yeah, it really was. My mother was destroyed but since it all happened so long ago, I barely remember. I really only remember the stories my mom told me." I looked down at my watch and noticed it was just about midnight. This caused him to glance down at his watch and then up at me. "Yeah, I know. We better get you home."

We got in my car and I started driving. He told me to head south out of town and make a left on La Push Road. As I drove, the conversation ended up steering back to me and my family.

"So how did your mom end up with Garrett?"

"They actually met at a support group for people with small children who lost their spouses. Garrett's wife, Rosalie's mom, had died of breast cancer around the same time my dad died so they were in the group together. Well, they ended up meeting for coffee after their meetings, and then started having dinner, and the next thing I knew, I had a new dad and a sister I never wanted."

"That had to have been tough, but you seem to have a pretty good relationship with them."

"Yeah, I do now, but back then, I resented his very existence. Who was this man who made me move in with him and wanted to be my father? And I especially hated Rosalie who made fun of me every chance she got. I didn't warm up to Garrett until I was probably eight or nine."

"What about Rosalie?"

"I'll let you know when that happens," I said, winking over at him.

"Oh my house is just past that clearing," he said, pointing to the right. I pulled into the driveway of a charming little red house. It had a little white porch on the front of it with a couple of flower beds off to the side. It wasn't terribly small but I couldn't help but wonder how five people had at one time lived there.

"Damn, I didn't realize you lived this far out. Is this still considered Forks?"

"Well, not exactly. It's actually closer to La Push than it is to Forks but since we're on the border, we could go to either school. My mom didn't want us going to school out on the rez because they focus more on vocational training than college prep and my dad didn't want to stray too far from the rez because of the shop and because he's a Quileute tribal elder so we ended up here." _Tribal elder huh? That's pretty cool. So I guess that means Jacob is in line to be a tribal elder too. Ooh, maybe we can play a naughty game of Cowboys and Indians! This cowboy is going to lasso that sexy little Indian, tying him to a pole and stripping him naked, showing him where I want to stick my loaded gun!_

"Well, thanks for driving me home tonight, babe," he said, breaking me out of my little fantasy and leaning over the console to kiss me. _Ahh, I've missed that mouth all night! _"I guess I better get inside." _What? You're not going to invite me in? I just got myself all horned up with my naughty Cowboys and Indians fantasy! _My face fell as the thought crossed my mind, and he hesitated upon reaching for the door. "Wanna come in?" _YES!_

I couldn't help but grin as we got out of the car and walked toward the house. The house was dark when we entered except for a small light emanating from the kitchen. As he closed the door I heard a voice call from the other room.

"Jake, you home?" Just then, a stocky man in a wheelchair wheeled himself into the living room. He had long hair like Jacob except that it was pulled back into a pony tail. His face looked worn, but I could tell by his features that he was probably very attractive when he was younger. There was also something regal about this man and the way he carried himself. I could tell he lived up to his status as a tribal elder. He cocked an eyebrow when he saw me with Jacob. "Don't you think it's a little late to be having company, son?"

"Yeah, sorry. Dad, this is my friend, Jasper. Jasper, this is my dad." _Friend. 'My friend.' _This didn't sit too well with me, but I understood.

"Billy Black," he said extending his hand. I walked over and shook it. "Nice to meet you, son. Jacob here has been bugging me about getting time off since you moved into town."

"Nice, Dad. Thanks." Jacob rolled his eyes and blushed.

"Just keepin' it real, son," Billy said, grinning up at Jake. "Jasper, have a seat. Make yourself at home. Would you like something to drink? Jake, why don't you go grab us a couple of Coke's out of the fridge." Jacob shot me a worried glance as he stalked into the kitchen and I sat down on the couch. "So, tell me a little about yourself."

I stumbled over my words as I told him a little bit about where I was from and what my family did. Jacob returned with the sodas and sat down next to me on the little couch. It felt extremely awkward sitting next to him while being grilled by his dad. But his dad seemed like a really pleasant guy. He continued asking me questions until Jacob put a stop to it.

"Enough of the third degree, Dad. Jeez!"

"What? I'm just trying to get to know my son's _friend."_ The way he emphasized the word friend, I knew that he knew exactly what we really were. I was suddenly struck with panic. Jacob cocked an eyebrow, and Billy rolled his eyes at him. "C'mon Jacob. I'm not stupid, you know. I know that he's more than just your friend."

"Oh, are you finally ready to acknowledge the fact that you have a gay son?" Jacob hissed at his father. I could tell that this struck a nerve with Billy because his face turned hard like Jacob's comment had pissed him off. As uncomfortable as I felt before, I now felt that much more so after Jacob said this.

"Maybe, I should go…" I said timidly trying to stand up. Jacob grabbed my hand and looked up at me, shaking his head and pleading with his eyes for me to stay. I nodded and sat back down.

"Jacob, you listen to me!" Billy said, pointing a finger at him and giving him an authoritative stare. "The reason I never talked about it before was because I didn't want you to think I was treating you any differently than I did before I found out so I never brought it up. I didn't really see a reason to bring it up until a situation like this happened. But now it's happening, and now's the time to acknowledge it. So yes, Jacob, I'm well aware of the fact that my son is gay and has a…" Billy trailed off, apparently trying to find the right word.

"A boyfriend?" Jacob asked, still staring down his father.

"Yes son, a boyfriend. I'm well aware of the fact that you now have a boyfriend." Neither one said anything for about twenty seconds, both staring at each other. I could see Jacob's face change as he stared into the eyes of his father.

"And are you okay with it?" Jacob broke off their stare and looked at the floor when asked this. His voice shook and his lip quivered.

"Jake, come here. Help me up." Jacob shook as he walked over to his father to help him out of his chair. As Jacob propped him up, Billy wrapped his arms around his son and squeezed. The two tightly embraced as Billy patted the back of Jacob's head. "There's your answer, son." They stood like this for about a half-minute before Billy released him and eased his way back down into his chair. I could see Jacob's eyes were wet when he helped his had back into his chair.

I too couldn't help but get a little emotional over the tender display before me. Seeing a father and his son reacting in such a way hit a raw nerve ending, tearing at a scar that I thought had long since healed. Coming out to my mother, the subsequent dream from the other night, and my abandonment talk with Jacob earlier had each slowly scratched away at that scar, but the scene I had just witnessed had ripped the wound wide open. I wiped my eyes and genuinely smiled at them. I was happy that through all of this, through everything that had happened over the last few years, they still had each other.

"All right boys, I'm going to bed. I'm supposed to be going fishing with Charlie in about four hours so I need to get some sleep. Jasper, it was nice to finally meet you, son. You're welcome here anytime." Billy Black's smile was authentic, and I could tell that he meant it."

"Thank you, Mr. Black. It was a pleasure to meet you too, sir."

"Mr. Black was my father, and I am certainly not my father. I'm just Billy, son." He grinned over at us as he started to wheel himself toward what I presumed to be his bedroom. As he wheeled away, he mumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'you'll probably be calling me dad soon enough anyway.' _There is no way I heard that right._

Jacob and I crashed down on his couch, and he stared over at me with an awestruck expression on his face. "I can't believe that just happened," he said, shaking his head. His eyes smoldered as he leaned in to kiss me gently on the lips before pulling away. He then beamed at me, giving me a fresh dose of that undeniable sunshine I needed. "Do you know how much I love you right now?" He leaned in to kiss me again.

"Probably not as much as I love you," I whispered as I leaned over to kiss him. Our kissing became a little more passionate when he reached his hand between my legs and groped me through my pants.

"Ahem." I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat coming from the hallway.  
We quickly turned to see Billy sitting in his chair, sternly staring at us. "I just wanted to tell Jasper to thank his mother for calling me last night to let me know you were okay. Oh and boys? Just because I'm okay with it doesn't mean I want you boys doing it on my couch. You have a bedroom, you know." He dropped his eyes down to my lap, which still had Jacob's hand in it. He looked down and quickly snatched his hand away. I repositioned myself to hide my obvious erection.

"Sorry." Jacob blushed furiously, giving him that rich, radiant tone that I loved. "G'night, Dad," Jacob choked out as Billy wheeled away again.

"Goodnight boys," he said before shutting his door.

"I'm gonna have to get him a bell for his chair or something." He laughed as he leaned in to give me a quick peck on the lips. "And I think he just gave us permission to go up to my room and make out," he said, with his hand returning to fondle me through my pants. We got up and tip-toed up the stairs. The upstairs was very cramped. We were both barely able to stand without hitting our heads.

His room was really small but cozy. He had a double bed that barely fit in the room with his computer desk and TV. I walked around his room, looking at the various movie and concert posters on the wall. I picked up a framed picture off of his desk to take a look at it. It was a five-by-seven of a beautiful woman holding an adorable baby. The woman honestly looked like Pocahontas. She had long, silky black hair and stunningly radiant skin. She had deep, dark eyes which I immediately responded to because these were the same eyes I loved gazing into every chance I could.

"Is this your mom?" I asked, as he looked over my shoulder.

"Yeah, that's her," he said, smiling down at the picture. "And that's me," he said, pointing to the sweet little baby.

"She's stunning," I said, still mesmerized by the beautiful woman in the photo. _Wow, he looks so much like her._ "And you were adorable."

"Thanks," he said, pulling the picture out of my hand and setting it back down on the desk. "What do you say we pick up where we left off downstairs?" The devilish grin returned as his eager hand returned to its rightful place between my legs. As usual, I was already hard as a rock. He unzipped my fly and slid his hands inside. "Mmm, I thought you were going commando tonight," he said, licking his lips and stroking me up and down from inside my jeans.

He pulled me down onto his bed and climbed on top of me, crashing his lips down onto mine. Our tongues lapped at each other while we humped each other through our clothes. Panting, we both kicked off our shoes and started feverishly ripping our clothes off, all the while, trying not to break our kiss. We ripped our pants off, allowing our cocks to spring free. We threw them across the room after we were completely naked, lying together on the bed.

I flipped him so that I could be on top of him. This cause him to moan when I pressed my cock against his, gliding myself up and down against his body. I sucked his tongue into my mouth and really sucked it. I mean, I _sucked it_ like I was about to do to another part of his anatomy. The harder I sucked on his tongue, the harder he pulled my hair and bucked his hips against me. I freed his tongue and concentrated on licking his ear. I could hear him whimper beneath me when I licked and kissed his ear lobe, occasionally blowing gently on his neck, causing his hair to stand on end.

I slid down a bit to kiss and suck on his neck, all the while slowly rubbing his throbbing member with my left hand. Because of how I was positioned, my ass was in the air so he had free access to my hardness jutting out from between my legs. The taste of his neck was like the 'pure sex' scent only stronger and more delicious. I could barely control myself as I intensely concentrated on one spot on his neck, eager to satisfy my craving. I kissed the rest of the way down his neck and traced my tongue over to his left nipple. I flicked it a couple times with my tongue before sucking it into my mouth. I licked over to his other nipple to repeat the process. As I worked his right nipple, I brought my right hand down to fondle his balls while I stroked him with my left.

I started kissing down his stomach toward his belly button, enjoying the flavor of his delicious skin on my journey to the promise land. I sidetracked to his left hip, lapping my tongue along that 'v' curve that angles right toward my reason for living. I rubbed the side of my face against his pulsating cock, allowing a ribbon of pre-cum to trace along my cheek.

He groaned when I began to kiss lower down his thigh before sliding myself all the way down to the end of the bed. I gripped his left foot and gently massaged it before bringing it to my mouth. I sucked his perfectly manicured big toe into my mouth, sucking on it like I wanted to suck on his throbbing, wet prick. He moaned while I continued to lick and suck on his other toes. I couldn't believe I was actually living out the fantasy I had the second day of school when Angela caught me pleasuring myself in class.

I kissed over to the inside of his foot before licking up to and kissing his ankle. I slowly and gently kissed up the inside of his leg, taking my time before I reached the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. I could feel him tremble the closer I got to his package. I got just about to the top of his thigh, to the point where my nose was just about at his balls. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, savoring in the decadent scent emanating from his groin. I opened my eyes and looked seductively up at him while he watched me work my mouth within inches of his sweet spot.

He threw his head back and groaned, beginning to buck his hips as I licked my tongue across his cleanly shaven sack. I sucked one ball into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it before letting it slide out. I stuck out my tongue and licked around his other ball and then slowly up his shaft, barely making contact with the skin. My mind was racing at the thought that my mouth was about to do the thing it has wanted to do most since I first laid eyes on the Adonis before me. _What if I'm no good at it? What if I bite him? What if I'm truly a terrible cock sucker? What if he doesn't like it? What if I don't like doing it? Oh just shut the fuck up and quit being such a stupid head-case. Put that perfect prick in your mouth already!! Here goes…_

I swirled my tongue around his head, licking the dollop of pre-cum that had formed on his slit. _Oh fuck! That's like the best thing I've ever tasted!_ I brought my hand over and propped up his cock at the base and slowly lowered my head over it. I never broke eye contact with Jacob while I did this, enjoying the look of pure ecstasy on his face from watching me as I was about to engulf him. _Okay, here goes nothing._

I put the head of his dick into my mouth and gently closed my lips around it. I nearly exploded when his head fell back against the pillow and he opened his mouth to emit a high pitch moan that shot straight to my cock. _Jesus Christ on a Cross! That's the single sexiest sound I've ever heard anyone make! I want to make him make that sound every day for the rest of my life! Oh, and I was wrong before. _This_ is the best thing I'd ever tasted._ I applied suction while I lowered my mouth, allowing him to fully fill my mouth for the first time. I could feel the end of his prick tickle the back of my throat.

"Oh God Jasper!" he moaned while I continued sucking up and down his length. I gripped his cock with my hand, doing circling motions as I sucked. I positioned myself so my cock was sliding against his foot. The feeling of my dick touching Jacob's perfectly delicious feet nearly made me spew right there. I pulled his pole nearly out of my mouth, concentrating my suction on the head. "Fuck, Jasper! Fuck!" He gripped my hair and started wildly bucking his hips, shoving himself deeper into my mouth. I increased the velocity of my sucking and hand motions the harder he undulated.

"Aaagh! I'm gonna cum!" he loudly moaned, tightening his grip on my hair. _Oh fuck! What now? Oh just go with it._ He arched his back and began to spasm, letting out this thunderous combination of a grunt and a scream. Then he erupted, filling my mouth with his hot, gooey love juice. _Spit or swallow? Spit or swallow? Spit or swallow? _Before I could answer my own question, I was already swallowing his never-ending load of yumminess, enjoying the feeling of it oozing down my throat. _Holy shit! I thought it was going to be gross, and I was going to have to spit! That shit's tasty! Just like candy! _

The combination of the sound that he had just made, knowing that something I did made him do that, and the feeling of swallowing the ejaculate of the man that I loved shot me right over the edge. I whimpered as I jutted out a fountain of my own hot mess all over his foot.

His softening cock flopped out of my mouth when I collapsed on to him. I laid my head on his pelvis and gawked at his shrinking cock lying inches from my face. I glanced up to see him staring open-mouthed at the ceiling, with a look of pure bliss all over his face. "Get up here," he said, continuing to breathe heavily. I pulled myself up to him, tucked my arm under his neck, and lay against him. He wrapped his arm around me, petting my back and my side.

I lay there, gleefully thinking about what I had just done. _I can't believe I just gave my first blow job! And it was great! Well, my jaw is a little sore, but I still loved it! I want to do it all the time! I just wanna walk around on my knees with my mouth open just so guys will stick their dicks in it. Okay, that's a bit whorish, but whatever. But I really only want Jacob's cock in my mouth. The cock of the guy I loved. The guy I honestly loved. Oh God! Olivia Newton-John, get the fuck out of my head! _ I couldn't get the chorus of _'I Honestly Love You'_ to stop running through my mind. _Just having a guy cum down your throat? That's not gay. Having Olivia Newton-John songs running through your mind after having a guy cum down your throat? Now _that's _gay!_

"Wow, it's been a long time since anyone's done that to me," he said, kissing my forehead and continuing to rub my back. He looked up at the ceiling as if he were daydreaming. Certainly this made me think about the last time anyone would have had Jacob's cock in their mouths, which would have been about three years ago and would have been Edward Cullen. _I bet Edward was a better cock sucker than me. I mean, look at those lips. He must suck a mean dick with that mouth. Wait, why would Jacob say it's been a long time since anyone's done that to me? Was he thinking about the last time? Was he thinking about Edward sucking him off when I did that to him?_

"Reminiscing on the last time?" I asked bluntly. He cocked his head to glance down at me with a stern expression.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." He pulled out from under me and sat up on his bed.

"No, I won't forget you said it. What did you mean by that?" I could tell by his face that he was hurt by my accusation.

"I just thought…" I trailed off and didn't continue. I wasn't sure I wanted to continue with that thought.

"You thought what, Jasper?"

"I just thought maybe I wasn't any good and you had to think about _someone else_ sucking you off to get off." His jaw dropped, he chuckled roughly a few times, and then shook his head, running his fingers through is hair.

"You are fucking unbelievable. So you think I was picturing Edward Cullen sucking me off just now. Am I right? And why? Because you think I didn't _enjoy myself?_" He looked at me like I had completely lost my mind._ Well, after indirectly accusing him of fantasizing about Edward Cullen, I'm not sure I haven't lost my mind. But he still hasn't said if I was any good or not. Maybe he doesn't want to say anything because he doesn't want to hurt my feelings._

"Did you?" I asked, looking straight down at the bed. "Enjoy yourself?" I immediately began to blush, glancing up in time to see him roll his eyes and shake his head at me.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked as he climbed over and straddled me. He brought his face down to within an inch of mine. "Did I enjoy myself?" He brought his lips to mine and kissed me fiercely for a couple seconds before pulling away and staring at me again. "Do you really need to ask me that?" He kissed me again. "If you must know…(kiss)…I enjoyed myself…(kiss)…very much. I think you just replaced me as Jenna Jamison's star pupil." He smirked at me, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Whew, I was worried that I sucked, no pun intended." I giggled and he guffawed.

"You're probably a seasoned pro yourself. When was the last time you did that? Someone back in San Francisco?" I shook my head. "Wait, you have done that before, haven't you?" I shook my head again and his eyes bulged out of his head. "You've never done that before?! You've got to be kidding me! Someone sign you up for _America's Got Talent_ because, boy, that mouth is fucking talented!" This made me giggle and blush. _That's right! I'm a natural, baby! It's like I was born to suck cock! _

He got up and groaned when he looked down at his foot, noticing the dried semen stuck to his foot. _Damn, his feet are that much sexier with my dried jizz all over them!_ "I need to go wash this off," he said, winking at me when he opened the door.

"Jake!" I quietly hissed at him, noticing he was still stark naked. I nodded, bulging my eyes while I looked up and down his body. "What about your dad?" He just chuckled.

"Oh he's asleep. Don't worry about it. I'll be back in a minute." He crept down stairs to go use the bathroom. I lay back down on his bed, thinking about that glorious naked body that just left the room. _I can't believe that's all mine. That god among mortals is all mine! I just wanna stand up and sing! But no more fucking Olivia Newton-John songs!_

Jacob was back in about two minutes, with his face beaming at me like he was some outrageously lucky lotto winner or something."See, it's all good."

"It certainly is." I glanced at that body and licked my lips. He smirked and shook his hips, causing his cock to flop around. _God, I can't believe I'm getting thirsty again! Maybe I should go work out after this and take advantage of the protein shake that warmly filled my tummy. Shit, if only EAS sold _that_ in a carton!_

The sight of his cock flopping like that took me back to the second day of school and to that hellishly mortifying incident in gym class. I was on the bench staring at Jacob's underwear clad crotch, after embarrassingly turning away from staring at Edward Cullen's underwear clad crotch. Jacob shook hips much like that, causing what I then referred to as his 'jiggle sausage' to flop around. Of course he had to ask me if I liked it and of course I did. This caused me to stand up and inadvertently show off a rock hard Baby Jazz to the world.

"You know Jake? That reminds me of our first day in the gym locker room. I was just thinking that had you not done that right in front of my face, I probably would not have gotten embarrassed and stood up with my dick sticking out of my boxers. Then you wouldn't have coming rushing to my rescue, and we may not have gotten so close and thus may not have been here tonight."

"No, we would have gotten here one way or another," he said as he lay back down on the bed, with his head propped up on his elbow, facing me. "I'm positive of that. From the first moment I saw you in Chemistry on the first day of school, by the way you blushed when you looked at me, I knew you would be mine. I mean, I didn't even know your name, and I didn't know anything about you. But when I first looked at you, I just felt this magnetic pull in your direction, and I knew I had to have you so I immediately began devising ways to win you over."

"So are you saying this was like 'meant to be' or something?" I was half-teasing because I kind of believed it myself.

"And you don't think it was?" He looked like he couldn't believe I didn't believe it. _Well, I do believe it a little. I mean, I want to believe it. But there's just something in me that won't let me believe it. It's like there's this little voice in my head saying 'don't get too comfortable, Jasper. This could all come crumbling down around you at any moment.'_

"Well, I'm starting to feel that way, but I'm still a little wary. I mean, every time I've ever been the littlest bit happy, life has always found a way to yank the rug out from under me and bring me crashing back to reality. Like, every time! You know, I feel like I'm Charlie Brown," I said, chuckling. "And the football represents my happiness, and God is Lucy, who yanks the football away leaving me flat on my back every time I get my hopes up."

"Well, that's not happening this time because I won't let it." He pulled my arm, turned me around, and spooned me from behind. I took his right hand into mine, pulled it around me, and held our joined hands to my chest. He bent his head to kiss the back of my neck. It felt absolutely fantastic to be lying naked with Jacob, spooning snugly on his bed. _I feel like cooing. _I thought about this moment, and this was honestly all I wanted out of life. _Lying here spooning with man I love is everything I've ever dreamed of. The only thing I have ever wanted was to have someone to love who loved me back._ "And I'll kick Lucy's ass if she even tries it." We both giggled.

His watch beeped. I turned his wrist to look at and shot out of the bed. "It's fucking two in the morning. My mother's gonna fucking kill me! She ungrounded me for tonight, and I go and pull this shit!" I scrambled around his room, looking for my clothes. I threw on my polo and searched his floor for my boxers. I picked his up, looked at them and threw them back down. "Fuck, where are my boxers?"

"You didn't wear any," he said, slipping on a pair of black Adidas shorts. "Commando, remember?"

"Oh yeah." I grabbed my jeans and tugged them on. After putting on my shoes and socks, we left his room and tip-toed down the stairs. At the front door, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his warm, loving embrace.

"I'll call you tomorrow when I get back from Hoquiam."

"Sounds good. I'll miss you all day tomorrow." I leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

"I'll miss you, too. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Nah, I'm good. You need some Jacob-Bella time. I don't want her resenting me because I take up all your time."

"She'll get over it." He grinned at me before kissing me again. "And she doesn't resent you one bit. She's just happy that you make me happy."

"I make you happy?" I smiled coyly at him.

"More than happy." He pulled me in, hugged me tightly, and sighed. "I love you, Jazz."

"I love you too, Jake."

"Goodnight, babe," he whispered as I pulled away and opened the door. "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, love." I walked out to my car, got in and backed out of the driveway. I was careful not to turn on my headlights until I pulled out onto the road because I was sure they would have shined right into Billy's bedroom.

I started to get panicky on my drive home, thinking of the wrath I had waiting for me when I got there. _She's going to be so pissed at me! But it was worth it. The reward of getting to spend some extra alone time with Jacob was well worth the risk of any pending wrath from my mother._ I pulled into my driveway, turning the lights off before I did so. There were no lights on in the house which was a good sign. But I knew from experience that that didn't mean there was no one up. I quietly unlocked and opened the door and peeked around. _Okay, it doesn't look like anyone's up._ I crept up the stairs and down the hall to my room. I flipped my light on after I closed my door, leaning against it as I deeply exhaled. _Whew! That was a close one!_

I lay down in my bed, reliving the day's events in my head. _What a fucking day! It started with us freaking out because Jacob passed out in my bed. Then Jacob spit orange juice all over Rosalie, causing her to go ballistic, which was fucking hilarious by the way. He then ate breakfast with my family, honestly looking like he belonged in the picture. He later had to leave me to go to work, which sucked the big one. But at least I got to hang out with Angela and her little brothers at her house which was fun. Then Angela took it upon herself to help me with my plan of getting Jacob and Edward back on speaking terms again. Oh, and I flipped out and started crying because I thought my plan backfired, and I actually caused them to get back together after Edward told Jacob that he loved him back in the day. Of course, I was once again an insecure fool. _

_Then I got to meet Jacob's dad, with whom he ended up having a small confrontation. But everything worked out well because they hugged it out, which made me a little sentimental to see their interaction. Then I was privileged enough to be able to give Jacob my first-ever blowjob, which he said I was, and I quote, 'talented.' We spooned and he held me, which nearly made my heart explode I was so happy. All I know is that I'm going to spend every day of the rest of my life with Jacob Black._ With that last thought, I drifted into unconsciousness.

_**Credit Notes: **__One Tree Hill _is owned by the CW (formerly the WB) and was created by Mark Schwann and produced by Michael Tollin, Brian Robbins, and Joe Davola. _One Tree Hill_ is one of my favorite shows on television, although I may not watch it this season with no Lucas or Peyton.

'I Honestly Love You' was written by Peter Woolnough Allen and Peter Barry and performed by Olivia Newton-John. I don't even like this song but it popped into my head as I wrote that line and couldn't help but laugh so I kept it.

33


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**_ _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: **I once again need to thank my beta Ashlie for spinning her magic. Also I wanted to let you know that real life is starting to kick my ass so I may not be updating as much as I would like to in the next month or so. I promise that as soon as my personal hell that is my job starts to lighten up I will be able to focus more on Blush and Bashful. Oh, and if you even think I _should_ continue writing this story, feel free to leave me some love. Your reviews make me tingle in all the right places! ;-)

_**Chapter 13**_

"Happy one-month anniversary," Jacob said, beaming at me after I pulled into the school parking lot and got out of my car. _One month. I can't believe we've been dating for a month already! But then again, it feels like I've known him my whole life._

"Happy anniversary to you, too." I walked over and wrapped my arms around him, giving him a light peck on the lips. "I got you something." His face fell as soon as I mentioned this.

"I really wanted to get you something, but I can't afford it until I get paid on Friday. I hope you're not disappointed." I could tell that he really felt bad about not being able to afford to get me anything so I pulled him back into a hug to soothe him.

"Aww Jake, I could never be disappointed in you! Besides, you don't have to get me anything. You've already given me the greatest gift…you."

"Whatever! You act like you won this big prize or something when _I'm_ actually the outrageously lucky one here for getting to be with you. Anyway, I'm still getting you something because I already know what I want. I just have to wait until Friday to get it."

"Jake, you don't have to. Not if you can't afford it…" He put his hand over my mouth to cut me off and traced my lips with his finger.

"Not another word. Can you please just wait until this weekend to give me your gift?" I nodded, and he removed his hand. "Thank you. It's already hard enough for me _not_ to feel like a complete loser who isn't good enough for his boyfriend for not being able to afford to buy him a simple gift."

"Enough," I hissed, putting my hand over his mouth this time. "The fact that the thought of you not being good enough for me even crossing your mind is totally insane. Can't we _both_ just be outrageously lucky to have found each other?" He warmed up at the thought and pulled me back into a hug.

"I really do love you, Jasper Patrick Whitlock," I sighed and grinned like an idiot.

"I really do love you too, Jacob William Black. More than you know." I pulled apart to see him giving me his shining, bright, sunny smile. "Are you sure you have to work tonight?" I gave him the sad puppy smile, hoping he might tell his dad he didn't want to work tonight.

"Yes, I really need to, which I know totally sucks babe, but I'm basically broke because of this damn dance and wanting to be able to buy you something nice."

"Well, what if I said I'll exchange the gift for some of this," I said pulling, out my phone and flipping to a picture of Jake's cum-drenched abdomen and sausage that Jake had sent me last night. I licked my lips while he looked at the picture.

Jacob and I had made a habit of talking on the phone every night before bed. Luckily Mom and Garrett had had enough of fighting me and Rosalie for phone time so they went out and got us all cell phones. Jacob's dad pretty much followed suit after Rebecca, Jacob's sister living in Hawaii, had tried calling for three hours to announce she was pregnant and couldn't get through.

Since we were now able to talk more freely, we began making good use of our minutes and texts by beating off together, taking pictures of our junk, and sending them to each other, which is what I showed him just then.

"Well, how about I give you some of that _and_ buy you something."

"By the way," I said, continuing to blush. "I had another go at it this morning from looking at this pic." As I spoke, I stared down at the image and I could feel myself becoming engorged.

"You and me both," he said, pulling his phone out and showing me the last photo I had sent him last night. It was a close up of my cock head covered in jizz. I looked up at him to see him lick his lips. I was now fully erect at the thought of him getting off while looking at pictures of me. I glanced down to see him adjust himself, which made me giggle.

"Looks like you're having the same problem I am." I glanced down at my watch and noticed it was only seven-thirty. He caught my glance and did the same. Our eyes met, and he gave me a devious smile. We looked around to see if anyone was watching us, and turned to take off running into the woods. We got about a hundred feet into the woods before we started frantically kissing and groping at each other.

"We don't have a lot of time," I panted into his mouth as I unfastened his jeans. We pulled each other's cocks out of our pants and began fervently pounding each other's puds while tongue fucking each other's mouths.

"We're so bad," he giggled, grinning wickedly at me. We continued our stroking and kissing for about three minutes before we simultaneously blew our loads. He removed his hand from my dick to bring his cum-soaked fingers to his mouth. He then bent down and licked the remaining semen off the end tip of my cock. I sucked all of his delicious hot jizz off my fingers before bending down to lick his prick after he stood. I stood back up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Happy Anniversary," I cooed at him.

"Happy Anniversary," he whispered back.

We quickly zipped up and walked out of the woods, back toward the parking lot. As we left the trees, we noticed Angela and Bella standing between our cars, holding our book bags. _Shit, I guess in our rush to go get off, we just dropped our bags in the parking lot._ They both shook their heads and laughed when we approached them, and our faces immediately began to redden.

"What were you guys doing in the woods?" Bella asked, glancing back and forth between us with a shit-eating grin on her face. "You two just couldn't fucking help yourselves, could you?"

"And what is that on your _shoe?"_ Angela asked, looking horrified as she stared down at my shoe. I looked down to see a dollop of cum on my left shoe.

"Oh my god! Is that…?" Bella instantly began howling in laughter as I thought my face was going to explode. Jacob's face had flushed damn near crimson, which was hilarious considering how brown he is. Jacob quickly grabbed a blank piece of paper out of his book bag and bent down to wipe it off of my shoe. A mischievous smirk ran across his face before he started chasing Bella around the parking lot with the piece of paper, threatening to wipe it on her. "Ewwww! Jacob Black! You touch me with that thing, and I'll never fucking speak to you again!"

"Fine, truce." Jacob and Bella began walking back toward us while she kept glancing at him out of the corner of her eye to make sure he wouldn't wipe it on her when she wasn't looking.

"Give me that!" I hissed, ripping it out of his hand. I threw the crumpled piece of paper in my backseat and slammed the door. The warning bell rang, signaling that we had five minutes to get to class. We grabbed our book bags and darted off into the school.

We had a lab in chemistry which was actually a lot of fun. Edward and I were at one station and Jacob and Bella were at the station on the opposite side of the table. Mr. Brandon had to repeatedly tell us to keep it down because the four of us could not stop laughing throughout the whole thing. We were doing the volcano experiment which prompted Bella to start making cryptic little remarks about my escapade with Jacob in the woods this morning. Edward seemed lost, so Bella motioned him with her finger.

"Isabella Swan! Don't you dare!" Jacob hissed at her. Our faces were already fully flushed as she leaned in and whispered something in Edward's ear. He threw his head back and chuckled loudly. He looked at us, shook his head, and continued giggling. He glanced down at my shoe and started laughing again.

It was strange, yet refreshing to see the dynamic between them change since we last went to Port Angeles a few weeks ago. Jacob and Edward had since talked a couple times to try to further iron out their issues. Jacob said that though he would never forget what Edward did to him, he had begun to forgive him. Jacob wasn't ready to call Edward his friend yet, but decided to let much of that hostility go and be friendly with him.

The rest of the morning zoomed by quickly. At lunch, the HoFam sat at its normal table. The dynamic of the lunch table had also changed drastically since we last went to Port Angeles. Team Jacob and Team Edward had pretty much dissolved and shifted into Team Edward and Team Lauren. However, Team Lauren only consisted of Jessica and Katie. Mike was kind of caught in the middle due to his relationship with Jessica and became his own Team Switzerland. Even Angela and Eric, the two former Team Switzerland members were fully on Team Edward now.

Lauren was being especially bitchy today, making snide comments to her only two remaining friends at the table. "Katie, I thought I told you not to wear those jeans again. They make your thighs look fat and your ass look dumpy." _Bitch you have absolutely no room to accuse anyone else's ass of looking dumpy! _Katie glared at her before turning toward our end of the table.

"Edward, do you have a date for Homecoming yet?" _HA! This should be interesting! _

"Actually, no I don't. I wasn't planning on going…"

"Would you like to be my date?" Katie asked, cutting him off. I couldn't help but let a quick giggle leave my mouth before covering it with my hand. Lauren shot daggers at Katie and then me, before pushing back from the table and storming out of the cafeteria. Everyone at the table couldn't help but giggle except Jessica, who shook her head at Katie. Eric also seemed to be a little dismayed by her asking Edward. _Hmm, I wonder if he was going to ask her. As if she'd say yes though._

"Sure, why not." Edward grinned at her, winking.

"Yay!" She jumped up and down in her seat, clapping her hands. "Maybe I can be your hag! Jake's got Bella and Jasper's got Ang. You need a hag!" Everyone at the table laughed.

"Am I your hag?" Angela asked, grinning playfully at me.

"Of course you are. Like, _duh!"_ I rolled my eyes as I retorted which made her giggle.

"Just checking." She interlocked her arm with mine, and we leaned our heads together.

"I guess the theme of this year's dance should be _Fags and Hags_," Bella interjected which made Jacob shoot soda out of his nose. Jacob and I had decided that we didn't want to ruffle too many feathers by going to the dance as a couple so we figured it would be best just to go with Bella and Angela, who were both elated not to have to go stag. _Fags and Hags it is!_

"Shit, I need to shop! We only have a little over a week until the dance!" Katie shouted frantically. "Who wants to go to Port Angeles with me tomorrow night? I need to find a dress!" This sparked Jessica's attention because she was now jumping up and down in her seat. She couldn't resist a reason to shop.

"I'll go!" Jessica exclaimed. "You girls want to come with us?" she asked, looking over at Angela and then Bella.

"Can't sorry. I have to watch the twins tomorrow." Angela seemed bummed that she couldn't go.

"I can't either," Bella replied. "I have to work at Newton's."

"Maybe I can cover your shift if you want to go," Mike offered. "My mom wouldn't care."

"No, I really need to work. My college savings fund has been shrinking instead of growing lately thanks to this damn dance and my freaking truck."

"What about you boys? I bet one of you could help me pick out a dress. You look like you have good taste." Katie almost pleaded with us. _Actually, I wouldn't mind going because I'd like to pick out a new shirt-tie combo to wear to the dance._

"Actually, I think I would. I want to pick up a new shirt and tie." Katie seemed excited that I was going. _This is going to be weird. I've never hung out with Katie and Jessica outside of school before._

"Sorry, I can't," Jacob solemnly replied. "I have to work extra hours out at the shop this week since I am taking all of the next weekend off."

"Mind if I tag along? Now that I'm going, I need a new shirt and tie too. Maybe we can coordinate our outfits." _That was probably the gayest thing I've ever heard Edward Cullen say. _I glanced over at Jake who didn't seem to care that Edward and I were going to be hanging out without him.

"Oh my God! This is going to be so much fun!" Katie squealed with delight.

"Maybe we should invite Lauren," Jessica said timidly. _Not a snowball's chance in Hell that I'm riding in a car with that wretch! If she's going then I'm not!_

"What, so she can sit and tell me I look fat in every dress I try on?" Katie grunted and rolled her eyes. _Team Edward: 9. Team Lauren: 2. Then there's Mike._

After school, I went home and tried to get some homework done, but my mind kept veering back to Jake and how it was our anniversary and we couldn't even spend it together. _All I really want today is to spend it with the guy I love. Shit, maybe I could see him out at the shop!_ I flew into the kitchen and told my mother I wouldn't be there for dinner and ran out to my car. I swung by Shang Hai and picked up an order of Mongolian beef, orange chicken, and some chow mien and egg rolls before heading down to La Push.

I walked in the door to see Jacob bent over some unrecognizable heap of metal on the floor. His hair was pulled back in a pony tail and his arms and clothes were completely covered in grease. His ass looked absolutely fucking spectacular in the jeans he was wearing. _Mmm, my hot little grease monkey!! _I just wanted to drop the food on the floor, run up behind him, and start humping the living shit out of him right there on that twisted pile of metal. He turned around when the door closed behind me and his face stretched into a blindingly radiant grin.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob exclaimed, walking toward me.

"I thought you might be hungry," I said, holding up the bags of Chinese food I had just purchased.

"Oh my God, I'm starving! You came all the way out here just to bring me food?"

"Well, that and to spend a little more time with you." He walked over, took the bags from my hand and set them on the counter before wrapping his arms around me.

"You're too good to me," he said before planting a big kiss on my mouth.

"Jasper," I heard Billy yell as he wheeled himself into the garage. "Good to see you! Mmm, what smells so good?"

"I brought you guys some Chinese take-out. I hope you like Chinese food." _Shit, I didn't think of that? What if they think it's gross?_

"Sure, we do! Thanks son! I was just getting ready to order us a pizza but I guess we don't have to now. What do we owe you?"

"Nothing. It's my treat. Plus, I wanted an excuse to come see Jake here." He wrapped his arm around me and kissed the side of my head.

The three of us ate and chatted about our plans for the dance next weekend. After we finished, I sat on a workbench and watched Jacob and his father work on a couple of old motorcycles. That part didn't interest me because I could barely put gas in my car let alone try to fix anything. I couldn't help but get aroused while watching Jake, all covered in grease, work magic with his hands on the contraption below him. _Ooh, such a manly man. Soooo sexy!_

After a while, I noticed that Billy kept looking in my direction, almost as if he were contemplating saying something to me. "Hey Jake, can you go in the other room and grab that socket wrench out of my tool box?"

"Sure, sure," Jacob said, standing up and leaving the room. Billy then wheeled himself over to me.

"Jasper, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you guys have my blessing. I've been worried for a while about how difficult it would be for Jake being the way he is in this small town. These last few years have been hard on him. But I see how happy my boy is since you've come into his life and whatever makes him happy makes me happy."

"Thank you," I choked out, fighting an emotional outburst. "I really appreciate that."

"I really appreciate what you've done for him." He smiled and wheeled himself back over to the twisted pile of metal as Jacob returned with empty hands.

"I didn't see your socket wrench in there." He then glanced at the ground near Billy's chair, shook his head, and bent down to pick something up. "Dad, it's right here."

"Oh, sorry. I guess I didn't see it." Billy shot me a faint smile and I smiled in return.

I stayed at the shop until about nine before heading home. Jake and Billy both thanked me again for the food and Jacob walked me out to my car and kissed me goodnight before I left.

The next day at school flew and before I knew it, I was saying goodbye to Jacob in the parking lot. "I'll text you while you work and I'll call you when I get back," I said, bending down and leaning into his car. "Have a good night at work, babe." We kissed briefly and stared deeply into each other's eyes. "Love you," I whispered.

"Love you, too," he barely mouthed in return. "Have fun tonight in Port Angeles."

"Jake, if you don't want me to go…"

"No, just because I can't go doesn't mean you shouldn't. Go! Have fun! Oh, and try to pick out a tacky tie for Cullen." He winked at me before starting his car and backing out. He blew me a quick kiss before leaving. As soon as I got in my car, I called my mom to ask her if it was alright that I went to Port Angeles. She was okay with it just as long as I was home before ten. I wasn't even home yet when I already had a text from Jacob that read 'miss you already!' _Aww, I already miss you too, Boo Boo!_

Katie swung by and picked me up just after four. She had already gotten Jessica and the two of them were chatting away about what kind of dress she should get. We stopped off to pick up Edward on our way out of town. It was the first time I had seen his house in the daylight and it was even more grandiose. As we pulled up to the drive, I noticed Rosalie's car in the driveway. _Ooh! She must be getting it on with Emmett! That bitch still hasn't told me anything juicy, which is pretty shitty considering all of the stuff I've told her! Maybe nothing's happened yet. HA! Yeah right! They're probably fucking like bunnies at this very moment._

"I'll go get him," I said after we pulled to a stop in front of his house. I got out and walked to the door. After I knocked, a beautiful woman with wavy caramel colored hair and a round, heart-shaped face answered the door. She had the same dazzling emerald eyes that Edward has that glimmered as she smiled. She was wearing a lilac colored blouse with a light gray skirt and an apron. She looked almost like a Stepford Wife, in her clothing and the way that she carried herself, but a closer fitting description might be Bree VanDekampfrom _Desperate Housewives_, only more beautiful._ Of course she's stunning. Why wouldn't she be? I mean, look at her sons! _

"Hello, you must be Jasper," she said, extending a hand, which I gently took. "So nice to finally meet you! Edward has told us all about you. Please come in." _Hopefully 'all' doesn't include the fact that he's seen me with my cock sticking out of my fly or that I like to embarrass myself by crying like the blithering idiot I am._

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen." I stumbled over both my words and my own two feet as I stepped into the house. _Once again, blithering idiot._

"Please, call me Esme, dear." She then turned and called up the stairs. "Edward, your friends are here!" Just then a striking man emerged from the living room. _Oh dear God in Heaven! _The gorgeous man had naturally blond hair, pale blue eyes, and lightly flushed pale skin indicating that he might be Irish in descent. He was wearing a sea-foam green v-neck sweater over top of a white shirt with blue tie and black dress pants. Even though he was visibly mature, probably in his early forties, he was probably the sexiest older guy I'd ever seen. Actually, one of the sexiest guys I'd ever seen, regardless of age._ Oh fuck, I'm having a serious 'daddy' fantasy right now! 'Oh yeah! Spank me, Daddy! I've been a bad, bad boy!' Ooh better yet, 'I'm ready for my physical, doctor. Would you like me to disrobe now?' Hmm, I wonder if Edward would mind if I dropped to my knees and blew his dad._

"Hello, Dr. Carlisle Cullen," the man said, smiling and extending his hand. He smirked and exchanged a quick glance with his wife, still standing there with his hand extended toward me. Except I didn't see it because was in a trance, thinking about drinking every drop of cum the man had ever produced. As soon as I realized I was in another trance, and was staring at my friend's dad's crotch, my face felt like it was engulfed in flames.

"Hi, sir, I'm Edward Cullen…um, I mean, I'm Jasper Whitlock. I'm here to see Edward Cullen who is your son and thankfully I'm not your son." _WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! STOP TALKING!_ "Not that being your son would be a bad thing, because I wouldn't mind you being my daddy…" _Oh God, just shut the fuck up already!_ In absolute shame, I closed my eyes and hung my head. When I reopened them, a thought occurred to me. _Please don't be hard! Please don't be hard! GODDAMN YOU!!_ Of course I was tenting my jeans. _Fucking hell! _I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as my mortification was starting to overwhelm me._ Wow God! I thought you had forgotten all about me down here! Thanks for letting me know you still care!_

"Calm down, Jasper." Carlisle laughed, putting his arm around my shoulder. I damn near shot my load when he touched me. I think my eyes may have actually rolled back in my head. "Why are you getting yourself so worked up? Edward said you were shy, but it's okay, we don't bite." _Shit, maybe I wish you would! _I glanced at Esme who was giving me a look like she'd seen a display like this before over her husband. _Yeah, but probably never by a sixteen year old boy!_ Just then, Edward ran down the stairs. _THANK GOD! We need to get the fuck out of here…NOW!_

"Sorry, I was running a little behind." Edward stopped at the bottom of the stairs for a second. He looked puzzled, seeing me standing there, nearly in tears with his dad's arm around my shoulder. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Ed," Carlisle told him. "You boys have a good time shopping." He took his arm off my shoulder, and I walked with Edward toward the door.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," I said, still trying to get over my embarrassment.

"Likewise Jasper." Esme said, smiling sympathetically at me. "You're welcome anytime. And please, call me Esme."

"And you can call me Carlisle. As Esme said, you're welcome anytime." He smiled widely at me. There was something in the way that he said that which made Esme purse her lips and shoot him an odd look. It was almost as if he enjoyed me ogling at him. I nodded and smiled.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll be home by ten." As Edward and I walked out the door, I could hear Carlisle chuckle and Esme slap his stomach and whisper to him.

"You enjoyed that didn't you? That poor boy could barely control himself…" That was the last thing I heard before Edward pulled the door closed. He barely had the door shut before he started in.

"What was that about? Why do you look like you're going to cry?" I didn't say anything, just shaking my head. He glanced down while we walked and his eyes bugged out of his head and he stopped. "Oh my God, are you…hard?" Then it looked like the light bulb just went off in his head. "Did you just pop wood from looking at _my DAD?" _He threw his head back and started guffawing loudly before getting in Katie's car.

"What's so funny?" Jessica asked after we both got in the car.

"Nothing," I said while Edward continued to laugh.

"Jasper just made an ass out of himself in front of my dad." _Thanks asshole!_

"Ahh," the two girls said in unison, exchanging a knowing look. "That must be the first time you've ever met the good doctor," Katie asked, looking at me from the rearview mirror.

"Don't worry, Jasper," Jessica responded with a giggle, "You are definitely _not_ alone on this one. My mom says all the nurses at the hospital throw themselves at Dr. Cullen even though he's married."

"I can see why. I mean _look at him!_ Just looking at that man makes my body tingle," Katie giggled.

"Eww! C'mon! That's my dad you're talking about!"

"Sorry, Edward but you know it's true," Jessica laughed. "Your dad is one sexy mofo!" _That he is! He's the epitome of a DILF!_

"But don't worry Edward. The apple definitely did _not_ fall far from the tree," Katie said, winking at him through the rearview. "Hey, I know you're gay now and all," she continued. "But if you're ever looking to procreate, I'm your girl."

"That's good to know. I'll keep that in mind." He rolled his eyes and giggled that adorable little laugh. "My god, can we please change the subject before you start ogling over my brother too?"

"Emmett!" The two girls in the front seat squealed and giggled. _Fuck, why did you have to bring him up? Why not fantasize about all three Cullen boys in one day? I'm such a bad boyfriend. Oh! Thank the fucking lord that Jacob wasn't here to witness that back there! He would have broken up with me on the spot!_

Jake and I texted back and forth throughout most of the drive. We arrived in Port Angeles about a quarter after five and headed straight for Macy's. The girls went for the formal wear while Edward and I made our way to menswear. I was throwing some shirts and ties together when Edward came up behind me, standing dangerously close. I could feel the heat from his body as he stood mere inches behind me. Naturally, my body responded as my hair stood on end and my prick started growing.

"I like that one," he said, pointing to a lavender shirt with a purple and gray checkered tie. I closed my eyes and exhaled deeply. "What?" he asked before gazing down and noticing my bulge. "Oh! Dammit, you've got to stop doing that around me!" _You fucking think? _"It's so hard to control myself when you react like that."

"Maybe if you wouldn't rub up on me from behind I wouldn't react that way." I glanced to see him adjust himself in his pants.

"Sorry, I was just coming to see what you were looking at. Really Jasper, it takes every bit of self control I have in me not to throw you to the ground and ravage you, especially when I see that I have that kind of reaction on you," he said, gesturing down to the prominent tent in my pants. _Not fucking helping! _"And believe me; I want you so goddamn bad it's not even funny. I lay in bed every night and pleasure myself to the thought of you ever since that day in the gym locker room. It was really hard not to just get on my knees right there. But now that you're with Jake and now that I consider you one of my closest friends, I know I can never act on it."

"Thank you. I'm glad you feel that way because I could never do that to Jake. I would rather die than hurt him. But even as that may be Edward, as you can see," I said, rearranging myself again. "I am still insanely attracted to you, which drives me crazy sometimes. But I too know we can _never _act on it"

"Well, I guess we'll have to leave this intense sexual attraction that we have for one another…unresolved." He grinned that dazzling cockeyed smile at me. _Time to change the subject and fast! I can just see my mother's face when she has to bail me out of jail after being arrested for lewd and lascivious behavior in public. No thanks! _

"Sounds good to me. Now, back to shopping." He showed me some of the things he was looking at, and I told him the shirt-tie combinations that I liked, ignoring Jacob's request to put him in something tacky.

"Oh, and since I have you here alone, I wanted to thank you again, Jasper." Edward gave me an appreciative smile while he sorted through some more ties.

"Thank me? Thank me for what?"

"For everything you did with Jake, getting him to talk to me again and all that. It's been so nice lately being able to talk to him without all of the shouting and fighting. I mean, there's still some tension there but I can't honestly expect all of it to go away in such a short amount of time. But things are certainly better, and I feel like I might actually be able to call him my friend again someday. I just wanted to thank you for putting the wheels in motion. I'll be forever in your debt."

"Don't worry about it," I said, pulling him into a quick, but tight hug. I had forgotten that I was still aroused when I hugged him. Actually I found out we were both still aroused when we pressed our crotches together in our hug. I quickly pulled my upper body apart from him, glancing down at his tenting pants, which were still touching mine. At that point, my body declared war on itself. On one side, I had my flesh and my loins that screamed for Edward so loudly it was almost deafening. They were screaming at him to take me and fuck me every way from here to Sunday. Then my heart and mind fought back, countering with the love that I felt for Jacob Black. This was a love that I'd never felt before and a love that I doubted I would ever feel again. _Jesus Christ! I feel like I'm living out a Christina Aguilera song. 'My body's saying let's go, but my heart is saying no. Ugh, I'm so lame!!_ At that point, victory was declared. _Sorry body. Brain and heart trump flesh and loins._

"We can't do this," I said, pulling completely away from him and pacing in circles.

"I know we can't, which is seriously like fucking torture, wanting you so bad but not being able to touch you and hold you like I want to," he said, rubbing his fingers through his hair. He stopped and turned to stare me deep in the eyes. "I can never lose control with you. Jasper, the only thing more powerful than my desire to make love to you right now is my vow to never cause that boy another ounce of pain as long as I live. I can't even bear the thought of it. I've already done enough damage to his life."

"We would both regret that as long as we live." I continued, and he nodded. "Here, let's take these," I said, sighing and pointing at my favorite shirts and ties, "and let's go find the girls. We need to see what Katie has picked out."

We found Jessica and Katie in the formal wear section, with Katie trying on a stunning little dark green number with spaghetti straps and a flowy skirt that stopped about six inches above the knee. That color green really popped against her light skin tone and fiery red hair. "We're done here," I said as we walked up. "Because that's the one."

"I know, right?" Jessica said, beaming from ear to ear. "That's totally the one I picked out for her!" Katie grunted, twirling around in front of the mirror and shaking her head.

"No really Katie," Edward interjected. "That dress looks amazing on you."

"It's a little short," Katie griped. "I don't think I have the legs to pull this one off. Anyway, I think my sister is wearing a green dress."

"Whatever!" I hissed at her. "Your legs look great in that. And who fucking cares what your sister is wearing, as long as it's not the same dress. Wait, you have a sister?"

"Yeah, she's a senior, and she'll kick my ass if I come home with a dress that looks like hers. Hold on, let me call her." She pulled her phone out of her purse and dialed. "Hey Vic, what does your homecoming dress look like?" She paused. "Yes I'm going…Edward Cullen…Yes I know he's gay…Whatever Victoria, just tell me what your freaking dress looks like…Oh, it's long, tight, and mint green? Perfect! I think we're good then. See you when I get home." She hung up the phone. "It's settled then. Now," she said to Edward. "Let's see what you picked out."

Katie and Jessica both liked the pairing that I picked out, which complimented her dress nicely. We then looked around for shoes and Edward picked out a pair of strappy silver stilettos that went perfectly with the dress. "I need to shop with gay guys more often! You totally have good taste!" Jessica was obviously overjoyed to have new shopping companions.

We made our purchases and grabbed a quick bite at the Thai restaurant down by the pier before heading back to Forks. We talked a lot on the ride home, which was good because I never really got a chance to get to know them outside of school before. Of course Jessica, being the gossip that she is, needed to know more details of our lives.

"So, Edward, I've noticed that you and Jacob Black have been pretty chummy lately. What's with that?"

"Well, I wouldn't say 'chummy' per se, but yes, we've definitely been more amicable."

"Why? What's changed? I mean, you two were like at each other's throats like all the time before. Is it because you're gay now too?" He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I've always been gay, Jess. But anyway, this guy here has kind of made it his mission to help us reconnect." He reached over and patted my knee when he said that.

"Wait, so if you've always been gay and Jake has always been gay…Oh my God!" She whipped around in her seat to face us. Her mouth was gaping open and her eyes bugged out of her head. "Did you and Jacob used to be gay…together?" He sighed, pursed his lips, and shrugged his shoulders, as if to say _'fuck it'._

"Well, Jake was always my best friend first, but yes we used to fool around back then." The inquisition continued from the two girls in the front seat, wanting to know more details, most importantly why he treated Jake like shit for all those years. I could tell he was uncomfortable, but he answered honestly, basically telling them what he told me. After Jessica had exhausted all of her questions for Edward, she started bombarding me, specifically wanting to know if Jacob and I had 'done it' yet. I didn't divulge too much information, but let her know that Jacob and I were 'active.'

Jacob and I texted back and forth for almost the entire drive, and I got home about a quarter to nine, after Katie dropped Edward off before driving me home. "Thanks for driving tonight, Katie. It was fun!"

"Yes, we'll have to do it again. Who knew hanging out with gay guys could be so much fun!" I laughed, told them I'd see them tomorrow, and shut the door. I called Jacob as soon as I got to my room.

"Hi Pookie! How was shopping? Did you pick out something awful for Cullen to wear?" 'Pookie' was the pet name he'd picked up last weekend and began calling me regularly. He thought it was cute and made him think of me. I countered with 'Boo Boo,' which I found to be absolutely adorable and fitting for my Jake.

"No, I didn't pick out anything awful for him. I don't want him to look like shit, Jake."

"I know I was just kidding. Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah, it was fun. Katie got a bitchin' little green dress, and Edward actually picked out her shoes."

"Fag!" He giggled into the phone.

"Hey, I picked out Edward's outfit. Does that make me a fag?"

"No, you sucking on my wiener makes you a fag." He giggled, and I licked my lips, thinking about the delicious peen that proudly sprouts from between his legs.

"Well, if that's the criteria, then you can call me a fag anytime you want to."

"So the more I call you a fag, the more you'll suck me off? If that's the case, then fag, fag, fag, fag, fag…" We both laughed and I cut him off.

"God, you've got me salivating like Pavlov's dog! It really blows that I can't suck you off right now because I _really_ want to. I want to drop to my knees right now and pull that big, thick cock out of your pants. I want to lick my tongue across your hole to taste your sweet nectar before engulfing you completely."

"Mmm," he moaned into the phone. "I like the sound of that. I can't wait to get that sweet cock of yours back into my mouth where it belongs. I want to caress your length with my tongue and make you buck your hips to drive yourself deeper into my waiting, hungry mouth." I unzipped my zipper, pulled out my dick and began stroking. We continued talking dirty to each other, discussing all the different ways we wanted to get each other off. We continued furiously tugging our poles as we spoke, barely able to speak, only panting and moaning as we got close. 'Cum for me, baby' was the last thing I heard before I threw my head back and grunted, spewing all over my stomach and chest. He moaned and whimpered a second or two later, releasing my new favorite drink all over himself.

I took a picture of the hot load all over my midsection and sent it to him. I got a return picture of him licking the mess off his fingers. We talked for another half hour or so about our respective nights and ended up hanging up a little earlier than we normally did. He was really tired, and I needed to catch up on my reading for the quiz on _The Great Gatsby _for tomorrow.

I lay in bed, thinking about how great the phone sex is with Jacob. I compared it in my mind to a vegetarian living off tofu. Sure, it somewhat quenches your appetite, but you're never truly satisfied. _I need meat! I need long, hard, thick, juicy fucking meat!_ Then my train of thought shifted to Edward, obviously prompted by thinking of meat. I then thought of my horrifying actions today with Edward's father. I managed to work myself into yet another manic fucking frenzy.

_Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with me? Why am I lusting after these guys so much? It's not like Jacob isn't satisfying me because that's certainly not the case. He's mind-blowingly fucking good at what he does! And I know I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Jacob Black. But there's a part of me, I don't know how dominant that part might be, that thirsted for the cum of other men._ _I don't want to be like this. I don't want to be a fucking truck-stop trollop who gets turned on by every guy he sees. He deserves _way_ better than that! Christ, I really am Charlie Brown and Jacob really is my football, but who would've fucking thought Lucy would be my own goddamn dick!!_

I finally managed to get myself calmed down before I fell asleep, but still didn't sleep all that well. I tossed and turned all night, unable to fully shake the manic fit I had so magically worked up for myself. I felt extremely guilty when I woke up, and while I showered, I still couldn't help but feel not good enough for Jacob. _But I didn't succumb to the temptation. And oh how tempting it was! So I really have no reason to feel guilty. Do I? I mean, my brain and heart won the battle over my flesh and loins. That should count for something…right? Yeah, they won this time, but what if there's a next time? _

I thought more about Jacob while I showered. I thought about his bright, cheery smile that could light up a whole city, the molten river in his eyes that you would happily drown in, and the way my heart rockets off into space when he tells me he loves me. All of these things made me know for a fact that I loved Jake…my Jake, beyond what I thought could even be humanly possible. Upon this realization, I couldn't help but feel confident that if the situation ever arose again where my body declared war on itself, that my brain and heart would completely fucking annihilate the opposition.

I was in a much better mood when I pulled into the parking lot, once again to see my Jacob standing behind his car, waiting for me. We had barely gotten our morning kiss out of the way before Edward Cullen and his shiny silver Volvo flew into the parking lot and parked on my other side. I looked down at my watch and noted it was only twenty minutes after seven which is normally way too early for him. He quickly got out of his car and ran over to us. Jacob and I both took a quick step back, not sure how to process his arrival.

"I'm so glad you're here. I almost called you last night, but it was late, and I didn't want to you wake you." He started talking a mile a minute and I could barely make out every other word he spoke. _Is he on speed? _I finally interrupted him.

"Whoa, slow down there, Turbo. What the hell are you talking about?"

"What? Didn't you hear me? I said I told them."

"Told who what?" Jacob asked, starting to get visibly annoyed.

"My parents. They know everything now." Edward stopped and waited for us to process the information.

"Wait, you came out last night?" Jacob finally put the pieces together. "What prompted this? And how did they react?"

"Well, Jasper is what prompted it…"

"Why did Jasper prompt you coming out?" Jacob asked, looking back and forth between the two of us, nearly scowling.

"Did you tell him about making an ass out of yourself in front of my dad yesterday?" I bit my lip, hung my head, and shook it.

"Jazz, what did you do?" Jacob said, finally starting to lighten up, even chuckling. I shook my head again and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Well, he met my dad yesterday when they came to pick me up and he was a blubbering idiot apparently. He even popped wood…" Jacob threw his hand up, motioning Edward to stop. I winced and shot Jacob an apologetic glance after the words left Edward's mouth. _Fuck, he's not going to break up with me for ogling over Edward…he's going to break up with me for ogling over Edward's _dad! But his reaction was completely the opposite of what I expected. He stood there with his hand raised and his jaw dropped for a second. Then his lips stretched into a wide grin before throwing his head back and chortling.

"Wait, you're not mad at me?" I choked out, blushing furiously and astonished at his reaction.

"Are you kidding," he said after his latest laughter fit. He grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me into his side. "Join the fucking club, Jasper. I swear that man has some sort of voodoo spell over all things female which somehow extends to us. I've popped many a boner in the presence of Carlisle Cullen."

"Oh my God, that's disgusting!" Edward hissed, visibly appalled. "That's my fucking _dad_ you're talking about! Anyway, back to the story." He glared at us. "So after I got back from Port Angeles, my dad asked me about Jasper and if I thought he might be gay. I asked him why and he told me about how Jasper acted around him and yes, he even noticed your boner," he said turning to me. _Of fucking course he did._

"So," Edward continued. "Then he asked a question that set me off. He asked 'So, Edward, just how good of friends are you with Jasper?' I knew exactly what he was implying because he asked me the same question about you after all that shit happened a few years back," he said, looking at Jacob. "His comment took me back to that moment and I completely lost it. I flipped the fuck out and screamed 'why don't you just come right out and ask me what the fuck it is that you really want to ask me, Dad.' As soon as Emmett heard the commotion, he was immediately by my side. Well, my mother got the situation diffused pretty quickly, but not before I burst into tears.

"Well, to make a long story short, we talked it out and everything was fine. We hugged it out and talked a lot about everything dating back to you," Edward said to Jake. "My mother told me they had always suspected but she knew for a fact the night we went to Seattle to see you."

"What the fuck are you talking about? You never came to see me at that hospital in Seattle." Jacob growled at Edward, who had visibly struck a nerve.

"Yes, Jacob. We _did_ come to Seattle to see you. My mother and I rushed there right after we found out what you tried to do. When we got there, they had you drugged out of your mind. But that still didn't stop me from witnessing one of your outbursts, where you flailed around, screaming my name over and over. I wanted God to strike me dead right there because I did not deserve to live, knowing that I had done that to you. And that image, the image of you strapped to that bed, screaming out my name will haunt me until the day I die. So yes Jacob, I _was_ there." Edward finally broke down and stalked off to his car. Jacob stood there, shaking his head. His eyes too had begun to water.

I put my arm around Jacob while he stared off into the distance, trying not to break down right there. I watched Edward grab his things and hurriedly march off into the school. I rubbed Jacob's back repeatedly while his body trembled beneath my touch. I kept asking if he was alright but he didn't respond. He finally turned to look at me and shook his head back and forth. It was clearly a lot for him to process.

"Are you okay?" I continued rubbing his back, trying to get a read on his emotions.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a lot to take in. I'm not sure what to think about that or if I even believe that he was there. I mean, _someone_ would have told me he was there, right? But no, no one did. But I guess the real question is does it really matter if he was there or not? I don't know at this point. I don't know what to think."

"Well, I'm not sure it really means anything but he did tell me before that he had gone up to see you."

"Really? When the hell would you two have talked about that?"

"Remember the night Edward came over to apologize for sticking his tongue down my throat in Trig and you blew up and almost broke up with me?"

"Ahh, that's right. I'm still sorry about that, babe. I should have known I could trust you." _Shit, considering how literally _hard_ I've gotten over the Cullen guys over the last few days, he probably wasn't that far off. But no, I still wouldn't have done that to him._

"It's in the past, Jake…and let's leave it there. But yeah, we did talk about the hospital thing that night. We also talked about how your mom and his mom were best friends and how his mom felt extremely guilty for telling your mom to go to Hell when your mom blamed Edward for you being in there, especially considering that was the last thing she ever said to her. She apparently feels terrible about the whole thing and felt like she lost another son in the process. That's why his parents set you up with a…" I trailed off, closed my eyes and pursed my lips, instantly recognizing that I was about to spill some big secret that wasn't mine to tell. He pulled away from me and gave me a dumbfounded expression. _Fuck!! You and your big fucking mouth! Shit! Now he's going to start asking questions!_

"Set me up with what? What did his parents set me up with? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I can't say, Jake. I was sworn to secrecy. All I can say is that I guess you'll know when the time comes. But please, please, _please_ forget I said anything and please do not bring it up to Edward. I don't want him to think that I can't keep my fucking mouth shut." I gave him the puppy dog look but he still looked annoyed.

"Un-fucking-believable. My boyfriend is keeping secrets from me. Any other secrets you're keeping from me?" He literally scowled at me when he spoke.

"Jake, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me. All of this shit is from _long_ before I ever came into the picture. It's between your family and theirs. Please don't put me in the middle." He sighed and nodded his head, with his expression softening.

"Sorry, to snap at you babe," he said while he pulled me back into his arms. "Today's just been a bit much and school hasn't even started yet. Speaking of, we should probably get inside." I nodded and we grabbed our things and headed into the school.

After Chemistry let out, I really wanted to catch Edward and warn him that I almost told Jake about the trust his parents set up for him and that Jake might start asking questions. Jacob was walking up to my desk with Bella in tow, and Angela was standing there waiting. I was instantly worried he might get pissed that I needed to talk to him.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you in Trig," I told him when he reached my desk. "I actually need to go talk to Edward." I smiled and tried to give him an apologetic smile.

"What, more secrets?" he half-jokingly asked and I rolled my eyes. Bella and Angela looked back and forth between Jake, me, and each other. "Fine, just go. It's cool, Jazz. Really." He smiled and I shot him an appreciative glance before darting out the door. I caught up with him halfway down the hall.

"Hey, so I never got to congratulate you on coming out to your parents. I'm sure you must feel liberated."

"Yeah, I guess I do. I was all excited to tell you guys this morning, but my conversation with Jacob kind of has me down."

"Speaking of that," I said timidly while we walked. "After you ran off, we got to talking about how you told me about the Seattle trip with your mom and their argument. You know? Between your mom and his mom? Anyway, when we were talking, I kind of…let something slip."

"What? What did you let slip?" We stopped just outside a classroom and he crossed his arms and stared at me.

"Well, I _almost_ told him about the trust your parents set up for him…"

"_What?! _Why would you do that? What the hell did you tell him, Jasper?"

"Well, I didn't say it exactly. I said something along the lines of your parents set him up with… and then I stopped. He grilled me and I told him I couldn't say anything so don't be surprised if he starts asking you questions."

"Fucking great, Jasper. The one thing I ask you _not_ to tell him and you go and basically fucking tell him anyway. Thanks a lot!" He turned and stalked off down the hall, and I stood there rubbing my temples. Jacob, Bella, and Angela caught up with me a few seconds later.

"What the hell was that all about?" Jacob asked when he reached me.

"Did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or something?" Bella joked.

"It was nothing. He's just pissed because I have a big fucking mouth. Let's just go," I groaned, starting off down the hall. I expected him to start grilling me again, but he said nothing. We just walked in silence.

Edward gave me the cold shoulder in Trig when I walked by his desk. I stopped to say something to him but he looked away from me and shook his head. I took the hint and walked back to my desk. Jacob, Bella, and Angela all gave us strange glances as they made their way to their desks. Trig was agonizingly boring but it's not like I could concentrate anyway. All I could think about was the fact that I might as well have diarrhea spewing from my mouth.

Class ended and Edward bolted out the door, much like he did in the days that followed his first coming out party in Port Angeles. The four of us walked uncomfortably to English. "Shit, I think I left my phone in Trig," Jacob said, circling back down the hall. As soon as Jacob was gone, the girls started in.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Bella asked, pulling me off to the side. "Spill. Now!"

"Ugh, where do I even begin? So, I know this secret that Edward told me about Jake, and I almost told him this morning. Jake was pretty irritated that I wouldn't tell him but he let it drop. Well, I told him enough to get his curiosity going and I wanted to warn Edward in case he started asking questions. Then Edward got pissed that I said anything at all. So, yeah, that's it in a nutshell."

"I don't like that you're keeping secrets from Jake," Bella hissed at me. "You're supposed to be on his side."

"It's not like that," I tried to explain…poorly. "It was something from a long time ago and is between his family and Edward's. It has nothing to do with me but Edward told me a while back and asked me not to say anything, but I damn near let it slip this morning. I mean, it's nothing bad or anything. It's just something Edward's family doesn't want Jake to know…well, not just yet anyway." Angela looked like she understood but Bella was a bit more skeptical.

"If you say so," Bella said, still giving me her 'I don't believe you' look. _Fuck! I hate it when people don't believe me. What the fuck is it about me that makes me seem untrustworthy? _

"Okay fine!" I hissed looking around to make sure no one was in earshot. "If you say anything to him I'll kill you. So, Edward's parents have a trust set aside for Jake for when he goes to college that will pay his tuition and a hell of a lot more. They just don't want him to know about it yet. So _please_ don't say anything to him." I was about to get down on my hands and knees to plead with them.

"Wow, how much are we talking here?" Angela asked.

"He told me it was for a hundred-thousand dollars." Both girls gasped simultaneously.

"No fucking way!" Bella exclaimed. "That's a shit-load of money! Well, considering all the bad blood, I can see why they don't want him to know about it. I'll be surprised if he even takes it." Just then, Jacob caught back up to us, and we let the conversation drop.

"Fuck, I don't know where I left it," he said, almost out of breath. "Maybe I left it in my car."

The English quiz on _The Great Gatsby_ was pretty easy, thanks to having re-read the chapters that were covered the night before. Then we discussed more on the roaring 20s and F. Scott Fitzgerald's inspirations for writing the book, causing class to fly by. English was much better at keeping my attention lately than Trig was.

Band was slightly awkward, as I still sat between Jacob and Edward. I could tell that Jake was dying to ask Edward about the secret I almost told him, and Edward occasionally glanced in my direction and shook his head.

"I'm sorry," I whispered over to Edward. "I didn't mean to say anything. It just slipped. Plus, he doesn't know everything. Please don't be mad at me." I gave him the puppy dog look that normally worked on Jacob hoping that would help. His lips twitched a little before turning into that beautiful crooked smile.

"It's cool," he whispered back. "Don't sweat it."

While we walked to lunch, Jacob asked about my interaction with Edward. "So, are you and Edward okay now? He seemed in a better mood after your hush-hush conversation in band." A month ago, I would have expected this comment to be snarky as all hell, but he seemed genuinely concerned…or was really good at faking it.

"Yeah, I apologized for being a big-mouth and he accepted. Are you still mad that I won't tell you what the secret is?"

"I know you must have a good reason for keeping it. Besides, I was planning on using my own _persuasive techniques _to get it out of you," he said, licking his lips before biting the bottom one._ Jesus Christ Jacob! We're walking to lunch! I don't want to walk around the fucking cafeteria with a hard on!_

"I think I like that kind of torture. But you're going to have to do it over and over because I'm not telling," I moaned in his ear.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He winked and hip-checked me right before we reached our table. After getting a slice of the ever-so-appetizing cheese pizza from the lunch line, we sat and talked about a bunch of shit. Lauren didn't even bother to sit with us today. She sat across the room with Katie's sister Victoria and this other blond guy with long hair pulled back in a pony-tail and a biker jacket. He was actually pretty good looking except for the fact that he reminded me of one of the stoners who stood and smoked in the breezeway before and after school.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket so I pulled it open to find that I had a picture message from Jake. He had sent me back the picture of my cum-soaked cock that I had sent him last night. _That's weird._ Then it hit me.

"Wait, when did you find your phone?" I asked him. I didn't remember him mentioning him finding it.

"I still haven't yet, why?" Just then, other people started pulling their phones out of their pockets and bags. Then I got another picture message with Jake's cum shot from the last night. Everyone at the table starting gasping as they checked their messages, followed by some 'Oh My Gods' and 'Holy Shits.' My face immediately burst into flames and my eyes began to fill. _Oh no! OH FUCK NO!! Oh, please someone fucking tell me this isn't happening!!! God, I have asked you to strike me dead numerous times in the past but now I fucking mean it!!_

"Jacob, what the fuck is this?" Mike Newton hissed, disbelievingly staring at Jacob and then me.

"What the fuck is what? Someone tell me what the fuck is going on!" I shoved my phone at him. He took it, looked at the picture and looked like he was going to throw up.

"Apparently _you_ are sending these to everyone," I growled at him, trying to keep the tears from streaming down my cheek. The rest of the table, including Edward, ripped their phones out to discover they too had texts from Jacob.

"What the fuck?" I heard Emmett Cullen boom from the across the room. _Oh God! That means Rosalie will see these!! God!? Where are you, you spiteful son-of-a-bitch?!_ Half of the cafeteria was turned and staring at me and Jacob with their mouths hanging open, pointing and laughing. It took everything I had in me not to blow chunks all over the table at that very moment.

As I sat in my seat, shaking uncontrollably and glancing around the room in horror, I caught the cunt of all cunts Lauren Mallory staring smugly in our direction. As soon as we made eye contact, she smirked and held up Jacob's phone, waiving it at me. All of the sheer embarrassment was instantly replaced by unadulterated rage.

"You fucking bitch!" I jumped up and charged across the room.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:**_ _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: **At long last, here's an update. Sorry it took me so long but RL finally started calming down a bit and I can finally pick up my baby right where I left off. Don't get me wrong, the break was nice, but I missed my boys and had to get back. Thank you to Ashlie for being Beta-extraordinaire and prodding me to write again.

_**Chapter 14**_

'Tick tick tick tick' _God I just want to rip that clock down and smash it on the floor. It's driving me crazy!_ I couldn't help but stare at that annoying fucking clock hanging on the wall behind Ms. Cope's desk. It was nerve-wracking thinking about the conversation taking place behind the closed door to my right. I just wanted to barge in there and ask them what the hell was taking so long.

A small groan on the left side of the room pulled my attention away from the clock to see that hideous bitch Lauren Mallory holding an ice pack to her left eye. _Fucking bitch! Serves her right! _I couldn't help but let out a little sarcastic laugh as I hung my head in my hands and thought back on the events that led me to this place.

It all happened in a matter of seconds. As soon as I saw the smug look on Lauren's face while she waved Jacob's phone at me, I saw red and ran full steam across the cafeteria floor. Just as I was about to reach my target, with nothing but destruction on my mind, two muscular arms grab me from behind and locked around me, only allowing me to kick and scream and spit at the bitch standing four feet in front of me.

"Bitch! I'll fucking kill you!" Tears were streaming down my beet-red face as they always did when I became this irate. I continued to struggle against the bear trap I was in but my attempts to escape were futile.

"Stop fighting me, dammit!" Emmett Cullen growled, grabbing me tighter to the point where it would certainly be hurting if I weren't so enraged. "Jasper! Calm down! Now!"

"You better get your boy under control, Cullen," the blond haired guy sitting with the cunt and Katie's sister snarled at Emmett.

"Fuck off, James. I've got it," Emmett growled back.

"Babe, you need to calm down." I felt a familiar hand on my chest when I looked up to see Jacob staring into my eyes. "Jasper, really." _Molten chocolate. I love those eyes._ I tried to concentrate on the face standing in front of me and instantly I was calmer.

"Are you the one who sent these pics to everyone?" Rosalie had gotten to within two inches of Lauren's face as she stared her down with a look that would make small children piss themselves and old women drop dead.

"You need to back up," Katie's sister Victoria hissed at Rosalie, cutting in between them.

"_You_ need to get the fuck out of my way," Rosalie snarled back at her. Out of nowhere, Bella Swan flew in from the right and landed a punch right on Lauren Mallory's left eye. _Yes!! Go Bella!!_

"Oww, fuck!" Bella screamed as she grabbed her hand and doubled over, holding it tight to her chest. Lauren stumbled backwards and fell over the chair behind her, landing right on her dumpy, fat ass.

"Nice shot, Bells!" Jacob exclaimed, hurrying over to her and putting his hand on her back. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"I think I broke my damn hand!"

"You know I think that's the most graceful thing I've ever seen you do," Jacob joked. Just as he was taking a look at her hand, Mr. Greene and two other teachers rushed over to investigate the commotion.

"What on God's green Earth is going on here?" he yelled, eyeing me being restrained by Emmett, Bella clutching her fist, and Lauren down on the ground with her hand over her eye. "All of you! Office! Now!"

I felt a hand rest on my right knee, breaking me from my memory. "Are you alright?" I glanced up to see Jacob staring down at me. As soon as I saw the concern in my boyfriend's eyes, I knew I had to put my game face on.

"I'll live," I sighed and feigned a smile. "How are you holding up?"

"Don't worry about me, Jazz. I'm fine. I'm just worried about you." I heard a groan come from the bitch's direction and I looked over to see her rolling her eyes. Well, just the one eye, because there was an ice pack over the other.

"Problem?" Jacob growled at her. Most people would find the look he gave her pretty terrifying but I found it mildly arousing. _Jesus Christ Jasper! Only you could find something in this situation that would turn you on!_

"Kids, not in here!" Ms. Cope looked over the rims of her glasses while she glanced back and forth between the four of us sitting in her waiting area. Mr. Greene had let Rosalie, Emmett, Victoria, and James go back to class once he heard their sides of the story, leaving only me, Jake, Bella and Cunty McSatan.

We all glanced up when we heard the door to the Principal's office open. Mr. Greene walked into the sitting area followed by Billy in his wheel chair, my mother, who wouldn't even look at me, Bella's father who happened to be the Chief of Police here in Forks, and the bitch's mother. _Wow, Lauren better get married while she's still young because if she ends up looking like her mother, she's going to be a very lonely old lady._

"Alright, here's the deal," Principal Greene began. "You should all consider yourselves very lucky. Mrs. Mallory has agreed not to press charges against Ms. Swan in exchange for Chief Swan not pressing charges against Ms. Mallory for the mass distribution of what in the state of Washington would be considered child pornography. All have agreed that charges will not be brought against you two," he said to me and Jake, "due to the nature of your relationship and the fact those pictures were meant to be private."

The four of us all breathed a sigh of relief in hearing our lack of punishment. Jacob grabbed my hand and gave me a quick smile. "Don't get too excited because you're not completely off the hook. Effective immediately, Ms. Swan, you are suspended for three days for assaulting Ms. Mallory. Ms. Mallory, you are suspended for three days for distributing pornographic materials on school grounds and you two," again stating to me and Jake, "are suspended for three days for bringing said pornographic materials onto school grounds."

After a brief but embarrassing lecture on personal responsibility and consequences, Principal Greene excused us from his office. As soon as we were in the hall, my mother turned to face me and held out her hand. "Phone. Now."

I sighed heavily and reached into my pocket to retrieve the phone. I handed it to her and she snatched it out of my hand and threw it into her purse. "You go straight home and you stay there until I get home tonight." I could see the disgust in my mother's eyes and I began to get a bit emotional.

"Mom…" I tried to say before she cut me off.

"Not here, Jasper," she said, looking around at the other parents who were essentially scolding their children in the halls of Forks High school. "When I get home tonight. I have to get back to work." Her words were short and her voice was cold. I couldn't help but tremble as I watched her turn and walk toward the door. She turned back to me as I slowly walked toward the exit behind her. "Straight home," she said, pointing to me with her lips pursed. I nodded and she turned slamming through the doors.

I walked out to my car and stood there to see Jacob help his dad back into his truck and to see Bella and her father having a silent stand-off a few cars away. They eventually each parted ways, Bella walking to that behemoth of a truck and Chief Swan getting into his police cruiser. I waited for Billy to drive off so Jacob could return to his car.

"What a shitty day," Jacob joked as he approached me, giving me a sad little smile before pulling me into his arms. _'Shitty' might be a bit of an understatement. _

"Yeah, really shitty. I mean, we're fucking _suspended _Jake."

"Just think of it as a five-day weekend, babe," he said, unsuccessfully trying to raise my spirits. I thought back on why I was suspended and was once again furious.

"God, I could kill that fucking bitch right now!" I slammed my fist into the side of my car and immediately grabbed it, realizing I didn't mean to hit it that hard. "Fuck, that hurt."

"That's what you get for being a dumbass. Not to mention you hit like a girl. Shit, I'm really glad Emmett grabbed you when he did because I don't think I could have stood there and watched you and Lauren trying to claw each other's eyes out," he said, imitating a cat fight and laughing. I couldn't help but smile. _At least he's adorable when he insults me._

"Fuck off Pocahontas. I guess we all can't be a macho man like you, Grease Monkey."

"I've got you're grease monkey right here," he said, grabbing my hand and cupping it to the front of his jeans. He then sighed and released my hand. "As absolutely tempting as this is, you'd better get home before your mother cuts off my favorite appendage," he said, tapping lightly on the front of my jeans and grinning wickedly. Thinking about how pissed off my mother was and how cold she had been earlier, whatever mood I had just been in was instantly erased.

"God, I know. I have no idea what the hell I'm in for when she gets home. I mean, she already took my phone. I just hope she still lets us go to the dance. Not only that, tomorrow night we're supposed to celebrate our anniversary! Fuck, I'll die if she doesn't let me go out!"

"Oh my God, that would totally fucking suck! Well, we'll just have to find something else to do then. It's not like the 'rents are going to forbid us from seeing each other. You know, I'm actually really surprised, my dad was pretty cool about the whole thing. He really didn't seem all that mad. But I could be in for it when I get home so you never know."

"Did he take your phone?"

"Yep," he said, popping his lips. "Who knows when I'm getting that puppy back?"

"Fuck, I just hope our parents don't decide to go through the rest of the pictures. I mean, I have a picture of you with my cock in your mouth. I'm sure my mother would just _love_ that one."

"Isn't she the one who keeps buying you condoms? I'm sure she realizes we've 'done things,'" he said, using air quotes.

"Yeah, but it's different when you see it first-hand. Alright, I really don't need another reason to piss her off so I need to get going. Hopefully she doesn't ground me from using the house phone too." Jacob leaned in and gave me an elongated peck on the lips.

"Call me later if you can and let me know if we're still on for tomorrow. Love you, Jazz."

"Love you too, Boo Boo. And hopefully you'll hear from me tonight. If not, you may want to start planning my funeral." He rolled his eyes and pursed his lips before stretching into a grin.

"Go home already," he said, pushing me toward my car. He opened my door and I sat down then he leaned in and gave me another quick kiss before shutting my door. He stood by his car and watched me drive off before getting into his car.

As I drove home, a realization hit me which nearly made me drive into a tree. _Oh My Fucking God!! The entire student body has seen my dick…covered in cum!! How in the fucking hell am I going to be able to walk back into that place?! Maybe this little suspension was a blessing in disguise so I don't have to walk in there and face all those people on Monday! Maybe Jacob was onto something when he mentioned thinking of it as being a five day weekend._

I got home, went upstairs and threw myself on my bed. After lying there and contemplating suicide for a few minutes, I pulled myself out of it and went downstairs to get on the computer. I had a comment on Facebook from Jacob as soon as I sat down. 'Miss you already :'-(' it read. At exactly one minute past three, the house phone rang and I ran and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Jasper, it's Edward. What the hell happened? I noticed you didn't come back to class. How much trouble are you in?"

"Well, luckily I'm in no _legal _trouble," I joked into the phone. "But I am suspended for three days. We all are actually. Me, Jake, Bella…and the bitch."

"I can't fucking believe she did that to you. I know she's hurt and pissed off at me for everything but I can't believe she took it out on you. I mean, what have you ever done to her?"

"Well, remember I'm the one you wanted to fuck the shit out of on the sidewalk in front of the movie theatre, not her," I said, reminding him of his tirade that one night. "Not to mention Jacob's the one who gives better head than her. So apparently _that's_ what we did to her."

"Did she say that? That that's the reason she did it?"

"No, she didn't have to. But ever since you came out, she's been especially shitty to me and Jake. That probably has a lot to do with it."

"Well, I'm really sorry if that's why she did it." Edward sounded really sincere in his apology.

"Don't sweat it, Edward. It's not your fault. She's just a bitter fucking harpy who poisons the air we breathe."

"Well, I still can't help but feel bad."

"Well, don't. How was the rest of the day? I'm sure we were the talk of the school." _Do I really want to know this?_ He giggled and sighed.

"Yeah, you could say that. Most of the girls in class were 'wowing' each other while looking at their phones. By the way, we were all ordered to delete the pictures from our phones, but I don't think anyone did. I know I sure as hell didn't." He made a noise into the phone that I interpreted as 'shit I didn't mean to say that out loud.' _Oh really?_

"And why is that, Edward?" The sound of my voice probably came off little more seductively than it should have.

"Honestly, I can't get home fast enough so I can run up to my room and rip my pants off. Mental pictures are one thing but _that…"_ his voice trailed and was followed by a deep exhale and a slight moan. _You know, I should find it disturbing that Edward Cullen is going to go home and beat off while looking at naked pictures of me, but of course that's not the case. _I glanced down at my lap. _Knew it!_

"Edward," I said in a voice that was meant to be scolding but probably sounded giddier than anything.

"I know, I know. I'm bad. But I can't help it. I know this is as close as I'll ever come to getting the real thing so, whatever." There was a tone of sadness in his voice as he spoke and I couldn't help but feel a little ping in my chest. _No, there will be none of that! It's lust and that's it! But what was that feeling? Why did I feel a little heartbroken by the sadness in his voice? _

"Umm, I guess I better let you go," Edward said after I never responded to his last comment. The sadness in his voice felt like a stabbing in my chest. _This is not good! Not good at all! I'm used to my heart and brain fighting the rest of my body. I don't think I'm ready for my heart fighting itself!_

"Edward…" I barely whispered into the phone before he cut me off.

"It's okay, Jasper. I get it. Only meant to be friends, right?"

I deeply exhaled the word 'right' into the phone. "And I don't wanna lose that."

"Me either," he whispered. "Alright," he spoke playfully after a pregnant pause. "Have a good weekend and enjoy your time off."

"I'll try. You have a good weekend, too. Bye Edward."

"Bye Jazz."

After I hung up, I slumped down on the couch and buried my head in my hands. _This cannot fucking be happening. Why do I feel like someone just broke up with me? The attraction I feel toward Edward is only physical…right? It has to be. _

After a few minutes of contemplating these new feelings, I heard the front door open.

"Jasper, you home?" I heard Rosalie call out from the foyer.

"In here," I said, still sitting on the couch.

"What the hell happened? I didn't see you the rest of the day. How much trouble are you in?"

I then basically retold the same story I had just told Edward, including how pissed off my mother was. Just as I was finishing the story, the front door opened again and my mother walked in. Rose and I stared at her when she stopped in the entryway and looked at me.

"We need to talk," my mother told me before walking into the kitchen. I took a deep breath, got up, and followed her into the kitchen. As I followed her, I had the same feeling that I had when she first caught Jake and I kissing that night just over a month ago.

"Mom," I said before she put her hand up to stop me.

"You sit, I'll talk." _God, this seems eerily familiar._ _The only thing missing is the tequila shots. Wishful thinking because I could really go for one right now__! _ "Look Jasper, I thought more about what happened today. You see, I was embarrassed that I had to come in and face my colleagues concerning naked pictures of my son on a cell phone. I've heard stories of kids your age sexting or whatever it is they call it but never in a million years did I think that my own son would be one of those kids."

"I'm sorry you're embarrassed of me," I said, still staring down at my hands, unable to look at her.

"No, Jasper, I'm not embarrassed of you. I was embarrassed by the situation. Look, I know that you took those pictures thinking they were meant only for the two of you but after a careless mistake, they got out and you will need to deal with the repercussions of having to walk back in that school and face everybody. But I think I came down too hard on you earlier and for that I'm sorry." _Whoa, what?_

She reached in her purse and pulled out my cell and handed it to me. "Just please be more careful next time." She got up and went to the cupboard. "Oh and by the way, your phone has a lock feature on it where you need to enter a PIN before you can do anything with it and I would suggest you set that up. And tell Jacob to do the same." _Like, duh! We have the same phone!_

"Thanks Mom!" I said, grabbing my phone and skidding to the kitchen door. _Um, one more question._ "By the way, you didn't…"

"No Jasper, I didn't look at the pictures. I haven't seen you naked since you were four and I'd like to keep it that way." She gave me a coy little smile and I chuckled and ran upstairs. I had no idea if Jake would have his phone back so I called the house phone. No one answered and I realized Jake must be out at the shop tonight. So I called the shop and luckily he answered.

"Black's Auto Body"

"Hey Jake, it's me. Is now a good time?"

"Hey Pook. It's fine. We're just working on the bikes again. How bad is it? Your mom seemed really pissed off."

"Actually, she apologized to me for coming down on me so hard at school. She said she was just embarrassed or something. She actually gave me my phone back which surprised the shit out of me. How's it going with your dad?"

"Not bad. We had a little talk about personal responsibility but he wasn't too mad about the whole thing."

"That's good. Hey, would you mind if I stopped down tonight?"

"Sure, sure. That'd be great. I'm pretty sure the old man won't mind."

"Sweet! Let me check with my mom first and I'll give you call back and let you know."

"Alright, talk to you in a bit."

"Bye babe," I said before hanging up the phone and running downstairs. My mom was still in the kitchen and appeared to be making dinner. _Damn! Lasagna! How bad do I want to see Jake?_ She took one look at me and chuckled while rolling her eyes.

"What time will you be home?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"How did you know what I was going to ask?"

"Because I've known you for sixteen years and I know when you want something. Just call me if you're going to be late. Are you sure you don't want to stick around for a bit? I'm making lasagna." _Bitch, don't remind me! You better save me some! _"You could always wait about 45 minutes and take a couple plates out with you." _Ooh, tempting!_

"Would you be okay with that?"

"Sure. We'll have more than enough. Rose was complaining about feeling fat this morning so I highly doubt she'll even eat and I don't want it to go to waste." _Shit, your lasagna _never _goes to waste in this house._

"Okay, that'd be fine, but let me call them just to make sure they haven't eaten." I walked into the living room and called the shop back.

"Black's Auto Body."

"Hey Jake, it's me again. My mom said I could come."

"Sweet," he said, making the word two syllables.

"I know. I can't wait. Listen, have you guys eaten yet?"

"Nope, not yet. Why are you planning on bringing us Chinese takeout again?"

"No, better. But can you wait an hour or so before eating?"

"Sure, sure. What are you bringing?"

"You'll see. Alright Boo, see you in an hour."

"I'll be here! Bye babe."

I hung up the phone and ran upstairs to take another shower. I was hoping when I showed up that his dad would let him leave early if I came out there, but I wasn't holding my breath. Angela called the house phone while I was getting ready, wanting an update. I told her the same story I told Edward and Rosalie, and she was relieved I wasn't in more trouble than I already was. I asked her about what people at school said after we left and we were apparently the talk of the school. _Of fucking course we were!_

"Ang, I have no idea how I'm ever going to be able to walk in that school again and face those people after they've seen me naked. I just want to die!"

"I honestly wouldn't worry about it, Jasper. Actually, quite a few of the girls were a little…um how should I say this…I guess 'surprised' by you." I could hear some slight embarrassment in her voice. _Huh? Surprised?_

"What do you mean by surprised, Ang?" As soon as the words left my mouth, I understood. _Ahh, surprised. Wait, good surprised or bad surprised__?_

"Let's just say they were _impressed_," she said, emphasizing the last word. I was immediately embarrassed and had no idea how to respond to this. "And after seeing pictures of both of you, Jessica and Katie got into a discussion and made a bet in Anatomy of all places as to who's the pitcher and who's the catcher, if you know what I mean, so be expecting questions when they see you next."

"We haven't made it that far yet but when we do, they'll be the first to know," I said, laughing into the phone. _I love how the sex life of two gay boys has invoked the gambling spirit of two straight girls._

I talked to Angela for a few more minutes before hanging up and doing my hair. By the time I was finished, the lasagna was almost ready so I waited patiently for my mother to put three helpings into separate Tupperware containers.

"Thanks Mom," I said, kissing her on the cheek before bolting out the front door. It took me about fifteen minutes to get out to the shop. I couldn't help but think about my conversation with Edward earlier in the day and I felt that ping in my chest again, except mixed with guilt this time. _I really need to keep that shit in check!_

When I walked in, I saw my hot little grease monkey fucking with that twisted pile of metal on the floor. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail and we was wearing those amazingly perfect dark denim jeans that were crafted by God Himself just to fit that smoking hot ass and a holey gray t-shirt with grease smudges all over it. _Soo sexy! Edward who?_

"Hey! What'd ya bring?" he asked, while beaming radiantly at me.

"Hey Jasper," Billy said, wheeling himself toward the door. "Jake said you might be stopping by. Wow, what smells so good?"

"My mom made lasagna and she wanted me to bring some out for you guys."

"Well, you be sure to tell her thank you for us. Jake, go get some plastic forks out of the cabinet." The three of us sat and ate, joking about the events of the day.

"By the way Jake, do you have your phone on you?" I asked.

"Nope," he said glancing over at Billy.

"Why do you ask?" Billy questioned.

"My mom showed me a little trick," I said. He contemplated for a second and then told Jake to go out to his truck and get it. When he did, I showed him the PIN feature that my mom showed me and he entered a PIN to protect his phone.

"Well, I guess you can have your phone back now," Billy said reluctantly. "And again be sure to thank your mom."

After we finished eating, I sat on the stool and watched the guys continue to work on the bikes lying beneath them. It was so amazing to watch the way Jake could work with his hands. _I wonder if I'll ever get used to this. _After about an hour or so, Billy decided that they were done for the night.

"Hey, do you wanna go for a walk or something?" Jake asked me before looking at his dad and raising his eyebrows, essentially asking permission. Billy smiled and nodded and wheeled himself out to his truck.

"Yeah, that'd be cool. Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking we could walk down to First Beach or something," he said as we helped Billy into his truck. "Dad, you gonna be okay getting out of your truck?"

"Don't worry about me. Henry and Charlie are supposed to be coming over for cards here in a few so hopefully they'll be there when I get home." After Billy left, I grabbed a hoodie out of my car and we started our walk down La Push Road toward the beach.

"Hey, you know I've always wondered. How does your dad drive? I mean, isn't he paralyzed?"

"Yeah, he is, but being the mechanical mastermind that he is, he built hand levers that push on the gas and the brake pedals. It was pretty ingenious."

"Sounds like it. Hey, speaking of genius, how amazing was that right hook Bella put straight in that bitch's eye. Did she end up breaking her hand?"

"I don't know yet. The last time I talked to her, Charlie was about to take her to the doctor to get her hand x-rayed."

"I hope it isn't broken."

"That girl is constantly breaking something so I don't think she honestly cares if it's broken or not. I'm sure she was just glad to finally get to take a shot at Lauren."

"Half o' Clallam County'd give their eye teeth to take a _whack at Lauren_!" I said in my best Clairee Belcher voice.

We continued to make small talk while we walked down the road and approached the beach. I had never been all the way into La Push before, let alone the beach. The beach surprised me because I was used to the beaches in California. This beach was almost completely covered in driftwood. I tripped a few times as we climbed over the driftwood down toward the water. It was a chilly night but it was actually clear and you could see the stars. We held hands and walked up the beach toward a bonfire and what looked like some people camping right on the beach.

"Hey Jake," I heard someone call as we approached and instantly withdrew my hand from his.

"It's okay. People here know," Jake whispered reassuringly to me.

"Hey Quil, you guys camping here tonight?" The guy he was talking to must have been his cousin Quil, who had once made obscene noises to me on the phone. He was pretty cute, looking a little like Jake, with the same cleft chin only he was stockier and had shorter hair.

"Yeah, it's me, Embry, and Jared right now but Paul's supposed to be down in a while. Hey, is this Jasper?" At this point, the other two boys were walking toward us. The one boy was a little taller and leaner, with hair just about to his shoulders, and the other had shorter hair, a lean build and a baby face.

"Yes, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is Quil, Embry, and Jared," he said, motioning first to his cousin, then to the taller one and the baby face, respectively.

"Nice to finally put a face with a name," Quil said, extending a hand. I shook hands with him and then the other two, each exchanging a 'nice to meet you.'

"So, you guys come out here for a romantic stroll on the beach," Jared joked, nudging Jake with his elbow.

"Fuck off. You're just pissed that you're out here camping because Kim won't put out," Jake retorted, nudging Jared back.

"Hey, I'm getting there dammit! Just give me some more time and that girl will be putty in my hands," Jared said, doing an obscene gesture with his fingers. _I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit._

"Hey, you guys wanna camp with us tonight?" Embry asked. "I mean, just as long as you two aren't gonna get it on right next to us."

"We were hoping you would join us," I quickly added. The three of them shockingly looked back and forth at each other and then at Jake and me before Jake and I busted out laughing. Then they each rolled their eyes and laughed along with us and insulted me with 'asshole' and 'jerk.'

"Good job Annelle. Spoken like a true smart ass," Jake said to me in _his_ best Clairee Belcher voice.

"I think this one's a keeper," Quil said to Jake. "So how 'bout it? You wanna camp with us?" Jake looked at me, giving me that excited look which meant that he was all for it. _Ugh! You've got to be fucking kidding me! My idea of camping is staying at Holiday Inn. I was sooo not made for camping. _But I could see how excited he was and didn't want to let him down so I shrugged my shoulders and nodded.

"Sweet! Let's go check with our folks and see if it's cool. I've got all the shit we'll need so you won't have to go back into Forks. This is gonna be so much fun!" _Yeah…fun!_ So we each pulled out our phones and called our respective parents.

"You want to do _what?"_ my mother asked, before bursting into laughter. _See, she knows!_

"It was Jake's idea. Well, one of his friend's idea anyway, but he seemed really excited about it and I decided to go along with it."

"Consider this your punishment for the phone thing," she joked into the phone between fits of laughter. _Ha! Ha! Laugh it up, bitch! _I told her I'd be home in the morning and hung up. Jake heard me say this, and he was instantly beaming from ear to ear. That's when I knew I made the right decision. _That boy is so beautiful when he smiles. How could I _not _do something to make him happy?_

We walked back to the shop, grabbed my car and drove back to his house. Once we were inside, Billy started right in.

"So Jasper, I didn't know you liked camping." _I don't. I fucking _hate_ even the idea of camping. I'm only doing this so I can get in your son's pants._

"Yeah, it should be fun," I lied before Jake and I ran upstairs to his room. He got some extra clothes for each of us to sleep in and we ran back down and out to the shed to get his tent and a sleeping bag. _Ooh, I do like the thought of him only bringing one sleeping bag._

We finished gathering everything we needed, including some marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers to make s'mores and headed back down to the beach. When we got there, I stood and watched Jake set-up the tent by himself because I figured I would have done more harm than good in trying to help him. It only took him about three minutes to set it up, which I found impressive because if it had been me, we'd be sleeping in my car.

We joined the guys who had brought some hotdogs and were kind enough to share with us. Jared had even given me us a couple beers. _Rainier Beer. More like moose piss if you ask me._ But I politely took one and sipped it.

"Where'd you get these?" Jake asked.

"I had Sam buy them for me earlier. He owed me since I helped Emily with her car." _What, are all the boys out here natural born mechanics?_

It was kind of nice sitting there with Jake's friends, hearing them each tell me stories about Jake when he was younger. His face looked absolutely fucking breathtaking the way it flushed crimson against the light emanating from the fire.

"I always figured Jake would end up gay," Embry joked. "Whenever we'd play Power Rangers as kids, he'd always want to be the Pink Ranger." Jake threw his hotdog at him and he grabbed it out of the air and shoved it in his mouth.

The boys asked me questions about San Francisco and my likes and dislikes. At some point, their friend Paul joined us, and he seemed mildly amused by the sight of me and Jake sitting together. "So, has Rachel met Jasper yet?" Paul asked Jake.

"No, she hasn't been home since we started dating."

"She's gonna be pissed that I met him before she did," Paul said, laughing. I gave Jake a puzzled look before he explained it to me.

"He's dating my sister. By the way Paul, why aren't you up in Seattle this weekend? Did she finally come to her senses and break up with your sorry ass?"

"Very funny, asshole. She has a big exam or something that she needed to study for. But I'm going back up there next weekend."

I sat back and watched Jacob banter with his friends, it was nice to see this side of him. I really didn't get to see him in his element too much, and although I didn't think it was possible, it honestly made me love him even more.

After we ate some s'mores and drank the rest of Jared's beer, Jake and I took a walk down the beach, which caused some hooting and hollering from the guys behind us. I couldn't help but smirk at Jake, who looked embarrassed by the display. We walked about two hundred yards down the beach and found a large piece of driftwood before he plopped down on it.

"My mom and I used to come out to this stump a lot when I was younger. She would bring me out here to talk to me whenever she knew I had something on my mind that I didn't want to say in front of my dad. I actually spent a lot of time sitting right here alone after she died and pretend like I was talking to her, and the crazy thing is it felt like she was sitting right next to me like she always did. God, I miss her."

I could see a single tear fall from his eye. I quickly wiped the tear from his eyes and leaned in to kiss the spot where the tear had just been. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get all emotional on you," he said, while sniffling.

"Don't worry about, babe. Once someone is gone, all you have left is your memories so I think you should cherish them. I wish I were able to think back and have fond memories of my dad, but he died before I ever really got the chance to know him. So you don't ever have to worry about getting all emotional with me because I get it. Got it?" He sniffled, then smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

"You're too good to me," he whispered before kissing me again. He stood up and extended his hand down to me. I took it and he lifted me up to my feet. We started our trek back toward the camp site, hand in hand.

"Jeez Jake, who knew you were a two-pump chump," Quil said as we approached, causing Embry to shoot beer through is nose.

"Why do you assume Jake's doing the pumping," I quickly retorted, once again, causing each of them to look astonished.

"TMI! TMI!" Quil said, plugging his ears with his fingers.

"Hey, you're the one who started it," Jake said, picking up a stick and throwing it at Quil. We sat back down and the boys each took turns telling me an old legend of their tribe about how they were supposedly descended from wolves or something. It was fascinating to hear the history of the Quileute tribe as it was passed down from generation to generation. I could feel the unmistakable sense of pride coming from each of them as they spoke.

After a few more hours of laughing, chatting, and storytelling and as the fire was dying down, we each made our way to our respective tents for the night. "Are you sure you wanna stay out here? It gets pretty cold."

"As long as my personal furnace is keeping me warm, I'm sure I'll be fine," I said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before we started unrolling our sleeping bag. We had each put on a couple more layers before we climbed into the sleeping bag. I could feel Jake's hand press against my crotch through the four layers between us.

"C'mon Jake! Not here! Your friends are like twenty feet away!"

"I know," he said smirking at me. "I was just making sure it was still there. Let's get some sleep, I'm exhausted." We kissed one more time before I turned and spooned him from behind. He was out in literally thirty seconds after we said goodnight. I wasn't all that tired so I propped my head up on my elbow and watched him sleep and thought back on the day's events.

_What an absolutely fucked up day! It started off with Edward Cullen nearly hitting me with his car as he peeled in to tell us the news about coming out. Then I nearly told Jacob the shit about the trust which luckily he hasn't brought up again. Then the shit hit the fan when that cunt stole Jake's phone and sent naked pictures of the two of us to nearly the entire school, causing me to nearly maul her to death. Well, at least Bella got a good shot in before everything was broken up. Then I had an uncomfortable conversation with Edward, causing me to second guess my feelings for him. Thankfully the day started to turn around after my mother apologized for overreacting, gave me my phone back, and let me come out here to see my boy. Then Jake decided we should camp with his friends, which is my own personal Hell, but I did it to make him happy. Now I'm lying here in a tent on the beach snuggled up in a sleeping bag with the guy I love. _

I kissed the back of his neck and spooned him tighter as I buried my face in his luscious smelling hair and allowed myself to drift off into some distant and happy dream world.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:**_ _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: **Okay, so I know it's been a really long freaking time since I've updated. Half of you probably got the e-mail notification from and said "WTF is Blush and Bashful? I don't remember reading that!"

Well, I'm sooo ("o" to infinity) sorry I haven't updated in so long. I really didn't mean to let it go so long without updates. For those of you who do not know, I'm an auditor and October – March for me is absolute Hell! So, I really didn't have a whole lot of time to write. I actually did try to write a several times but it felt so forced that I ended up tossing the whole thing. Seriously, I probably scrapped a total of 40 pages that just sucked terribly because I wasn't into it. It felt like I was simply writing for the sake of writing. Catch my drift? Well, I had some down time and decided to re-read what I have written so far and the writing bug bit me in the ass and the story became part of me again. You know, during my hiatus, I really had a hard time identifying with my characters which is why what I had tried to write ended up being a fetid pile of garbage. But I've got my mind back in synch with Jasper's so this chapter flew out of me like a bad case of diarrhea (okay, I admit that was a tacky analogy).

Speaking of this chapter, this is really more of a chapter for those of you who have not read this story in a long time (which is most of you). It kind of serves as an update for what's happened so far, although it does advance the story a little further into the future. Plus, it also serves as how Jasper views the last several months of his life, from his perspective obviously. For those of you who are reading this continuously from the beginning, you may want to skim the "journal entries" section until you come to something new. I guess I just wanted to give you all a little refresher before fully diving back into the story after so goddamn long! Oh, and those lines break up where the journal entry thoughts begin and end. I had my columns adjusted for such in Word and it didn't translate here so just as an FYI when you're reading that and trying to figure out if it's "live" or from the journal.

Okay, so those were probably the longest author's notes in the history of fanfic, but what the fuck ever! It's my story and I'll do what I want! ;-) So, after nearly 6 months of waiting, here's Chapter 15. Enjoy!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 15**_

"Happy New Year," Jacob whispered into my ear before kissing my lobe. I groggily opened my eyes to see him propped up on one elbow staring down at me, giving me a beautiful dose of that concentrated sunshine I needed to start my morning. I yawned, stretched, and then gave him a little smirk.

"Your New Year kiss from last night was better," I retorted, pushing him over and rolling on top, straddling his waist.

We continued wrestling around, pecking at each other's mouths until he finally looked over at the clock and groaned. "Ugh, I've got to get going. I have to be home at 9 so we can be on the road by 10." I couldn't help but feel a little sad due to the fact I wasn't going to see him all weekend. _Christ, you spend every waking moment together. One weekend apart won't fucking kill you! Yeah, I know it won't kill me but that doesn't mean I have to like it!_ See, he and his dad were taking a little trip to Seattle to visit his sister since she wasn't able to make it back home for Christmas.

"And while I'm gone, will you please finally open that damn laptop box and set it up? You've had it a week now and it's still sitting in the box." That's true. I could actually use my Christmas gift from the 'rents.

I walked Jake out to his car and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Have a safe trip, Boo Boo," I whispered before planting a wet one on that warm and inviting mouth. I felt a subtle stir in my pants just thinking about the joys that warm, inviting mouth can bring a person. _Jenna Jamison eat your fucking heart out!_

"We will. Try not to miss me too much while I'm gone," he quipped, winking as he sat down in his car and attempted to pull the door closed before I stopped it, climbed in and straddled his lap. "C'mon Jazz! Stop making this harder than it already is for me."

I reached down between us and groped him through his jeans. "Not quite hard yet, but we're getting there," I moaned, leaning in and sticking my tongue in his mouth.

"Jesus Christ Jasper! Now I'm gonna have blue balls all the way to Seattle!" He gently nudged me, hinting at me that I really needed to get off of him so he could get home. Before I was completely on my feet, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back into him. "Love you babe. See you Sunday night," he said before kissing me one last time.

"Miss you already," I pouted, pecking his lips. "And I love you more."

"Impossible," he said, pecking my lips one last time before I got up and closed his door. I stood on the porch and watched him pull away. As soon as he was out of my driveway, a cold gust sent chills up my back, reminding me it was January after all. _No, it's just because my own personal sun just set for the weekend._

I went inside, smelled the delicious aroma of banana-Nutella pancakes and apple-wood smoked bacon, and made a beeline for the kitchen.

"Morning Honey," my mom said, whisking past and kissing my cheek on her way. "You and Jake want breakfast?" I told her he already left and sat down to drown my sorrows in my food. _Wow, I really like to eat when I'm depressed! Thank God my metabolism is so fast because if it weren't and I kept eating like this, I'd be the next contestant on the Biggest Loser._

I finished eating and headed up stairs, catching a glimpse of Garrett on my way. He was sprawled out on the couch, wearing his robe and slippers and looking like he was just a bit hung over.

"C'mon Northwestern! Punch it into the endzone!" he yelled at the TV. _Ahh, I forgot_. It's New Year's Day…the day Garrett sits in front of the TV watching college football for like fourteen hours straight.

I headed upstairs and began fiddling with my new laptop. Once I got it up and running, it took me another two hours to figure out how to upload the pictures from my new digital camera to my computer. _Jake spent way too much money on that…money he really doesn't have._ I honestly do feel guilty about accepting the gift, since I knew how much he paid for it.

We had been walking through the mall in Port Angeles a few weeks earlier when I innocently mentioned that I liked the camera after we passed it in a store window. Apparently he took it as some sort of a hint and bought it for me for Christmas.

"Dammit Jake," I remember saying, nearly admonishing him when I saw what was wrapped beneath the sparkly red wrapping paper. "You can't afford this! When I said I liked that camera, I didn't mean…" He put his hand over my mouth to stop me.

"Let me worry about what I can and can't afford. Besides, I really wanted to buy it for you. We don't have nearly enough pictures together and I was hoping you'd take care of that for us."

I continued uploading the pictures to my laptop, glancing through the all of the pictures we took within the last week that nearly had my memory full. I couldn't help but laugh at the pictures from last night at Edward's house. The Cullens always throw a pretty kickin' New Years Eve bash and it's one of the annual "can't miss events" here in Forks. There had to have been over a hundred people there, between the adults and the teens. Most of the HoFam was there as well as their parents.

This was the first time my parents had meet Dr. and Mrs. Cullen since Rosalie and Emmett started dating. Of course, my mom and Mrs. Cullen hit it off immediately, although I'm surprised Mrs. Cullen didn't slap my mother when she was introduced to Dr. Cullen. Even my mother couldn't help but be awestruck and tongue-tied when she met the good doctor. _Yeah, but at least Mom didn't pop wood and say something about wishing he was her daddy._

I came across a picture taken by Jacob at one point later in the evening when Dr. Cullen, who was obviously a little tipsy, put his arm around my shoulder, asking why I hadn't been around recently. My body started to tingle at his touch and when I caught a whiff of his scent, my knees nearly buckled. I couldn't even manage a coherent response that didn't make my face explode. My face in the picture looked like I was getting ready to jizz my pants. Of course Jake thought it was fucking hilarious. The following picture was a close-up of Dr. Cullen's crotch. _Thank you, Jake__!_

I also found the picture I remember taking of Jake and Mrs. Cullen hugging. She was nearly in tears when she saw him walk through her front door. This one made me smile. There were so many pictures that made me laugh from that night. One of the funniest was a picture of Jake standing behind Emmett pretending to grab his ass followed by a picture of Emmett realizing Jake was standing behind him pretending to grab his ass. That's when Emmett grabbed Jake's hand and pressed it against his ass. I thought Jake was going to die of embarrassment. _Hey, at least it wasn't me this time__!_

After I got done uploading all the pictures I wanted to keep and deleting the ones that were just god-awful, I started rummaging through a box of shit that I had kept after I threw out my old computer before the move. That's when I found my USB key with a bunch of files I had completely forgotten about, including my journal. _Yes, I keep a fucking journal. Just don't call it a diary!_

I opened the file and realized I hadn't updated it since before I left San Francisco. My last entry was the day before I left. I kept going on and on about how I didn't want to leave, how much I was going to hate Forks, etc. There was one line that made me chuckle. 'I bet all of the boys up there are ugly and fat and I'm never going to get laid.' _Shit, that couldn't have been further from the truth! This place is fucking eye-candy central!_ Then the thought occurred to me that I had a lot of updating to do in this journal…four months worth to be precise. _Well, it's not like I have anything better to do all weekend!_

**

* * *

**

**Journal Entry – 1/1/2010**

Well, it's been four months since I've updated and so much shit has happened during that time that it blows my mind to think about it! Forks wasn't at all what I was expecting. Okay, it was a little bit in that it's a pretty Podunk place and it rains all the time, but I never expected to actually love it here!

My first week of fucking school was utterly horrific!! I made an absolute ass out of myself at every available opportunity. Let's see. I basically walked around school with a constant erection on my first day. Why did I walk around school with a constant erection on my first day? Because there is hotness all around! This one guy named Edward Cullen, who looked like a Greek god carved out of the skin of angels, ended up being my Chemistry lab partner and caught me with an erection twice on the first day alone! Then there was this other guy named Jacob Black who looked like a Native American sun god in that he's carved out of pure sunshine. He ended up being my lab partner in Anatomy and told me after class that he was gay and had been out since junior high. Well, this unexpected announcement apparently caused me to become flustered and do this really lame fist pump and announce [cringe] "Hooray for Gay!" I thought I was going to have to drop out of school. Even my teacher laughed at me! Of course I cried like the bitch that I am.

So, more about the two boys. It was evident immediately that they _hated_ each other. Like nasty fucking hate. And they also both play trumpet and I had to sit between them in band. Talk about uncomfortable. I knew there was history and I was bound to get to the bottom of it!

So, those aren't even the worst things that happened to me that first week. Umm, let's see. I was staring at Jacob Black, rubbing myself through my jeans when the girl next to me, Angela, who is now my BFF and became my first friend in Forks, caught me and cornered me. I ended up coming out to her and crying again. Yes, I fucking cried again, which I was really hoping wasn't becoming a habit, but it felt AMAZING to finally tell someone!

Then the worst of the worst of the worst happened. GYM! Yes, I have gym at this fucking school. I was done with it back home but not here in good ole Forks! But I digress. Guess who I got stuck having lockers between in gym? That's right! Jacob Black and Edward Cullen. While they were changing, I couldn't take my eyes off of their crotches and of course they noticed. Jacob even said something along the lines of "you like?" I shot up in embarrassment and realized I had a boner…that was sticking out of my boxers!! And of fucking course the boys noticed. I ran out of the gym, crying, because that's apparently what I do best…that and get boners. Luckily the boys ran out after me and brought me my clothes since I was running through the school parking lot barefoot and in my underwear. They were really nice to me and even seemed to put aside their differences to help me out. It was nice to meet such great people that had quickly become really good friends.

I guess I should back up a little bit. Sadly, Edward is straight, or so I thought at this point because he was dating this girl named Lauren. She's a worthless whore who is the queen of all cunts in this universe and I'll get to why later. Edward and Lauren seemed to have one group of friends and Jacob seemed to have this other group of friends. And the way it works here in Forks is that all of the smart kids kind of stayed together. Jacob referred to us as the "HoFam," short for Honors Family. That very term nearly got me mauled to death in between one of the epic Cullen/Black battles. Well, anyway, in the HoFam, battle lines were clearly drawn. It was literally divided between Team Edward and Team Jacob. Almost everyone picked a side except my new BFF Angela and this other kid Eric, who I originally thought was really yucky but who is actually much cooler than I originally thought. Well, it caused a bit of tension that I wanted to be friends with both and didn't want to have to choose a side. I came close one day in gym to figuring out what their deal was when I overheard them arguing, apparently about me, and they almost got into a fight.

So, I ended up giving them both my number (separately of course) and told them that they could call me if they needed to talk. Pretty ballsy move if you ask me, considering how nervous I was around them. And guess what? They both did! I couldn't believe it! I was so nervous and girly on the phone that I didn't realize Rose was in the room and she saw me and put two and two together and I came out to her too! And since then (you are NEVER going to believe this), we have been really close. I know, right? Rose and I? Close? Who in hell would have EVER seen that coming?

Anyway, Jacob invited me to see a movie with him and Bella one Friday night in Port Angeles, but by some act of God, Bella couldn't make it so it was just me and Jake! SQUEE!! Jake likes a lot of the same things that I like including Fleetwood Mac, the Mama's and the Papa's…and Steel Magnolias!! We even recited movie lines to each other (he does a mean Ouiser Boudreaux) and we sang a pretty good "Dream a Little Dream of Me" together. So, I have no idea what happened but somehow we both got so turned on during the drive to Port Angeles that we both creamed our jeans! Seriously! How the hell does something like that happen? Well, I don't know, but it did! Obviously by this point Jake figured out that I was gay too. I don't remember exactly what I said that tipped him off but anyway, it happened and I'm glad it did!

We went and saw that movie about the girl and the vampire. It was pretty lame…for what I saw of it anyway. The reason I didn't see the entire movie was because unbelievably, Edward fucking Cullen had come to see the same movie…with that skanktastic girlfriend of his! But that didn't stop him from coming on to me in the bathroom, asking me to sniff his junk or something. It was pretty weird yet extremely HOT! Anyway, during the movie, Edward got up to go to the bathroom and said something which sent Jake into a rage and he chased him out. I had to make sure they weren't going to kill each other so I followed. I stood on the other side of the bathroom door and listened to them argue and I finally got the story about why they hate each other. Get this! Edward and Jacob actually used to be best friends…and romantically involved! And something happened where Edward outed Jake and punched him or something because he didn't want anyone to know he was gay and they hated each other ever since. I swear you can't make this shit up! What I didn't tell you was why they were fighting in the first place…OVER ME! Yes, over me! Jake was pissed that Edward finally wanted to come out since I came to town. Well, needless to say they caught me listening and both got pissed at me for eavesdropping, but it's not like I could NOT listen! I'd been DYING to hear the story!

Well, Jake and I ended up out on the street, not long before Edward and that frumpy ass She-Devil came out. She, being the cunt that she is, made a snide remark about "that fag," referring to Jake, and Edward went into a total tizzy! He fucking annihilated her like Julia Sugarbaker from Designing Women, telling her that he used to fuck around with Jake and that he wanted to (let me see if my memory serves me well) "throw me down and fuck me right there on the sidewalk." He also told her that Jacob gives better head than she ever will! He ended up storming off and leaving her there stranded! (I swear once again that you just can't make this shit up!)

Well, the drama of the night didn't end there. On the way home, Jake started talking about the past and all the shit that happened with Edward and broke down. Come to find out, all the shit that Edward did to him after that and all the shit he took in school made him try to kill himself! And he ended up in a psych ward in Seattle. One night when his parents were driving home, they got into a bad accident that killed his mom and paralyzed his dad and he blamed himself. I could literally feel my heart breaking for this boy right there!

Well, after I got him calmed down, we had this total make out session on the hood of his car! YES! I finally had my first real kiss!! Then, after we got back to my place, we started making out again in his car. We got so into it that we actually broke his fucking car seat! Let's just say that pants were off (exposing the most beautiful cock that has ever been crafted) and we both ended up jizzing all over each other! When we were done, the porch light came on and I knew we were caught! Luckily it was only Rose and not Mom or Garrett but still, it was pretty mortifying because she basically knew what we were doing.

Okay, so all of this happened literally the first fucking week of school! The following Monday, shit got out about Edward and everyone started asking us questions. Edward showed up late…and drunk, and essentially outed me to the whole class! He fucking kissed me and told me he knew I wanted him more than Jake. Edward got sent home and suspended and it felt like all eyes were on me for the rest of the day (well, like they hadn't been already being the new guy with the perpetual hard-on and all).

During lunch that day, Jessica Stanley cornered me, asking me if I was Jake's boyfriend. Before I could think, I basically answered yes and on that day, September 7, 2009, I officially had my first official boyfriend! Everyone seemed really happy for us, even some of the Team Edward people!

Shoot to later that evening, guess who shows up soaking wet on my doorstep? Edward fucking Cullen! He came over to apologize and we talked some. I ended up driving him home (which got me into a shitload of trouble with Mom by the way). We talked a lot and I got his side of the story. He had been beating himself up for the whole Jake thing for years. Well, I ended up telling Jake that I took Edward home and we got into a fight at school. Jake came over later to apologize, brought me a rose (with the lyrics to The Rose written out) and a teddy bear and we made out again. But it went further than that. Jake actually gave me a blowjob! Jesus Christ on a cross was it the best fucking thing EVER!

As I was showing Jake out that night, Mom caught us kissing in the hallway. I thought I was a dead man for sure! But she was actually really cool about it! We even did tequila shots together, which was really weird. I guess she had always known I was gay and was waiting for me to come out. I guess doing the Madonna routines for her, Uncle Mark and Uncle Steve tipped her off a long time ago. Also really weird, she used to be a total fag hag! Garrett found out that night too, and he was also very cool about it.

Mom actually invited Jake to dinner and he came. Also in attendance was Edward's hot as fuck brother Emmett, who started dating Rosalie. He and Jake jabbed at each other playfully all through dinner which was nice to see. After dinner, Jake and I went up to my room to watch a movie and passed out. We actually slept the whole night like that! Luckily Mom called his dad and told him he'd be staying over or else he'd have been up a shit creek without a paddle! Mom also thinks it's a fucking hoot to keep giving me condoms which #1 -I didn't need yet, and #2 -was really fucking mortifying! But anyway, it was nice to have breakfast with my family and my boyfriend! It was all so surreal! Oh, and I told Jake that I loved him…and he told me he loved me too! Yeah, I know! Who the hell says "I love you" after knowing someone just over a week, but I did. I guess when you know, you know.

I ended up seeing Angela later that day after Jake stayed over and we decided we would all hang out in Port Angeles. I told her about Jake and also told her that I wanted him and Edward to be friends again, and she took it upon herself to invite Edward to the movie that night! After dinner, the conversation veered off course and Edward told Jake that he loved him back then, which sent me into a complete panic attack because I thought they were going to get back together. Apparently I'm an insecure fool. But the good thing was that Jake and Edward talked and were able to finally start to work through some of their shit which made me extremely happy.

I finally got to meet Jake's dad and he seems really cool too. He's kind of regal, being an old Indian Chief or something. He and Jake had a heart-to-heart and he finally came to terms with Jake being gay. Oh, and I forgot to mention that I finally sucked my first dick (Jacob's, not his dad's)…and apparently I'm really good at it!

Kate and Garrett finally bought me a cell phone! I know, welcome to the 90's, right? Anyway, Jake and I ended up taking naughty pics of ourselves and texting them to each other. Well, one day Jake lost his phone in class and I'm finally getting to the part as to why Lauren Mallory is the Queen Bitch from Hell! She found his phone and texted the pics of us to nearly everyone in the fucking school! I wanted to die! Then bad-ass Bella came in with a mean right hook and clocked the bitch right in the jaw! Well, we all ended up being suspended for three days which was kind of lucky because I had no idea how I was ever going to be able to walk into that school again!

School after that was kind of awkward at first. Yeah, people pointed and snickered when we'd pass them in the hall but it wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be. Some of the girls would look us up and down and nod which of course made me extremely embarrassed and self conscious. Edward still mocks us sometimes, pretending to stare at his phone and lick his lips in front of us,. Well, at least I think he's pretending since I know he never deleted the pictures. There's even this one boy in the grade behind us that blushes and looks away every time I pass him in the hall. Well at least I have an idea what the next generation of Forks High School class fags is going to look like.

Luckily our little suspensions didn't prevent us from going to the Homecoming dance that following weekend. Edward ended up going with Katie who asked him to go with her out of spite since that bitch Lauren ended up ostracizing all of her remaining friends. Jake and I went to the dance, but not technically together. He took Bella and I took Angela. We really only fast danced together because we didn't want to ruffle too many feathers. And another great thing happened that night. Angela danced with little Ben Cheney, a boy in our class who Ang had the hots for and now they're dating! Oh and Katie ended up dancing with Eric Yorkie, the boy I used to think was a total dweeb. That boy could bust a fucking move! Well, he ended up wooing her and they're now dating too!

After the dance, Jake and I decided that it was time to really get some use out of some of those condoms that Mom so happily gave us. The whole idea of sex scared the hell out of us both but we're in love so we could and should do this, right? Neither of us knew what we were doing, but every other experience we had was great so this had to be too, right? WRONG! Ahh, I remember it all so vividly! To channel my inner Sophia Petrillo, "Picture it. Forks, 2009…"

* * *

I laughed and cringed while I updated my journal on the whole debacle. When I was finished, I saved my progress and went down to sit with Garrett to watch some football for a little while. _Well, with Jake gone, it's not like I have much else to do and writing so much is making my hands cramp up. _I watched the Rose Bowl with him for a bit, which couldn't hold my attention, so I went back up to my room and read a bit. Even reading, I couldn't help but think back on that fateful night that was my 'first time' with Jake.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Jake asked me, wanting to know with absolute certainty that I was ready. "We don't have to do this right now."

"Jake, I love you more than my own life and yes I'm absolutely certain this is what I want." We had decided earlier that for our first time, he would 'pitch' and I would 'catch.' We had also being doing some research in the form of gay porn to get some sort of an idea of what it was that we were supposed to fucking do.

We were both lying naked in my bed, both at full mast and ready to sail this boat. I helped him sheathe his dong and apply plenty of lube to both his cock and my hole because from what I read, we were going to need it! He lowered himself, pushing my knees up toward my face. He leaned down and got right in my face. "Ready?"

"Ready," I replied. He brought the tip of his cock to my opening and started sliding against it. I was so nervous that I was completely tensing up, especially down where I really needed to _not_ be tense!

"Relax, babe," he said, trying to reassure me. I tried to loosen up my body, allowing my pucker to ease up a bit. I laid my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes. He repositioned himself so our parts lined up the way they were supposed to. He rubbed his head against my hole and gently started pushing in. I winced a bit but tried not to show it, but of course he immediately noticed.

"You alright?" he asked, visibly concerned.

"Mmhmm," I grunted, trying to put on a brave face.

"Like I told you before, if at any time this gets to be too much for you, we're done. I can't bear to think about hurting you like this."

"Jake, I'm fine," I pleaded with him. "And I'm ready. Let's do this."

He pushed a little further into me and I winced again, but less noticeably because he didn't say anything. I couldn't tell how closely he was watching me because my eyes were locked shut. _Well, this isn't so bad. Not at all what I was expecting but it could be worse, right? I mean, this isn't exactly what I would call comfortable let alone pleasurable but I can manage just a little bit of pain._

Then he pushed deeper into me and it felt like my insides were being ripped apart. Imagine having to take the biggest shit of your life, but instead of pushing it out, imagine having it shoved back into you. _Oh my fucking God! So _this_ is what this feels like? This is fucking terrible! Do people really do this on a regular basis…and actually like it?_

"You good?" he asked before moving another muscle. I nodded my head quickly, essentially telling the biggest lie I have ever told anyone in my life. "Jasper, are you sure?" he asked sternly. I nodded my head more slowly this time, trying to channel some inner serenity that had to exist somewhere in deep in my core._ Well, if it's that deep down in my core, I'm pretty sure he's going to push it right out of my mouth!_

Then he started slowly thrusting himself in and out of me. We both moaned but his was one of pleasure and mine most certainly was not. He kept gliding his length back and forth, quickening his pace with every motion. His breath began to shorten and his moans became more frequent. Then he really started humping, driving himself as deep inside of me as it could go. I clenched my teeth and my face strained into a grimace. He kept going, faster and faster and his grip on my ankles tightened as he was about to climax. By this point, I was starting to feel numb and I had tears involuntarily rolling down my cheeks. I opened my eyes to see his head thrown back and his eyes closed. He had beads of sweat dripping off his brow.

"Oh my God! I'm about to cum!" he grunted loudly as he released. I could feel his cock twitch inside of me, letting me know that he had just spewed. He collapsed down on top of me, panting heavily. His cock slipped out of me and I finally felt relief. _Oh thank God! Thank the fucking lord he hasn't learned some sort of tantric shit that Sting does where he can literally go all night because there's no way I could have handled that._

"Wow that was…" he said, trailing off once he finally opened his eyes and noticed the tears on my cheek.

"God fucking dammit, Jasper!!" He jumped off of me and stood up, looking at my body and noticing that I was completely flaccid. He knew there was no way I could have enjoyed myself. His eyes started to water and his body trembled. He kneeled down on the bed and brought his face to mine. "Did I hurt you?" he asked trying to choke back a sob. "Why the fuck didn't you say anything?" He maneuvered his hands under my back and pulled me up into a bear hug, caressing my back and head.

"It wasn't that bad. Plus, I didn't want to ruin it. I wanted to make you happy." I choked out, trying to downplay the whole experience.

"There's no way I could _ever_ be happy knowing I caused you pain. Oh Jasper, I'm sooo sorry," he said, sobbing into my neck.

"No, no, Jake. It wasn't that bad. Really!" And by some twist of fate, _I_ was now comforting _him_, even after the ordeal I had just been through. "Don't feel bad! I kind of…liked it." _LIAR!!_

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," he said, sniffling. "It was supposed to be wonderful and magical and this was supposed to be the way for us to bond…for me to show you just how much I love you and now you equate my love for you with something rotten and awful!"

"Dammit, Jake! Listen to me," I scorned, pulling his face so I could look deep into his eyes. "It _was_ wonderful," _(Liar!)_ "and it _was_ magical," _(Liar, liar!)_ "and I already know how much you love me. It wasn't rotten or awful," _(Liar, liar pants on fire!) _"I promise." (_Keep it up and you'll find a one way ticket to Hell on your nightstand!)_

Yep, I replayed the whole experience in my head like it was only yesterday. I mean, who could really forget their first time? Well, after about a month's worth of deliberating, we ended up trying it again, only this time I topped and we both realized that this was the way it was supposed to work for us. And I knew he wasn't lying to me like I was to him because he was not only hard the whole way through it but he shot his load without even touching himself. _Ahh, sweet success!_

Reminiscing over my love-making with Jake only made me sad again that we was gone so I did the one thing I knew would make me feel better…eat! I headed down to the kitchen and grabbed a spoon, a pint of Ben and Jerry's and dug in. After gorging and feeling absolutely disgusted with myself, I bundled up and went for a walk to try to burn off the thousand calories I had just inhaled. _He's not going to want you if you're fat, you know!_

I stopped by Angela's to wish her a Happy New Year, but didn't stay long because she was on her way out the door to go see Ben. I ran into Bella on my way back and she invited me over to her place to hang out so I went. I ended up staying most of the day which was fine because it was a nice distraction. It was kind of nice to spend some one-on-one time with her because we never really get the chance and she and I seem to click really well.

I went to bed early that night, trying not to think about Jake, but I ended up going through all those pictures of me and Jake again. The next morning I got up and tried to think of ways to keep myself busy. I cleaned my room, which really didn't need it but I did it anyway, helped my mom fold laundry, which made her check my temperature, and sat and watched even more football with Garrett, which left me bored out of my mind!

I headed back upstairs to play around online and decided to finish updating my journal. I read back through, made some grammatical corrections I didn't initially catch and picked back up where I had left off.

**

* * *

**

**Journal Entry – 1/2/2010 **

So, Mom ended up inviting Jake and his dad over for Thanksgiving, which they initially didn't commit to because they were supposed to go over to Bella Swan's place. So, she invited the Swan's over too and they accepted. My parents, Garrett especially, really hit off with Billy (Jake's dad) and Charlie (Bella's dad). The men enjoyed some football on TV after dinner and even started going fishing together on the weekends.

Oh, and speaking of parents, I finally met Edward's parents and I understand where he got his good looks. His father…oh my fucking GOD his father! Dr. Carlisle Cullen is so fucking hot that he makes movie stars want to go jump off a bridge for being so inferior! Well, in true Jasper style, I made an ass of myself and popped a boner in front of him. I swear I'll never learn to control that thing! Speaking of my control issues, I realized that I was still really attracted to Edward. This was really hard for me to comprehend you know, with me being so madly in love with Jacob and all. I guess this is something I'm still working through which is tough because apparently he's attracted to me too, which doesn't help things one bit.

I was able to suppress my insane attraction to Edward because I was falling more in love with Jake by the minute. He and I were spending every waking moment of our lives together, which was totally awesome. He was either at my place or I was at his. On the nights he had to work, I sat at the shop and watched him and his dad work on cars. It always fascinated me how he could make twisted little pieces of metal into something great. Plus he looked sexy as hell all covered in grease! And those jeans he wears to work! God, his ass looks good in those!! Billy never grew tired of me being there, or if he did, he hasn't let on. He seems to like the fact that I actually enjoy being there and that I make his son so happy.

Mom was worried that we might get sick of each other but it never happened. The more time we spent together the more time we _wanted_ to spend together. We didn't completely monopolize each other's time though as we included Bella, Angela and Ben, Katie and Eric, sometimes Jessica, Mike, and Tyler, and even Edward in a lot of our plans. We had really grown close as a group over the last few months which was fantastic. Jake and Edward still kept a slight distance from one another, but they were definitely a lot more amicable. They even began calling each other "friend" again, which elated me.

Christmas came and went, with me and Jake spending Christmas Eve together and exchanging our gifts. Jake bought me this really nice digital camera that I knew he couldn't afford but bought anyway. I bought him a nice watch, and had our initials engraved in the back. I also bought us a couple of tickets to go see Lady Gaga in Seattle in March which will be so much fun! He seemed really excited about that one! Ooh, and I also got this great little laptop from my folks, which is what I'm currently writing this on!

Then on New Year's Eve, we went to the Cullen's place for their annual New Year's Eve party, which was so much fun. Most of our friends were there and my parents seemed to hit it off with the Cullens. Oh yeah, speaking of the Cullens, Rose and Emmett are starting to get more serious and are planning on going away to college together. And Rose said Jake and I moved fast!

So now, it's 2010 and I can't believe it! Thinking back, 2009 started off pretty good. I was living in San Francisco, finishing my sophomore year of high school and starting to finally come into my own there. Then my parents drop this bombshell on me that we were moving to a small town in Washington. I thought for sure my life would be over, but it ended up being the best thing that ever happened to me. I made great friends, finally bonded with my sister, and met the love of my life. Let's see, in 2009 I had my first real boyfriend, had my first real kiss, and lost my virginity. While the whole experience wasn't completely drama free, I couldn't have ever dreamed it would have been as amazing as it has been.

When Jake and I shared our New Year's kiss, we each thanked God, and the bank back in San Francisco that laid off Garrett, for setting the wheels in motion that brought us together. We both promised that we'd make 2010 even more spectacular than 2009 was, and knowing how much we both mean it, I know it definitely will be.

So journal, now you know what I've been up to these last few months. Now that I have this laptop, I promise to keep you updated so I don't have to cram four months' worth of excitement into one entry. Wait, did I really just make a promise to a fucking journal as if it were a real person? Yeah, I guess I did. Well, who cares if I sound weird because this is for my eyes only. I hope to read you again one day sometime in the distant future and be able recapture the emotions and relive the experiences that helped define who I will have become at that point. But until then, or until my next entry rather, this is Jasper Whitlock signing off. Over and out!


End file.
